Never Be The Same
by Lady Lacey Lucky
Summary: Thomas est élève au lycée privé WICKED réservé exclusivement aux enfants de riches. Un jour, son ami Minho, élève en lycée public, lui annonce qu'un nouveau va arriver d'Angleterre dans sa classe. Il ne se doute pas que sa vie va radicalement changer grâce à ce beau blondinet anglais...
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

 _A Denver, capitale du Colorado_ _au centre-ouest des_ _États-Unis_ _, l'été venait de s'achever et les enfants, adolescents et étudiants reprenaient le chemin de l'école après deux mois de vacances. Certains étaient heureux de retrouver leurs amis, tandis que d'autres déprimaient de devoir les quitter pour un établissement différent du leur. Les arguments des parents variaient d'un milieu social à un autre, entre « plus prestigieux » ou simplement « moins coûteux »._ _Il y avait également une bonne partie des jeunes qui ronchonnaient quant à l'idée de commencer une nouvelle année, les vacances étant beaucoup plus plaisantes que des heures de cours._

 _Parmi tous ces jeunes, un adolescent soupirait pour la énième fois depuis qu'il avait quitté le domicile familial quelques instants auparavant. Thomas Edison, grand brun ténébreux finement musclé de dix-sept ans, traînait des pieds pour se rendre à son lycée, l'établissement privé WICKED. Tous les élèves sans exceptions étaient des gosses de riches, des héritiers de puissants PDG, d'étoiles de la télévision ou de hauts gradés militaires. Pour sa part, Thomas était connu pour être le fils aîné d'un couple de scientifiques, tous deux chercheurs en cancérologie et science moléculaire. Pour son plus grand malheur, l'adolescent aux yeux chocolats avait hérité de leur intelligence et tout le monde le destinait à suivre le même parcours que ses géniteurs. Mais Thomas ne voulait pas de cette vie. La seule chose qui l'intéressait réellement était l'athlétisme, une lubie passagère pour ses parents qui ne comprenaient pas son attirance pour cette discipline brutale, primaire, sans avenir ni intérêt selon eux._

 _Thomas soupira encore une fois, les yeux tournés vers le ciel bleu, tout en reprenant sa route. Actuellement, il entrait en terminale au lycée WICKED et ne voulait surtout pas arriver en retard. Du genre discret, le brun était très apprécié par les professeurs, notamment parce qu'il avait des notes pour le moins excellentes dans toutes les matières. Il savait rester simple, malgré ses résultats qui faisaient de lui le major de sa promo, contrairement à beaucoup de ses camarades, qui lui enviaient d'être à la fois cérébral et sportif, le corps bien bâti à souhait et faisant fondre la gente féminine au grand complet et en faisant s'agiter leurs hormones en ébullition comme lorsque l'on verse de l'acide chlorhydrique sur un réactif. Ces comportements étaient bien futiles aux yeux du brun qui savait pertinemment qu'il attisait la jalousie maladive de ses compagnons lycéens, à plus forte de raison lorsqu'il montrait clairement son agacement et son désintérêt total pour les petites attentions qu'il recevait à longueur de journée de la part des filles._

 _Pourtant, Thomas n'avait que faire de tous ces idiots destinés à suivre les traces de leurs parents juste parce qu'on leur avait demandé de le faire. Lui avait découvert sa vocation et n'attendait plus que de sortir du lycée, son diplôme en poche, afin de prendre son indépendance et de faire, au moins une fois dans sa vie, ce que lui voulait vraiment et non pas ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il y a quelques années encore, Thomas se serait plié à la volonté de ses géniteurs sans rechigner. Mais depuis, les choses avaient changées après qu'il ait fait la rencontre, tout à fait par hasard, d'un jeune garçon de son âge, puis de sa bande d'amis. Sans eux, il n'aurait jamais pleinement pris conscience de sa passion, de son talent et il n'aurait surtout jamais osé tenir tête à ses parents concernant les choix pour son avenir…_

 _Un sourire large d'une oreille à l'autre se dessina sur son visage tandis que chacun de ses amis apparaissaient dans son esprit, le remettant de bonne humeur et lui permettant de franchir le portail en fer forgé de l'enceinte du lycée avec la joie la plus improbable pour un jour de rentrée scolaire qui n'avait pourtant pas bien commencé..._


	2. Chapitre 1 Le Nouveau

**Amis du jour bonjour, amis du soir bonsoir ! Voilà je poste, plutôt rapidement, le chapitre 1 de ma fic _Never Be The Same_. En revanche, la suite mettra probablement plus de temps à arriver car je ne peux écrire plus que le soir en raison de journées chargées en biberons pour les 14 chiots que nous venons d'avoir ! J'espère néanmoins être inspirée pour ne pas trop traîner et satisfaire vos attentes !**

Réponse aux reviews :

 **Lena : C'est après une nuit blanche causée par la mise bas de ma chienne que j'ouvre ma boîte mail et que j'hurle littéralement de joie en lisant ta review (ma toute première!). Mille fois merci pour ta review! Ce chapitre devrait satisfaire ta curiosité, et j'attends avec impatience ton avis sur celui-ci et tes questions pour le prochain ;) Gros bisous :D**

Anguy sous roche : Te connaissant, je savais bien que le prologue te plairait et j'espère que ce chapitre te contentera également! Gros bisous :D!

 **Mille milliard d'excuses si des fautes subsistent, mes heures de sommeil sont rapidement comptées... Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le 4e tome de _L'Épreuve_ , les deux personnages dont les noms ne vous disent rien n'apparaissent que dans ce tome là, je ne les ai pas inventé. Voilà voilà place à la lecture maintenant!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le nouveau**

Ce matin, Thomas était en cours de physique-chimie. Assis au deuxième rang dans la rangée la plus proche des fenêtres, le brun écoutait distraitement le cours du professeur en jetant de furtifs coups d'œil à l'extérieur. Il faisait encore très chaud en cette fin du mois de septembre et ce n'était clairement pas un temps pour enfermer des élèves dans une salle de classe. Pourtant, il n'y avait vraiment que Thomas que cela semblait déranger puisque tous ses camarades semblaient suspendus aux lèvres de leur professeur qui récitait sa leçon du jour avec très peu d'entrain, d'une façon vide de tout intérêt, presque comme un robot. L'adolescent se demandait comment les autres pouvaient encore trouver une quelconque utilité aux cours auxquels ils assistaient : tous ici présent transpiraient l'intelligence et l'assiduité.

Thomas pouvait aisément tous les classer par catégorie de clichés : des mecs avec leurs lunettes rondes ou rectangulaires et le visage recouvert de boutons d'acnés qui passaient sûrement autant de temps à travailler chez eux que les heures passées en cours ; des filles avec des nattes de gamines et leur jupe parfaitement plissée comme il le fallait, consciencieuses d'être bien vues par l'équipe enseignante ceux qui s'excitaient sur leurs chaises pour répondre en premier... Mais il y avait aussi les « autres », les privilégiés par leur physique comme par exemple des garçons qui avaient leur cravate défaite ainsi que le premier bouton de leur chemise ouvert pour se donner un air de playboy ou encore une fille à la longue chevelure blonde platine qui se préoccupait plus de ses ongles que de la leçon, sachant très bien qu'un petit roulement de ses hanches fines et hop le premier geek qui passerait dans le couloir lui donnerait ses notes et l'aiderait pour le prochain devoir à rendre. Ceux-là bénéficiaient d'une « immunité » auprès des professeurs et de l'administration juste parce que leurs parents avaient le bras assez long et le chèque facile.

Évidemment, si Thomas appartenait à ce lycée tant prestigieux, c'est qu'il ne faisait pas exception concernant ses résultats pour le moins exemplaires et son intelligence vive. En revanche, il ne se sentait pas à sa place ici, que cela soit avec les intellos, les coincés, les dragueurs ou les mannequins. Le brun avait simplement un quotient intellectuel qui lui permettait de tout comprendre sans faire d'effort et dont le destin était tracé depuis sa naissance. Bien sûr dit comme ça, on pouvait penser qu'il exagérait les choses. En vérité, c'était à peine au-dessus de la vérité : il était voué à poursuivre les recherches scientifiques de son père en neurologie ou celles de sa mère en cancérologie et, par-dessus le marché, ses parents avaient eu la « brillante » idée de le fiancer dès sa naissance, comme on le faisait au XVe siècles.

L'heureuse élue se nommait Teresa Agnès, une brillante jeune fille de son âge à la chevelure de jais descendant en cascade entre ses omoplates et aux yeux bleus clairs tel un ciel d'été. Elle était plutôt grande, fine et élancée mais son visage n'exprimait que froideur et mépris la plupart du temps. Également fille de bonne famille, ses parents ainsi que ceux de Thomas leur faisaient passer toutes leurs vacances ensemble depuis leur enfance, espérant un jour voir le jeune garçon lui dévoiler son amour. Mais contrairement aux deux protagonistes du dessin-animé qu'il avait une fois regardé avec elle étant enfant, dans lequel le prince succombe finalement au charme de la princesse une fois à l'âge adulte, cette tactique ne fonctionna pas sur Thomas qui resta catégoriquement fermé à l'idée de relation amoureuse avec Teresa. Malheureusement, même pour cette décision pourtant très personnelle, ses parents, Ava et Janson, ne lui laissaient pas le choix et Thomas se sentait condamner à vivre avec ce lien dont il ne voulait pas avec Teresa, laquelle affichait clairement ses sentiments pour lui devant tout le monde et à tout moment.

Thomas en était là dans ses pensées quand il en fut brutalement extirpé en entendant un livre claquer fermement sur son bureau. Il sursauta et vit alors son professeur qui le fixait avec une colère non feinte dans ses yeux noirs tels ceux d'un rat atteint de la rage et s'apprêtant à vous égorger. Plusieurs rires se soulevèrent autour de lui lorsque le professeur l'envoya au tableau pour résoudre le problème qu'il y avait inscrit quelques minutes plus tôt. Thomas prit une craie et observa pendant quelques secondes la question avant d'entamer un schéma complexe agrémenté d'une série de formules moléculaires expliquant sa démarche puis de conclure. Quand il se retourna face à la salle, il vit des regards impressionnés, ébahis, mauvais ou indifférents de la part de l'assemblée. Son professeur semblait partagé entre l'exaspération et la fascination. Finalement, il décida de ne pas le punir et de le renvoyer à sa place avant de reprendre son cours, toujours aussi barbant aux oreilles du brun qui posa sa tête dans ses bras croisés sur son bureau. Vivement la sonnerie…

Lors de la pause de midi, Thomas se glissa rapidement dans la file d'attente pour être au premier service et pouvoir s'asseoir pour souffler un peu. Il sortait d'un cours d'histoire où, encore une fois, il avait été contraint de faire une explication orale pendant un quart d'heure pour cause de « _non intérêt ni respect porté à la fois à la leçon et au professeur_ ». Depuis le temps, Thomas était habitué à ce genre de comportement de la part de l'équipe enseignante. Il savait que s'ils agissaient de la sorte avec lui, c'est parce que dans le fond tout le monde voyait bien qu'il s'ennuyait ferme en classe. Il était de loin le plus intelligent de tous les élèves du lycée WICKED et il sortirait major à coup sûr de sa promotion. Lui n'attendait qu'une chose chaque semaine : les après-midi de libres dédiées aux activités extra-scolaires où il pouvait se défouler en courant autant qu'il le voulait, à savoir donc le mercredi et le vendredi à partir de quatorze ou quinze heures.

Un éclat de rire se fit entendre près de lui et, tel un chat en alerte, ses oreilles se dressèrent légèrement. Il pouvait reconnaître le rire de Teresa dans une foule de gens euphoriques sous l'influence de la drogue ou l'alcool, voire les deux en même temps. Sa voix claire se rapprocha de sa table et Thomas n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle s'installait à ses côtés, son amie Trina en face de lui et leur compagnon de toujours, Mark, juste à côté de cette dernière. Teresa n'était pas dans la même classe scientifique que lui, elle était dans la classe B avec Mark tandis que Trina était dans la classe A avec Thomas. Ce dernier se sentit immédiatement oppressé, comme pris au piège. Et le regard dur et menaçant de Mark à son encontre n'arrangeait pas les choses…

« Tu aurais dû voir la tête de la prof quand Thomas lui a fait son speech pendant quinze minutes ! Rit Trina en repoussant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

\- J'aurai vraiment aimé voir ça ! Soupira Teresa, un sourire en coin.

\- Je n'y peux rien si c'est elle qui m'a demandé d'expliquer en quoi la Chine n'a été qu'un pays accumulant les catastrophes économiques depuis 1949 jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide enfin à se réformer à la mort de Mao ! Se défendit le brun en croisant les bras.

\- Tu vois, en résumé ça a donné quelque chose comme ça ! Reprit Trina en éclatant de rire. »

Thomas se concentra sur son plateau et évita soigneusement de lever les yeux pour ne pas croiser les regards de ses camarades qui auraient tôt fait de lui poser des questions sans lui permettre de manger tranquillement son repas. Le brun ne participa à aucune discussion du trio, préférant terminer son assiette le plus rapidement possible. Il avait beau avoir grandi avec eux, Thomas ne s'était jamais vraiment senti proche de l'un d'eux. Dans son esprit, Teresa était toujours liée au mot « mariage », un mot dont il ne voulait rien savoir. Très intelligente mais aussi sournoise, Trina n'était pas du tout le genre de personnes à qui l'on peut confier quelque chose et c'est pour cette raison que le brun évitait de trop lui parler. Quant à Mark, fils unique d'un colonel hautement apprécié et respecté par toute la ville, il ne lui inspirait que de la crainte en raison de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix-huit et de ses nombreuses heures passées à la salle de musculation qui avaient transformé son corps en machine de guerre. Mais le plus effrayant chez lui était ses yeux, qui vous transperçaient littéralement comme si l'on vous empalait sur une épée gelée.

Bref, en dépit de les fréquenter rapidement au lycée et parfois lors de soirées mondaines, Thomas ne pouvait pas vraiment les considérer comme des amis. C'est pourquoi il prenait son mal en patience et attendait la fin des cours pour se ruer hors de l'enceinte de l'établissement et aller retrouver les personnes qui comptent réellement pour lui et pour qui il serait prêt à sacrifier sa vie. Cela incluait son frère cadet, Chuck, un adolescent rondouillard de treize ans aux souples boucles brunes et aux yeux marron comme Thomas. A cause de sa petite taille et de son corps un peu enrobé, il était continuellement sujet aux moqueries de ses camarades au collège. Son intelligence, comparable à celle de son aîné au même âge, n'arrangeait pas les choses malgré son comportement sympathique et son envie d'être ami avec tout le monde. Chuck était un peu une sorte de rêveur au cœur tendre et à la poésie précoce digne de celle de Baudelaire, qui plairait facilement aux filles si seulement celles-ci étaient capables de faire fis de son physique.

Thomas soupira en repoussant son assiette. Il s'excusa brièvement auprès des autres et déposa son plateau avant de quitter le réfectoire. Machinalement, il se dirigea vers la classe de son prochain cours, impatient que les deux heures de sciences naturelles se terminent.

Quinze heures sonna et Thomas sentit un sentiment de liberté s'emparer de lui. Il rangea rapidement ses affaires, attrapa son sac qu'il jeta sur son épaule et il ne prit même pas le temps d'enfiler sa veste en cuir qu'il sortait déjà de la pièce. Le brun dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre au risque de se rompre le cou et déboula dans le hall principal où une foule d'élèves se pressait vers les portes qui donnaient sur le parc. Une fois arrivé au bout du sentier principal, un sourire large d'une oreille à l'autre étira les lèvres de Thomas. Il apercevait au loin un adolescent adossé à l'un des piliers en effet granit qui retenait le portail d'entrée, les bras croisés sur son torse musclé.

Minho était un étudiant de l'âge de Thomas aux traits typiques asiatiques, trahissant ses origines coréennes, aux yeux en amandes noirs comme la nuit où brillait constamment l'amusement et la facétie. Sa masse capillaire, tout aussi sombre que ses prunelles, était fièrement dressée sur sa tête sans une seule once de gel coiffant, un véritable mystère pour la science d'après Thomas qui songeait sérieusement que la force gravitationnelle ne s'appliquait pas aux cheveux de Minho. Soudain, l'asiatique releva la tête, se sentant observé, et salua de la main son ami qui pressa le pas. Une fois arriver à sa hauteur, les deux garçons se saluèrent en se serrant l'avant-bras droit, une manie qui datait du jour de leur rencontre il y a quelques années...

 _Thomas devait avoir dix ans environs quand ses parents décidèrent de l'emmener manger dans un restaurant asiatique. A ce moment là, son père Janson avait quelques difficultés avec les relations publiques et sa femme Ava lui avait conseillé de rester discret pendant quelques temps. Ils se rendirent donc dans un quartier modeste et leur choix s'arrêta finalement sur un petit restaurant familial coréen. Ils prirent place et patientèrent l'arrivée du serveur pour prendre commande. Durant tout le repas, le jeune garçon ne cessait de se sentir observé et il relevait fièrement la tête à chaque murmure derrière lui. Thomas dégustait tranquillement son dessert, une crème glacée à la fraise, lorsqu'un petit garçon s'approcha de_ _lui_ _. Ce dernier détailla longuement le visage rond aux yeux bridés du nouvel arrivant qui avait le même âge que lui._

 _« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Lui balança alors l'asiatique de but en blanc._

 _\- Non » Et brusquement, le brun agrippa la coupe dans laquelle reposait sa glace pour la plaquer sur le visage de l'autre. « Mais maintenant oui ! » s'exclama Thomas, fier de lui._

 _Le garçon le foudroya du regard autant qu'il le pouvait. Ava ne réagit pas, pas plus que son époux d'ailleurs. Un silence de mort s'installa dans le restaurant. La femme debout derrière le comptoir se précipita avec une serviette pour nettoyer rapidement le visage de l'enfant avant que la glace ne lui rende le visage tout collant. Le gérant, qui était son mari, accourut à son tour et n'osa pas poser une seule seconde le regard sur la famille Edison, murmurant toute sorte d'excuses à leur encontre pour le comportement déplacé de son fils Minho._

 _Ledit Minho bouillonnait de rage sur place et, n'y tenant plus, il attrapa Thomas par le col de sa chemise blanche et le traîna hors du restaurant. Minho était un peu plus grand que Thomas et il avait une sacrée poigne pour quelqu'un de son âge. Il n'eut aucun mal à maîtriser le jeune de famille noble avec une prise de taekwondo suivit d'une autre de judo. Le petit brun suppliait l'asiatique de le lâcher, ce qu'il fit lorsque sa mère le lui ordonna, craignant des représailles de la part des Edison. Quelques jours plus tard, les deux garçons se rencontrèrent à nouveau mais cette fois-ci dans le parc où ils firent une course de vitesse, que Thomas remporta. Minho s'était écroulé à la fin de la course et le brun l'avait aidé à se relever en le tirant fermement par l'avant-bras. C'est à partir de ce simple geste amical que se créa leur manie de se saluer de cette façon. Et c'est également depuis ce jour que Thomas Edison, le petit garçon méprisant, hautin et capricieux, devint le meilleur ami, l'acolyte, le compagnon de conneries de Minho Hyun-Lee, enfant d'immigrés coréens aussi rebelle qu'irritable._

« Oh t'es encore dans la lune tocard ! Fit la voix de Minho très proche de son oreille.

\- Putain mais cris donc pas abruti ! S'écria le brun, son organe auditif endommagé. Tu disais ?

\- On rejoint les autres au restaurant, ça te va ?

\- Et comment ! Tu n'imagines même pas la journée pourrie que je viens de passer !

\- Il me tarde d'entendre le gosse de riches se plaindre... »

Cette réplique, prononcée dans un soupir et accompagnée par un roulement des yeux, lui valut un coup de coude du brun dans l'épaule. Moqueur jusqu'au bout, Minho fit mine d'avoir atrocement mal et de se courber de douleur sur une bonne partie du trajet. Des passants choqués se retournèrent même sur leur passage quand ils l'entendirent supplier son « Thomas d'amour » de le porter, ce que le brun refusa catégoriquement. Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche, les deux adolescent piquèrent un sprint final pour voir qui arriverait le premier au restaurant des parents de Minho au bout de la rue. Sans surprise, Thomas arriva avant son ami qui prétexta le coup qu'il avait reçu comme excuse. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel avant de pousser la porte de l'établissement.

Depuis le début de son amitié avec Minho, Thomas avait passé énormément de temps dans ce petit restaurant. Le lieu était devenu une sorte de refuge, une deuxième maison accueillante et chaleureuse quand rien n'allait plus dans la première, froide et vide de toute forme d'amour. Comme d'habitude, Thomas s'empressa de rejoindre la mère de son ami au bar pour la saluer avec une bise avant de faire un signe de la main à son époux qu'il apercevait en cuisine juste derrière elle à travers la niche du passe-plat. Minho attira ensuite son attention vers un groupe de huit jeunes, installés à une table dans un coin du restaurant. Tous avaient un sourire sur le visage et riaient aux éclats, communiquant leur bonne humeur aux autres clients présents dans la salle.

Après sa rencontre avec l'asiatique, Thomas avait appris à connaître les autres compagnons de bêtises de Minho, tous dans le même lycée public que l'asiatique, et ils étaient tous rapidement devenus inséparables et soudés, chacun prêt à aider l'autre peu importe la galère dans laquelle il était fourré. Parmi eux il y avait Alby, un grand gaillard musclé à la peau noire, aux yeux ébènes et aux cheveux sombres très courts. Fils d'ouvriers, il occupait un peu le rôle de chef dans leur petite bande de tocards fêtards. A ses côtés se tenait Frypan, un apprenti cuisinier présentant les mêmes caractéristiques physiques qu'Alby, avec cependant une peau un peu plus mate et moins de muscles. En face d'eux, installés sur un côté de la banquette, Gally et Ben riaient des anecdotes cauchemardesques de Fry derrière les fourneaux. Tous les deux étaient de grands blonds aux yeux bleus comme le ciel pour le premier et bleu-vert pour le second. Gally était une forte tête, enfant d'un militaire tandis que Ben était un peu plus calme, lui aussi fils d'un soldat. Venait ensuite d'autres inséparables, Clint et Jeff. Le premier était un adolescent de taille moyenne avec un visage un peu rond, aux cheveux châtains tombant en boucles et aux yeux bleu clair. Il avait hérité de sa mère sa passion pour le soin des malades, passion qu'il partageait avec le deuxième adolescent qui ressemblait beaucoup à Alby, bien que beaucoup plus menu que lui. Pour finir, il y avait Winston, un adolescent à l'aspect de petit voyou ayant pour sale habitude de tripoter un petit couteau multifonction, ainsi que Zart, un grand blondinet aux iris azurées encadrées par ses boucles cendrées et au visage enfantin.

« Salut les tocards ! Lança joyeusement Minho en leur serrant à chacun l'avant-bras comme avec le brun quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Salut les mecs, on ne vous attendait plus vous en avez mis du temps ! Sourit Gally en se décalant pour laisser Thomas s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Ce tocard traînait un peu des pieds alors j'ai du le pousser sur presque tout le trajet !

\- Dixit celui qui voulait que je le porte à cause d'un tout petit bobo de rien du tout ! Répliqua le brun en se défaisant de ses affaires. En plus, tu...

\- Ta gueule la princesse, c'est moi qui raconte l'histoire ! Non mais je vous jure, aucun respect de nos jours ! Le coupa Minho en prenant un air sérieux.

Son expression n'était pas crédible une seule seconde et toute la table éclata de rire. Minho alla en cuisine chercher quelques petits trucs à grignoter et proposa ensuite à ses amis de se rendre au terrain d'entraînement du parc situé non loin de chez lui, ce que les autres acceptèrent avec joie. Une fois arrivés là-bas, Alby décida de faire une partie de basket avec Gally, Ben et Zart en deux contre deux. Jeff et Clint quant à eux préférèrent profiter de l'espace skate-parc pour s'élancer sur leurs planches à roulettes, juste à côté de Frypan et Winston qui se livrèrent à une bataille de celui qui finit en premier les devoirs de l'autre, sachant qu'aucun des deux n'était un exemple de sérieux en classe… Sans surprise, Minho proposa à Thomas de faire quelques tours du parc en courant, histoire de se dégourdir un peu les jambes, ce que le brun accepta sans hésitation.

« Au fait, on a un nouveau qui va bientôt arriver dans notre classe, annonça Minho lorsqu'ils firent une petite pause.

\- Sérieux ? Un transfert en fin de septembre, c'est plutôt rare ! S'étonna le brun.

\- Raisons personnelles à ce qu'il m'a dit.

\- Tu le connais déjà ?

\- Ouais, je vais l'accueillir chez moi vu que sa famille reste en Angleterre pour le moment. Tu te rappelles que l'année dernière j'avais presque fait exploser la salle de chimie et qu'une odeur abominable y était restée depuis ? Eh bien ils n'ont rien trouvé de mieux comme punition que de me coller le nouveau dans les pattes ! Je ne te raconte pas comment j'ai hurlé au début quand ils m'ont dit ça ! Mais après avoir pris contact avec lui et discuté longuement, j'ai fini par le trouver plutôt cool. Je pense même qu'il s'intégrera parfaitement bien dans notre bande de tocards dégénérés ! En plus, un petit accent anglais nous changera un peu de ton accent de bourge !

\- Je t'emmerde ! En plus, ça n'existe même pas l'accent bourgeois ! Mais tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de lui jusqu'à maintenant, fit remarquer Thomas un brin de jalousie dans la voix.

\- Pas besoin de faire ta sorcière de l'ouest, tu resteras toujours mon tocard préféré ! Sourit Minho avec un clin d'œil.

\- J'ai toujours pas vu _Le Magicien d'Oz_ …

\- Ok alors ma petite Hermione toute studieuse !

\- Ni _Harry Potter_ …

\- Ma parole mais il faut vraiment refaire toute ta culture cinématographique ! »

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire et ils reprirent leur route après s'être calmés. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Thomas, Alby et Gally décidèrent d'accompagner Minho à l'aéroport pour accueillir l'anglais qui arriverait d'ici une heure environ. Ils saluèrent les autres avant de prendre le bus en direction de l'aéroport. Durant tout le trajet, l'asiatique ne cessa de rabâcher les oreilles du brun au sujet de tous les films qu'il n'avait pas vu et qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'il regarde. La liste était longue, très longue… A tel point que Thomas se demanda s'il pouvait tous les voir en une seule vie. A son grand soulagement, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination et Minho devint inhabituellement sérieux. Il ne quitta pas des yeux la porte d'arrivée du vol en provenance de Londres tandis que les trois autres garçons prenaient place sur des sièges non loin de là. Après un long moment, un sourire étira les lèvres de Minho et il agita une main pour signaler sa présence à la personne voulue. Quand Thomas tourna la tête pour voir la personne en question, son cœur rata un battement.

Un adolescent un tout petit peu plus petit que lui s'approcha de Minho, tirant deux lourdes valises derrière lui. Il était fin sans être trop maigrichon, élancé et finement musclé d'après le torse que Thomas devinait sous son t-shirt blanc près du corps. Son visage aux traits un peu enfantins était encadré par des mèches blondes en bataille dont quelques unes venaient couvrir son front. Ses iris noisette brillaient d'intensité, de malice mais surtout de joie lorsqu'il serra la main de Minho avant de le prendre dans ses bras. L'asiatique l'amena ensuite auprès de ses amis en prenant un des bagages du blond.

« Les mecs, je vous présent Newt, notre nouveau camarade ! Lança joyeusement Minho.

\- Salut, moi c'est Gally.

\- Alby, enchanté de te rencontrer enfin Newt.

\- Pareil pour moi, sourit le blond avec un fort accent anglais.

\- Et le tocard avec la bouche grande ouverte qui ne sait pas quoi dire c'est Thomas ! S'exclama l'asiatique en passant un bras autour des épaules du concerné. Ne sois pas vexé si dans l'immédiat il ne te dit rien, il est toujours comme ça quand il voit un beau blond devant lui ! »

Cette remarque fit réagir Thomas qui lui asséna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Mais s'était trop tard, il sentait que ses joues avaient viré au rouge écrevisse et le rire cristallin qui s'échappait de la bouche du blondinet ne l'aidait en rien à reprendre une carnation normale. Par moment, Thomas maudissait son meilleur ami pour le mettre aussi facilement, et surtout aussi souvent, dans l'embarras avec une simple phrase. Pitié que quelqu'un le sorte de cette situation gênante...

« Et je suppose que je ne dois pas non plus me sentir dégoûté de le voir baver comme un crapaud ? Sourit Newt en le désignant du menton. Remarque, c'est plutôt flatteur qu'il me trouve à son goût vous trouvez pas ?

\- On peut voir les choses sous cet angle oui ! Finit par rire Alby.

\- Tu cachais bien ton jeu Thomas, je savais pas que tu avais un penchant pour les mecs ! Enchérit Gally en faisant mine de s'écarter du brun.

\- J'en ai pas abruti ! S'énerva celui-ci en se levant.

\- T'es sûr ? Parce que vu de là, on aurait dit que tu en as un et pas qu'un peu ! Ajouta Newt.

\- Je pense savoir mieux que toi par quel genre de personne je peux être attiré !

\- C'est bon Thomas réagit pas comme ça, on plaisante ! Répondit l'asiatique d'un ton un peu plus calme que les deux autres.

\- Moi ça ne me fait pas rire ! »

Et sur ce, le brun tourna les talons et laissa ses amis en plan avec le blond. Sérieusement, il connaissait Newt depuis à peine trente secondes et déjà il ne pouvait pas l'encadrer ! Il avait beau se dire que c'était Minho qui avait provoqué cette discussion, Thomas ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'anglais aurait pu dire pleins d'autres choses. Et au lieu de ça, il avait suivi Minho dans son délire débile ! Ok, son meilleur ami était le genre de mec avec qui l'on peut parler et plaisanter de tout, on se laisse facilement entraîner dans des débats parfois plus qu'étranges. Mais ce n'était pas une raison ! Finalement, Thomas ne savait plus s'il devait en vouloir à son meilleur ami ou à Newt, mais connaissant par cœur le caractère irritant de l'asiatique, il préféra être énervé contre le blond. Il se surprit presque à être heureux que Newt soit élève au lycée de ses amis et non dans le sien. Au moins, il ne le croiserait pas tous les jours, bien que l'adolescent se doutait que Minho allait le ramener à chaque soirées, bouffes et autres rassemblements qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, Thomas ne fut pas étonné de trouver la villa familiale déserte, à l'exception du majordome, qui prit sa veste et son sac, et de la jeune domestique qui lui demanda ce qu'il désirait manger au dîner. Il lui dit de laisser le choix à son petit frère tandis qu'il lisait le mot écrit à la va-vite par ses parents pour justifier leur absence. Un simple « _**Analyse importante à terminer**_ » figurait dessus. Le papier se retrouver froissé et jeté à la poubelle par un Thomas encore plus énervé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ce dernier monta dans sa chambre en râlant et claqua presque la porte derrière lui.

Thomas n'aimait pas sa chambre : trop grande, trop impersonnelle, trop vide, trop tout en fait. Le plafond était blanc immaculé, les murs latéraux étaient de couleur blanc crème tandis que celui de la porte et celui faisant la tête du lit étaient en noir ardoise. En entrant dans la pièce, on tombait immédiatement sur l'immense lit de l'adolescent posé entre deux larges fenêtres donnant sur un balcon. Tout de suite à gauche de la porte trônait le bureau du lycéen remplit de feuilles volantes, de livres scolaires et de bric-à-brac dont la moitié aurait dû être jeté à la benne depuis belle lurette. Un peu plus loin, une porte menait à une salle de bain personnelle dont disposaient également toutes les autres chambres de la demeure. Sur le côté droit de la pièce était disposé un canapé face à une télé écran plat accrochée directement dans le mur, juste au-dessus d'un meuble de rangement pour les classeurs scolaires, les jeux vidéos et les quelques DVD que possédait le brun. Une autre pièce adjacente donnait sur un gigantesque dressing digne des plus beaux rêves d'une fille, avec des placards et penderies partout sans oublier bien sûr trois miroirs qui permettaient de se voir sous tous les angles. A côté du lit, une bibliothèque était pleine à craquer de livres en tout genre, seule chose que ses parents l'avaient autorisé à collectionner sans le surveiller.

Épuisé par sa journée, Thomas se laissa tomber comme une masse sur le lit en soupirant d'aise. Le voilà le grand amour de sa vie : il avait quatre pieds, une tête de deux mètres vingt de long et portait un délicat parfum de fleur dans ses trois couches de revêtement ! Mais la discussion survenue quelques instants auparavant lui revint en tête et il sentit à nouveau la colère monter en lui. Ou peut-être était-ce de la jalousie ? Après tout, Thomas avait eu besoin de temps pour se lier de façon aussi forte avec les autres, alors que Newt n'était là que depuis une minute et il s'entendait déjà parfaitement bien avec Minho, Alby et Gally… Son meilleur ami avait peut-être raison finalement, il devait être un peu comme cette sorcière de l'ouest ou cette Hermione…

Se sentant coupable, le brun attrapa son portable et s'excusa par message auprès de Minho, qui lui répondit que ce n'était rien, que tout était oublié et qu'ils se verraient le week end qui arrivait bientôt pour essayer de repartir de zéro avec le blond. Thomas fut soulagé par la réponse de son ami, la rancune était un sentiment inconnu pour Minho de toute façon. C'est avec l'esprit tranquille que l'adolescent se décida à descendre manger avec son petit frère, qui lui narra sa journée au collège comme à son habitude. Finalement, rien ne changerait jamais pensa Thomas. Mais comme le destin était un grand joueur, ce dernier décida que les choses allaient bientôt changer dans la vie monotone et rangée de Thomas Edison...


	3. Chapitre 2 Des Débuts Difficiles

**Hello ! Voilà le chapitre suivant ! Personnellement, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup mais il était nécessaire... Il se peut que quelques incohérences apparaissent, de même que des petites fautes d'orthographe, mais comme dis je ne l'aime pas vraiment et j'étais pressée de commencer à écrire la suite donc... Mais je vous laisse juger et une petite review fait toujours plaisir, n'hésitez pas à en laisser une pour me dire votre avis et pour m'aider à m'améliorer !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Des Débuts Difficiles**

 _Début octobre_. Le vent commençait à se lever doucement sur Denver tandis que le soleil se faisait de plus en plus rare. Affalé dans le canapé blanc en cuir du salon, Thomas tentait vainement de faire ses devoirs pour le lundi. Encore une fois, il était seul à la villa des Edison, Chuck ayant cours de solfège le samedi après-midi et ses parents travaillaient occasionnellement ces jours-là. Il avait pour seule compagnie Jorge, leur majordome d'origine hispanique qui était toujours là au moindre besoin du brun. Mais l'unique chose dont Thomas avait besoin actuellement, c'était de parvenir à se sortir le visage de Newt de la tête pour pouvoir avancer sur ses devoirs.

Depuis l'arrivée du blond deux jours auparavant, les deux adolescents n'avaient cessé de se disputer au grand damn de Minho qui faisait tout pour qu'ils parviennent à s'entendre. L'asiatique était connu pour être vraiment pénible mais surtout têtu, pire qu'un scarabée bousier poussant une merde dix fois plus grosse que lui sur des centaines de mètres. Thomas avait été invité par son meilleur ami à venir manger au restaurant familial le samedi soir. En temps normal, il aurait immédiatement accepté sa proposition, mais la présence de Newt au repas avait quelque peu freiné ses ardeurs. L'asiatique l'avait ensuite plus forcé qu'invité et Thomas avait fini par céder : lutter contre Minho ayant une idée en tête revenait à devenir un bousier poussant une crotte sur des kilomètres… Autant acquiescer, prendre son mal en patience toute la soirée et partir sans avoir l'air trop pressé et soulagé une fois le repas terminé.

Thomas soupira fortement en refermant son livre puis le balança sur la table basse près de lui. Il passa une main sur son front puis dans ses cheveux ébènes avant de se décider à bouger du canapé. Après un tour rapide à la cuisine où il se prit à boire, Thomas monta dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche et se préparer pour aller chez Minho. Le brun profita longuement de l'eau chaude, comme si celle-ci avait le pouvoir de repousser l'échéance du temps imparti avant son entrevue avec le blond. Il était dix-sept heure et il avait rendez-vous avec les autres au restaurant à dix-neuf, sachant qu'il avait une trentaine de minutes de route en voiture jusque chez Minho. Pendant qu'il se prélassait sous l'eau, son portable vibra trois fois et l'adolescent lut les messages en se séchant. Sa mère, Minho et un numéro inconnu. Il ouvrit en premier celui de sa génitrice, bien qu'il se doutait déjà du contenu.

 _« Ne nous attendez pas ce soir pour dîner, nous allons manger avec des collègues. Bonne soirée. »_

Il releva un sourcil, dubitatif. Il était pourtant certain d'avoir informé ses parents de son absence à la villa ce soir-là preuve irréfutable que ces derniers ne prêtaient pas grande attention à ce que leur fils aîné disait les quelques fois qu'ils se croisaient à la maison. Sans y prêter plus d'attention, le brun ouvrit celui de son meilleur ami.

 _« Hey tocard ! Sois à l'heure ce soir et n'oublie pas que dans la vie, le dessert est une chose dont on peut se passer ! »_

Nouveau soulèvement de sourcil de la part du brun. Que pouvez bien vouloir lui cacher Minho derrière cette phrase mystérieuse ? L'adolescent avait beau penser à toutes les connotations possibles, même sexuelles, il ne voyait pas ce que voulait lui faire comprendre l'asiatique. Haussant les épaules, Thomas se décida finalement à porter son attention sur le dernier message du correspondant au numéro inconnu.

 _« Salut Tommy ! Minho m'a passé ton num', comme ça je peux t'emmerder à ma guise jour et nuit quand je me fais chier ! Ne lui en veut pas, je suis plus tenace que j'en ai l'air et je peux être particulièrement chiant quand je veux ! Allez, à ce soir la princesse ! »_

Plus aucun doute possible : c'était Newt l'auteur du message. Thomas parvint à se persuader que c'est son côté « _particulièrement chiant_ » qui l'avait mis sur la voie. Mais en réalité, c'était le petit surnom -débile- qui lui avait permis de le deviner dès le début. Depuis l'arrivée du blond à Denver, tout le groupe s'était revu une fois après les cours et Newt n'avait cessé d'appeler Thomas par ce surnom ridicule durant tout le temps passé ensemble au skate parc. Ses parents et Teresa avaient tendance à l'appeler Tom, ses amis Thomas ou « tocard ». Mais personne, ô grand dieu non, personne n'avait le droit de l'appeler Tommy ! Encore moins quand la personne en question le faisait juste pour se foutre de sa gueule et le mettre en rogne. Ce qui fonctionnait, soit dit en passant…

Thomas envoya valser son portable sur son lit et entra dans le dressing pour se changer. Il enfila un slim noir, un haut simple blanc à manches courtes puis il passa une chemise à motifs carreaux rouges par-dessus. Après un instant à fouiller dans un placard, le brun extirpa une paire de converses noires et une veste en cuir noire également. Il secoua ses cheveux encore un peu humides et les laissa se placer à leur gré, sachant pertinemment bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à les dompter de toute manière. Il quitta le dressing, satisfait de sa tenue, et attrapa son sac en y fourrant quelques affaires au passage, prit son portable et délaissa sa chambre.

Devinant que Minho allait faire boire ses amis ce soir, Thomas demanda à Jorge de le déposer chez son ami et de bien vouloir le récupérer plus tard, après lui avoir passé un coup de fil. L'hispanique ne pouvait pas refuser sa demande, c'était son travail après tout. Mais dans le fond, se rendre utile auprès de l'adolescent lui faisait du bien. Durant le trajet, les deux hommes discutèrent de tout et de rien comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. Ils avaient toujours eu cette proximité, depuis le jeune âge de Thomas. Jorge s'occupait souvent de lui quand les Edison partaient en soirées ou rentraient excessivement tard après le travail. Lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, ils passaient leur temps à regarder la télé, à courir dans la maison en jouant au loup ou en faisant un cache-cache, ils se faisaient des séances essayage de vêtements suivies par des défilés et toutes sortes de choses aussi farfelues les unes que les autres. En clair, Jorge n'était pas uniquement le majordome des Edison : il était, pour Thomas, un ami, un confident, une personne chère à son cœur au même titre que ses amis et son petit frère.

Le trajet toucha à sa fin et Thomas salua l'hispanique avant d'entrer dans le restaurant. A peine eut-il passé le pas de la porte que des bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui et qu'une paire de lèvres se plaqua sur sa joue. Il entendit Minho râler et dire à sa mère de le laisser respirer, qu'elle n'était pas obligée de le câliner comme ça et blablabla. Mais Thomas appréciait le contact avec cette femme respirant l'amour et la tendresse à plein nez. Les petites attentions qu'il recevait des parents de Minho étaient l'une des raisons pour lesquelles l'adolescent aimait passer le plus de temps possible au restaurant des Hyun-Lee : il avait enfin une vraie vie de famille à savourer. Les bras qui le serraient fort se détachèrent de lui et le brun sourit à la femme aux yeux en amande avant de rejoindre la table où l'attendait impatiemment Alby, Gally, Ben, Minho et… Newt…

« Salut les mecs ! Lança-t-il en s'asseyant sur la banquette à côté de Gally, le blond en face de lui. Les autres ne sont pas encore là ?

\- Problème de bus pour Jeff, Clint et Winston, ils vont avoir un peu de retard, l'informa Alby.

\- Zart vient à pieds, il ne devrait plus trop tarder. Et Fry doit finir de ranger la boulangerie avant de venir, donc il va mettre un peu plus de temps, ajouta Gally en sirotant son verre de soda.

\- Et si on allait dans ma chambre en attendant qu'ils arrivent ? » Proposa Minho en se levant de la chaise au bout de la table.

Tous acquiescèrent et se rendirent à l'étage qui servait de logement à la famille de l'asiatique. Le bâtiment était formé par le rez-de-chaussée, accueillant le restaurant, le premier étage, qui était composé par le salon, la cuisine, une salle de bain et la chambre des parents de Minho et enfin un dernier étage, sous les combles, où l'on trouvait une deuxième petite salle de bain et la chambre de l'adolescent. Les garçons se rendirent dans celle-ci justement. Minho avait obtenu à leur installation la plus grande des deux chambres. Cette dernière comportait un grand lit, un canapé-lit orienté vers une télé accompagnée de plusieurs consoles de jeux, une armoire, un bureau et une bibliothèque majoritairement remplie par les coupes et médailles de l'asiatique plutôt que par des livres, scolaires ou non. Le canapé était mis en position lit, faisant comprendre à Thomas que Newt y avait élu domicile. Le blond aida justement Minho à le replier afin qu'ils puissent tous s'asseoir comme ils pouvaient, bien que Ben fut obligé de se mettre sur le pouf posé juste à côté et Thomas à même le sol devant les jambes du blondinet anglais. Minho proposa plusieurs jeux et ils optèrent finalement pour _Naruto Clash of Ninja Revolution III_. Thomas détestait ce jeu. Il n'avait rien contre le protagoniste un peu stupide sur les bords bien qu'utilisant des techniques très puissantes, c'est juste qu'il perdait tout le temps. Lui, mauvais joueur ? Probablement. C'est pourquoi il passa son tour sur ce jeu et céda sa manette à Newt. Après de longues minutes de lutte acharnée, Thomas se laissa un peu aller en arrière et son dos rencontra les jambes fines du blond. Mais ce dernier ne sembla pas le remarquer, trop concentré dans son combat contre Gally.

« Bouge de là avec ta vieille bique et ses marionnettes à la con ! S'exclama-t-il en tapant sur tous les boutons, son accent anglais plus prononcé que jamais.

\- Et toi dégage avec ton papyrus géant ! En plus tu sais même pas t'en servir alors fait pas chier ! Bouge de mon chemin avant que je ne t'éclate la gueule ! Beugla son adversaire.

\- Gally, ton langage ! Le réprimanda Alby.

\- Désolé maman !

\- Tocard !

\- Gally fais gaffe tu vas perdre ! S'écria Minho en se levant d'un bond.

\- Non non non non noooooon ! »

Et si, il avait perdu. La réalité était dure, son adversaire était cruel. Newt venait de profiter de la distraction pour lui lancer en plein dans le dos un kunaï qui lui arracha le peu de vie qu'il restait à Gally. Sournois ce petit blondinet à la gueule d'ange… L'agitation n'avait pas dérangé Thomas qui se surpris à se repositionner un peu plus confortablement contre les jambes du vainqueur. Ce dernier remarqua enfin la présence du brun puisqu'il retira aussitôt ses jambes et laissa le brun s'étaler comme une guimauve toute flasque sur le tapis.

« Je ne suis pas un oreiller Tommy ! Sourit le blond, narquois.

\- T'es pas confortable de toute manière. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Répliqua Thomas.

\- Mais en fait t'es la princesse au petit pois c'est ça ? »

La moquerie fit rire tout le monde, sauf le concerné évidemment. Il avait l'habitude que l'on fasse référence à son statut social élevé pour rigoler, mais il n'avait rien demandé à personne. Il était juste né dans une famille riche, c'est tout. Et il avait beau ne pas toujours se sentir bien chez lui, ce n'était pas une raison pour faire constamment des remarques sur ce détail de sa vie. Son visage se ferma, la tristesse l'imprégnant peu à peu. Le blond sembla le remarquer puisqu'il soupira, tira Thomas par le col de sa chemise et le repositionna correctement entre ses jambes. Le brun fut surpris par son geste, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit puisque Gally réclamait déjà sa revanche contre le blond.

Quand tous les garçons arrivèrent enfin, Gally avait perdu pas moins de douze combats face à Newt. Minho avait instauré un jeu débile, à savoir faire boire le perdant de chaque duel. Ce n'était pas étonnant du coup de voir Gally tituber légèrement dans le restaurant quand le groupe descendit pour manger. À table, Thomas se retrouva assis entre Minho et Ben, Newt directement en face de lui. Quelques tensions se maintenaient encore entre le blond et le brun, mais Thomas faisait des efforts pour sourire aux moqueries de l'anglais et, au fur et à mesure des discussions, il se trouva des points communs avec Newt, ce qui apaisa un peu son animosité envers lui. Tout comme Thomas, le blond avait une relation un peu compliquée avec ses parents notamment parce que ces derniers étaient en plein divorce. Son père, un chef d'équipe dans une société informatique, avait été muté à Denver mais la mère de Newt n'avait aucune envie de le suivre. Les disputes s'enchaînant, ils en vinrent à la conclusion que la meilleure solution était la séparation. Newt avait fait une demande de placement en famille d'accueil, le temps que ses parents règlent leurs affaires entre eux et que son père le rejoigne au Colorado, et ainsi il pouvait intégrer le lycée presque dès la rentrée, histoire de ne pas être trop isolé, ce qui aurait été le cas s'il avait débarqué plus tard dans l'année. C'était entièrement par hasard qu'il tomba dans la famille de Minho, qu'il connaissait déjà brièvement par un jeu en ligne. Les deux adolescents avaient énormément échangé durant tout l'été et Newt fut heureux d'apprendre que sa demande de transfert au lycée de l'asiatique avait été acceptée.

Les discussions dévièrent sur les cours et le lycée. Thomas se fit petit sur sa chaise, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de parler de son établissement et des gens qui y étudiaient. Mais s'était sans compter sur la curiosité du blond et la facilité avec laquelle Minho pouvait lâcher des informations. Newt apprit donc que le brun était en première scientifique spécialité biologie et qu'il détestait cordialement la plupart de ses camarades de classe, de même que l'équipe enseignante. Minho aborda ensuite le sujet « Teresa » et les deux amis d'enfance qui allaient avec. Thomas se cacha derrière ses mains, suppliant pour qu'un bac d'acide le fasse disparaître le plus rapidement possible. Le rire cristallin de Newt lui parvint aux oreilles et il souhaita de tout son être réussir à conserver son calme, sentant le blond préparer une nouvelle moquerie.

« Eh bien, tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer dans ce lycée ! Fit simplement l'anglais en buvant une gorgée de son verre. Mais dis-moi, comment ça se fait que tu sois fiancer à cette Teresa ?

\- Oh euh… C'est juste que ses parents possèdent une grande fortune qu'ils investissent dans la recherche, comme mes parents d'ailleurs, et que le soutient de la famille de Teresa serait très bénéfique pour la société fondée par mes parents, expliqua Thomas surpris du sérieux du blond.

\- Mais c'est un mariage arrangé comme au Moyen-Age quoi ?

\- Ouais voilà, ça résume bien la chose…

\- Donc t'es vraiment une princesse en fait ! »

Et voilà, il l'attendait la moquerie du blond. Thomas soupira, roula des yeux mais se calma aussitôt, se répétant que Newt finirait par se lasser de cette vieille rengaine. Durant tout le reste de la soirée, les rires et les moqueries ponctuèrent toutes les conversations du groupe. Les adolescents, un peu trop bruyant au goût de certains clients, remontèrent à l'étage pour s'affaler sur le lit, le canapé et le tapis épais dans la chambre de Minho. Ils reprirent leurs combats épiques sur _Naruto_ et Thomas fut finalement contraint de jouer lui aussi, se retrouvant à faire équipe avec Newt et à affronter Alby et Winston. Le brun choisit Hinata et son coéquipier anglais Naruto tandis que leurs adversaires prirent respectivement Kakashi et Sasuke. Le duel fut très serré, Alby connaissant parfaitement les techniques de son personnage et rivalisant avec l'esprit stratégique du blond, mais Thomas et Newt gagnèrent la partie. Minho félicita joyeusement les deux garçons en les gratifiant chacun d'une tape sur l'épaule.

« Les amoureux forment une bonne équipe en fin de compte ! Lâcha-t-il subitement.

\- Quoi ?! S'écrièrent le brun et le blond d'une même voix en se levant d'un bond du canapé.

\- Ben Naruto et Hinata, ils sont amoureux non ? Et même mariés maintenant ! Attendez… Vous avez cru que je parlais de vous ?!

\- Te connaissant, oui tu aurais pu dire ça pour nous ! Bougonna Thomas.

\- Arrête de râler et vient plutôt m'aider à chercher le dessert ! »

Minho avait un don pour détourner les conversations, il fallait le reconnaître… Soupirant, le brun se leva et suivit son meilleur ami jusqu'à la cuisine du restaurant où il avait stocké plusieurs desserts très variés, allant du brownie au cookie en passant par le cheesecake et les cupcakes sans oublier la touche coréenne du restaurant : les gyeongdan, une sorte de boulette de riz saupoudrée par une tonne de sucre, et d'autres biscuits typiques dont le brun ne se rappelait plus les noms. Ils remontèrent à l'étage, les bras chargés d'une bonne quinzaine de desserts différents. Depuis la chambre de l'asiatique, les autres adolescents pouvaient entendre Minho tenter de calmer Thomas qui, pour une raison qui leur échappait, n'arrêtait pas de hurler sur son meilleur ami. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils entendirent les mots « glace », « fraise » et « pas » qu'ils échangèrent un regard amusé avant d'éclater de rire. Seul Newt ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait et, devant son air interrogateur, Alby lui expliqua la situation.

« En fait, quand Thomas avait dix ans et qu'il était venu avec ses parents manger au restaurant, il avait fait tout un caprice pour avoir une coupe de glace parfum fraise et la mère de Minho avait été obligée de courir lui en chercher à l'autre bout de la ville. Depuis la rencontre entre ces deux-là, elle garde toujours une réserve de glace à la fraise rien que pour Thomas. À en juger par la crise qu'il est en train de piquer à Minho, on peut en déduire que le stock a été épuisé.

\- C'est moi qui ai mangé le reste de glace à la fraise, avoua le blond. C'est mon parfum préféré et le seul qu'il y avait ici.

\- Alors je pense que tu peux faire ta prière et ton testament, Thomas va te tuer... »

Au même moment, Thomas ouvrit la porte de la chambre avec difficultés et déposa, un peu trop brusquement d'ailleurs, les deux plateaux remplis de dessert qu'il tenait à bout de bras. Newt déglutit en voyant son expression colérique, mais le brun l'ignora royalement, reprit sa place sur le canapé et bouda comme un gamin de quatre ans sous les yeux blasés de Minho et des autres adolescents. Il ne changera jamais… Zart s'intéressa alors aux mets apportés par ses amis et il attira l'attention générale sur la dégustation des desserts. Après un moment, l'asiatique prit place à côté de son meilleur ami, qui boudait toujours.

« Ton addiction à cette putain de glace te perdra un jour c'est moi qui te le dis ! S'exclama Minho en poussant le brun d'un coup dans l'épaule.

\- Je te signale que c'est grâce à cette putain d'addiction comme tu dis qu'on est devenu potes toi et moi, répliqua le brun en souriant.

\- Ouais enfin ça et mon attirance légendaire bien sûr !

\- Désolé de briser tes doux rêves, mais t'es pas vraiment mon genre tu vois... Se moqua Thomas en tirant la langue.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu les préfères blonds avec une gueule d'ange, une peau claire, des yeux espiègles et un petit accent anglais ! Rit l'asiatique en esquissant un mouvement de tête vers la personne correspondant à cette description.

\- Minho, si tu ne fermes pas ta grande gueule de tocard tout de suite, je déballe à tout le monde ce qu'est devenue ma glace ce jour-là et aussi ton vilain petit secret concernant le…

\- Ok c'est bon j'arrête, ne dit plus un seul mot ! Le coupa-t-il avant que le brun n'en dise trop.

\- Bien. De toute façon, je préfèrerai révéler cette partie mystérieuse de toi dans des circonstances bien plus amusantes...

\- Mec, je te jure que le jour de ton mariage je te commande une pièce montée faite en glace à la fraise et cette fois c'est toi qui auras la tête plongée dedans !»

Thomas lui répondit par un sourire moqueur et un clin d'œil avant de se lever pour se chercher un morceau de cheesecake. Lui aussi pouvait parfois adopter le rôle du maître chanteur quand la situation l'exigeait. Pour éviter les éventuelles représailles de son meilleur ami, le brun se mêla rapidement dans la conversation animée entre Zart et Winston. Comme à leur habitude, Jeff et Clint parlaient de biologie et donnaient leurs avis concernant certains points en médecine puisqu'ils avaient tous les deux l'intention de se lancer dans cette carrière après le lycée Alby sermonnait Gally pour sa manière brutale de traiter la nourriture que le blond avalait goulûment sous le regard moqueur de Ben qui se foutait clairement de la gueule de son ami d'enfance tandis que Frypan dégustait tranquillement un peu de tous les desserts présents, adoptant successivement un air ravi, étonné, suspicieux ou encore charmé suivant celui auquel il goûtait.

En observant toute la scène un peu en retrait, Newt eut un sourire amusé. Le blond pouvait voir facilement à quel point cette « bande de tocards », comme ils s'appelaient si gentiment entre eux, était un groupe de potes soudés que rien ne semblait perturber. Pas même l'arrivée d'un nouveau, des batailles multijoueurs bourrées d'insultes ou le manque d'un pot de glace à la fraise… A cette pensée, son regard noisette glissa sur l'addict concerné qui ne le remarqua pas, trop occupé à rire à gorge déployée avec Minho en admirant Alby frotter fortement le sommet du crâne de Gally coincé sous son bras avec lequel celui à la peau sombre tenait fermement la tête blonde. L'anglais se mit à rire à son tour, conscient de la chance qu'il avait d'être là, dans cette chambre un peu petite pour tout ce monde, alors qu'il connaissait à peine les adolescents autour de lui. Voyant l'air gêné qui se peignit sur le visage du blond, Minho passa un bras autour des frêles épaules de Newt et lui fit subir le même sort que Gally. Malgré les craintes de l'asiatique, l'intégration semblait finalement se faire progressivement. Mais Minho savait bien que le plus dur à convaincre d'accepter Newt dans l'histoire, se serait Thomas, même si les choses s'étaient un peu calmées entre eux. Préférant laisser le destin révéler si oui ou non le brun s'entendrait en fin de compte avec l'anglais, Minho poursuivit sa torture plus heureux que jamais d'être entouré par cette bande de tocards dégénérés…

Le lendemain matin fut quelque peu difficile pour les garçons, un mal de crâne les guettant tous sans exception. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu la main légère sur l'alcool mais, heureusement pour Minho, personne n'avait eu besoin de courir aux toilettes pour vomir. Comme s'était dimanche, les adolescents choisirent à l'unanimité comateuse de rester encore allongés avant de lever leurs carcasses pour faire quoique ce soit. Aucun d'eux n'était suffisamment lucide pour se rendre compte que, si quelqu'un entrait subitement dans la chambre, la personne se tordrait de rire en les voyant ainsi : Minho était allongé dans son lit un peu étroit avec Alby et Winston, qui était totalement enroulé dans la couverture. Jeff et Clint partageaient, Dieu seul sait comment, un unique sac de couchage, leurs têtes reposant sur les jambes de Ben, étalé sur le tapis épais aux côtés d'un Gally pelotonné tel un chat sous une fine couverture en laine. Le canapé avait été ouvert, non sans difficultés, en lit durant la soirée, permettant ainsi à Thomas de se coucher dessus, le corps appuyé contre le mur avec un Newt collé à lui dans son dos, Fry prenant un peu trop de place de l'autre côté du blondinet.

Quand Thomas émergea enfin, dérangé par les ronflements de Gally combinés à ceux de Jeff, il se tourna sur lui-même et se retrouva littéralement nez à nez avec Newt, qui somnolait encore. La respiration du brun se coupa net, ses yeux semblaient sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites et ses joues se tintèrent instantanément d'une belle couleur pivoine. Sa réaction vis-à-vis du blondinet l'étonnait grandement, mais Thomas mit les tremblements de ses membres, son nœud au ventre et l'assèchement subit de sa gorge sur le compte de l'alcool ingurgité la veille et durant une bonne partie de la nuit. Clairement, le brun ne faisait que se chercher des excuses… Avec une extrême prudence, Thomas parvint à s'extirper du canapé sans alerter ni Newt, ni Frypan et à quitter la chambre de son meilleur ami puis il descendit l'escalier en bois le plus lentement possible pour éviter de faire grincer les marches. Il devait être vers les sept heure, à en juger par les rayons du soleil qui balayaient le couloir. Connaissant le caractère « lève-tôt » des parents de Minho, un trait qu'ils n'avaient à leur plus grand regret pas transmis à leur fils unique, Thomas ne fut pas étonné de les voir tous les deux assis à la petite table dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour Thomas, bien dormi ? Demanda Jun, la mère de Minho en lui proposant un café.

\- Bien merci, sourit le brun en acceptant la tasse offerte.

\- Les autres ne sont pas trop comateux j'espère ? Plaisanta Joon, le paternel de son meilleur ami en lisant son journal.

\- Pas suffisamment pour empêcher les ronflements de Gally et Jeff… Mais je pense qu'ils ne vont pas trop tarder à immerger.

\- Je l'espère, parce que Minho avait dit que vous aviez rendez-vous au terrain de basket à neuf heure pour disputer un match contre les Huns. »

Sans que Jun ne s'en aperçoive, les yeux de son petit protégé étaient redevenus semblables aux orbes des grenouilles et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Thomas se précipita hors de la cuisine et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à la chambre de ce crétin de Minho qui allait finir égorger dans son sommeil alcoolisé…

« Tiens, les mauviettes sont finalement venues ! Railla un grand gaillard de près de deux mètre de haut.

\- On pensait que vous aviez trop peur pour montrer vos sales tronches ! Ajouta un autre, à peine plus petit.

\- On va vous foutre la raclée du siècle, on n'allait pas louper cette occasion quand même ! Répliqua Minho avec son air sûr de lui habituel, gonflant le torse pour s'imposer.

\- Te la joue pas trop le chinois, tu risques de te faire massacrer !

\- Je suis coréen pauvre tâche ! Si t'es pas capable de faire la différence après autant de temps passé à te le répéter, je me demande bien comment tu fais pour mettre tes chaussures le matin vu que t'es qu'un crétin !

\- Que… ! Viens sur le terrain si tu l'oses, le chinois, qu'on règle ça à la loyale avec un ballon !

\- Mes coéquipiers et moi on va vous faire mordre la poussière à toi et aux bouffons qui te servent de potes pauvre tâche ! Prépares-toi à aller pleurer dans les jupons de ta mère !

\- C'est ce qu'on verra !

\- C'est tout vu tocard ! »

Que d'échanges d'amabilités de si bonne heure le matin… Newt soupira discrètement, caché des autres par la carrure imposante d'Alby. Quand Thomas était entré en trombe dans la chambre comme si le monde était en pleine apocalypse, l'anglais avait fait un bond monumental dans le lit, renversant Fry au passage qui s'étala lamentablement sur Gally et Ben, achevant de réveiller tout le monde. Les adolescents fusillèrent leur ami du regard, sauf Minho qui comprit instantanément la boulette qu'il venait de faire et justifia le brun auprès des autres. La petite troupe se pressa ensuite dans la cuisine, histoire d'avaler un petit-déjeuner express et un cachet d'aspirine. La plupart des garçons s'était habillé tout en marchant en direction du parc, et plus particulièrement vers le terrain de basket, où ils étaient allés s'amuser la veille. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous, lui y compris, affublés d'un maillot de basket rouge et doré, d'un short noir et de chaussures de sports. Jeff avait prêté un haut et un short de rechange à Newt, comme il était le seul à avoir une morphologie assez proche de celle du blond. Minho fit signe à ses amis de s'approcher et ils formèrent un cercle tandis que l'équipe adverse s'étirait.

« Bon, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins : on les écrase, on les rétame, on leur fait bouffer la poussière et ensuite on va manger un truc ! S'exclama Minho avec un clin d'œil entendu.

\- J'aime quand on est sur la même longueur d'onde ! Sourit Frypan, sans aucun doute le plus gourmand de la bande.

\- Reste concentré Fry, on n'a pas encore gagné, soupira fortement Gally.

\- Tu as raison blondinet, c'est pourquoi nous n'allons pas traîner plus longtemps ! Reprit Minho. On va faire notre tactique habituelle : Alby et toi vous serez nos ailiers, Thomas et Ben vous serez respectivement l'arrière et le pivot. Quant à moi je serai le meneur. Clint et Jeff, on compte sur vous pour être les meilleurs arbitres que l'on puisse avoir car je doute que ces abrutis soient très fair-play. Les autres, Newt y compris, vous serez les remplaçants. N'oubliez pas : on est une équipe, notre force c'est l'esprit d'équipe ! Vous êtes prêts les tocards ?!

\- OUAIS ! »

Et le match débuta sous le coup de sifflet de Clint. Malheureusement, les craintes de l'asiatique ne tardèrent pas à se confirmer : rapidement, un joueur de l'équipe adverse fut exclu du match pour avoir renverser volontairement Alby. Cinq minutes plus tard, Zart se retrouva à la place de Ben, étant le seul à rivaliser en taille pour le poste de pivot, lorsqu'un joueur fonça dans le grand blond et qu'il se fit une entorse. En voulant avancer vers le panier, Gally entra en collision avec un autre joueur et fut à son tour exclu par l'arbitre de l'équipe adverse, remplacé par Frypan. Il fulmina et Newt crut un instant que de la fumée sortait des oreilles de son nouvel ami tant il contenait sa rage face à la flagrante simulation de douleur de l'autre. Ensuite, ce fut au tour d'Alby d'être remplacé par Winston, une deuxième chute l'empêchant de continuer. Sur le banc, il ne restait plus que Newt de valide, mais il était clair qu'il ne voulait pas entrer sur le terrain. Le blond savait jouer au basket, il se débrouillait même plutôt bien, seulement l'idée d'affronter les types de presque deux mètres chacun ne lui donnait pas envie de se lancer sur le terrain pour aider ses nouveaux amis. Pourtant, il n'eut guère le choix lorsque Fry se retrouva roulé en boule durant le match après avoir été renversé par un adversaire et que les autres faisaient clairement exprès de lui marcher sur les bras ou les jambes. Jeff s'occupa des blessures de ses amis tandis que Clint luttait pour arracher Newt à son banc.

« Newt, tu vas rester à l'arrière avec Winston, vous servirez de rempart pour les empêcher d'avancer vers le panier lors des phases de défense. On compte sur vous ! Lui souffla Minho en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule pour l'encourager.

\- T'en fais pas, je veillerai à ce que tu ne sois pas trop amoché blondinet! Sourit Thomas en ponctuant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil.

\- Trop aimable, Tommy ! » Répliqua l'anglais en le poussant avec l'épaule.

Newt prit place à quelques mètres de son partenaire Winston et attendit la mise en jeu. Clint siffla et le jeu reprit, toujours aussi violent et intense qu'auparavant. Après plus d'une demi heure de jeu, le score était en faveur de l'équipe de Minho qui ne démordait pas face au capitaine des brutes épaisses. Agile et rapide, Thomas se glissa entre deux des joueurs adverses et se positionna près du panier en attendant le ballon que Newt tenait dans ses mains. Le blond étira le cou pour l'apercevoir et, au moment même où il s'apprêtait à lancer le ballon, un violent choc au niveau de son bassin le fit tomber à terre, un poids insupportable s'écroulant sur lui. Sa tête percuta durement le béton, le bras sous son corps était complètement éraflé et saignait par endroit, sans compter une douleur atroce qui le tiraillait des côtes jusqu'à l'os du bassin. Ses oreilles sifflaient horriblement, il était totalement désorienté. En ouvrant péniblement les yeux, Newt vit le capitaine de l'équipe adverse affalé sur lui, un sourire à la fois provocateur et mauvais sur les lèvres. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes à l'anglais pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment de sa chute. L'autre type se relevait en souriant, satisfait de lui, tandis que la voix de Thomas l'appelant lui parvint peu à peu.

« Newt ! Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta le brun en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

\- Non, j'ai mal… Un peu partout…, grimaça le blessé en se redressant sur ses coudes.

\- Putain mais t'es vraiment un gros crétin Kurt ! Beugla Minho à l'autre capitaine. Pourquoi t'as fait ça tocard ?!

\- Eh c'est pas ma faute si ton pote ne tient pas sur ses pieds ! Se défendit le dénommé Kurt.

\- Il ne t'a rien fait ! Tu le connais même pas en plus ! Que tu t'en prennes aux autres ne m'étonne pas, mais Newt n'est même pas là depuis une semaine !

\- C'est pas ma faute s'il traîne dans mon chemin !

\- Jouer au basket implique d'être sur le terrain pauvre crétin ! Sécher les cours n'aide en rien à préserver ton unique neurone ! »

Alors que les deux capitaines s'engueulaient et que leurs équipiers se rassemblaient autour d'eux, Thomas reposa son regard chocolat sur le blond qui commençait à trembler. Une ecchymose violette pointait déjà là où Kurt avait cogné l'anglais, son bras saignait et, en portant une main à sa tête, Newt la retira aussitôt en sentant un liquide poisseux sur sa main. Mais ses tremblements n'étaient causés par aucune de ces blessures, ce que remarqua Thomas.

« Newt, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

\- C'est ma jambe… Je… Je ne peux plus la bouger, s'écria Newt, les larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

\- T'es fier de toi j'espère, pauvre crétin ! Vociféra Minho en voyant l'état de son ami.

\- C'est ta faute si tu choisis une mauviette comme lui pour jouer avec toi !

\- Sa jambe a été traumatisée par un grave accident et depuis elle est fragile !

\- Et comment tu voulais que je le sache ? Je ne suis pas ami avec des merdeux comme lui, contrairement à toi le chinois !

\- Je ne suis pas CHINOIS ! »

A ce moment-là, Newt ne vit plus rien. Sa vision devint floue et il s'écroula dans les bras les plus proches. Ceux de Thomas. Il reconnaissait l'odeur boisée que portait le brun et qu'il avait eu l'occasion de sentir toute la nuit, étant collé à son dos et le nez au niveau de sa nuque. Le blond ne parvenait plus à dire quoique ce soit, il entendait à peine les hurlements autour de lui tandis qu'une bagarre faisait rage entre les joueurs. Il était tout juste conscient lorsqu'il fut soulevé par les bras puissants de Thomas qui l'emmena loin du chaos, loin du bruit et loin de son inquiétude pour son état. Il était bien, là, dans ses bras, la tête reposant sur le torse du brun. Newt sombra alors dans l'inconscience, imaginant se réveiller avec son Tommy près de lui...

* * *

 **Alors, verdict ? Une review pour me dire quoi améliorer pour la suite ?**

 **Les prénoms des parents de Minho ainsi que Kurt (le capitaine des brutes) sont sortis de ma tête car je me voyais mal ne pas donner de noms à des personnages récurrents (oui oui Kurt va revenir malheureusement...).**

 **Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! Kiss**


	4. Chapitre 3 Loin De Lui

**Hola amigos y amigas !**

 **Oui oui je suis bien en vie et sincèrement désolée pour cette LONGUE attente... Pour ma défense, j'ai 14 excuses ! (en fait, c'est plutôt 1 excuse qui aboie, gigote et fait pipi partout, mange comme un cochon mais X14).**

 **Quelqu'un m'avait fait la suggestion de donner des titres de musiques pour la lecture pour ceux que cela intéresserait et justement je comptais le faire mais que à partir de ce chapitre ^^ donc pour celui-ci, j'ai beaucoup écouté _Turn It All Around_ du groupe The gggg's à partir de l'apparition de Minho ainsi que _I Want You to Know_ de Selena Gomez pour la partie "fiesta" du chapitre. Libre à vous d'écouter ou non ;)**

 **Je remercie ici celles et ceux qui m'ont écrit de charmantes reviews qui font toujours très plaisir et à qui je ne peux répondre en MP :**

 **\- Guest (tu es le/la seul(e) guest ^^) : Tu ne t'imagines pas des trucs tu es seulement très perspicace, c'est bel et bien de la jalousie ^^ Merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements !**

 **\- Mitsukie : MERCIIIIII ! :D**

 **Et merci à tous les autres, vos reviews me font énormément plaisir et c'est une motivation incroyable que vous me procurez !**

 **Bref, voici donc la suite (désolée pour les fautes qui résistent encore et toujours au correcteur) et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! (Misty est un personnage apparaissant dans le tome 4, elle n'est pas inventée par mon esprit tordu je l'ai juste rajeunie par rapport au livre ^^)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Loin De Lui**

 _Vacances d'octobre_. Thomas était allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond comme s'il cherchait à y creuser un trou pour pouvoir regarder directement le ciel étoilé. L'idée était ridicule, il lui suffisait de quitter sa chambre et d'aller dans la salle de jeu un peu plus loin dans le couloir pour admirer les étoiles, le toit étant entièrement constitué de verre à cet endroit de la villa. Le brun soupira en passant une main dans ses mèches rebelles puis se redressa sur son lit, jetant un coup d'œil à son portable juste à côté de lui. Il attendait avec plus que de l'impatience des nouvelles de Minho qui devait accompagner l'adolescent anglais à l'aéroport. Ce dernier rentrait en Angleterre pour les deux semaines de vacances et ne revenait que le week end précédant la rentrée. Thomas aurait voulu aller avec lui pour dire au revoir à Newt, mais ses parents avaient catégoriquement refusé qu'il aille voir ses amis suite à l'altercation avec Kurt et sa bande de caniches sur le terrain de basket...

 _Très préoccupé par l'état du blond inconscient dans ses bras, Thomas avait appelé Jorge en catastrophe pour aller au plus vite à l'hôpital. Newt avait été pris en charge rapidement mais le personnel hospitalier avait refusé que le brun entre dans la chambre où Newt_ _devait_ _se repos_ _er_ _après les soins qui lui avait été prodigués. Thomas s'était énervé et seule l'intervention de Minho, arrivé ave_ _c_ _les autres adolescents, était parvenue à l'apaiser après plusieurs minutes. La petite bande avait élu domicile dans la salle d'attente et ils prenaient tous_ _littéralement_ _leur mal en patience, espérant des nouvelles du blondinet et refusant sans cesse les soins des infirmières pour ceux ayant des contusions,_ _des ecchymoses_ _ou de petites plaies ouvertes. Quand le médecin arriva finalement, il leur expliqua que le choc avait réveillé la blessure de l'anglais et qu'il allait avoir besoin de repos pour s'en remettre_ _mais_ _que_ _s_ _es autres blessures n'étaient pas bien inquiétantes. Seul l'asiatique eut le droit de le voir pendant quelques minutes, étant celui qui se rapprochait le plus d'un tuteur ou d'un proche pour Newt. Thomas envia son meilleur ami, mais cacha son ressenti aux autres et attendit le retour de Minho._ _Après quoi, ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux._

 _Arrivés à l'accueil, les adolescents furent interpellés par un groupe de policiers dont faisait parti le père de Winston. Apparemment, quelqu'un les avait prévenu de la bagarre sur le terrain de basket et ils s'étaient rendus à l'hôpital après avoir rassemblé Kurt et sa bande en cellule. Thomas et les autres subirent le même sort, Winston se faisant particulièrement réprimander par son paternel, et ils se retrouvèrent en cellule eux aussi. Thomas n'y était pas resté très longtemps, ses parents l'ayant fait sortir grâce à leurs « contacts ». Il avait refusé de laisser ses amis comme ça mais le ton ferme de sa mère l'avait contraint à obéir. Ce fut avec une honte incommensurable qu'il quitta le commissariat sous les yeux peinés des autres adolescents. Chacun savait que si le brun rechignait plus longtemps, il aurait une sanction plus grave que celle de devoir passer la nuit en cellule c'est pourquoi aucun ne pouvait lui en vouloir. L'adolescent avait des amis en or et irremplaçables, il le savait…_

Thomas lâcha un nouveau soupir en consultant ses messages. Toujours rien. Il s'était écoulé deux semaines depuis sa brève incarcération avec ses amis et les autres idiots. Deux semaines qu'il était confiné dans sa chambre lorsqu'il n'allait pas au lycée, toujours véhiculé par Jorge. Deux semaines qu'il n'avait plus le droit de voir Minho et les tocards. Deux semaines qu'il n'avait eu que très peu de nouvelles de Newt, rétablit de sa blessure. Newt… Le brun aurait tout donné pour pouvoir lui parler, se sentant inquiet pour le blond mais aussi coupable de son état. Il culpabilisait de ne pas avoir fait plus attention à lui alors qu'il savait pertinemment bien que Kurt n'était qu'une brute épaisse prête à écraser tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Il était donc là, seul, enfermé dans sa chambre à attendre que son portable vibre pour lire un message de son meilleur ami lui annonçant que Newt venait de décoller et qu'il ne le verrait pas avant la fin des vacances. Autant dire que Thomas pensait sur le moment que les choses ne pouvaient pas être pires…

« Thomas ! Grand-mère et grand-père vont arriver dans cinq minutes, il faut que tu te prépares ! » s'exclama une voix affolée qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de son petit frère.

Finalement, les choses pouvaient réellement être pires ! Soupirant encore une fois, Thomas roula sur son lit, se leva et entra dans son dressing pour y choisir une tenue présentable. Mais face à ses placards, le brun ne savait pas quoi décider et il pesta si fort que, tel un pokémon légendaire inespéré sortant des hautes herbes, une touffe de cheveux bouclés apparut à ses côtés. Chuck, car s'était bien lui, attrapa un pantalon slim noir et une chemise immaculée qu'il tendit à son aîné. Le plus âgé retirait ses vêtements tandis que le cadet farfouillait tous les tiroirs pour trouver LA cravate parfaite. Son choix s'arrêta sur une de couleur bleu ciel qui contrastait bien avec la peau mate et les yeux chocolats de son frère. Satisfait, Chuck s'éclipsa aussi rapidement que ce même pokémon légendaire prenant la fuite et laissa Thomas se préparer, souriant en entendant ce dernier le remercier tout en lui répétant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. L'aîné ne l'avouerait pas, mais il serait vraiment perdu sans son petit frère parfois.

Mais pour le moment, Thomas s'inquiétait plutôt au sujet de la venue de ses grands-parents. Lana et Alec Edison ne faisaient jamais un déplacement à la villa de leur fils Janson sans avoir une bonne raison pour le faire. L'idée que ce soit à cause de lui ne fit qu'accentuer l'angoisse déjà bien présente en Thomas. Il n'y avait que peu d'espoir pour qu'ils viennent seulement dîner, bavarder avec leur famille, prendre des nouvelles du parcours scolaire des deux garçons et repartir tard dans la soirée. D'ailleurs, ils ne venaient jamais pour le plaisir, mais toujours pour arranger un contrat, réprimander l'un ou l'autre de leur petit-fils ou encore se mêler du pseudo mariage avec Teresa. L'adolescent n'avait aucune honte à le dire : il n'appréciait pas vraiment ses grands-parents. Alec était un ancien militaire haut gradé qui avait quitté l'armée quelques années auparavant, bien qu'il en garde les manières bourrues et particulièrement strictes. Avec lui, pas de coudes sur la table, interdiction formelle de l'interrompre, pas de portable en sa présence, pas de vulgarité et encore moins de critiques sur quelque chose touchant de près ou de loin aux affaires familiales. Lana, quant à elle, était un grand chirurgien retraité depuis peu. Son chignon toujours parfaitement serré lui donnait un air sévère semblable à celui de son époux et de son fils. Lorsque Thomas les voyait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il vivait dans une famille d'aristocrates et que sa vie ressemblait à une belle prison dorée.

La voix grave de son père le sommant de descendre immédiatement le tira de ses pensées et Thomas acheva de nouer sa cravate avant de rejoindre son frère et ses parents dans le hall d'entrée. Jorge ouvrit la porte avant même que la sonnette ne retentisse et les deux individus juste derrière pénétrèrent dans la demeure. L'hispanique s'empara des manteaux tandis qu'Alec et Lana saluaient leur fils, leur belle-fille et leurs petits-enfants. Ils s'installèrent tous à table et Thomas attendit les remarques, qui ne vinrent qu'au moment du dessert. Le brun dégustait, inévitablement, une coupe de glace à la fraise quand son grand-père l'interpella. Tous les regards se levèrent sur lui, tous les gestes cessèrent, le temps sembla se figer, les respirations se faisaient terriblement lentes. Les prunelles chocolats de Thomas s'orientèrent sur Alec, installé à l'extrémité de la table.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu quelques problèmes avec la police dernièrement. Peux-tu me donner une petite explication ? Demanda l'ancien militaire, son regard perçant provoquant un frisson au brun dans toute sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Un de mes amis a été agressé pendant que l'on disputait un match de basket par un des joueurs adverses. On l'a emmené à l'hôpital mais quelqu'un avait appelé les flics pour…

\- Ton langage jeune homme !

\- Désolé… La personne a donc appelé la police pour signaler une bagarre et ils nous ont tous mis en cellule. Évidemment, ce tocard de Kurt n'est pas…

\- Thomas ! Le réprimanda cette fois-ci sa grand-mère.

\- Il n'est pas resté longtemps enfermé, de même que ses amis parce que son père sait faire pression quand il le faut. Moi en revanche, je n'ai pas pu faire sortir mes amis ni les voir depuis deux semaines et je ne sais même pas…

\- « Tes amis ? » C'est comme cela que tu appelles les bons à rien à cause de qui tu t'es retrouvé en prison ! S'exclama Alec en tapant du poing sur la table. Ces gens-là ne t'apporteront jamais rien Thomas, ils ne feront que te tirer vers le bas alors que tu dois au contraire t'élever ! Ce ne sont que des jeunes sans avenir qui profiteront toujours de toi si tu restes avec eux ! Ils ne sauront jamais t'apporter gloire et réussite, ils ne sont que des poids pour la société et ils n'ont aucun avenir ! De simples insectes qui ne feront rien de leur vie à part se lamenter et profiter des gens comme nous !Vous n'êtes pas du même monde eux et toi et il serait grand temps que tu le comprennes et que tu l'acceptes ! Ce n'est pas en perdant ton temps avec cette bande d'idiots que tu...

\- Ne parle pas de mes amis comme ça ! »

Thomas, dans son excès de colère, s'était levé en cognant durement la table avec son poing serré à lui en faire blanchir les phalanges. Il avait osé interrompre Alec, une chose qui ne devait jamais être faite sous peine de sérieuse réprimande. Mais l'adolescent affrontait courageusement son grand-père, soutenant son regard qui vous glacerait le sang. La tension qui régnait dans la pièce mettait tout le monde mal à l'aise, mais Thomas s'en fichait pas mal : il voulait dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis très longtemps et il avait la ferme intention de le faire maintenant. Cependant, lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour commencer ce qui aurait sans doute plus ressemblé à un laïus qu'autre chose, Alec leva la main pour lui intimer le silence. Le brun obéit à l'ordre silencieux malgré son envie profonde de lui balancer en pleine figure sa façon de penser.

« Je ferme les yeux sur ton incartade pour cette fois, mais que ce soit bien la dernière. La prochaine fois, la sanction sera bien plus sévère que quelques heures en cellule, lâcha le sexagénaire d'un ton froid et dénoué de sentiment. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu n'es pas fait pour perdre ton temps avec des gens comme eux et... »

C'en fut trop pour Thomas qui ne demanda pas son reste et quitta la table d'un pas rageur sans un regard de plus pour sa famille. En montant les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre, il entendait son grand-père l'appeler et sa mère le menacer, mais il continua son chemin et claqua la porte de sa chambre. Thomas se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit, pestant des phrases inaudibles dans les couvertures. Il avait enfreint plusieurs règles capitales mais il s'en fichait pas mal, il avait fait ce qui lui paraissait le plus juste en se rebellant pour ses amis, bien qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps de faire une argumentation. Cependant, son comportement seul suffisait à faire comprendre sa pensée et il en était fier. Thomas avait toujours été terrifié par Alec et Lana, mais depuis qu'il avait fait la rencontre de Minho et des autres tocards, il avait pris de l'assurance et ne craignait presque plus rien grâce à eux et à toutes les situations désastreuses dans lesquelles ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés. Le bruit de son portable vibrant dans sa poche le tira de ses pensées et il décrocha sans même regarder le nom de celui qui l'appelait.

« Ouais ? Fut le seul mot qui traversa ses lèvres, la tonalité de sa voix trahissant son énervement.

\- _Eh ben, j'en connais un qui a passé une soirée de merde !_ Rit la voix de Minho à l'autre bout.

\- M'en parle pas… Visite de mes grands-parents… J'ai transgressé plusieurs règles et autant dire que ça ne plaît pas trop aux vieux !

\- _Mais c'est que tu deviens de plus en plus effronté ma parole ! Aurions-nous tellement une mauvaise influence sur la petite princesse Thomas ?_

\- Minho…

\- _Désolé mec, j'avais oublié que seul Newt pouvait te traiter de princesse ! D'ailleurs en parlant de ton petit blondinet, il a décollé il y a_ _trente_ _minutes_ _environ_ _. Je devrais avoir des nouvelles quand il sera arrivé. Avant de monter dans l'avion, il m'a un peu parlé de toi et…_

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? S'exclama le brun en se redressant sur son lit.

\- _Keep calm Thomas, il ne m'a pas confié une déclaration d'amour à ton égard non plus !_ _Quoique en y repensant, ça pouvait peut-être être interprété comme tel…_ _Au fait, t_ _'_ _es dans ta chambre actuellement ?_

\- Bien sûr que j'y suis, je suis puni je te rappelle !

\- _Alors est-ce que tu aurais la gentillesse de lever_ _t_ _es grosses fesses de bourges et de venir m'ouvrir s'il te plaît ?_

\- De… Quoi ?! »

Thomas se leva et alla à la fenêtre contre laquelle il entendait frapper de faibles coups. Il tira le rideau et vit Minho, téléphone à la main et sac sur l'épaule, qui se tenait sur le balcon avec un sourire large d'une oreille à l'autre sur sa face d'heureux de la crèche. Le brun soupira avant de laisser entrer son meilleur ami qui marchait sur la pointe des pieds. Minho devait vraiment être dingue pour s'introduire dans l'enceinte de la villa et grimper au lierre montant jusqu'au balcon de la chambre de Thomas. Pourtant, il prenait ce risque chaque fois qu'il jugeait la situation trop urgente pour attendre de voir le brun pour lui parler de vive voix. Un vrai meilleur ami ce tocard quand même, il fallait bien le reconnaître…

« Ben alors tu ne sers pas ton Don Juan préféré dans tes bras alors qu'il prend des risques pour monter à ton balcon, jolie princesse ? Ce n'est pas digne de toi Juliette ! Plaisanta l'asiatique.

\- C'est Roméo qui monte au balcon de Juliette, tocard ! Se moqua Thomas en serrant le bras de son ami.

\- J'ai jamais été doué en littérature !

\- Je vois ça et j'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi tu es quand même allé en filière littéraire.

\- Simple comme bonjour : comme je ne comprends rien en économie, je pourrai provoquer un crash boursier. Et vu que je n'écoute rien en sciences, je risquerai de causer une catastrophe nucléaire en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Du coup, il ne reste plus que la littérature et au moins je ne blesse personne avec elle.

\- Si ! Tu fais du mal à mes pauvres oreilles ! »

Minho explosa de rire comme un cachalot, ce qui lui valut de se prendre un coussin en pleine figure de la part de son meilleur ami pour le faire taire. L'asiatique se calma puis s'installa sur le lit de Thomas, qui le rejoignit en se positionnant en tailleurs. Minho lui raconta que, durant le trajet en voiture jusqu'à l'aéroport, Newt semblait ailleurs. Quand l'asiatique l'avait questionné, le blond avait simplement répondu que la situation entre ses parents le préoccupait et qu'il craignait regretter de rentrer en Angleterre pour les vacances si l'ambiance allait être aussi tendue entre eux. Juste après, il s'était refermé comme une huître et Minho avait capitulé après de longues minutes, devinant qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus de Newt. L'anglais n'avait rouvert la bouche qu'une fois, lorsqu'il était sur le point d'embarquer.

« Il aurait aimé que tu sois là pour lui dire au revoir et qu'il attendait avec impatience de pouvoir t'emmerder à nouveau. Avec un décodeur spécialement fait pour vous, ça donne un truc du genre "J'ai hâte de te retrouver pour t'embrasser ma belle princesse" ! Se moqua Minho en prenant une voix de collégienne amoureuse.

\- Très drôle, vraiment je suis mort de rire ! Ironisa le brun.

\- Bref plus sérieusement, j'ai besoin de toi mec…

\- Ah oui ?

\- Ouais, j'ai repéré une fille au lycée et j'attendais les vacances pour pouvoir me lancer !

\- Depuis quand tu patientes pour choper une fille toi ? T'es malade ? Ou amoureux peut-être ?

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- Non sérieusement t'es amoureux ?! S'exclama Thomas, les yeux écarquillés en soucoupes. Mon dieu mais c'est un jour à marquer d'une croix sur le calendrier ! Il doit devenir jour férié, fête nationale ! Putain Cupidon existe en fait ! Minho amoureux ! Si on m'avait dit ça, je n'y aurais jamais cru ! Pas venant de toi, non surtout pas toi !

\- C'est bon t'as fini tocard ?! On dirait une collégienne débile qui vient d'apprendre que sa meilleure amie a osé parler pour la première fois à son béguin depuis la maternelle ! »

Après un effort surhumain, Thomas parvint à se calmer graduellement et laissa Minho s'expliquer en lui montrant une photo. La fille dont il était sujet se nommait Sonya et elle était dans la même classe que l'asiatique et Newt. Physiquement, elle avait tout du genre de fille que charmait Minho : grande, fine, avec une poitrine bien développée et des cheveux longs. Les siens étaient vénitiens et contrastaient parfaitement avec sa peau pâle et elle avait de grands yeux vacillants entre le kaki et une douce teinte noisette. Elle était jolie, Thomas ne pouvait pas le nier, mais il n'était pas vraiment attiré par ce genre de fille. Minho lui parla en long, en large et en travers des qualités de Sonya d'après ce qu'il savait d'elle grâce aux cours. Le brun l'écouta de plus en plus distraitement, attendant que son meilleur ami lui dise finalement où il voulait en venir.

« Et donc j'ai besoin de ton aide pour pouvoir sortir avec elle ! Finit d'expliquer Minho.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer le rapport entre ton plan et moi ? Questionna Thomas dubitatif en arquant un sourcil. Plan foireux, soit dit en passant.

\- Je m'en fous de ton avis, ce que je veux c'est ton aide. Alors, tu m'aides ou pas ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir… Hmmm… Non ! »

Les deux adolescents explosèrent de rire et passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler, se taquiner et imaginer ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire pendant les vacances. L'avantage d'être né dans une famille de riches, c'est qu'une partie de la fortune de ses parents avait été investie pour faire en sorte que chaque pièce de la villa soit parfaitement insonorisée, ce qui permettait à Thomas et Minho de rire à gorge déployée autant qu'ils le voulaient. Finalement, les deux bruns décidèrent de mettre Alby et Gally dans la combine pour approcher Sonya. Plus on est de fous plus on rit, pas vrai ? Du moins, c'était l'argument qu'avait employé Minho pour convaincre ses amis de toujours et son insistance légendaire avait eu raison d'eux. Satisfait de son comportement d'emmerdeur, l'asiatique s'affala tranquillement dans le canapé déplié en lit que lui avait préparé Thomas et ils discutèrent encore un peu avant de s'endormir. Alors que les rêves peu catholiques de Minho se tournaient vers une belle rousse, les pensées de son meilleur ami allaient plutôt vers un certain blond…

-O-O-O-

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi je suis là déjà ?

\- Primo parce que t'es mon meilleur ami secundo tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire que je dois me caser pour cesser mes conneries avec des coups d'un soir et tertio pour une fois qu'une fille me plaît, il faut bien que j'arrive à l'approcher sans avoir l'air d'un gros dragueur lourd au possible !

\- La dernière partie n'est pas gagnée…

\- Je t'envoie balader cordialement dans les orties tocard ! »

Un rire échappa à Thomas planqué derrière un buisson en compagnie de Minho et Alby. Les trois adolescents patientaient le signal de Gally, caché de l'autre côté du chemin dans le parc où ils se trouvaient. L'asiatique savait que Sonya, très sportive, faisait tous les jours le tour du parc en guise de footing et il avait la ferme intention de profiter de ce moment précis pour mettre son plan à exécution. Ce dernier était très simple : Gally devait faire semblant d'agresser la jeune fille et Minho viendrait bravement à son secours. Plan toujours foireux d'après Thomas qui ne cessait de répéter à son ami que les filles d'aujourd'hui savent se défendre et qu'on ne sait jamais ce qu'elles transportent dans leur sac. Ce à quoi Minho répliquait qu'elles craquent encore toutes pour les beaux sauveurs de ces dames tandis qu'Alby haussait simplement les épaules, pas vraiment concerné par la situation visiblement.

« Je maintiens que c'est une idée stupide ! Réitéra Thomas pour la énième fois depuis le matin.

\- Et je maintiens que ton avis valse avec toi dans les orties si tu ne la fermes pas maintenant, c'est clair ? Répondit Minho le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Alors il fallait pas me demander de venir !

\- Je vais te les faire bouffer ces foutus orties…

\- Mais c'est quoi ton obsession avec cette plante à la con !

\- Je ne...

\- Les mecs, je crois qu'elle arrive ! » Les interrompit Alby en pointant une jeune fille correspondant à la silhouette de Sonya.

L'asiatique se tourna dans la direction qu'il lui indiquait et il fit signe à Gally de l'autre côté pour lui confirmer la cible. Thomas porta alors son attention sur la victime de l'imagination de ses amis : une grande rousse portant une robe bleue s'arrêtant un peu au-dessus des genoux et perchée sur de hauts talons compensés. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner que, contrairement à son habitude, elle ne faisait pas un footing mais passait quand même par le parc. Le brun ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais il le sentait mal le plan de ses amis. Mais Minho ne l'écouta pas plus que tout à l'heure et l'adolescent reporta son attention sur Gally, soupirant fortement. Thomas ne loupa pas une miette de la scène lorsque Gally quitta son buisson pour aborder la jeune fille. Il ne rata pas non plus le moment où, sous la surprise et par réflexe, Sonya agrippa le pauvre blond par le bras qu'elle tordit de toutes ses forces jusqu'à le plaquer au sol avant de lui asséner plusieurs coups sur le torse et au ventre agrémentés d'insultes avant de s'enfuir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Les autres patientèrent qu'elle se soit suffisamment éloignée avant de rejoindre leur ami. Gally marmonnait et grimaçait, toujours allongé au sol, comme un être agonisant.

« Aidez-moi les mecs… Je me sens pas bien… Je vais mourir..., souffla-t-il difficilement en portant une main à son ventre endolori.

\- Mais non, t'auras juste un ou deux gros hématomes tout au plus ! Sourit Alby.

\- Gally, tu t'es lamentablement fait rétamer par une fille ! Une fille en talons ! Se moqua Thomas, essayant de ne pas rire alors qu'Alby le soulevait de terre.

\- La ferme tocard ! Sérieux Minho, comment tu peux être amoureux d'une fille pareille ! C'est un danger public, une vraie tornade, une folle furieuse qu'il faut interner !

\- Tu dis ça uniquement parce qu'elle t'a mis la raclée de ta vie, répliqua l'asiatique. Quoiqu'il en soit, notre plan n'a pas marché et il va donc falloir passer au plan B ! »

Qui se révéla tout aussi catastrophique que le premier : Sonya était assise à la terrasse d'un café et semblait attendre quelqu'un. Alby tenta de l'approcher en lui offrant quelque chose à boire, mais la demoiselle l'envoya balader royalement lorsqu'il commença à la draguer. Minho devait intervenir à ce moment-là, mais il n'en eut pas le temps puisque la belle rousse se leva, gifla Alby et tourna aussitôt les talons. Thomas émit l'hypothèse qu'elle était sûrement déjà en couple, ou alors qu'aucun de ses amis n'était son genre. Hypothèse vite balayée par une main appartenant à Minho qui persista malgré tout. Il annonça ensuite un plan C...

En milieu d'après-midi, ils étaient déjà arrivés au plan H et Thomas en avait vraiment plus qu'assez. Sonya était accompagnée par deux autres filles depuis quelques instants : l'une brune aux cheveux longs et lisses, au teint de porcelaine et aux grands yeux noisettes. L'autre avait une peau très mate mais pas vraiment noire, des frisettes brunes lui donnant un air de membre des Jackson Five et de beaux yeux ténébreux légèrement en amande. Les tentatives d'approches étaient devenues impossibles et ça, le quatuor le savait bien. Excédé, Thomas fit la chose qui lui parut la plus stupide à faire sur Terre : il ignora ses amis qui tentèrent de le retenir et marcha droit vers la table du café où les filles venaient de prendre place. Une fois devant elles, le brun se paralysa aussitôt et sentit sa gorge s'assécher, se nouer. De loin comme de près, il devait vraiment avoir l'air ridicule et les regards des trois filles ne faisaient qu'accentuer cette sensation. Il fallait qu'il dise un truc avant de passer pour un gros naze !

« Salut, parvint-il à articuler.

\- Salut, lui répondit celle à la peau mate. Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- En fait, c'est plutôt à Sonya que je dois parler.

\- Et on se connaît ? Demanda la concernée en arquant un sourcil, l'air dubitatif.

\- Oui. Enfin non ! Pas vraiment... C'est une longue histoire... »

Thomas tira une chaise vers la table des filles, demandant silencieusement la permission de prendre place. Au loin, Minho, Alby et Gally observèrent leur ami bavarder pendant pas moins de vingt minutes avec les jeunes filles. Ils le virent faire de grands gestes avec ses mains, sans doute pour illustrer ce qu'il racontait. Thomas jeta plusieurs fois de furtifs regards vers eux, ce qui n'échappa ni aux filles, ni aux autres lycéens. Un rire commun parcourrait régulièrement la tablée d'adolescents. Finalement, la rousse au teint clair nota quelque chose sur un morceau de papier qu'elle fit passer à Thomas. Celui-ci se leva ensuite, salua les demoiselles en s'inclinant un peu en parfait gentleman qu'il était puis il repartit en direction de ses amis, qui tournèrent le dos l'air de rien comme si ils n'avaient rien vu de toute la scène. Arrivée à leur hauteur, Thomas fourra le papier dans la main de son meilleur ami qui lui lança un regard incrédule.

« Le numéro de Sonya, expliqua-t-il simplement.

\- Mec, mais comment t'as fait ? T'es incapable de parler aux filles d'habitude ! S'étonna Minho.

\- Je leur ai simplement raconté tous les plans foireux que vous avez tentés pour attirer son attention. Ça a eu le don de les faire rire et moi également soit dit en passant. Je vous jure, vous étiez vraiment ridicules tous les trois ! Bref, elle a l'intention de faire une soirée pour Halloween et nous sommes tous invités. Oh et pendant que j'y suis, ajouta Thomas en extirpant de sa poche deux autres billets qu'il donna à Alby et Gally. Je crois que vous avez chacun une touche : Brenda a apparemment un faible pour les baraqués à la peau noire et Harriet craque sur les blonds !

\- J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies passé presque une demi heure avec ces filles et que tu ne t'en gardes même pas une pour toi ! S'exclama Gally. Newt a raison, t'es sûrement de l'autre bord !

\- Les orties ne me sont pas réservés tu sais, alors arrête de dire des conneries et contente-toi de ce numéro ou je le déchire ! »

-O-O-O-

Les vacances passèrent à une vitesse fulgurante depuis ce jour-là. Thomas était presque enfermé chez lui et il n'avait que très peu de contact avec ses amis. Il savait néanmoins que les choses avançaient entre Minho et Sonya. Bien sûr, la jeune fille avait cédé son numéro au brun pour qu'il le transmette à son meilleur ami, mais depuis, elle s'était montrée particulièrement exigeante, jouant presque la fille inaccessible. Un jeu pour elle, un défi pour Minho qui s'accrochait malgré tout et voyait chaque nouveau rendez-vous, chaque nouveau sourire, chaque petite confidence comme une victoire qui le mènerait très prochainement au cœur de la demoiselle. Sonya bavardait aussi beaucoup avec Thomas, généralement par texto ou sur skype. Le brun était devenu en quelque sorte un ami proche de la rousse, et il en était de même pour Harriet. En revanche, il avait un peu plus de mal à accepter le caractère particulier de Brenda mais il faisait avec. Les filles l'appréciant énormément, elles l'invitèrent à plusieurs reprises à sortir, notamment en virées shopping. Elles avaient découvert chez le brun un don pour la sélection de vêtements un don que lui-même ne se connaissait pas étant donné qu'il comptait souvent sur son petit frère pour l'aider à choisir ses propres tenues. Comme quoi, il est plus facile de donner son avis lorsqu'il ne nous concerne pas directement !

Le fait que ses parents avaient restreint ses sorties, suite au dîner catastrophique avec ses grands-parents, lui avait permis de passer plus de temps avec Chuck. Ensemble, les deux garçons s'étaient avancés dans leur travail scolaire respectif et ils passaient leur temps à se détendre en jouant aux jeux vidéos ou en regardant des coffrets entiers de séries en DVD. Thomas avait aussi prodigué des conseils à son frère lorsque celui-ci lui avoua être amoureux d'une fille. Sur le moment, le brun se demanda s'il avait une tête d'assistant de Cupidon pour que tout le monde se tourner vers lui lorsqu'ils avaient quelqu'un dans le viseur. Mais Thomas n'ignorait pas la difficulté qu'éprouvait son cadet à parler aux filles en raison de son physique qu'il détestait et il écouta Chuck lui parler d'une certaine Misty, une brillante élève dans la classe du plus jeune. Elle arborait de longs cheveux roux et de grands yeux bleus très curieux. Thomas lui trouva par ailleurs une certaine ressemblance avec Sonya, mais Misty appartenait à la haute société tandis que Sonya était du même milieu que Minho et les autres. Il était très peu probable qu'elles aient un lien toutes les deux. Thomas pensa que s'était la couleur identique des cheveux des deux filles qui lui avait intimé cette idée. Après de longs efforts demandant énormément de patience, Misty accepta finalement de passer une après-midi en compagnie de Chuck, que Thomas accompagna avec Jorge jusque chez le béguin de son frère qui était trop stressé et timide pour s'y rendre seul.

Lorsqu'il rentra à nouveau à la villa, Thomas s'étala de tout son long sur son immense lit, attrapa son ordinateur et se connecta sur la conversation groupée avec tous ses amis. Ils étaient tous présents, ce qui était d'ailleurs étonnant puisque Minho passait beaucoup de temps avec Sonya, Zart travaillait chez un vétérinaire tandis que Fry s'occupait de la boulangerie avec sa mère. Winston était privé de console et ordinateur presque tous les deux jours et Jeff était très occupé chez lui avec ses deux frères et ses quatre sœurs. Mais Thomas préféra profiter de la présence de ses amis, qu'il ne voyait plus beaucoup ces derniers temps, et il leur raconta comment son petit frère était enfin devenu un grand. Il reçut des félicitations de tout le monde pour avoir arrangé le coup avec Misty ainsi qu'une petite pique de Minho lui écrivant que c'était à son tour de se faire caser ce à quoi Gally ajouta qu'il avait déjà trouvé un prétendant en la personne de Newt puis tous se mirent à le bombarder de remarques et moqueries en tout genre. Thomas soupira fortement en roulant sur le dos : ils ne changeront jamais… Un petit BIP lui indiquant qu'un message sur une conversation venait d'arriver attira son attention. C'était Newt ! Et il lui demandait une conversation vidéo !

« Salut blondinet ! Sourit Thomas lorsqu'il put voir et entendre l'autre adolescent.

\- _Salut princesse !_ Répondit l'anglais. Alors, comment ça va à Denver ?

\- Bien vu que tu n'es pas là pour emmerder tout le monde !

\- Ne sois pas aussi égocentrique, tu n'es pas tout le monde Tommy. Quoi de nouveau chez vous ?

\- Oh rien de spécial. J'ai trouvé une copine à Minho, peut-être aussi pour Gally et éventuellement une à Alby. Et aujourd'hui j'ai emmené mon petit frère à son premier rendez-vous.

\- _T'es devenu une agence matrimoniale depuis que je suis parti ou quoi ?!_

\- En quelques sortes. Mais je ne vais pas te proposer mes services, je sais que tu es marié à vie avec ton thé imbuvable, ta main droite et ton sale caractère !

\- _Garde tes insinuations pour toi Tommy ! En plus je déteste le thé, faudrait arrêter avec les clichés à deux sous ! Bref, passons. J'ai entendu dire que vous avez été invités à une fête pour Halloween ?_

\- Ouais par la future copine de Minho, acquiesça le brun.

\- _Et tu comptes y aller ?_ Demanda un peu timidement Newt.

\- Je pense que oui. Le seul problème, c'est que je ne sais pas en quoi me déguiser et Sonya a dit et je cite : « Ceux qui ne viendront pas avec un costume feront connaissance avec le pas de la porte d'entrée pendant toute la soirée ! ». Tu aurais une idée à me souffler ?

\- _Habille-toi en princesse !_

\- Newt, elle n'est plus drôle cette blague…

\- _Ok alors… Je sais pas, tu aimes quoi comme personnage célèbre ?_

\- Le Roi Arthur !

\- _Alors je n'ai plus le droit de t'appeler « princesse » mais toi tu te prends direct pour un roi ?!_ _Espèce de narcissique va !_ _Mais elle est où la logique là !_ »

Les deux adolescents explosèrent de rire et mirent un certain temps à se calmer. Thomas décida qu'il allait réfléchir plus tard au sujet de son déguisement et ils bavardèrent tranquillement de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que le brun s'en aille pour récupérer Chuck. Le cadet des Edison avait apparemment passé une excellente journée vu le sourire d'imbécile heureux qui ne voulait pas quitter ses lèvres et son air totalement absent lorsqu'on lui parlait. Thomas sourit en le voyant ainsi, se disant qu'un garçon sur deux de casé, c'était déjà un bon score dans sa famille vu les règles strictes qu'ils devaient suivre. Avant de rentrer chez eux, Thomas demanda au majordome de les conduire en ville pour son costume. Le brun avait finalement fait son choix et il entra dans une boutique d'accessoires pour chercher ce qu'il lui fallait. Il refusa de montrer à Chuck ce qu'il avait choisi, préférant garder le suspense jusqu'au bout et provoquant une moue boudeuse à son frère. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Thomas qui se mit à attendre impatiemment la soirée de Sonya…

-O-O-O-

Le trente-et-un arriva rapidement et Thomas donna rendez-vous à Minho devant le petit restaurant des parents de l'asiatique pour l'emmener en voiture jusque chez Sonya. Déguisé en Hwoarang de Tekken 5, Minho regardait les voitures défiler devant ses yeux en guettant l'arrivée de la Nissan GT-R noire de son meilleur ami. Thomas arriva et invita l'autre adolescent à monter. Une fois installé, l'asiatique fut étonné du costume choisi par le brun mais il le félicita pour la ressemblance parfaite. Il indiqua ensuite le chemin à Thomas et ils arrivèrent à destination en même temps qu'Alby et Gally, habillés respectivement en Nick Fury et Thor. Ils montèrent les quelques marches du perron, sonnèrent et ce fut une Sonya vêtue du costume de la Veuve Noire qui les fit entrer. La maison de la jeune fille avait été comme transformée en véritable discothèque avec toutes les lumières accrochées un peu partout et la musique bien à fond. Thomas repéra vite Harriet, déguisée en déesse Athéna, et il alla bavarder aussitôt avec elle. Le brun adorait cette pétillante demoiselle aux yeux en amandes qui savait le faire rire en toutes circonstances. Peu de temps après, une Wonder Woman très aguicheuse, qui n'était autre que Brenda, se joignit à eux avec Sonya et les garçons et le groupe se lança dans les festivités.

La fête battait son plein très rapidement : les verres alcoolisés ou non s'enchaînaient, les couples de danseurs se faisaient et se défaisaient sur la piste de danse, les invités engloutissaient les plats sur le buffet et à la cuisine, certains s'amusaient à reconstituer les scènes des films ou séries d'où étaient tirés leurs personnages… Tout le monde s'éclatait joyeusement, même Thomas qui ne cessait pourtant de regarder son portable à intervalle régulier. Brenda l'arracha à son appareil pour l'emmener danser malgré les protestations du brun. Il se laissa finalement entraîner par la foule de danseurs jusqu'à l'épuisement, se laissant mollement tomber dans un fauteuil. Thomas profita que Brenda soit occupée pour prendre son portable en main et il vit qu'il avait reçu un snap de Newt. Curieux, le brun l'ouvrit sans perdre une seconde et découvrit le blond habillé en Green Arrow, la capuche de sa tunique rabattue sur ses mèches blondes rebelles, une simple phrase accompagnant la photo.

« _Je n'aime pas Halloween, mais j'ai fait un effort pour toi._ _Qu'en penses-tu ?_ »

Thomas sourit comme un idiot, se prit en photo et l'envoya aussitôt à Newt après avoir écrit quelques mots rapides.

« _Presque aussi beau que moi !_ »

En effet, l'adolescent avait également opté pour le costume du célèbre Archer Vert et il en était particulièrement fier. L'arc qu'il portait accroché dans son dos était celui avec lequel il était devenu champion national lorsqu'il pratiquait le tir à l'arc. Il ne lui servait encore qu'en de rares occasions, mais Thomas en profitait pleinement chaque fois qu'il le prenait, tendait la corde et plantait toutes ses flèches au centre de la cible. Une vraie partie de plaisir ! Il discutait un peu par message avec le blond, qui l'informa qu'il rentrerait plus tôt que prévu, lorsque Minho vint interrompre son moment de plénitude, un air grave sur le visage qui eut tôt fait d'inquiéter le brun. L'asiatique le tira par le bras et l'entraîna dans un couloir pour pouvoir lui parler sans être dérangé. Il semblait mal à l'aise, presque gêné, et ne parla pas avant deux bonnes minutes de silence.

« Thomas, je ne pourrai pas chercher Newt à l'aéroport et je ne…, commença Minho avant d'être interrompu par le brun.

\- Ce n'est pas bien grave, je demanderai à Jorge de m'y emmener pour le récupérer. On le ramènera chez toi ensuite, pas besoin de tirer une tête pareille pour ça ! Sourit Thomas.

\- Non, il devra rester avec toi.

\- Ok alors on le conduira le lendemain.

\- Non tu ne comprends pas : il ne peut pas revenir chez moi… Tu vas devoir l'accueillir chez toi... »

* * *

 **Eeeeeeeeeeeeet coupé ! Je ne vouais pas m'éterniser sur la fête, lo siento... Et j'aime couper à des endroits comme celui-ci x)**

 **Voili voilou, maintenant à vos claviers et dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé :D et entre nous, avec quel déguisement auriez-vous voulu voir Thomas ? Vos réponses influenceront peut-être une prochaine fête déguisée dans cette fic ou dans une autre ou même un OS pourquoi pas ^^ lâchez-vous !**

 **Muchos besos a todos !**

 **Lady 3**


	5. Chapitre 4 Famille d'Accueil

**Coucou tout le monde ! Non ne me lapidez pas ! Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de retard, mais je n'avais que peu de temps pour écrire en ce moment... Bref on s'en fout de ma vie, donc je vous laisse le chapitre 4 ! (OUI ENFIN LE 4 !) Éventuellement à écouter avec le titre _The Anthem_ de Good Charlotte, si cela vous tente ! Sorry pour les fautes persistantes...**

 **Review :**

 **Petite fleur : Merci beaucoup ! T'inquiète pas, je n'en ai pas fini avec mes références tirées par les cheveux ! ;) Oui Minho a un véritable don pour la persuasion... autant que moi en fait, comme tu le sais ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que la fin te laissera un peu moins sur ta faim... XD Bisous bisous !**

 **Anguy : Je note ton idée de déguisement, merci beaucoup ! Avoue tu veux que je t'apprenne à choper des numéros de filles comme il le fait ;) Bonne lecture et oublie pas la review hein ! ;)**

 **Minah : Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui était super motivante ! J'ai moi aussi des amis aussi fous que les blocards, donc le réalisme de certaines situations est garanti ;) Merci pour tes encouragements et bonne lecture à toi !**

 **(Deedee appartient aussi au tome 4 bien que son âge du livre ne soit pas respecté, mais en la vieillissant par rapport à l'âge de Thomas du tome 4 et celui de la fic, cela correspond bien à environ 19 ans pour Deedee ici). Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est toujours motivant !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Famille d'Accueil**

L'information mit un certain temps à atteindre le cerveau de Thomas. Il n'avait tout de même pas entendu Minho lui dire qu'il devait héberger le blond, c'était impossible ! Non, il devait être en train de rêver ! Oui voilà, c'était probablement ça : il était encore en train de dormir ou alors il s'était assoupi durant la fête de Sonya à force de danser, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool. Mais le regard sérieux de Minho lui fit comprendre qu'il était bel et bien éveillé… Le brun se mit alors à secouer frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche, la panique s'infiltrant en lui comme un vent glacial et meurtrier. Ses mains tremblotantes se plaquèrent sur sa masse brune, son front s'humidifia de sueur et de longs frissons parcoururent tout son corps, de la base de sa nuque jusqu'à ses orteils. Minho, comprenant ce qu'il se passait, éloigna son ami en entrant dans la pièce la plus proche et il referma la porte derrière eux. Thomas respirait étrangement, d'une façon rapide et saccadée comme s'il venait de courir un marathon, et ses membres tremblaient horriblement. Ses jambes flageolaient tant qu'elles ne tarderaient pas à céder sous son poids. Cette situation n'était pas étrangère aux deux adolescents : Thomas était régulièrement sujet aux crises de panique et il n'y avait que peu de solutions pour le calmer. Minho fit s'asseoir le brun à même le sol, le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui tout en lui frictionnant légèrement le dos et en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. L'asiatique se fichait pas mal que quelqu'un entre à cet instant dans la pièce et les voit dans cette position, il voulait juste aider son meilleur ami à se calmer.

Au bout d'une longue attente, ses douces paroles commencèrent à faire effet sur le brun bien qu'il fallut encore une dizaine de minutes avant que Thomas ne puisse se détacher du torse de Minho, enfin redevenu calme, les yeux baignés de larmes. Thomas détestait lorsqu'il était dans cet état de faiblesse, impuissant et mortifié. Il n'avait jamais réussi à identifier la raison de ses crises et ne savait donc que faire pour les faire disparaître. Craignant que ses jambes ne le lâchent, Thomas préféra rester assit le temps de digérer ce que Minho venait de lui annoncer : Newt allait devoir rester chez lui…

\- Ça va aller Thomas ? S'inquiéta l'asiatique en voyant son regard perturbé.

\- Minho… C'est quoi encore cette histoire… ? Articula faiblement le brun en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Écoute, ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que je te demande ça mais je n'ai pas le choix… Mes parents se sont fait retirer leur autorisation d'accueil…

\- Qu-Quoi ?! Mais comment c'est possible ?

\- A cause de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kurt et les autres au terrain de basket… Les parents de Newt n'ont pas vraiment apprécié d'apprendre que leur fils a été emmené à l'hôpital et ils ont porté plainte contre la famille tutrice qu'ils tiennent pour responsable. Étant donné la gravité de ce qu'il s'est passé, l'assistante sociale qui s'occupe des placements a préféré retirer l'autorisation d'accueil à mes parents et elle cherche une autre famille pour Newt. Malheureusement, les délais sont très longs et il ne peut pas attendre éternellement dans la rue. Je lui ai donc proposé ta famille comme solution et elle a accepté, mais il faut l'accord de tes parents pour constituer un dossier.

\- Mais pourquoi moi ? Tu sais très bien que ma famille n'acceptera jamais d'héberger ce qu'ils considèrent comme des roturiers !

\- Je sais et c'est pour ça que tu vas leur mentir... »

La respiration de Thomas se coupa instantanément. L'amour rendait-il vraiment Minho fou à ce point ? Probablement, sinon il ne lui aurait pas demandé de mentir à ses géniteurs. L'asiatique devait savoir, depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, que le brun mentait très mal et que c'était tout aussi visible que s'il avait été Pinocchio ! Et même si ses parents avalaient ses mensonges, le brun savait que ses grands-parents ne seraient pas dupes, eux. Alec connaissait toutes les personnes influentes dans le monde entier et un simple coup de fil aurait tôt fait de lui confirmer que Newt n'était en rien quelqu'un appartenant à leur « univers ». Se lancer dans une combine Minhorienne comme celle-ci revenait à reproduire l'ultime bataille du roi Arthur Pendragon : se battre en connaissant déjà le résultat final... Thomas enfouit son visage dans ses mains en soupirant profondément avant de relever la tête vers son meilleur ami, qui visiblement attendait une réponse de celui habillé en archer.

« Et je suis supposé leur dire quoi, tu m'expliques ? Lâcha finalement le brun.

\- J'en sais trop rien, j'avais préparé des arguments pour te convaincre, pas pour te donner des idées concernant tes parents ! Sourit l'asiatique. Mais je suppose que tu peux partir avec comme base qu'il va au WICKED tout comme toi. Après pour ses parents, tu trouves un truc crédible genre pas de très hautes personnalités mais pas non plus de la bouse de vache en boîte périmée quoi !

\- Merci Minho, mais que ferais-je sans toi…

\- Tu fantasmerais sur Newt avec des mains très baladeuses sur ton corps bouillant le soir dans ton lit alors que là, je te l'offre sur un plateau d'argent dans ta villa et peut-être même dans ta chambre qui sait !

\- La ferme tocard ! Je ne fantasme pas sur lui ! Et pour ta gouverne, il y a quatorze chambres d'amis chez moi…

\- Et tu oses me dire que tu ne peux pas héberger un anglais avec autant de place ?! J'te jure, vous les riches vous avez vraiment de sérieux problèmes... Bande d'égoïstes ! »

Thomas leva les yeux tout en se relevant, Minho faisant de même. Son ami dramatisait toujours les choses, même s'il y avait une partie de vérité dans ce qu'il disait. Les deux adolescents retournèrent au salon où la fête se poursuivait tranquillement, le brun toujours perdu dans le fil de ses pensées. Son cerveau n'arrêtait pas de ressasser les mêmes questions depuis l'annonce de Minho : comment annoncer à ses parents qu'ils allaient devoir accueillir un anglais ? Comment imaginer une toute autre vie au blond ? Comment faire pour que ses grands-parents n'en entendent pas parler ? Que faire si la vérité éclate au grand jour ? Que dira Newt en apprenant qu'il devait venir vivre chez lui ? Pourquoi lui manquait-il autant ? Pourquoi ses yeux étaient-ils si envoûtants… ? Euh non, là il s'éloignait un peu du sujet ! Thomas secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et porta ensuite son attention sur la conversation entre ses amis. Finalement, la bonne humeur générale eut raison de ses inquiétudes et, l'alcool aidant il faut bien l'avouer, Thomas se détendit et se laissa entraîner par la folie de ses amis qui firent de cette soirée l'une des meilleures qu'il ait jamais vécu depuis longtemps…

-O-O-O-

Le lendemain matin, Thomas se réveilla avec difficultés, le dos endolori par le canapé sur lequel il avait passé la nuit et un mal de crâne l'assaillant immédiatement. Vu l'état général des invités, Sonya avait transformé sa maison en camping improvisé et, heureusement pour eux, les parents de la jeune fille étaient extrêmement compréhensifs. Parfaitement éveillé, Thomas se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il trouva la mère de la rouquine assise à la table. Cette dernière sourit en guise de bonjour et lui tendit un verre dans lequel une aspirine inespérée disparaissait petit à petit. Le brun la gratifia d'un sourire large d'une oreille à l'autre en la remerciant et s'installa à ses côtés pour bavarder un peu. Le hasard faisant bien les choses, ou peut-être simplement la chance, la mère de Sonya travaillait justement dans le milieu d'aide sociale et elle connaissait bien la personne qui s'occupait des placements en famille d'accueil. Après un résumé rapide de la situation de Newt, la femme aux longs cheveux roux, tout comme sa fille, accepta d'aider Thomas pour la demande d'accueil, la paperasserie et les procédures complémentaires. Le brun la remercia longuement jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un Minho complètement paumé dans la pièce. L'adolescent et la mère de Sonya ne parvinrent pas à retenir un éclat de rire en le voyant avec sa tête du matin : ses yeux en amande encore clos, des mèches de cheveux reproduisant entre elles la Guerre d'Indépendance de 1775 et des cernes aussi énormes que si on avait voulu le maquiller de force et qu'il s'était débattu contre son ennemi. À bien y réfléchir, ce n'est pas impossible qu'à un moment de la soirée, Sonya et les autres filles soient allées chercher leurs affaires de maquillage et qu'elles aient menacé les garçons de bousiller leur descendance à tous s'ils ne se laissaient pas faire… Une fille est déjà terrifiante en temps normal, une fille bourrée c'est pire… Minho marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, faisant revenir Thomas à la réalité.

« Je vais vous laisser je dois aller travailler, annonça la femme rousse en se levant et attrapant une veste au passage. Thomas, je vais me renseigner sur ton dossier et je t'appellerai quand j'aurai du nouveau pour toi, Sonya me donnera ton numéro. Bonne journée les garçons !

\- Tu veux une aspirine ? Elle fera passer ta gueule de bois, en revanche elle ne pourra rien arranger pour ta sale tête naturelle ! Sourit le brun une fois qu'elle fut partie.

\- La ferme tocard et dis-moi plutôt pourquoi t'as l'air si joyeux ce matin ? C'est parce que Newt rentre demain c'est ça ? Répliqua l'asiatique, faisant rougir l'autre au passage.

\- Ah ah très drôle… Non en fait ta future belle-mère m'a gentiment proposé de m'aider pour la demande d'accueil vu qu'elle travaille dans le milieu social. Je me sentirai moins perdu comme ça et si elle trouve une démarche avec laquelle mes parents n'auraient pas besoin de venir voir l'assistante sociale c'est encore mieux !

\- Qu'ils aillent à un rendez-vous ou non ne changera pas le fait qu'il va falloir leur annoncer la nouvelle…

\- Je sais, mais j'ai beau réfléchir sans arrêt je n'arrive pas à trouver comment leur dire. Ils seront à la maison ce soir, je leur demanderai à ce moment.

\- J'espère qu'ils diront oui, parce que tu devras chercher Newt demain à onze heure et je ne suis pas certain qu'il apprécierait d'être laissé sur le carreau ! »

Thomas sourit à la remarque de son ami et lui donna une aspirine avec un verre d'eau. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, attendant le réveil de leurs amis. Tout le groupe avait prévu de passer le reste de la journée ensemble, chacun d'entre eux faisant une proposition de jeu. C'est finalement un karaoké, choisi par Harriet, qui fut voté à l'unanimité et la jeune fille ne manqua pas de filmer toutes les prestations de ses amis. Y compris lorsque Gally fut contraint de prendre le micro pour chanter _Barbie Girl_ d'Aqua ou encore quand Ben se déhancha, pour une raison toujours inconnue à ce jour, sur le titre _Shake It Off_ de Taylor Swift. À côté d'eux, Clint chantant _L'amour brille sous les étoiles_ passa totalement inaperçu. La chance devait être avec lui ce jour-là car Thomas tomba sur le trio _À_ _Nous_ de Robin des Bois, qu'il transforma en duo avec Minho, devenu sa victime pour le restant de ses jours à cause de cette histoire avec Newt et le brun prit un malin plaisir à taquiner l'asiatique à chaque occasion.

-O-O-O-

La journée en compagnie des personnes qui comptent le plus pour lui revigora Thomas qui se sentait plus ou moins prêt à faire sa requête auprès de ses parents. Le stress s'infiltrait en lui comme une morsure glaciale et de légers tremblements commençaient à courir dans ses membres. Sa mère l'appela pour le dîner. Au moins, ils étaient là et cela relevait vraiment du miracle. Tandis qu'il quittait sa chambre, l'aîné des Edison repensa à sa conversation avec Sonya et Harriet un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Tout le monde avait été mis dans la confidence, les garçons ayant tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas chez leur ami d'enfance. Lorsqu'il fut un peu seul, les deux adolescentes vinrent lui parler de sa crise de panique, que Minho avait bien entendu dévoilée à sa future petite-amie. Pour Thomas, c'était probablement le fait qu'il devait mentir à ses parents et Sonya partagea son avis. Mais pour Harriet, la raison de sa crise n'était autre que la venue de Newt. Au début, le brun repoussa cette idée, mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, il commençait à se demander si la jeune fille n'avait pas raison. Après tout, depuis l'arrivée du blondinet, Thomas se posait de plus en plus de questions sur son propre comportement : il avait été très agressif avec l'anglais au début, puis particulièrement inquiet lorsqu'il fut conduit à l'hôpital pour sa blessure à la jambe et maintenant sa présence lui manquait, de même que les moqueries qu'ils se balançaient à tout bout de champ. « _Peut-on changer à ce point d'attitude envers quelqu'un en aussi peu de temps et surtout sans véritables raisons ? »_ Fit la voix d'Harriet dans sa tête. Thomas sentit qu'il allait avoir un bon mal de crâne s'il ne cessait pas immédiatement ses réflexions. Son entrée dans la salle à manger mit fin à son tourment et il s'installa à sa place habituelle, à la droite de son père assit en bout de table et face à sa mère. Chuck arriva ensuite et s'assit à côté de son aîné.

« Père, Mère, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous demander…, articula Thomas une fois le repas bien entamé.

\- Et de quoi s'agit-il ? S'enquit Janson en cessant tout mouvement.

\- Eh bien… Un élève va être transféré depuis Londres au lycée et il a besoin d'une famille d'accueil le temps que son père obtienne sa mutation à Denver. Comme je le connais déjà un peu, je me disais qu'on pourrait l'accueillir ici. Le dossier pour l'autorisation d'accueil est prêt, l'assistante sociale me l'a envoyé par mail aujourd'hui. J'ai imprimé le dossier en entier et il ne manque plus que vos signatures, si vous êtes d'accord… Mais il faut se décider rapidement car son avion atterrira demain et il faudrait aller le chercher à l'aéroport et…

\- Tu ne nous forcerais pas légèrement la main par hasard, jeune homme ? Arqua un sourcil Ava en le coupant dans son monologue.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle une attitude honnête, renchérit son paternel.

\- Lorsque vous devez obtenir un contrat important pour vos recherches vous garantissant un soutien financier, vous savez faire jouer vos relations pour faire pression et empocher les chèques. J'ai su utiliser les miennes pour parvenir à mes fins, même si je ne l'ai pas fait pour les mêmes raisons que vous. Vous devriez être fiers que je vous ressemble autant… »

Thomas savait qu'il venait de toucher une corde sensible dans l'esprit de ses parents. Ces derniers échangèrent un regard pendant ce qui parut être une éternité pour leur fils aîné avant de se tourner vers lui à nouveau, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

« Je reconnais bien là un vrai Edison ! Se réjouit son père en le gratifiant d'une faible tape sur l'épaule. _Dur en affaire mais tendre en amour_ comme on dit !

\- Et sinon, parle-nous un peu de cet élève. Comment s'appelle-t-il et que font ses parents dans la vie ? Questionna la seule femme à table.

\- Euh… Il s'appelle Isaac Newton, grimaça légèrement le brun ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre.

\- Vraiment ? Ses parents doivent sûrement être passionnés par les sciences physiques !

\- Ou avoir un grand sens de l'humour… Un peu comme vous en fait…

\- Thomas, si tu commences à être insolent ne sois pas surpris que l'on refuse ta demande ! Le prévint son géniteur d'un air très sévère. Alors, que font les parents de ce jeune garçon ?

\- Son père est un haut gradé dans la police et il est en passe de devenir commissaire d'ici peu. Quant à sa mère, c'est une grande neurochirurgienne qui mène des recherches sur la possible guérison des cancers »

Par moment, l'adolescent se surprenait lui-même avec son imagination. Bon, il y avait un peu de vrai dans ce qu'il disait à ses parents : le père de Newt travaillait bien dans la police, mais il était loin d'être commissaire et sa mère était infirmière et non pas chirurgienne. Inconsciemment, Thomas porta une main à son nez, sans doute pour vérifier que celui-ci ne s'allongeait pas. Il fut soulagé lorsque ses parents lui posèrent d'autres questions nécessitant moins de mensonges, bien que certaines de ses réponses ne parurent pas vraiment leur plaire et il se fit la réflexion qu'une légère transformation de la vérité aurait été plus appropriée. Ils tiquèrent notamment sur le fait que Newt préférait la littérature aux sciences ou encore sur son côté musicien un peu rebelle. Malgré tout, les deux adultes se lancèrent dans une grande discussion, pesant le pour et le contre, en oubliant presque la présence de leurs fils. Angoissé, Thomas croisa tout ce qu'il pouvait : doigts, orteils, jambes, bras… Chuck de son côté était resté étonnement silencieux depuis le début du repas, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour l'aîné qui devina qu'il allait subir un interrogatoire une fois le repas terminé. Après plusieurs minutes de patience, Ava reporta son attention sur le brun tandis que Janson se renfrogna un peu. Thomas devina tout de suite que sa mère avait eu le dernier mot, comme bien souvent d'ailleurs.

« Nous allons signer les papiers, ton ami peut venir ici le temps qu'il faudra. Mais il y aura bien entendu des consignes à respecter, le mit en garde la femme aux cheveux blonds coupés en carré. La plus évidente est de ne pas laisser ton travail scolaire se dégrader parce qu'il est là. Les autres, tu les connais déjà. Je compte sur toi pour les lui apprendre dès son arrivée. Ton père et moi avons décidé de faire un effort pour être plus présents le temps qu'il sera là, on pourra ainsi mieux le connaître. En revanche, tu seras entièrement responsable de lui en notre absence. Est-ce que cela te convient ou bien as-tu quelque chose à ajouter ?

\- Je peux le chercher seul demain à l'aéroport ? S'enquit le brun. Je sais que vous avez un projet très important en cours et je ne voudrai pas que vous vous dérangiez alors que je serai là avec Jorge. J'en profiterai pour déposer le dossier au bureau de l'assistante sociale.

\- Entendu, maintenant terminons de manger ! » Trancha Janson avec son habituel air sévère collé au visage.

Thomas acquiesça en souriant légèrement et ramena toute son attention sur son assiette. Cependant, malgré la réponse positive de ses parents, l'angoisse ne le quittait pas et un nœud se forma dans son estomac. Le brun patienta jusqu'au dessert puis s'excusa et quitta la table. Il monta dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber comme une masse sur le lit, le corps alourdi par les mensonges et le ventre dérangé par le stress. Il pianotait vite fait sur son téléphone pour prévenir Minho de la bonne nouvelle quand il entendit de faibles coups frapper contre la porte de sa chambre. Thomas leva les yeux de son écran pour voir entrer son petit frère, le visage remplit de reproches.

« Pourquoi tu leur as menti Thomas ? S'exclama Chuck avant que le plus âgé n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire !

\- Ok d'accord c'est bon je vais tout te raconter mais par pitié ne crie pas aussi fort, ils vont t'entendre ! Paniqua Thomas en sautant de son lit et en plaquant une main sur la bouche du plus petit.

\- Je sais qui est Newt, ce que je te demande c'est pourquoi tu as menti pour le faire venir ici !

\- Parce que je… Attends une minute… Comment tu sais pour Newt ?!

\- J'ai piraté ton téléphone il y a quelques mois.

\- Qu-Quoi ?!

\- Je plaisante ! Enfin, peut-être…

\- Chuck sérieusement, comment tu es au courant ? S'impatienta Thomas.

\- Minho m'a échangé cette information contre un devoir maison en maths.

\- Tu sais que tu es perdant dans l'histoire ? Je t'aurai tout dit de toute manière pour que tu me couvres en cas de besoin…

\- Peu importe, je me suis amusé à lui faire son devoir en me foutant de sa gueule sans arrêt et rien que pour ça, j'accepterai de lui en faire d'autres ! Maintenant, raconte-moi tout !»

L'aîné soupira puis se décida à raconter toute l'histoire à son cadet. Chuck l'écouta et, une fois le récit du brun terminé, il lui prodigua quelques conseils pour faire en sorte que Newt paraisse réellement venir du même milieu qu'eux. Il fit même une petite liste d'achats à faire dans l'urgence pour le blond avec les noms des boutiques où Thomas pourrait trouver à coup sûr ce qu'il cherchait. Le plus âgé lui assura qu'il y conduirait Newt dès la sortie de l'aéroport. Satisfait, Chuck s'éclipsa ensuite en souhaitant une bonne nuit à son grand frère tandis que ce dernier se mit à discuter par message avec son meilleur ami. Minho s'ajouta finalement au voyage en dernière minute pour se faire pardonner sa demande qui était en fait plus une obligation qu'autre chose. Mais Thomas n'était pas dupe et avait compris que l'asiatique voulait surtout échapper aux représailles du brun. Après un film d'action pas vraiment intéressant, il décida de se mettre au lit mais trop de questionnements se bousculaient encore dans sa tête, l'empêchant de fermer l'œil et de dormir convenablement. La journée allait être éprouvante, le manque de sommeil insupportable et l'angoisse omniprésente… Pourquoi, ô grand dieu, pourquoi était-il devenu ami avec Minho !

-O-O-O-

\- Et si on n'a pas le temps de faire tous les achats ?

\- Détends-toi Thomas, on a toute la journée pour ça ! Répondit nonchalamment Minho.

\- Et si son avion a du retard et qu'on ne peut pas aller en ville à cause des bouchons ?

\- Il m'a assuré qu'il atterrira à l'heure et on va dans le quartier le plus riche de la ville pour faire ce foutu shopping. Vu le faible nombre de personnes ne travaillant pas aujourd'hui et ayant une carte de crédit couvrant largement les achats, on a aucun risque de finir dans les bouchons, que ce soit en voiture ou dans les magasins. Maintenant arrête avec tes angoisses ou je t'assomme !

\- Et si…

\- Thomas !

\- Ok, ok je ne dis plus rien... »

Thomas s'enfonça autant qu'il le put dans son siège en cuir, affichant une mine boudeuse. Minho, qui avait profité que son ami ait pris la limousine ayant des banquettes opposées pour s'installer en face du brun, le toisa un long moment avant de soupirer bruyamment. Si son ami n'arrêtait pas très vite, il allait devoir affronter une autre crise de panique et aucun des deux n'avait envie de ça. L'asiatique jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son montre : il restait un peu plus d'une demi-heure avant que l'avion de Newt n'atterrisse et il distinguait déjà au loin la silhouette particulière de l'aéroport de Denver.

\- Et si mes parents découvraient la vérité ? Reprit le brun, recevant aussitôt un regard assassin de son meilleur ami.

\- Je serai là pour vous couvrir en cas de besoin, le rassura Chuck de sa voix douce de gamin. Et puis, tu sais bien que les parents gobent tout ce que je leur raconte donc ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Rappelle-moi au juste pourquoi il est avec nous le nabot ? Fit Minho en désignant de la tête le cadet des Edison.

\- Parce que si je laisse Thomas acheter lui-même des vêtements, tu peux être sûr et certain qu'il y aura toujours quelque chose qui n'ira pas ! En plus, il ne sait même pas où se trouvent les magasins que je lui ai noté sur sa liste donc autant que je vienne avec ! Et arrêtes de m'appeler « le nabot » !

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si c'est la vérité, se moqua l'asiatique.

\- Monsieur Thomas, nous arrivons dans deux minutes », signala Jorge en mettant fin à la dispute.

L'aîné des Edison le remercia et patienta difficilement que le majordome trouve une place libre. Thomas déambula seul dans l'aéroport avec une boule au ventre, Minho ayant été trop lâche pour affronter le petit blondinet lorsqu'ils devraient lui annoncer son changement de famille. Le brun rejoignit la porte d'arrivée correspondante à celle du vol en provenance de Londres et attendit seulement quelques minutes, qui lui parurent être une éternité, avant d'apercevoir une tête blonde ébouriffée familière. Se doutant que Newt chercherait l'asiatique, Thomas vint à sa rencontre.

« Thomas ? S'étonna l'anglais en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Que fais-tu ici ? Où est Minho ?

\- Ravie de te revoir moi aussi, répondit le brun. Il y a eu quelques petits changements de dernière minute…

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Allons chercher ta valise, je vais t'expliquer... »

-O-O-O-

« Fait ta prière Minho, t'es un putain de chinois mort ! Je vais te lapider, te poignarder, t'empaler, t'émasculer, te désosser, te guillotiner, te découper, t'assaisonner, te brûler, t'enterrer et te tuer une deuxième fois !

\- Calme-toi Newt s'il te plaît, je peux tout t'expliquer ! Et par pitié, je suis coréen merde…

\- La ferme !

\- Bon vous vous calmez maintenant tous les deux sinon vous rentrez à pieds ! » intervint Thomas, perdant patience.

Le blond grogna et se renfrogna en jetant un dernier regard noir et meurtrier à Minho, assis à la droite du brun en face de lui. Ce dernier soupira d'exaspération et pria pour que tout se déroule sans encombres pendant leur après-midi en ville. Enfin, Thomas savait qu'il pouvait compter sur son petit frère pour tempérer l'anglais grâce à son grand sens de la diplomatie et sa compassion. Chuck quant à lui était mal à l'aise aux côtés de Newt, effrayé par les excès de colère du blond. La voix de son aîné le sortit de sa torpeur passagère et le brun aux bouclettes expliqua leur programme.

Au fur et à mesure des magasins, la tension qui régnait dans le petit groupe s'atténua au plus grand bonheur des frères Edison. Mais Newt restait encore sur la défensive et refusait sans cesse d'essayer les vêtements que lui proposait Chuck. Celui-ci argumenta longuement sur le fait qu'il n'aurait pas le choix s'il voulait vivre avec eux et se faire passer pour « un des leurs » en faisant d'un air un peu dégoûté des guillemets avec ses doigts. Le blond répliqua, mais rien ne fit lâcher prise à Chuck qui l'entraîna un peu à l'écart.

« Tu vois cette vendeuse, Newt ? Fit-il en montrant la personne en question, ce à quoi l'anglais opina du chef. Lorsque nous sommes entrés, elle a fait un immense sourire à Thomas et Minho. Mais quand elle t'a aperçu, son visage avait plutôt l'air de dire "mais comment un mec habillé comme un plonk peut traîner avec des gens comme eux ?". Oui je sais, tu vas me dire que Minho non plus ne s'habille pas de la même façon, mais il a une classe et une aisance naturelle dans les situations un peu huppées. Et puis il faut avouer qu'il fait son petit effet avec son sourire de gros crétin. Bref, là où je veux en venir c'est que l'on remarque facilement par tes fringues que tu n'as pas été élevé dans ce type de milieu et comme on vit dans un monde où l'on juge surtout sur les apparences, tu vas devoir miser là-dessus pour t'imposer parmi nous. Alors maintenant, au boulot ! »

Épuisé de se battre avec la mule qui servait de frère à Thomas, et aussi par les longues heures de trajet en avion, Newt s'avoua vaincu et concéda à enfiler les chemises et pantalons avec lesquels Chuck lui remplissait les bras ainsi que ceux des deux autres bruns. Après plusieurs essayages, le blond fit ses choix, approuvés par le brun aux bouclettes, et ils passèrent à la caisse où Thomas régla les achats. Newt avait refusé, mais visiblement les deux frères étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre et doués en argumentation tous les deux. Ils continuèrent leur périple en s'arrêtant dans presque toutes les boutiques du centre commercial avant de faire une petite pause dans un café. Après quoi Thomas les dirigea vers une petite boutique de couture dont il salua chaleureusement la gérante et une jeune fille d'environ dix-neuf ans qui y travaillait. Cette dernière fit venir l'anglais vers elle pour prendre ses mesures qu'elle nota ensuite sur un pense-bête avant de reprendre le modèle qu'elle avait sur une feuille volante sur son établi.

« Deedee, tu en aurais pour combien de temps avec son uniforme ? Questionna Thomas.

\- Je dirai que pour tes beaux yeux ténébreux je peux faire un effort en ne prenant que quatre jours de travail, sourit la jeune demoiselle. Cela te convient ?

\- Tu es vraiment une petite fée !

\- Merci, c'est toujours un plaisir de voir que l'on admire et respecte notre travail ! »

Thomas la remercia en lui plaquant une bise sur la joue avant de s'éclipser hors de l'atelier de couture. Cette commande pour l'uniforme scolaire de Newt était leur dernière étape au programme de la journée et le quatuor retrouva Jorge, resté au café avec leurs affaires, pour rentrer chez eux. Durant le trajet, la bonne humeur était belle et bien là et Thomas fut soulagé de voir un sourire sur le visage du blondinet. La limousine déposa d'abord Minho devant le restaurant de ses parents avant de prendre le chemin en direction de la villa Edison. Newt resta bouche bée en voyant celle-ci, encore plus grande que ce qu'il avait imaginé et beaucoup plus verdoyante aussi. Thomas sourit en le voyant comme ça : il ressemblait à un enfant qui avait sous les yeux la chose la plus impressionnante au monde.

Le brun claqua des doigts devant les yeux ébahis du blond puis le fit entrer, suivit par Chuck et Jorge. Ils montèrent directement à l'étage des chambres. Thomas désigna de la tête la porte de sa propre chambre lorsqu'ils passèrent devant, indiquant à Newt qu'il pouvait venir en cas de problème. Celle que ses parents avaient attribué à l'anglais était deux portes plus loin que la chambre de Thomas et elle arborait une décoration tout aussi sobre, presque froide, que les autres pièces de la maison. Newt disposait dans sa nouvelle chambre du même mobilier que l'autre adolescent avec juste une organisation différente.

Chuck prépara une tenue complète pour le blond qui se rendit dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre pour prendre une bonne douche bien chaude et relaxante. Thomas et Jorge montèrent le reste des affaires de Newt jusqu'à sa chambre. En entrant dans la pièce, le brun se figea lorsqu'il aperçu l'anglais face à lui : une chemise blanche en soie délicate avait remplacée le t-shirt sombre affichant le groupe ACDC de Newt, son jeans délavé et trop long troqué contre un bas noir un peu ample et ajusté à sa taille et enfin une paire de chaussures de luxe italiennes noires laquées à la place des habituelles bottines du blondinet. Chuck était un véritable génie, il venait de réaliser une transformation complète ! Enfin presque, car les deux frères tentèrent de dompter un tant soit peu les mèches rebelles de Newt sans y parvenir. Ils terminèrent de s'occuper de leur invité avant de se préparer eux-mêmes pour le dîner.

« Je dois reconnaître que tu portes très bien la chemise, fit la voix de Newt en entrant dans la chambre de Thomas. Ça se voit que tu en mets souvent.

\- Et pourtant je déteste ça, répliqua le brun en terminant de boutonner son vêtement.

\- Je dois savoir quelque chose de spécial pour ce soir ?

\- Essaye d'éluder le plus possible les questions personnelles. S'ils te demandent de parler de tes parents, tu dis juste qu'ils sont tous les deux très pris par leur travail et que tu n'en sais pas plus sur ce qu'ils font en ce moment. Concernant tes activités, explique-leur que tu ne sors pas très souvent et surtout pas en boîte. Dis-leur bien aussi que tu es ravi d'aller au WICKED parce que leur filière scientifique est une aubaine pour toi.

\- Mais je suis en littéraire !

\- Je sais, mais j'ai été contraint de modifier la réalité pour m'assurer leur consentement figure-toi !

\- Rien que ta façon de parler m'énerve…

\- Et pourtant il va falloir t'y faire car tu vas devoir parler comme ça aussi si tu ne veux pas éveiller les soupçons ! »

Thomas contourna le blond, quitta la chambre d'un pas rageur, dévala les escaliers et prit place comme à son habitude à table. Son esprit bouillonnait face à l'attitude de Newt qui ne semblait pas vouloir faire le moindre effort alors que lui prenait un grand risque en racontant des mensonges à ses parents. La main réconfortante du majordome sur son épaule le calma suffisamment pour lui faire oublier son envie d'étrangler l'anglais quand ce dernier arriva avec Chuck. Le cadet lui désigna la chaise face à Thomas et Newt opina du chef avant de s'asseoir. Janson et Ava ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre les adolescents et, après avoir salué comme il se devait leur invité, ils prirent place et le dîner le plus long et stressant de la vie de Thomas commença. À sa grande surprise, tout se passa plutôt bien : Newt faisait des efforts pour retenir sa vraie façon de penser et servait des mensonges tous plus ou moins faux aux géniteurs des deux bruns, agrémentant certaines réponses un peu trop franches par une petite blague servant de distraction. Lorsque Thomas se détendit enfin, le repos pour ses nerfs fut de très courte durée car LE sujet à éviter le plus fut abordé…

« Et donc, comment tu t'en sors niveau des cours au WICKED ? Questionna Ava.

\- Pas trop mal je dirai, répondit Newt en souriant. Comme je ne sors pas vraiment et que je ne connais que peu de personnes à Denver, j'ai beaucoup de temps pour étudier et par conséquent j'ai la ferme intention de me maintenir parmi les élèves les plus prometteurs de notre promotion.

\- Voilà un bel état d'esprit comme nous les apprécions dans cette famille ! Sourit Janson, gobant entièrement le mensonge. Tu vois Newt, contrairement à toi, Thomas préfère aller s'amuser avec ses petits copains et cela ne lui apporte rien de bon. Son grand-père a bien essayé de le lui faire comprendre, mais il ne veut rien entendre. Peut-être que tu arriverais à le faire changer, au moins un peu de façon à ce qu'il se concentre sur ses cours et qu'il sorte premier dans le classement des élèves du WICKED, sans vouloir t'offenser bien sûr.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur Edison, je sais bien que Thomas a de meilleures capacités que moi et qu'il obtiendra quoi qu'il arrive une meilleure place que moi. Vous devriez lui faire confiance de ce côté là.

\- Quand on voit où ses fréquentations l'ont mené au début des vacances, on en vient à se poser quelques questions ! Répliqua durement la matriarche en jetant un regard sévère à son aîné.

\- Je vous ai déjà expliqué que ce n'est ni la faute de mes potes ni la mienne si on a fini en détention provisoire ! Éclata l'accusé en claquant sa main sur la table.

\- Calme-toi immédiatement Thomas ! Le réprimanda son paternel. Je suis désolé que tu assistes à ce genre de scène Newt, il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude. Mais ces derniers temps il devient de plus en plus irritable.

\- L'approche des premiers examens sûrement ? Fit l'anglais en haussant légèrement les épaules.

\- Ou du mariage avec Teresa. Si tu voyais avec quelle vitesse il rougit et prend la mouche dès que l'on aborde le sujet ! Rit Ava.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui ! À côté du mariage, les théorèmes et les problèmes ne sont qu'un jeu d'enfant pour Thomas et pourtant il ne se concentre pas assez. Peut-être que tu pourrais lui donner des cours particuliers et...

\- Ça suffit ! » s'écria le brun en se levant de table, frappant celle-ci de son poing.

Un silence de mort régna dans la pièce, tous les regards étaient braqués sur Thomas. Même Kaya, la domestique, se figea telle une statue avec son plateau entre les mains. L'aîné des enfants Edison ne demanda pas son reste et s'en alla vers l'étage, le sang bouillonnant dans ses veines et les joues rougies par la colère. La porte de sa chambre claqua derrière lui et il se laissa tomber sur son lit comme un cadavre lesté et jeté à la mer. Une sensation de déjà vu le submergea : décidément, le brun avait vraiment l'impression de quitter la table en plein repas tous les jours en ce moment ! Thomas soupira longuement avant de s'atteler à défaire sa cravate et sa chemise qui semblaient l'empêcher de respirer et de se rallonger de tout son long, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Comment en était-il arrivé là…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive cette fois ? S'éleva une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien maintenant. Le petit Tommy nous fait un caprice parce que tout ne se passe pas comme il le voudrait ?

\- Ferme-la tocard ! Répliqua l'interpellé sans relever la tête vers l'intrus.

\- Mais c'est qu'il mordrait en plus !

\- Et tu ferais bien de déserter cette chambre avant que je ne décide vraiment de le faire !

\- Ça va c'est bon calme-toi, pas la peine de s'énerver comme ça ! Fit Newt en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ah oui ? Putain t'as failli tout faire foirer Newt !

\- Eh c'est pas de ma faute si on est dans cette galère toi et moi ! Si tu n'avais pas menti à tes parents, on...

\- Si je ne leur avais pas menti tu serais à la rue en ce moment même ! Tu pourrais être un minimum reconnaissant ! Le coupa Thomas en se levant du lit pour se mettre face à lui.

\- Reconnaissant ?! Envers toi ?! Tu plaisantes ! Tu l'as fait uniquement parce que Minho ne t'a pas laissé le choix ! D'ailleurs, vous les riches, vous ne faîtes jamais rien sans que ça vous arrange quelque part ! Bordel, je vous déteste vraiment toi et tes petits-copains friqués ! Vous vous croyez tout permis uniquement parce que votre chéquier est assez long pour ouvrir toutes les portes ! Vous pensez tous qu'il vous suffit de claquer des doigts pour que tout vous tombe directement dans les bras ! Vous me dégoûtez tous et tu ne fais pas exception à la règle ! Je te déteste ! Contrairement à ce que pense tes parents, on n'a rien en commun toi et moi et j'espère bien que je ne deviendrai jamais comme toi ! »

Et sur ce, le blond tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte pour quitter la pièce. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, une main se referma sur son poignet et le retourna pour qu'il se retrouve face à face avec l'aîné des Edison. Les yeux chocolats du brun ne le fixaient pas vraiment, ils paressaient comme flotter sur un point invisible entre les prunelles noisettes de Newt. Ce dernier tenta de se dégager de l'emprise de l'autre adolescent, mais sans succès, Thomas était bien plus fort qu'il n'en avait l'air.

« Tu te trompes, on a au moins un point commun tous les deux…, souffla Thomas.

\- Ah vraiment ? Et lequel ?

\- On est d'accord pour dire que l'on est trop différent l'un de l'autre pour s'entendre... ».

Thomas lâcha sa prise sur le bras du blond qui ne demanda pas son reste et disparut dans le couloir. Après son départ, le brun ferma la porte à clé et se recoucha sur son lit. Sa colère s'était éteinte, seule restait une douleur lancinante. La douleur causée par les paroles de Newt, par son regard accusateur, mais surtout le fait qu'il lui dise qu'il le déteste… Rien n'aurait pu causer plus de peine à ce moment-là à Thomas que ces quelques mots : « je te déteste ». Incapable de retenir plus longtemps le flot humide qui montait à ses yeux, une larme s'échoua misérablement sur la joue devenue pâle de Thomas qui se cacha sous sa couette pour laisser aller ses autres larmes. Il avait besoin de dormir, de penser à autre chose. Mais au fond, le brun savait bien qu'il ne verrait dans ses songes que le blond, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire des rêves...

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez penser ! J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous a plu et que le prochain chapitre mettra moins de temps à arriver !**

 **Bisous !**

 **Lady**


	6. Chapitre 5 Fin d'Année

**Buongiorno** **amici !**

 **J'y crois pas Dieu existe : j'ai réussi à tenir le délais que je m'étais fixé ! Bref, voici donc le chapitre 5 que j'ai pris grand plaisir à écrire et j'espère qu'il vous plaira également ! Pour les musique, je vous suggère vivement _Kids in love_ de Mayday Parade ainsi que _All I want for Christmas is you_ quand le titre apparaîtra dans le texte. La chanson de Newt est _Never be the same_ du groupe RED et je vous "oblige" à écouter au moins les paroles figurant dans le chapitre (c'est même mieux d'arrêter la musique là où s'arrêtent les paroles, mais je ne vous en voudrais pas de l'écouter en entier et oui c'est cette chanson qui m'a inspiré le titre et une partie de l'intrigue de l'histoire).**

 **Review :**

 **Anguy : Merci pour la review ! Désolée de t'avoir un peu embrouillé ravie de savoir que tu les trouves mignons quand ils se disputent car ça va continuer x) Gros bisous !**

 **Minah : JGNDKDVPDFKDVKGVKJNKJ ! C'était ma réaction quand j'ai lu ta review x) moi aussi je veux un petit frère coll comme Chuck ! Ok je vais dire à Ben d'arrêter de chanter, je ne veux pas que tu meures à cause de lui sinon qui me laissera des reviews comme les tiennes hein hein ? O_O au passage, c'est quoi ta dernière volonté ? (histoire que je me prépare à la réaliser dans l'éventualité où ce chapitre cause ta perte tragique... ?) Ah ben ça on peut dire qu'il en a des couilles le petit Newtie ! XD En tout cas, merci pour la superbe review (et non ça ne me dérange absolument pas t'inquiète ;) ), j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Gros bisous :D**

 **Brookedaviiis : Oui, très très culotté et ingrat mais bon il faut bien pimenter un peu l'histoire ! Merci pour la review, bisous :)**

 **Et merci à tous les autres à qui je réponds directement, vos reviews me font énormément plaisir ! Voilà voilà je vous laisse lire maintenant et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **(je n'ai pas encore fini la prequel et je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble Mark en réalité, donc je l'ai décris tel que je me l'imagine)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Fin d'Année**

 _ **Décembre**_. Une routine s'était peu à peu installée dans la villa des Edison depuis l'arrivée de Newt. Le matin, il s'habillait avec l'uniforme du WICKED, tentait de se coiffer sachant qu'il ne vaincrait jamais ses mèches rebelles puis descendait prendre un petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Chuck, Thomas et quelques fois leurs parents s'ils n'étaient pas déjà partis au travail. Les deux adolescents ne s'adressaient la parole que lorsque c'était nécessaire, surtout en présence de Janson et Ava. Autrement, ils s'ignoraient le plus possible pour ne pas se disputer, ce qui arrivait tout de même assez souvent. N'importe quelle broutille pouvait finir en guerre nucléaire avec eux, ce qui mettait régulièrement Chuck, Jorge et même Kaya dans des situations gênantes et inconfortables.

Après le repas du matin, le majordome conduisait les trois jeunes à l'école. Il déposait Chuck au collège en premier avant de conduire Thomas au WICKED, permettant ainsi à Newt de quitter son uniforme durant le trajet qui le séparait de son propre lycée, fort heureusement très éloigné du lycée privé. La journée passait puis Jorge revenait chercher les garçons suivant leur emploi du temps. Lorsque Newt finissait plus tard que Thomas ou lorsqu'il restait un peu avec Minho et les autres, le brun rentrait chez lui et servait comme excuse à ses parents que l'anglais était resté à la bibliothèque du lycée pour travailler, seul ou avec un autre camarade. Ce qui évidemment ne manquait pas de faire réagir ses parents lui disant qu'il ferait mieux de prendre exemple sur Newt, ou d'autres répliques du même genre. Cela agaçait Thomas au plus haut point et il passait une bonne partie de ses soirées enfermé dans sa chambre, à travailler ou se détendre mais faisant tout pour ne pas voir Newt. La seule chose positive que voyait Thomas, c'était l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait désormais la ville de Denver suite à de grandes et longues chutes de neige depuis la fin du mois de novembre.

La tension entre les adolescents était palpable, même à distance, comme le fit remarquer Minho qui avait le cul entre deux chaises depuis l'installation du blond chez Thomas. L'asiatique discutait via skype avec le brun de leur programme pour les vacances de noël qui approchaient à grands pas. Comme à son habitude, le coréen avait plus que tout envie de faire la fête avant que le blond ne reparte en Angleterre pour les vacances, mais le problème qui se posait à lui était difficile à résoudre : garder Thomas et Newt dans la même pièce sans qu'ils ne déclenchent une guerre. À plusieurs reprises, le brun roula des yeux en soupirant, essayant en vain de se concentrer un minimum sur son exercice de biologie. Mais c'était sans compter sur Minho et son entêtement. Parfois, Thomas se demandait s'il n'était pas né uniquement pour l'emmerder… S'avouant vaincu, il lâcha son stylo et s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans sa chaise de bureau en portant son regard chocolat agacé sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

« _Sérieux, tu ne peux pas faire un effort au moins une fois dans ta vie ? Juste pour moi ?_ Supplia presque l'asiatique.

\- Une fois ? Tu plaisantes là j'espère ! S'écria l'Edison. Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de fois que je fais des efforts pour supporter Newt et son attitude désobligeante ! On dirait juste qu'il le fait exprès pour me faire sortir de mes gongs !

\- _Et ça marche plutôt bien à ce que je vois…_

\- La ferme tocard !

\- _Écoute Thomas, je te demande juste de me promettre de ne pas le provoquer le temps d'une soirée. Tu n'es pas obligé de lui parler, ni même de le regarder ou de fantasmer sur lui…_

\- Eh ! Je ne fantasme pas sur lui ! Brailla Thomas en se redressant dans son siège.

\- _T'en es sûr ?_ » Le taquina l'asiatique, un sourire en coin.

Thomas allait répliquer lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Newt s'élever dans le couloir grâce à sa porte légèrement entrouverte. Il fit signe à Minho de se taire, quitta sa chaise et se colla au mur proche de la porte pour écouter ce que disait le blondinet. Il parlait au téléphone avec ses parents visiblement et il ne semblait pas très heureux. Thomas tendit un peu plus l'oreille en veillant bien à ne pas se faire remarquer. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se faire choper en train d'espionner l'anglais.

« Non il n'y en aura aucun…, soupira Newt. Oui j'ai déjà appelé la compagnie aérienne quand je voulais réserver mon billet et ils m'ont dit qu'ils annulaient tous les vols à cause des tempêtes de neige… Oui je sais qu'on avait prévu que je rentre pour les vacances, mais je ne vais quand même pas rentrer en Angleterre à la nage ! … Maman arrête s'il te plaît, je vais me débrouiller… Je ne sais pas, je vais demander à Monsieur et Madame Edison si ça dérange que je reste chez eux… Tu vois une autre solution peut-être ? … Ok je leur demande et je te rappelle… Oui bisous maman »

Newt raccrocha et s'en alla en direction de l'escalier, probablement pour demander à Janson et Ava s'il pouvait rester ici durant les vacances. Une fois qu'il fut certain que le blond se soit suffisamment éloigné, Thomas lâcha un juron et en enchaîna d'autres jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son bureau où Minho attendait impatiemment de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

« Le sort s'acharne sur moi… Je déteste la neige ! Hurla Thomas en s'écroulant sur son siège. Pourquoi faut-il obligatoirement un avion pour aller en Angleterre !

\- _P_ _arce qu'il y a un océan glacial et pas moins de sept-mille cinq-cent-quarante kilomètres qui séparent Denver et Londres ?_ Releva un sourcil l'asiatique.

\- Merci Minho, vraiment, merci beaucoup !

\- _Pas de quoi tocard ! Donc si j'en juge par ton désarroi et ta soudaine haine envers la neige, j'en déduis que les avions sont interdits de vol y compris celui de Newt ?_

\- Perspicace en plus d'être chiant à ce que je vois !

\- _Trop aimable Thomas. Bon, c'est quoi le programme du coup ?_

\- J'en sais rien. Il doit d'abord demander à mes parents. Je te dirai ça plus tard, je dois te laisser »

Minho le salua et le brun ferma la conversation avant d'éteindre son ordinateur et de se glisser sous ses draps. Il tourna encore et encore pour trouver le sommeil, mais son esprit était bien trop préoccupé pour qu'il puisse s'endormir. Depuis la venue de Newt sous son toit, Thomas n'avait cessé de se triturer les méninges concernant le blond. Certes, il l'agaçait plus que tout avec ses préjugés persistants et les mots blessants que lui avait dit l'anglais revenaient le perturber à chaque fois que Thomas y pensait. Ils avaient pourtant eut un bien meilleur contact depuis l'hospitalisation de Newt, qui était même attristé d'après les dires de Minho de ne pas voir le brun au moment de son départ. Ok, il avait été propulsé un peu durement dans un tout autre univers que le restaurant familial coréen, et de surcroît un univers que Newt n'appréciait pas visiblement, mais Thomas n'y était pour rien. Et à bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas non plus la faute de Minho puisque c'était les parents de Newt qui avaient fait des réclamations. Minho avait juste voulu trouver une solution pour le blond et il n'y en avait pas vraiment d'autre. Alors, peut-être que quelque chose s'était produit à Londres et que ce n'était pas du tout de la faute de Thomas ? C'est en tout cas sur cette idée que le brun parvint enfin à calmer son esprit tourmenté et à trouver les bras de Morphée…

-O-O-O-

Le réveil le lendemain fut difficile. C'était la dernière semaine avant les vacances, semaine bien entendu bourrée d'examens. La dernière ligne droite avant un repos bien mérité. Enfin presque pour Thomas puisqu'il se doutait bien que, une fois à table, ses parents allaient lui dire de rester avec Newt pendant les vacances et de s'occuper de lui en leur absence puisqu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui. C'est pourquoi le brun fut un peu plus long que d'habitude à sortir du lit, s'habiller et se préparer. Une fois en bas, il remarqua l'absence de ses géniteurs et Chuck dans la pièce. Le blond était tranquillement installé à table, seul, pas plus pressé que le brun d'aller au lycée. Le sourire en coin de l'anglais confirma à Thomas qu'il allait devoir passer les vacances avec lui. Ils ne s'adressèrent presque pas la parole jusqu'à ce que l'aîné des enfants Edison ne descende de la voiture pour aller en cours. Thomas passa toute sa matinée en examen de sciences et le reste de la semaine se passa exactement de la même manière, à l'exception de la nature de l'examen. Newt ne lui parlait pas, et il n'en était pas vraiment mécontent, bien qu'au fond de lui il gardait espoir que les choses s'arrangent et que la cohabitation se passe mieux. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions...

Quand le vendredi arriva enfin, amenant avec lui le début de deux semaines de répit, Thomas était éreinté et ne voulait surtout pas être contrarié tant il était tendu. L'anglais terminant les cours plus tard que lui, il allait être tranquille pendant un petit moment et il profita du manque de présence paternelle et anglaise pour bavarder avec Jorge et Kaya comme le ferait un groupe d'amis se retrouvant autour d'un café. Thomas aimait beaucoup discuter avec les deux employés de la villa, il les considérait comme des membres de sa famille. Jorge avait en quelques sortes élevé le jeune homme et Kaya, de trois ans son aînée, avait grandi avec lui lorsque sa mère travaillait chez les Edison, avant de la remplacer quand sa génitrice avait été engagée par une autre famille fortunée. Ils discutèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'arrivée des parents de Thomas, rentrés étonnement tôt pour une fois. Janson et Ava s'installèrent dans le canapé en cuir blanc près de leur fils aîné.

« Bonjour Thomas, comment s'est passé ta journée ? Demanda le chef de famille.

\- Bien. L'examen était assez facile donc je devrais obtenir une bonne note, répondit simplement le brun en haussant les épaules.

\- Je l'espère. Thomas, nous avons quelque chose d'important à te demander.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est au sujet de Newt, ajouta Ava.

\- Je vous écoute, fit l'adolescent en déglutissant légèrement.

\- Le père de Teresa organise la soirée du réveillon cette année et il se trouve qu'il a entendu dire que nous avons accueillis Newt chez nous. Après avoir brièvement discuté de lui, il a décidé de l'inviter à la soirée afin de le rencontrer.

\- Newt n'aime pas vraiment ce genre de fêtes, tout comme moi…

\- Tu pourrais quand même lui en parler ? Insista Janson, le regard dur.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire... »

Thomas s'éclipsa aussitôt pour éviter de subir un long laïus de son père et monta s'isoler dans sa chambre. Déjà qu'il avait été obligé d'accepter de passer la soirée avec Teresa, le voilà en plus contraint de garder un œil sur le blondinet pour éviter qu'il ne fasse une bourde ! Thomas en était sûr à présent : quelqu'un l'avait maudit… Il continua à se lamenter bien plus tard dans la soirée sur la conversation groupée avec Minho et les autres. Ses amis avaient beau l'encourager ou même le taquiner, aucun ne parvint à arracher autre chose que des plaintes au brun. Soudainement, Alby demanda des nouvelles de Newt, ce qui étonna l'adolescent sachant qu'ils passaient toute la journée ensemble au lycée. Zart avoua que le jeune anglais n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette aujourd'hui, mais Thomas ne l'avait pas vu depuis le matin ce qui expliquait pourquoi il n'avait rien remarqué. Il promit à ses amis d'aller le voir et ne se décida à le faire qu'une bonne heure plus tard.

L'adolescent quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle attribuée à leur invité anglais. Il toqua à la porte plusieurs fois sans obtenir de réponse. Peut-être que Newt était sorti ou qu'il était encore au rez-de-chaussée… Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour et retourner à sa chambre, Thomas entendit un bruit provenant d'une chambre un peu plus loin dans le couloir dont la porte entrouverte n'aurait justement jamais dû être entrouverte. Fronçant les sourcils, intrigué, le brun s'approcha de la pièce d'où un bruit de cordes pincées s'échappait. Il jeta un coup d'œil par l'ouverture avant d'entrer et de se figer sur place. La pièce, une ancienne chambre aménagée en genre de débarras, accueillait plusieurs armoires pleine à craquer de bibelots, de vieilleries et de choses et d'autres. Le lit avait été jeté et remplacé par un vieux canapé et deux fauteuils trônaient au centre de la pièce. Dans l'un d'eux était tranquillement installé le blondinet que cherchait Thomas, une guitare acoustique entre les mains, jouant quelques accords doux et lents. L'Edison signala sa présence en se raclant la gorge, ce qui fit lever les yeux noisette de Newt vers lui. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche et dire quelque chose, mais Thomas leva la main en lui intimant le silence par ce geste.

« Avant que tu ne t'excuses ou inventes quoi que ce soit, tu peux me dire QUI t'a ouvert la porte de cette pièce ? Demanda Thomas, la mâchoire légèrement crispée.

\- Je… J'ai juré de ne rien dire, avoua Newt un peu honteux. Et contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, je ne trahis jamais une parole donnée…

\- Désolé de te dire ça, mais tu ne ressembles pas assez à Naruto pour parler comme lui.

\- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais te dire le nom de la personne qui m'a ouvert la porte de cette chambre. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire, la porte de ton passé ? »

Le souffle de Thomas se coupa instantanément. Il avait bien entendu ce qu'il pensait avoir entendu, il ne rêvait pas ? Newt vit toutes sortes d'émotions traverser les prunelles chocolatées de son hôte : colère, ironie, rage, mais surtout de la nostalgie et même quelque chose ressemblant à de la peine, ou peut-être était-ce des remords ? À sa grande surprise, Thomas soupira profondément avant de prendre place dans le fauteuil libre juste en face de lui, ses mains s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux d'ébènes. Il mit plusieurs longues secondes avant de finalement lever la tête vers Newt, qui trouvait l'attitude du brun étrange et inattendue.

« Peu importe qui t'a dit ça cette personne a raison après tout, commença Thomas d'une voix triste. Oui, tout ce que tu vois ici appartient à mon passé et uniquement à mon passé. Tous ces livres par exemple : je me perdais dedans jusqu'à ce que mes parents décident que dorénavant mes seules lectures concerneraient mon cursus scolaire. Et tous les films que tu vois là, se sont tous des films qu'ils ne m'ont jamais autorisé à visionner pour ne pas que je me remplisse l'esprit avec ses histoires fantastiques : pas de Harry Potter, pas de Magicien d'Oz, pas de Narnia, pas de Percy Jackson…

\- Et donc, cette guitare… C'était la tienne ? Questionna le blond mal à l'aise.

\- Techniquement elle l'est toujours, même si ça doit bien faire quatre ans que je n'y ai plus touché et qu'elle prend la poussière ici.

\- C'est dommage, c'est un bel instrument… En général je ne me sépare pas de la mienne, mais je n'ai pas pu l'emmener avec moi.

\- Tu fais parti d'un groupe ? S'enquit le brun.

\- Non je compose seulement pour moi-même quand j'ai une mélodie qui me vient ou des paroles qui ne me quittent pas et qui m'empêchent de me concentrer en cours.

\- La mélodie que tu jouais tout à l'heure, c'est une composition alors ?

\- Oui, mais je ne l'ai jamais terminé… Elle me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs et... Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de l'achever… Même les paroles sont incomplètes…

\- Je peux l'écouter ?

\- Euh oui, si tu veux... »

Newt se positionna un peu mieux sur son assise et plaça correctement l'instrument contre lui. Il ne s'était jamais senti très à l'aise devant un public, même réduit à seulement une personne. Le blond s'éclaircit un peu la gorge avant de vérifier si la guitare était parfaitement accordée puis il se lança avec une pointe d'anxiété dans ses gestes. En face de lui, Thomas fixait d'un air songeur les doigts de Newt tandis qu'il se laissait bercer par la mélodie douce et apaisante. Il remarqua de légers tremblements chez le blond qui recommença plusieurs fois en boucle la même partie de la mélodie, bien trop de fois pour que cela puisse être la véritable partition. Ne supportant pas de voir son invité se torturer de la sorte, Thomas se leva puis s'accroupit devant l'anglais. Il remarqua tout de suite de petites larmes qui se formaient aux coins de ses yeux noisettes. Le brun devina sans peine que son comportement déprimé durant la journée et la tristesse qu'il éprouvait en ce moment étaient liés et quelque chose lui murmurait à l'oreille que cette chanson n'y était pas pour rien. Aussi, plutôt que de le réconforter, Thomas encouragea Newt à reprendre sa chanson, sachant très bien que le remède le plus efficace à tous les maux était de combattre le mal par le mal. Le blond sembla penser la même chose puisqu'il essuya rapidement ses yeux avant de se remettre à jouer. Mais cette fois, le brun put entendre la voix ponctuée d'un accent britannique se joindre aux notes :

 _I know you, who are you now ?  
Look into my eyes if you can't remember  
Do you remember ? Oh...  
I can see, I can still find  
You're the only voice my heart can recognize  
But I can't hear you now, yeah..._

 _ **I'll never be the same  
I'm caught inside the memories, the promises are yesterdays**_

 _ **A** **nd I belong to you...  
I just can't walk away  
'cause after loving you  
I can never be the same…**_

Newt joua encore un dernier accord sans prononcer un mot de plus avant de s'arrêter complètement. Il leva les yeux vers Thomas qui paressait avoir l'esprit ailleurs. En effet, le brun venait de réaliser qu'il ne connaissait pratiquement pas Newt malgré toutes leurs discussions lors des dernières vacances et il s'en voulait de ne jamais avoir soupçonné toute la tristesse et la douleur que gardait enfermé en lui le jeune anglais, sûrement causées par un chagrin d'amour. Il avait fallu qu'il pousse le blond au bord des larmes pour s'apercevoir que lui aussi possédait un passif visiblement lourd, les paroles de la chanson composée par Newt étant suffisamment claires pour le lui faire comprendre. La voix à l'accent britannique le tira de ses pensées, lui demandant si tout allait bien parce qu'il faisait une tête un peu étrange.

« Rien c'est juste que je trouve cette chanson magnifique. Triste, mais quand même magnifique, confia le brun en reprenant contenance. Et ta voix aussi est très belle.

\- M-Merci », rougit Newt qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette réaction.

Il esquissa un geste pour se lever et rendre la guitare à Thomas, mais ce dernier l'arrêta dans son mouvement. L'anglais l'interrogea du regard et le brun haussa simplement les épaules, lui disant que de toute façon il n'en jouait plus et qu'elle ne lui serait donc d'aucune utilité tandis que lui composait et était apparemment très doué pour ça. Ça lui ferait au moins une occupation durant son temps libre pendant les vacances. Newt le remercia longuement, ne soupçonnant pas une seule seconde auparavant que Thomas puisse être aussi compréhensif, l'héritier ne lui posant aucune question sur son passé qui aurait tôt fait de ranimer sa tristesse. Alors qu'il rangeait la guitare dans son étui afin de l'emmener dans sa chambre, le blond entendit la voix de Thomas s'élever derrière lui.

« J'aimerais beaucoup entendre la suite de ta composition. Je suis persuadé que tu arriveras à en faire quelque chose de plus joyeux et tout aussi magnifique. Un peu comme le deuxième épisode d'une série qui commence mal et termine bien.

\- Mais la personne pour qui j'avais commencé cette chanson ne mérite pas de suite ! Répliqua durement le blond.

\- Peut-être pas pour cette personne, mais tu peux l'écrire pour quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui saura effacer la peine que tu ressens, ou au moins l'atténuer ».

Et sur ce, Thomas tourna les talons et quitta la pièce avant de s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte. Newt n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, semblant réfléchir aux paroles du brun. N'entendant plus le bruit des pas de son hôte, le blond leva son regard noisette vers lui, surpris de le voir encore là. Un soupir échappa à Thomas avant qu'il ne lâche d'un coup l'invitation pour l'anglais de la part du père de Teresa et, tel un ninja devenu maître de la technique de disparition, il s'éclipsa dans le couloir et rejoignit sa chambre avant d'entendre les protestations de Newt. Cependant, il n'entendit rien venant du blond et se dit que, finalement, il n'avait pas été si difficile que ça à convaincre, bien qu'il ne lui ait en réalité pas laissé la possibilité de dire quoi que ce soit. Enfin, si Newt voulait rejeter l'invitation, il le ferait probablement le lendemain matin. Pour le moment, Thomas n'avait qu'une chose en tête : envie de dormir durant de très longues heures. Contre toute attente, ce fut grâce au souvenir d'une voix douce ponctuée d'un accent britannique que le brun trouva le sommeil…

-O-O-O-

« C'est entièrement hors de question tu entends ?!

\- Arrête de dire ça et fais un effort s'il te plaît…, geignit une voix blasée.

\- Jamais ! J-A-M-A-I-S c'est clair !

\- Ce n'est que pour une soirée, argumenta une voix un peu enfantine.

\- Et puis ce n'est pas la mort non plus, renchérit l'autre.

\- Vous êtes fous ! Jamais je ne leur ferai cet affront !

\- Bon maintenant ça suffit Newt, tu viens ici et tu laisses Chuck te mettre du gel sur les cheveux !

\- Jamais ! »

 _ **Le soir du réveillon de Noël**_. Les deux frères Edison bataillaient avec leur invité britannique qui, après avoir rechigné à s'habiller d'un costume trois pièces, refusait catégoriquement que l'on tripote sa crinière blonde indisciplinée. N'ayant plus d'autre solution, les frangins sollicitèrent l'aide de Jorge et ensemble ils tendirent un piège à Newt qui se retrouva immobilisé sur une chaise dans sa chambre, le majordome hispanique et l'aîné des frères le maintenant fermement. Il fallut pas moins de trente minutes à Chuck pour parvenir à dompter un tant soit peu les cheveux rebelles de l'anglais, les amenant toutes vers le côté droit avec un effet de volume et une technique dont seul le plus jeune avait le secret. Newt vociféra des menaces à l'encontre des Edison avant de voir son reflet dans la glace de la salle de bain : étonnement, il appréciait le travail de Chuck mais ne le montra pas, préférant lancer un regard assassin à Thomas et un réprobateur à l'autre adolescent.

Tous les trois descendirent ensuite au rez-de-chaussée où Ava et Janson les attendaient. Les jeunes hommes étaient tous vêtus d'un ensemble veste, cravate et pantalon noir, seule la chemise changeait de couleur, à savoir bleu marine pour Chuck, blanche pour Newt et bordeaux pour Thomas. Le patriarche était habillé à l'identique que l'anglais tandis qu'Ava portait une sublime robe longue carmin sertie de diamants sur son léger décolleté et accompagnée d'une paire d'escarpins blanc crème. Le majordome les invita à entrer dans la limousine et ils se rendirent à la maison des Agnès, où le cauchemar de Thomas allait commencer. Une longue soirée s'annonçait…

Arrivés à la réception, les quatre membres de la famille Edison saluèrent comme il se devait chaque invité présent, Newt les imitant tant bien que mal pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Après tout, il fallait qu'il ait l'air d'être accoutumé à ce genre de soirées. Heureusement pour lui, Thomas gardait constamment un œil sur lui et corrigeait le moindre de ses gestes incorrectes, lui prodiguant quelques fois des conseils. Chuck renseigna le blond un maximum sur les différentes personnalités importantes présentes ce soir-là avant de disparaître quelque part, sans doute avec Misty et les autres jeunes de son âge.

Jugeant plus prudent de rester près de Thomas en cas de besoin, l'anglais ne lâchait pas le brun d'une semelle et le suivait partout. Ils s'installèrent à une table libre où ils burent, mangèrent un peu et discutèrent de tout et de rien, comme de vieux amis. L'aîné des Edison apprit ainsi que le blond avait rencontré Minho par un jeu en ligne où ils se disputaient la première place au classement général. Ils s'étaient ensuite contactés par skype pour planifier leurs duels jusqu'à ce que l'asiatique n'apprenne son arrivée aux États-Unis et soit contraint de l'héberger, bien que cela n'ennuya nullement Minho plus que ravi d'accueillir son cyber-rival. Soudain, un autre adolescent très baraqué, plus grand que Thomas d'une tête au moins, aux cheveux bruns en bataille et aux yeux bleus apparut aux côtés de l'autre brun et s'installa sur une chaise de libre à leur table sans demander la permission. Newt, en voyant le regard de son ami se durcir, comprit instantanément qu'un orage allait sûrement éclater. Dire que la soirée avait si bien commencée…

« Salut Edison, lâcha l'inconnu. Alors, tu promènes ton petit toutou anglais ?

\- Salut Mark. Tu dois être devenu aveugle depuis la fin des examens parce que la seule personne anglaise présente à cette table n'aboie pas, ne marche pas à quatre pattes et ne remue pas la queue.

\- Ça tu n'en sais rien. Et contrairement à tout le monde, je ne suis pas dupe : je sais bien que ton petit compagnon n'est pas celui qu'il prétend être et je crois que tu n'as pas très envie que tes parents ou qui que ce soit ici présent ne découvre la vérité…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Mark ? Soupira le brun.

\- Rien du tout, je veux juste comprendre pour quelle raison tu mens à tout le monde.

\- Et en quoi ça te regarde ? Sérieusement, on n'est même pas ami. Depuis quand ma vie et ce que je fais t'intéresse ?

\- Depuis que tu es fiancé avec Teresa qui n'a d'yeux que pour toi mais dont tu te fiches royalement. Et pire encore, elle se moque pas mal que tu ne la regardes pas comme elle le voudrait, alors je veux comprendre ce que tu as de si spécial pour qu'elle s'accroche à ce point. Parce que jusque là, à part te qualifier de gros mythomane et manipulateur, je ne vois pas grand-chose chez toi…

\- Sans doute mon héritage familial trois fois plus important que le sien ? Honnêtement Mark, pourquoi tu ne te contentes pas de t'occuper de tes affaires de couple avec Trina ? D'après les rumeurs, il y aurait un peu d'eau dans la conduite de gaz entre vous et…

\- La ferme ! Le coupa sèchement le plus grand. Si tu dis un mot de plus, je n'hésiterai pas à balancer ce que je sais sur toi et ton petit _british_ devant tout le monde ce soir même ! D'ailleurs, où il est passé le buveur de thé ?

\- Quoi ?! »

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Thomas constata que Newt avait, sans mauvais jeu de mot, filé à l'anglaise durant leur conversation. L'adolescent le chercha du regard, paniqué à l'idée qu'il puisse faire une bourde et, pire encore, ne pas s'en rendre compte. L'angoisse le fit se lever et parcourir la salle de réception, esquivant les invités les uns après les autres, bousculant certains sur son passage. Il entra soudainement en collision avec celle qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir éviter de croiser à cette fête, bien que cela soit inévitable étant donné que la soirée se passait justement dans la demeure de cette personne.

« Désolé de t'avoir bousculé Teresa, mais je cherche Newt. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu ? S'enquit le brun avant que sa « fiancée » ne puisse dire quelque chose.

\- Tu veux parler du blond à l'accent anglais ? Fit la jeune fille aux yeux bleus. Il vient d'être tiré sur la scène par Trina pour chanter »

Aussitôt les yeux chocolats de Thomas s'orientèrent en direction de l'estrade spécialement installée pour les discours et vit en effet son protégé aux côtés de Trina, un micro en main et l'air plus gêné que jamais auparavant. La blonde fit signe à quelqu'un près de la sono et la musique de _All I want for Christmas is you_ débuta. La jeune fille chanta seule tout le premier couplet, Newt étant bien trop intimidé pour ouvrir la bouche, puis il se lança avec elle sur les strophes suivantes. Leurs deux voix se mêlaient parfaitement et ils se permirent un petit jeu de scène avec une danse improvisée tandis que tous les invités les encourageaient en frappant dans leurs mains au rythme de la musique entraînante.

« Il a vraiment une voix superbe ! Chuchota Teresa à l'oreille du brun. Ils forment un beau duo !

\- Oui tu as raison », admit Thomas qui connaissait déjà l'incroyable talent de l'anglais pour le chant.

La chanson prit fin sous les applaudissements de tout le public et Trina serra fermement son compagnon de chant dans ses bras avant de le laisser descendre de la scène et d'aller se cacher auprès de Thomas, les joues aussi rouge que des tomates bien mûres. Son regard intima au brun de se taire s'il ne voulait pas subir les menaces qu'il avait proféré à l'encontre de Minho à son retour à Denver. Un large sourire fendit les lèvres de Thomas qui retourna à la table qu'ils occupaient jusqu'à encore peu de temps auparavant, Newt toujours sur les talons.

Une fois installé, le blond souffla profondément, soulagé de ne plus être le centre d'attention de tant de personnes. Mais cela fut de courte durée puisqu'un long défilé de personnes en tout genre vint le féliciter pour sa prestation, le saluer ou lui poser quelques questions sur lui, sa vie, sa famille. Il répondait de son mieux aux interrogations, jetant de furtifs regards à Thomas qui prenait la parole quand il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. L'aîné des Edison fut heureux de constater que Mark ne se pointa pas à nouveau vers eux durant le reste de la soirée et que visiblement il ne dirait rien sur ce qu'il savait pour le moment. Il put ainsi profiter pleinement de la compagnie du blond qui se confia un peu plus à lui au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de la fête. L'alcool qu'il avait bu aidait un peu, il fallait bien l'avouer.

« Et donc, mes parents veulent se séparer parce que mon père a accepté la mutation sur Denver mais ma mère refuse de quitter Londres ! Conclut le blond. Du coup, ils m'ont demandé de choisir avec qui je veux vivre et… Et je n'ai pas trop eu le choix que de quitter Londres…

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Interrogea Thomas, intrigué par ses propos. Tu viens de dire qu'ils t'ont proposé de choisir.

\- Ouais, mais c'est à cause de… de la personne pour qui j'ai composé la chanson… C'est à cause de lui que je ne veux pas rester à Londres…

\- Lui ?

\- Oui lui, t'es sourd ou quoi ?

\- Pardon mais… Les paroles de ta chanson font penser à un chagrin d'amour et…

\- Mais c'est le cas, tu comprends rien ou quoi !

\- Oh… Donc tu es…

\- Gay oui et alors ? Ça te pose un problème ? T'as quelque chose contre ça ?

\- Non pas du tout c'est juste que… J'aurai jamais deviné »

Thomas s'excusa, mais Newt était un peu trop imbibé d'alcool pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il lui disait ou même de ce qu'il racontait lui-même. Ils sortirent prendre un peu l'air et s'installèrent sur un banc dans l'immense jardin de la propriété des Agnès. Le brun observait les étoiles, l'air ailleurs, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de lourd s'abattre sur son épaule : la tête de Newt. Un Newt bien fatigué et assommé par l'alcool. Ne voulant pas que le blond se fasse mal en restant dans cette position, Thomas se décala de sa place en soutenant l'anglais qu'il coucha entièrement sur le banc avant de déposer la tête blond décoiffée sur sa cuisse. Alors que la poitrine du britannique se soulevait à un rythme régulier, preuve indéniable qu'il venait de s'endormir, celle de Thomas était agressée par les battements de plus en plus rapides de son cœur. Il ne savait pas si c'était leur soudaine proximité ou autre chose, mais le contact avec Newt lui procura une intense vague de chaleur qui se répandit dans tout son être. Ses iris chocolatées descendirent sur le visage paisible de l'endormi. Inconsciemment, ses doigts vinrent caresser délicatement la joue pâle de Newt et il dégagea de son front les quelques mèches qui étaient tombées dessus.

Se rendant soudainement compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, Thomas retira prestement sa main tandis que sa respiration devint légèrement saccadée et que son cœur s'emballa à nouveau. Mais que lui arrivait-il enfin ! Jamais il n'aurait fait ça avant, et encore moins à Newt ! Ils n'étaient pas fait pour s'entendre ! Bien que la soirée à laquelle ils assistaient avait prouvé le contraire… La récente confession de Newt sur ses préférences lui revint en mémoire, et tout lui paru alors bien plus évident : le besoin de voir le blond lorsqu'il était parti pour les vacances, sa crise de panique chez Sonya, la chaleur qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps, son cœur qui faisait certainement des looping dans sa poitrine, et surtout la douleur qu'il avait éprouvé quand l'anglais avait dit qu'il le détestait… Tout trouva enfin une logique, un lien qui unissait tous ces événements et phénomènes que seul l'adolescent britannique était parvenu à lui faire endurer : l'amour… À ce moment précis, Thomas comprit qu'il venait de se fourrer dans un sacré pétrin, plus difficile à s'en défaire que tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à ce réveillon de Noël, dans ce jardin, sur ce banc, le cœur battant dorénavant pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même…

-O-O-O-

 _ **Réveillon du Nouvel An**_. Thomas était là, dans l'appartement de la famille de Minho, sans vraiment être là. Physiquement présent, son esprit avait déserté son corps pour s'envoler loin quelques minutes auparavant. Le brun ne cessait de repenser à la fête du vingt-quatre chez Teresa. À son réveil, Newt avait oublié une bonne partie de la soirée, y compris le moment où il avait avoué à Thomas préférer les garçons ainsi que leur petite escapade dans les jardins de la propriété. L'autre adolescent, en revanche, se souvenait absolument de tout, si bien qu'il avait du mal à en dormir la nuit et qu'il avait passé la journée du vingt-cinq avec une tête de zombie tant ses yeux étaient cernés et la fatigué collée à son visage. Il avait néanmoins trouvé la force d'offrir à Newt le cadeau qu'il lui avait dégoté, à savoir un joli pendentif noir en forme de clef de sol sur une chaîne en argent. Le blond lui offrit en retour un nounours blanc comme la neige avec un cœur entre les pattes. Thomas ne comprit la plaisanterie de l'anglais que lorsqu'il coucha sa tête dessus, une fois dans sa chambre, et qu'il découvrit que l'on pouvait cacher quelque chose dans le cœur. Et que Newt y avait caché une boite de préservatifs contenant pas moins de seize goûts différents.

Son cerveau grilla, partagé entre l'envie d'aller étrangler son invité et l'envie de savoir s'il y avait un quelconque sous-entendu dans ce cadeau étrange et inhabituel… Depuis qu'il avait pris conscience qu'il était fort probablement amoureux de Newt, le brun ne cessait d'observer tous les gestes du blond envers lui, cherchant le moindre indice lui permettant de savoir si ses sentiments étaient partagés ou non. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à la fête du nouvel an chez Minho en compagnie de tous ses amis mais que son esprit était concentré sur tout autre chose que la super ambiance qui régnait dans l'appartement au-dessus du restaurant coréen. Son regard chocolat se glissa jusqu'à un certain blondinet qui dansait allègrement avec Brenda, sans se douter une seconde du tourment qui agitait le brun. Harriet fit sortir l'adolescent de ses pensées en lui demandant de venir l'aider à amener les plats à la cuisine. Lorsqu'il ramena le dernier plat dans l'évier, Thomas s'apprêtait à revenir au salon quand il fit volte face et se retrouva nez à nez avec le blond qui hantait ses nuits et de plus en plus souvent ses journées.

« Besoin d'aide pour la vaisselle ? Questionna Newt, tout sourire.

\- Non ça va aller merci, affirma le brun en se dirigeant vers la porte où était posté le blond. Je vais juste voir si tout est débarrassé et je… »

Mais sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres quand celles de Newt entrèrent en contact avec les siennes. Chaudes, humides, douces et légèrement sucrées. Sous la surprise, Thomas ne sut que faire et il fixait l'anglais qui lui avait fermé les yeux. Lorsqu'il sentit que ce dernier allait se retirer, le brun l'attrapa fermement par la nuque et colla le corps frêle du blond contre lui. Étonné, Newt lâcha un petit gémissement de surprise mais ne se débattit pas, contre toute attente, semblant même apprécié le contact avec l'adolescent aux cheveux d'ébènes. Il se laissa entièrement faire. Un autre faible gémissement lui échappa quand il sentit la langue avide de Thomas passer sur ses lèvres, lui demandant la permission qu'il lui accorda en entrouvrant la bouche. Une bataille commença entre leurs langues, chacune voulant dominer l'autre. Ce petit duel dura un moment et les deux garçons furent contraints d'y mettre fin par manque d'air. Thomas paressait encore ailleurs, les yeux toujours clos, alors que Newt affichait un large sourire. Quand il aperçu à nouveau les prunelles gourmandes de l'aîné des Edison, son regard s'orienta vers le plafond et celui de Thomas le suivit, curieux. D'un coup, le souffle du brun se coupa et son cœur rata un battement : une branche de gui… Une putain de branche de gui… L'adolescent s'écarta vivement de l'anglais, la honte colorant ses joues et sa tête lui hurlant de se cacher avant que son idiotie ne le mène à sa perdition.

« Tommy, ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien, s'inquiéta Newt qui, pour la première depuis longtemps, avait utilisé le surnom que lui seul donnait au brun.

\- Je… J'aurai j-jamais dû faire ça…P-Pourquoi j'ai fait ça..., bafouilla Thomas complètement perdu.

\- Hey Tommy calme-toi, il n'y a pas mort d'homme non plus…

\- Je… Je ne peux pas ! »

La panique prenant possession de son corps, Thomas s'enfuit à l'étage où il s'enferma dans la chambre de Minho. Après être certain d'avoir bien fermé la porte derrière lui, le brun se laissa tomber sur le plancher et des larmes perlèrent sur son visage. Embrasser Newt, sans savoir s'il l'aimait en retour, revenait à le condamner tel le bâton de gui insignifiant qui servit à tuer Baldr... Le brun espéra que, tout comme le dieu nordique, une renaissance était possible pour lui également. Mais il ne se faisait que peu d'illusions et, rapidement, la panique eut raison du brun et il ne vit bientôt plus rien. Le noir complet l'envahit…

* * *

 **Et voilà enfin le moment que beaucoup d'entre vous attendait ! Le premier baiser de Thomas et Newt !**

 **Je remercie cordialement ma chère cousine pour m'avoir obligée à revoir une partie de ma narration en me forçant à intégrer la p***** de chanson _All I want for Christmas is you_ !**

 **Bref, je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! Gros bisous et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! ;)**

 **Lady**


	7. Chapitre 6 Confession

**Hello ! Avec un léger retard par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu voici le chapitre 6 ! A lire avec les titres _Dile Que Si_ de Violetta (non non je ne plaisante pas, je voyais Minho chanter cette chanson quand j'écrivais le chapitre alors c'est pour dire... la traduction étant très importante bien sûr) ainsi que _When I Look At You_ de Miley Cyrus si cela vous tente.**

 **Anguy : Un jour je ferai comme Newt pour Noël ahah ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que je ne vais pas te faire peur maintenant que ça devient de plus en plus intéressant ;) Merci pour la review gros bisous bisous ! :D**

 **Petite fleur : J'avais du mal à trouver une explication donc j'ai fait comme j'ai pu (et surtout comme ça m'arrangeait pour l'histoire !) oui nous on le sait tous, mais pas eux alors chut ;) oui c'était un peu le but en même temps ^^ je t'avoue que moi non plus... enfin il me fallait tout de même quelque chose quoi... Eh en même temps ils sont riches c'est normal ! XD ahhhh l'amour x) ouais enfin "gentils" ça dépend vraiment quoi mdr oui honte à eux c'est un sacrilège ! Oui oui mauvais jeu de mot Newt file à l'anglaise x) y'a pas que lui que ça aide ;) ouais mais je suis comme Thomas : j'ai jamais de chance avec le gui ! Merci pour les reviews, gros bisous bisous puce !**

 **Minah : EZFJIFAMGPVKDNISZCOGNVURFOLZF on peut dire que tes review me font perdre mon latin XD ça me touche aussi tout tes compliments ! J'ai fait plusieurs victimes apparemment avec ce baiser tant attendu ! ahh le cadeau... un moment de pur plaisir à écrire x) ouiii dans ma tête aussi il y avait un sapin qui clignotait et même une chaussette accrochée à la cheminée ! Ok pour Ben, je lui trouverai encore mieux alors ;) Euh effectivement j'aurai beaucoup de mal à réaliser ne serait-ce qu'une de tes dernières volontés alors je vais continuer à écrire (en espérant ne pas t'achever définitivement avant la fin de l'histoire O_O) Je suis honorée de mériter une telle review surtout de cette longueur (ce qui m'a empêché de la lire sur mon téléphone, j'ai dû attendre de rentrer et d'aller sur l'ordi pour finir de la lire tu te rends compte O_O) Gros bisous bisous à toi ! :D**

 **Et bonne lecture à tous ! (sorry pour les fautes s'il y en a encore...)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Confession**

 _ **Janvier**_. Minuit venait tout juste de retentir et tout le monde se souhaitait une bonne année dans le petit appartement des Hyun-Lee. Après avoir fait la bise à Newt, Minho tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même et le blond devina qu'il cherchait son meilleur ami. Il l'informa qu'il était parti s'isoler à l'étage, dans la chambre de l'asiatique. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que Thomas agisse de la sorte, puis se dirigea vers l'escalier d'où il appela le brun. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois... Aucune réponse… Inquiet, Minho monta à l'étage, l'anglais sur les talons, et toqua d'abord à la porte en demandant si tout allait bien avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il vit le corps de son meilleur ami étendu sur le plancher près du lit, l'asiatique se précipita à ses côtés tandis que Newt resta pétrifié sur le pas de la porte. Minho prit le pouls du brun et, constatant la respiration très faible de Thomas, il hurla au blond de prévenir immédiatement les secours. En attendant l'ambulance, il essaya de réanimer lui-même son ami mais sans succès.

« Allez Thomas, tu peux pas me faire ça ! S'exclama Minho, à bout de nerf. Réveilles-toi tocard ! »

 **-O-O-O-**

Le froid. Ce fut la première chose qu'éprouva Thomas. Il sentait qu'il avait froid, très froid. Il était persuadé que si sa main pouvait bouger et se poser sur son bras, ce dernier serait glacé. Un frisson le parcourut, secouant légèrement tous ses membres inertes et alourdis. Ses paupières tentèrent de se soulever sans y parvenir. Il se sentait extrêmement faible, comme s'il venait de dormir pendant des jours et des jours. C'était peut-être même le cas, son esprit n'arrivant pas à lui rappeler ses derniers moments de conscience il ne pouvait être sûr de rien. Thomas resta encore un bon moment immobile avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux. Ses prunelles sombres croisèrent d'abord le plafond immaculé avant de descendre le long des murs, tout aussi clairs, et une horrible odeur âcre assaillit ses narines. Alors qu'il reprenait peu à peu conscience de la réalité, le brun entendit s'élever dans la pièce une respiration faible et lente. Cherchant des yeux l'origine de ce souffle, ces derniers tombèrent sur une masse blonde avachit sur le bord du lit à sa droite. La lumière pénétrant dans la fenêtre juste derrière l'empêcha de distinguer correctement la personne à ses côtés, mais Thomas aurait reconnu entre mille le parfum si caractéristique de Newt. Le brun ne put réprimer une grimace en pensant que l'anglais allait avoir mal en se réveillant à cause de sa position désagréable. Thomas cligna plusieurs fois des paupières en analysant la pièce autour de lui et il ne mit pas longtemps à deviner où il se trouvait : une chambre d'hôpital… Des grognements s'échappèrent de sa gorge, il détestait les milieux médicaux. À l'entente des râlements de Thomas, le blond se réveilla presque en bondissant, comme s'il avait été monté sur ressorts.

« T'es enfin réveillé ! S'exclama-t-il un peu trop fort, offrant à Thomas un début de migraine.

\- Comment ça « enfin » ? J'ai été dans les vapes combien de temps ? Questionna le brun.

\- Ça fait trois jours Thomas…

\- Q-Quoi ?! Trois jours ?! M-Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Tu as fait une crise de panique dans la chambre de Minho le soir du nouvel an et tu t'es évanoui. L'ambulance est venue et, bien que tu n'avais aucun traumatisme physique comme une commotion ou autre, tu ne te réveillais pas alors les médecins ont préféré te garder ici jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres les yeux. Ils ont fait une batterie d'examens mais aucun n'a montré quoique ce soit, c'était comme si tu ne voulais juste pas... te réveiller…

\- Et la perfusion ? Demanda Thomas en la désignant de la tête. C'est pour quoi ?

\- T'as déjà vu quelqu'un manger alors qu'il est endormi ? Arqua un sourcil l'anglais.

\- Oui, Chuck. Il faisait des crises de somnambulisme étant enfant et il s'empiffrait tout le frigo.

\- Tu me désespères... »

La remarque fit sourire le jeune Edison alors que Newt levait les yeux en prenant une fausse mine découragée. Il raconta un peu plus en détail ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la fête chez Minho, les visites de tous ses amis, de son frère, de Jorge et Kaya. Thomas ne fut pas surpris d'apprendre que ses parents n'étaient venus le voir que deux fois en trois jours, ni même d'entendre le blond raconter qu'ils avaient fait un scandale dans le hall de l'hôpital lorsque les médecins leur avaient dit qu'ils ne trouvaient rien chez leur fils. Le mystère restait entier pour tout le monde : qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu provoquer la crise et le pseudo coma de Thomas ?

« Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui pourrait être à l'origine de tout ça ? Demanda Newt pour la cinquième fois au moins.

\- Non je ne sais pas, je te l'ai déjà dit ! S'exclama le brun, exaspéré.

\- Les médecins pensent que ça peut avoir été causé par un choc émotionnel…

\- Je ne me souviens pas en avoir vécu un durant la soirée. D'ailleurs, je ne me rappelle plus du tout de cette nuit là.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Certain ! »

Sa réponse sembla calmer le blond mais aussi lui faire mal, comme s'il l'avait insulté ou malmené. Se sentant coupable, Thomas posa sa main sur celle de l'anglais et s'excusa de s'être emporté comme ça. Newt ne lui en tint pas rigueur et les adolescent changèrent vivement de sujet, l'atmosphère se déchargeant de la tension qui s'y était accumulée. Quelques instants plus tard, une infirmière passa voir si tout allait bien et elle fit appeler les parents de Thomas pour que l'adolescent puisse rentrer chez lui, ses constantes étant parfaitement normales. Lorsque la limousine arriva devant l'établissement, ce fut sans surprise que le brun ne vit que Jorge venir le chercher. Le majordome prit les affaires du jeune homme tandis que les deux lycéens montaient à l'arrière du véhicule. Thomas resta silencieux durant tout le trajet, ne répondant que de façon évasive aux questions que l'hispanique ou le blond lui posaient.

Une fois à la villa, Thomas se précipita presque dans sa chambre où il s'isola et il ne la quitta que pour aller dîner. Son air absent n'échappa pas à ses géniteurs qui s'empressèrent de lui dire que s'il maintenait ce comportement au retour en classe et que si ses notes allaient en pâtir, ils seraient doublement plus sévères avec lui. La menace ne s'attarda même pas une seconde dans l'esprit de Thomas qui ne leur accorda qu'un regard neutre avant de se lever de table et de remonter s'enfermer. Pendant toute la soirée, Chuck, Newt et même Kaya et Jorge toquèrent alternativement à plusieurs reprises à sa porte, lui demandant si tout allait bien ou s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, ou tout simplement besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Mais rien n'y fit : l'adolescent resta obstinément cloîtré dans sa chambre, refusant toute discussion avec tout le monde. Même Minho ne parvenait pas à raisonner son meilleur ami, que ce soit par skype, texto ou même en visite à l'improviste.

Ce petit manège dura une bonne partie des vacances. Le vendredi avant la rentrée, Newt revenait d'une journée parc et jeux vidéos chez Minho quand il entendit quelqu'un parler avec son hôte dans la chambre de ce dernier lorsqu'il passa juste devant la porte. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas entendu la voix de Thomas et cela lui fit bizarre de l'écouter soudainement. L'anglais tenta de capter une partie de la conversation, mais la porte s'ouvrit subitement et laissa apparaître Teresa. La jeune fille fut tout aussi surprise de le voir que lui le fut en se rendant compte qu'elle quittait la chambre de Thomas. Newt s'écarta pour la laisser passer et la brune se dirigea vers l'escalier. Un raclement de gorge à ses côtés fit se retourner le blond vers la pièce d'où venait Teresa. Thomas l'observait, les bras croisés sur le torse et le regard dur.

« Salut Tommy, sourit le blond mal à l'aise.

\- Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ? Répliqua l'adolescent en arquant un sourcil.

\- Si tu m'adressais encore la parole, tu saurais que ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre de faire ça.

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi Newt, c'est juste que je…

\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas Teresa !

\- C'est le cas.

\- Alors pourquoi tu lui parles à elle ?! Pourquoi pas à Minho ou aux autres ?! Pourquoi pas à moi ?!

\- Tu ne serais pas en train de me faire une crise de jalousie là ? Releva Thomas.

\- Pas du tout ! Se défendit l'anglais, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

\- Parce que si c'était le cas, je peux te garantir que tu n'as aucune raison de l'être. Teresa était simplement venue discuter et je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'autre choix que de la laisser entrer. Elle voulait qu'on parle à propos d'elle et moi. Maintenant, si tu veux me parler, la place est libre.

\- Sans façon ! »

Et il s'éloigna à grands pas dans le couloir, fulminant contre le brun en entrant dans sa propre chambre. Une fois l'anglais partit, Thomas referma sa porte et souffla profondément en allant s'écrouler sur son lit. Il n'en pouvait plus de rester dans son mutisme, mais il ne savait pas non plus quoi dire à ses amis, à Newt… Chaque fois que son esprit faisait affluer les souvenirs du nouvel an, l'angoisse et la douleur revenaient comme des lames aiguisées prêtes à le transpercer de part en part. C'est pourquoi il s'enfermait dans sa chambre et s'efforçait de penser à autre chose qu'à ce soir là. S'occuper l'esprit jusqu'à la rentrée était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé pour ne plus souffrir de ce vide qu'il ressentait en se remémorant la fête chez Minho. L'adolescent en venait même à souhaiter la fin des vacances plus que tout ! Les nuits étaient particulièrement longues et difficiles pour Thomas qui espérait qu'une fois la reprise des cours entamée, Minho arrêterait de le harceler par tous les moyens qu'il connaissait et que Newt ne cherche plus à l'approcher…

 **-O-O-O-**

Bien entendu, Thomas aurait dû se douter que même avec le lycée, son meilleur ami ne le lâcherait pas pour autant. L'asiatique le harcelait littéralement par message pendant les cours, à tel point que le brun devait éteindre son portable s'il ne voulait pas se faire coller. Il peinait à se concentrer sur ses exercices de mathématiques, son esprit pestant rageusement contre Minho. Trina, assise juste à côté de lui, sembla remarquer son tourment puisqu'à la pause déjeuner, Teresa se jeta presque sur le pauvre brun pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Thomas fusilla du regard l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds, devinant que c'était elle qui avait informé sa « fiancée » de son état. Trina haussa simplement les épaules, pas plus dérangée que ça par les yeux meurtriers de son voisin de table. L'aîné des Edison passa son temps à éviter les questions de Teresa et les regards accusateurs de Mark. Par ailleurs, le brun se fit une petite note mémo dans sa tête lui rappelant d'avoir une discussion avec cet énergumène concernant leur conversation de la soirée du réveillon. Thomas n'avait pas vraiment apprécié les menaces de Mark et il comptait bien savoir ce que ce dernier avait derrière la tête… Mais pour le moment, il avait d'autres problèmes…

Le mercredi après-midi étant réservé aux activités extra-scolaires, Thomas se précipita au parc où il avait disputé le match de basket avec ses amis contre l'équipe de Kurt. Il se changea, mit ses chaussures de course et s'élança sur la piste d'athlétisme. L'air frais sur son visage lui fit le plus grand bien et il se laissa porter par son élan, libérant à travers ses foulées toute la tension qu'il avait cumulée ces derniers temps. Sa course ne prit fin qu'après une quinzaine de tours de terrain au bout desquels Thomas s'étira tout en marchant jusqu'aux gradins. Il ne fut pas surpris d'y voir installé Chuck, un livre dans une main et un stylo dans l'autre. Le cadet se leva et apporta de l'eau au plus âgé. Tout comme le reste de l'entourage de Thomas, son petit frère n'avait pu lui parler que très peu et cela lui faisait beaucoup de peine, eux qui étaient pourtant si complices. Cependant, le fait de se défouler sembla avoir calmé Thomas puisqu'il se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche et à discuter avec son cadet, ce qui ravie ce dernier. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, riant par moment jusqu'aux larmes ou échangeant leurs avis respectifs sur un sujet spécifique.

« Thomas, je peux te demander quelque chose ? Fit Chuck après un instant de silence.

\- Si ta question à un quelconque rapport avec un individu dont le nom commence par « Min » et finit par « Ho », tu peux t'éviter cette peine ! Sourit le plus âgé.

\- Dommage, j'aurai essayé…

\- Chuck, je lui parlerai bientôt. De toute façon je ne peux plus continuer à me terrer comme ça. On parle de Minho, le mec le plus chiant au monde quand il s'agit de faire parler les gens… Je ne tiendrai pas beaucoup plus longtemps.

\- C'est bon de savoir que tu vas lui parler à nouveau. Mais en réalité, ma question ne le concernait pas lui mais moi… Le collège m'a fait passer un test d'aptitude et il s'avère que je suis un surdoué comme toi et je…

\- Stop ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'on dise que je suis surdoué ?

\- Honnêtement ? J'ai arrêté de compter à partir de vingt… Et puis d'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux à tout prix le cacher ! Ce n'est pas une honte d'avoir un QI largement supérieur à la moyenne ! En quoi est-ce problématique d'être naturellement doué pour les cours !

\- Demande à quelqu'un comme ce crétin de Kurt, tu comprendras vite pourquoi…

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, le proviseur s'est empressé de le signaler aux parents et ils espèrent que je vais accepter de sauter une classe. Peut-être même une deuxième directement. Thomas, quand tu étais à ma place, tu as refusé de le faire… Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas être séparé de mes amis.

\- Mais tu n'étais même pas dans le même collège qu'eux !

\- C'est vrai, mais nous étions de la même année scolaire. Si j'avais sauté les classes qu'on m'avait proposées, je serai déjà à l'université tandis qu'eux ne le seraient pas avant un an et demi au jour d'aujourd'hui. J'ai refusé d'aller directement au lycée oui, mais mon QI n'a pas diminué pour autant. J'ai juste voulu faire les choses dans l'ordre comme une personne lambda, tout simplement. Lorsque j'irai à l'université, je verrai bien comment les choses se passent et si oui ou non j'anticiperai mon diplôme. Mais pour le moment, je suis très bien comme ça et tu ne devrais pas laisser un stupide test remettre en question tes envies, tes choix, tes plans pour ton avenir.

\- Donc, tu me conseilles de leur dire non ? Conclut l'adolescent aux boucles brunes.

\- Je te conseille de faire ce que tu as envie de faire » rectifia l'aîné en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Le geste affectif fit râler Chuck qui détestait que son grand frère le décoiffe ainsi, ce qui ne fit rire que plus fort Thomas. Ils restèrent encore un bon moment sur les gradins à discuter avant de se mettre en route pour rentrer chez eux. Chuck confia à son frère qu'il allait annoncer sa réponse à leurs géniteurs lors du dîner et Thomas lui affirma son soutien en cas de nécessité. Ce fut sans surprise qu'Ava et Janson n'apprécièrent pas la décision de leur cadet, qui suivait un peu trop les trace de son aîné à leur goût. Toutefois, ils n'étaient pas aussi inhumains qu'ils le paraissaient et respectèrent donc le choix de Chuck sans que Thomas n'ait à plaider la cause de son frère. Cela étant, il était bien trop concentré sur Newt qui le dévisageait depuis le début du repas pour faire très attention à ce qui se disait autour de lui. Le blond en face de lui ne le lâchait pas du regard. Thomas eut un sourire moqueur en pensant que l'anglais était probablement jaloux qu'il ait recommencé à parler à Chuck, ainsi qu'à Teresa soit dit en passant, mais toujours pas à lui en dehors de leur petite discussion de la dernière fois.

Une fois le repas terminé, Thomas monta dans sa chambre et alluma enfin son portable. N'ayant pas envie d'entendre la sonnerie des notifications depuis le matin, le brun se glissa prestement sous la douche et laissa son téléphone s'exciter tout seul contre la couette de son lit. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou et l'aida à se détendre. Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Thomas se décida à sortir de la douche, enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et se prépara mentalement à recevoir toutes les réprimandes de Minho. Il ne fut pas déçu, entre les textos et les messages sur le répondeur, l'asiatique n'y était pas allé de main morte, traitant son meilleur ami de « tas de plonk têtu comme un poney », de « tocard aussi chiant qu'une rage de dents » ou encore de « _paniquosaurus debilus au fessus mal lavus_ ». Oui, Minho avait tendance à perdre son latin quand il s'énervait. Et les messages vocaux n'étaient pas mieux… Mais Thomas préféra les supprimer en riant du comportement de son meilleur ami. Connaissant l'impatience de ce dernier, l'adolescent l'appela directement : autant se faire engueuler tout de suite et régler tout le bordel entre eux.

« _Putain enfin tu daignes me répondre tocard !_ Beugla Minho, forçant le brun à éloigner l'appareil de son oreille.

\- Oui je vais bien merci, et toi ? Fanfaronna l'Edison.

\- _Je te jure que la prochaine fois que je te vois je t'explose ta face de plonk ! Non mais tu imagines ce que j'ai vécu depuis deux semaines ?! Pas un texto, pas un appel, pas un mot ! Rien, niente, nada, waloo, nichts, nothing, nix ! Comment tu peux me faire ça à moi ?! T'es un monstre, tu ne fais même pas attention à ce que je peux ressentir ! T'es qu'un sale tocard qui mériterait d'être abandonné sous un pont pendant un ouragan avec pour seul provision tes crottes de nez ! Je sais vraiment pas ce qui me retient de te botter le cul et de te laisser comme un pauvre ramassis de plonk sur le trottoir devant l'immeuble de Kurt, de sonner chez lui et de le regarder_ _t_ _e massacrer en lui disant que tu l'as traité de gros crétin, de minable au basket et de précoce au pieu ! Non_ _attends_ _j'ai mieux ! Je t'attache au lit de Teresa et je vous enferme à double tours avec pour seul moyen de sortir ton viol perpétré par cette vierge effarouchée !_ _Ouais c'est tout ce que tu mériterais !_

\- C'est bon t'as fini ?

\- _Non ! Après avoir laissé Teresa faire de toi ce qu'elle veut, je te ramènerai sous ton pont misérable et je t'y laisserai te geler les couilles jusqu'à ce que tu implores mon pardon, que tu me supplies à genoux de t'emmener avec moi et que tu deviennes mon esclave pour la fin de tes jours !_

\- Et maintenant, t'as fini ?

\- _Oui !_

\- Un _Medal of Honor_ ?

\- _Je suis là dans quinze minutes petit cœur !_ »

Thomas sourit et appuya sur la touche raccrocher. Ah, les réconciliations avec Minho étaient vraiment les plus étranges au monde…

 **-O-O-O-**

Le vendredi suivant ces charmantes petites retrouvailles entre meilleurs potes, Thomas déambulait dans les couloirs du _Griever High School_ , le lycée de Minho, Newt et des autres. À dire vrai, le brun lui-même ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il y faisait : il suivait simplement son meilleur ami qui l'avait appelé soi-disant en urgence pour une affaire à régler et que pour se faire, ils devaient se rendre à la bibliothèque du lycée. Pendant leur soirée « réconciliation et jeux vidéos », Minho avait proposé au brun de découvrir ce qui avait provoqué sa crise de panique et son évanouissement et il n'avait toléré aucune objection. N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, Thomas avait accepté et le voilà donc en train de suivre, ou plutôt courir après l'asiatique, pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Ils atteignirent finalement leur but, où Alby les attendait.

« Eh bien, vous en avez mit du temps ! Vous vous êtes perdus en chemin ? Se moqua le grand noir.

\- Non, le Cauchemar Pour Élèves n'a pas voulu me croire quand je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin des clés de la bibliothèque pour aller y faire des recherches ! S'exclama Minho faussement outré.

\- Venant de toi, c'est normal qu'il se pose des questions.

\- Faut dire que tu es plutôt un adepte du copier-coller d'internet ! Ajouta Thomas.

\- Internet est vicelard ! Un vrai piège à innocents !

\- C'est surtout parce que les profs y trouvent toutes les notes de tes exposés et qu'ils ne te mettent jamais la moyenne que tu dis ça.

\- Et si tu fermais ta bouche et que tu entrais mon petit Thomas ? »

Minho fit tourner la clé dans la serrure et invita le brun à entrer en premier, ce qu'il fit en levant les yeux au ciel. Le calme plat régnait dans l'immense pièce partiellement plongée dans le noir, mais le brun distinguait malgré l'obscurité les nombreuses tables de travail entourées par les rayons pleins à craquer de livres. Thomas allait se retourner pour demander à son meilleur ami par où commencer, quand il sentit une main puissante s'abattre sur son dos et le pousser violemment à l'intérieur avant que la porte ne claque et qu'un bruit de clé ne résonne dans la bibliothèque, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était désormais enfermé. Il ne fallut pas plus de trois secondes à Thomas pour deviner qu'il était tombé dans un piège de Minho avec Alby pour complice.

« Les sales traîtres... Laissez-moi sortir ! Hurla Thomas en cognant sur la porte.

\- C'est pas la peine de te fatiguer, j'ai déjà essayé avec Alby et ils n'ont apparemment pas l'intention d'ouvrir cette porte... »

Thomas se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec la personne qu'il s'attendait le moins à voir ici, aujourd'hui, dans cette bibliothèque : Newt. Celui-ci était assis sur l'une des tables de travail, les bras croisés et un air ennuyé sur le visage. À ce moment là, tout devint beaucoup plus clair dans l'esprit de Thomas. Son meilleur ami avait clairement cherché ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un état de mutisme total suite à son évanouissement et le brun l'imaginait très bien tourner en rond chez lui, à tenter de comprendre, quand soudain un éclair de génie le traversa et lui souffla à l'oreille que Newt n'était pas sans rapport avec cette histoire. Alby étant plutôt proche de l'anglais, c'était sûrement lui qui avait, dans un premier temps, essayé de le faire parler. Mais le blond était assez coriace et pénible, alors il avait fini par l'enfermer dans la bibliothèque pour lui délier la langue, toujours sans succès. Et c'est donc là que l'asiatique entre en scène à son tour en l'amenant ici pour les confronter. Ouais, ça tenait plutôt la route comme plan à la Minho… D'ailleurs, Newt confirma cette théorie en lui racontant ce qu'il savait du plan des deux autres.

« Ils doivent probablement être dans le bureau du CPE à l'heure qu'il est, en train de regarder via les caméras ce qu'il se passe ici, expliqua Newt en levant les yeux vers ledit appareil.

\- Sérieusement pourquoi ils ont fait ça ? S'exclama le brun, sa patience diminuant grandement. C'est complètement saugrenu de croire que tout ce bordel va m'aider !

\- Ils ne nous laisseront pas sortir d'ici tant que tu n'auras pas dit la vérité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle, pas besoin de faire l'ignorant.

\- Je t'assure que je ne...

\- Avoue-le Tommy, tu te souviens de tout ce qu'il s'est passé le soir du nouvel an pas vrai… ? »

Newt se laissa tomber de son perchoir et s'avança vers le brun, qui reculait à chaque pas de l'autre vers lui. Il se retrouva finalement coincé entre deux rayons de livres, un nœud se formant dans son ventre et sa respiration se faisant rare au fur et à mesure que l'anglais se rapprochait. Un étrange sourire aux lèvres, le blond se colla presque au corps de Thomas et positionna ses mains de chaque côté de la tête brune de son hôte, l'empêchant totalement de fuir. Son regard noisette s'encra dans celui de l'autre adolescent qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant le souffle chaud sur sa peau et en percevant l'intrigante lueur dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Thomas devait bien l'avouer, Newt était terriblement sexy comme ça et son corps commençait déjà à se réchauffer lentement à son contact. Il repensa à son insinuation quelques instants plus tôt. Le blond avait raison : il se souvenait parfaitement bien de toute la soirée du jour de l'an, y compris son baiser torride et plaisant avec Newt. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, Thomas avait peur. Il craignait le rejet, la douleur, la honte, la tristesse. À aucun moment Newt n'avait montré le moindre signe d'attirance pour lui, et si ç'avait été le cas, il ne l'avait pas interprété correctement… Comment savoir ce que le blond éprouvait pour lui ? Comment savoir s'il n'avait pas juste fait ça pour mieux se moquer de lui par après ? Comment savoir si tout ça n'était pas une simple erreur ?

« Comment tu fais pour être aussi…

\- Séduisant ? Mon côté anglais a ses avantages. Et il y en a pleins d'autres que je me ferai un plaisir de te faire découvrir...

\- En fait j'allais plutôt dire aussi sûr de toi, mais le côté narcissique doit aussi être typiquement anglais je suppose ! Railla le brun.

\- Serait-ce narcissique de dire que je sais ce que tu penses en ce moment ? Demanda Newt.

\- Plutôt prétentieux.

\- Alors, suis-je prétentieux en disant que je sais que tu te souviens de tout ? Que je sais que tu te demandes si je n'ai pas répondu à ton baiser que pour mieux me moquer de toi ? Que je sais que tu as peur que je puisse tout révéler à tout le monde ? Que tu as peur de t'avouer à toi-même que tu es tombé amoureux ?

\- Je crois que tu serais assez perspicace dans ce cas…

\- Et le serais-je encore en disant que tu ne me repousseras pas si je fais ça ? »

Les lèvres de Newt se posèrent délicatement sur celles de Thomas, réveillant un flot de sensations délicieuses dans tout le corps du brun. L'une des mains de l'anglais se cala sur la nuque de l'autre adolescent pour le rapprocher encore plus contre lui tandis que son autre main descendait lentement se positionner sur la hanche du brun, qui lâcha un faible gémissement au contact. Newt en profita pour mordiller les lèvres de l'Edison, qui ne tarda pas à lui accorder l'accès qu'il réclamait, le laissant venir taquiner sa langue de la sienne, entamant une danse endiablée, chaude et sensuelle. Thomas avait de plus en plus chaud, sa respiration se faisait saccadée et rapide, et l'anglais entrait dans le même état légèrement fébrile. Le manque d'air les rappela à l'ordre et ils se séparèrent à contre cœur, le regard brûlant de désir et leurs corps un peu pantelants. Ils eurent l'impression de se retrouver le soir du réveillon, dans la cuisine de Minho, sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas de branche de gui au-dessus de leurs têtes et aucune question ne se posa. Newt, légèrement plus petit que Thomas, se lova contre le torse de celui-ci et posa sa tête juste sous le menton du brun. Il sentit le cœur de Thomas battre à vive allure et il sourit en le remarquant, fier d'être la cause de cet emballement. Ses jambes flageolantes ne lui permettant plus de le soutenir, le brun se laissa glisser au sol, entraînant l'anglais avec lui avant que ce dernier ne reprenne sa position initiale contre sa poitrine. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment après que Newt ait assuré à Thomas que leurs amis devaient être dégoûtés de n'avoir pu profiter du spectacle, l'endroit où ils se trouvaient étant hors champs des caméras, comme l'avait prévu le blond.

Puis le silence s'installa entre eux. Il n'était ni vraiment gênant, ni réellement agréable. Maintenant que Thomas avait la certitude d'éprouver quelque chose de réciproque pour Newt, il voulait en apprendre le plus possible sur le blond, à commencer par l'origine de la cicatrice qui marquait une bonne partie de sa jambe. Le brun avait une fois surpris Newt se triturer la jambe dans le couloir des chambres de la villa, alors que ce dernier sortait de la douche seulement vêtu d'une serviette sur ses hanches, une expression de douleur plaquée sur son visage enfantin. La salle de bain attenante à sa chambre étant en panne, le blond avait emprunté celle commune de l'étage des chambres et il ne s'attendait pas à croiser quelqu'un. Il s'était rapidement dirigé vers sa chambre, mais Thomas avait eu le temps de voir la cicatrice qui barrait la quasi totalité de son membre qui semblait le faire souffrir. Quand Jorge monta un peu plus tard dans la soirée avec un plateau contenant un grand verre d'eau et une boite de médicaments, Thomas comprit qu'il s'agissait d'anti-douleurs pour Newt et il se rappela aussi qu'après l'altercation avec Kurt durant le match de basket, le médecin avait révélé qu'une vieille blessure obligeait Newt à rester alité quelques temps. Mais le blond avait refusé de lui en parler. Peut-être que maintenant, après le moment qu'ils venaient de partager…

« Newt, je peux te poser une question ? Se décida finalement le brun.

\- Tu viens de le faire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que les gens ont avec cette blague sérieusement ! C'est complètement idiot !

\- Aussi idiot que de se poser cette question… Bon je t'écoute, soupira Newt.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta jambe ? »

Le regard du blond s'assombrit aussitôt et Thomas le remarqua. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il respectait son silence. Mais Newt devina sa pensée avant que les mots ne franchissent ses lèvres et il attrapa le poignet du brun pour lui intimer de se taire, ce à quoi il obéit et laissa tout son temps au blond.

« Ça ne me dérange pas… Je pense même que ça me ferait du bien, au contraire…

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui… C'était il y a un peu plus de deux ans maintenant… Le jour de la rentrée, j'avais rencontré un mec, Aris, il était super cool et on s'entendait super bien. Comme mes parents étaient souvent absents, je passais pas mal de temps chez lui et j'ai en quelques sortes trouvé une seconde famille si tu veux. Sa mère m'adorait et j'aidais parfois son père dans son atelier quand il bricolait un truc. Puis durant les vacances d'été, on était tous les deux invités à la soirée organisée dans une salle de fête assez éloignée de la ville pour un genre de réunion d'au revoir avant l'entrée en première année au lycée. On s'amusait, on riait, on dansait, on chantait… Tout était parfait jusqu'à ce que mon ami me dise qu'il voulait rentrer. Moi, je voulais rester encore un peu pour continuer à profiter de l'ambiance, alors il est rentré avec un groupe de jeunes dont les parents étaient venus les chercher. Il était très tard quand j'ai décidé de partir à mon tour, mais impossible de joindre mes parents alors j'ai appelé sa mère pour voir si elle pouvait venir me chercher… Elle est venue, on a pris la route, tout se passait bien… Puis il y a eu cette route sombre et sinueuse… Et ce chauffard ivre… »

Newt marqua une pause, les larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. Il redressa la tête en arrière pour les retenir tant bien que mal, des sanglots dans la gorge trahissant son émotion… Une douleur lancinante le parcourait tout le long de sa jambe meurtrie à l'évocation de cette partie de sa vie… Thomas remarqua la fragilité de l'anglais et il comprit tout de suite que la suite du récit allait être des plus rudes à entendre. Le brun pressa Newt contre lui, l'encerclant de ses bras, l'encourageant du regard à continuer son histoire, le réconfortant de son mieux en lui frictionnant légèrement le dos. Newt essuya rapidement les larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses orbes noisettes et souffla un coup avant de reprendre le cours de son histoire.

« Je ne me rappelle pas de tout après ça… Je me souviens du choc… Des cris… De la peur qui m'envahit d'un seul coup, me paralysant alors que je fermais les paupières… Du choc brutal quand la voiture rencontra un arbre côté passager où j'étais assis… Je me rappelle la douleur insupportable que j'ai éprouvée à la jambe quand tout était redevenu silencieux autour de nous… Mais je me souviens surtout de la voix douce de la mère d'Aris qui tentait de me rassurer de son mieux… Après, c'est le trou noir jusqu'à mon réveil à l'hôpital. Médecins et infirmières s'affairaient autour de moi. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, ma tête me faisait mal et je ne voyais pas très bien ce qui se passait, les choses et les personnes qui m'entouraient étaient comme floues. Lorsque je fus suffisamment réveillé, le médecin m'expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé : une seule ambulance avait été envoyée sur les lieus de l'accident, les secouristes ayant été mal informés. Mais une fois sur place, ils ont vite compris la gravité de la situation et surtout qu'ils ne pourraient pas nous sauver tous les deux. J'étais inconscient, ma tête avait durement cogné la vitre durant l'accident et ma jambe avait été perforée par je ne sais quoi et l'hémorragie était intarissable… Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, ils devaient en sacrifier un pour sauver l'autre, autrement les deux allaient mourir… Si je suis là aujourd'hui à te raconter cette histoire, je pense que tu sais qui a laissé sa vie pour l'autre…

\- La mère de ton ami…

\- Oui… Ariane a fermement ordonné aux secouristes de me sauver moi plutôt qu'elle… Pourtant, elle avait tout autant le droit de vivre ! Elle avait une famille, des amis, une vie, un travail ! Pourquoi je ne suis pas rentré tout de suite avec son Aris ?! Pourquoi je n'ai pas attendu dix petites minutes de plus avant de partir avec elle ?! On n'aurait pas croisé cet ivrogne si je lui avais demandé un peu plus tard de me ramener ! »

Les larmes redoublèrent en intensité et cette fois, Newt pleura tout son saoul. Thomas, ne pouvant rien faire pour le calmer, le laissa sangloter en le tenant fermement contre lui. Des gouttes glissèrent dans son cou tandis que d'autres mouillèrent son t-shirt mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Le plus important était que Newt évacue et se calme, ce qui prit un certain temps et le brun n'était pas sûr de vouloir continuer cette conversation, de peur que l'anglais ne se remette à pleurer. Mais une question en particulier le taraudait et ça, Newt l'avait bien remarqué puisqu'il l'incita à la poser.

« Ce mec dont tu parles, Aris… C'est lui qui te harcèle comme ça sur ton portable ?

\- Comment tu sais qu'il…

\- Je t'ai entendu plusieurs fois en parler à tes parents ou quand tu lisais les messages à haute voix…

\- Oui, c'est lui… La douleur de la perte de sa mère l'a totalement changé… Dans un premier temps, il ne me parlait plus du tout. Mais ensuite… Il s'est mis à m'envoyer des messages, des mails et même des lettres écrites dans lesquels il m'insultait, psalmodiant que tout était de ma faute si sa mère était morte, que jamais il ne me le pardonnerait et qu'il ferait de ma vie un enfer… Au bout du compte, il a réussi à me culpabiliser à tel point que j'ai voulu mettre fin à cette souffrance... Mais au moment de passer à l'acte, un sentiment de honte me transperça et je crus entendre la voix d'Ariane me disant de profiter de la vie qu'elle m'avait offerte et que je ne devais pas la gâcher, encore moins pour son fils… Sa voix me murmurait qu'un jour, je trouverai le bonheur moi aussi et que je reprendrai goût à la vie… Ça n'a été partiellement possible qu'après plus d'un an de rééducation et de nombreuses séances chez un psychologue. Mais les persécutions continuèrent à mon retour en cours et je sentais le regard de beaucoup de mes anciens camarades qui me dévisageaient avec dégoût, mépris et une haine folle dans leurs yeux. La mutation de mon père à Denver a été en quelques sortes mon salut, ma chance de quitter Londres pour recommencer une nouvelle vie…

Thomas acquiesça. Maintenant qu'il connaissait plus ou moins toute l'histoire, il comprenait mieux le comportement de Newt ainsi que sa venue assez soudaine aux États-Unis et, d'une certaine façon, son intrusion dans sa vie. Beaucoup de choses avaient changées depuis son arrivée dans le groupe, et pas seulement dans l'entourage du brun mais aussi en lui-même. Thomas n'avait jamais été amoureux, jamais il n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort que ce qu'il éprouvait maintenant à l'égard de Newt. Cela l'effrayait autant que ça l'enchantait, il vivait perpétuellement dans un monde de contradiction et tout seulement parce qu'une personne arrivait à lui faire perdre la tête et à faire s'emballer son cœur en un seul regard… Sur le coup, Thomas se trouva ridiculement semblable aux adolescentes amoureuses qui écoutaient en boucle des chansons d'amour en faisant défiler tout un tas de photos de l'élu de leur cœur. Ridicule, misérable, pathétique mais amoureux… Enfin, pas que d'ailleurs...

« C'est aussi pour lui que tu avais composé ta chanson ? Questionna Thomas.

\- Tu ne serais pas en train de me faire une crise de jalousie quand même ? Se moqua le blond en imitant le brun quelques jours auparavant.

\- Absolument pas !

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là ! »

Ils explosèrent de rire et cette fois, ce furent des larmes provoquées par la crise de rire qui s'échappèrent des yeux de Newt. Le brun fut ravie de le voir comme ça, heureux et souriant. Il ne put résister à l'envie soudaine de capturer les lèvres si tentantes de l'anglais qui, une fois la surprise passée, répondit sauvagement au baiser. Ils restèrent encore un long moment à se raconter des anecdotes l'un l'autre, s'embrassant et se câlinant de temps à autres. Finalement, Newt décida qu'il était grand temps de réapparaître devant les caméras en montrant bien qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés afin de pouvoir sortir d'ici et rentrer à la villa. Thomas opina du chef, son estomac formant à nouveau un nœud à l'idée de devoir se justifier auprès de Minho et Alby. Newt sembla capter la détresse de son petit Tommy puisqu'il lui serra doucement la main pour le rassurer en lui soufflant que ça ne lui posait pas de problème de passer pour de simples amis tant que le brun ne serait pas prêt à leur avouer leur vilain petit secret. Thomas le remercia et ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre en retournant à la porte. Cinq minutes plus tard, cette dernière s'ouvrait pour laisser apparaître Minho, Alby et… Chuck !

« Ne me dis pas que tu étais dans le coup aussi ! S'exclama l'aîné des frères.

\- Ok je ne te le dirai pas, sourit Chuck avec un petit air provocateur. Jorge nous attend à l'entrée.

\- Alors, tout s'est arrangé entre vous ? Glissa discrètement l'asiatique à son meilleur ami.

\- On s'est parlé, c'est tout. On en a conclut qu'on ne saurait jamais ce qui m'est arrivé mais du moment que ça ne se reproduit pas on s'en fiche pas mal. Rien de plus.

\- Je ne te crois pas !

\- Je sais ! »

 **-O-O-O-**

Après être retourné à la villa, Thomas et Newt montèrent rapidement jusqu'à la chambre du brun et claquèrent la porte derrière eux. Le plus grand fut immédiatement plaqué contre le meuble le plus proche, à savoir la commode, alors que ses lèvres se faisaient accaparer par celles sucrées et avides du jeune anglais. Plus costaud qu'il en avait l'air, Newt tira le brun à lui et le poussa ensuite en direction du lit tout en lui retirant son t-shirt, qui semblait le déranger plus qu'autre chose. Thomas se cogna les jambes contre le pied du lit avant de s'effondrer dessus de tout son long, le blond se laissant tomber sur lui. À présent à califourchon sur les hanches du brun, Newt apprécia la vue du torse bien musclé qui s'offrait à lui et il ne se gêna pas pour le palper, le caresser doucement et sensuellement à en faire gémir Thomas. Ce dernier eut un sursaut en sentant la langue humide et brûlante de Newt se promener tranquillement sur ses tétons avant de remonter vers son cou, laissant une trace de son passage sur sa peau mate. Arrivé à l'endroit voulu, le blond baisa la peau fine de Thomas avant de la mordiller légèrement et de sucer avidement son cou non sans récolter quelques protestations de la part de sa victime qu'il fit taire à grands coups de langue et de dents qui le firent bientôt gémir. Lorsqu'il relâcha enfin son emprise sur le brun, celui-ci planait littéralement et Newt fut satisfait de la belle marque violette apparente dans le creux du cou de son désormais petit-ami.

« Maintenant, Teresa ainsi que toutes les autres filles qui voudront t'approcher sauront que tu es à moi et rien qu'à moi ! C'est bien compris, Tommy ? »

Après cette déclaration, ledit Tommy se redressa pour venir happer les lèvres terriblement tentantes de l'anglais et entama un duel de dominance entre leurs langues, aucun ne voulant laisser l'autre gagner. Bientôt, Thomas fit passer le haut de Newt par-dessus sa tête blonde et vint à son tour parcourir ce torse finement bâti mais bien plus pâle que le sien. Leurs mains se perdaient dans leurs chevelures, descendaient jusque dans le creux des reins, caressaient chaque centimètre carré de peau accessible. Alors que leur désir ardent devenait de plus en plus insoutenable, une sonnerie de portable vint les déranger. C'était un message de Minho, suivit d'un autre. Puis d'un autre, et encore un autre. Après la quinzième sonnerie d'alerte message, Thomas en eut assez. Il grogna avant de se détacher du corps bouillonnant de Newt et tapa machinalement le numéro de son meilleur ami qui allait bientôt subir les pires souffrances s'il ne leur fichait pas la paix.

« Quoi ?! Cria le brun quand il entendit Minho décrocher.

\- _Ahah ! Je savais bien que vous cachiez quelque chose !_ S'exclama l'asiatique fier de lui. _Je vous ai dérangé on dirait !_

\- Le seul qui est dérangé ici c'est toi ! Tu te fais vraiment des films juste parce que tu ne nous as pas vu par ta maudite caméra à la bibliothèque ! Il ne s'est rien passé c'est clair ! Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser j'ai du boulot alors ciao ! »

Et il raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie en traitant de tous les noms son meilleur ami. En se retournant, Thomas capta le regard amusé de Newt allongé sur le flanc, la tête reposant dans la paume de sa main. Le sourire désolé qu'il affichait informa le brun qu'ils n'allaient pas reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Thomas haussa les épaules, ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, après tout ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis trois heures. Ils avaient tout leur temps pour ça. Pour le moment, ils étaient surtout épuisés tous les deux et le brun s'allongea aux côtés de Newt qui se retourna et se cala contre le torse de Thomas. Ce dernier passa un bras sur la hanche de l'anglais et l'attira encore plus à lui tout en déposant de légers baisers dans la nuque balayée de mèches blondes de Newt.

« Je t'aime Tommy…

\- Je t'aime aussi Newt... »

Et ils s'endormirent ainsi paisiblement, oubliant tous leurs problèmes et leurs craintes...

* * *

 **Yeah voilà les amis ! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez en lâchant une petite review, ça fait toujours du bien !**

 **Merci à vous tous chers lecteurs et à bientôt !**

 **Lady**


	8. Chapitre 7 Dans la neige (partie 1)

**Hello ! Enfiiiiiin, j'y suis arrivée ! Après près de 2 mois d'absence (à 1 jour près...) me revoilà enfin avec le prochain chapitre ! J'ai été agréablement surprise par le nombre de followers qui se sont ajoutés alors que ma dernière publication remonte à longtemps... alors merci à vous et merci mille fois aux reviews qui m'ont grave motivée pour terminer ce maudit chapitre ! Désolée pour sa piètre qualité mais je DEVAIS le finir et j'ai eu de nombreuses difficultés pour l'action... Je voulais tellement le boucler que je n'ai pas fait ma relecture habituelle, donc si vous croisez des fautes en chemin, prière d'en faire abstraction (je ne suis pas parfaite après tout...) Bref je m'excuse également auprès de ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu à leur charmante review, je préfère vous offrir ce chapitre en guise de remerciement (et une plus longue réponse la prochaine fois) ! Côté musique, je vous suggère _What do you want from me_ de Adam Lambert ainsi que _Anthem Part Two_ de Blink 182.**

 **Pour rassurer certains d'entre vous, cette fiction est prévue pour une longueur initiale de 13 chapitres (hors prologue et épilogue). Ce chapitre étant trop long, j'ai été contrainte de le couper en 2 parties, ce qui fera donc 14 chapitres.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !**

 **PS IMPORTANT : J'ai besoin de votre avis sur un point alors lisez s'il vous plait mon petit speech en fin de page merci !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Dans la Neige (partie 1)**

 _ **Février**_. Thomas angoissait, comme bien souvent ces derniers temps. Assis sur le canapé de sa chambre, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux, il était à peine concentré dans sa partie de _Counter Strike_ et tapait frénétiquement du pied. La fête de la saint valentin approchait et le brun voulait que tout se passe bien pour son rendez-vous avec Newt, d'autant plus que cette année, le jour des amoureux coïncidait avec le début des vacances d'hiver. Il voulait que tout soit parfait et il avait tout prévu dans les moindres détails ! Il ne restait plus qu'à patienter jusqu'à vendredi soir pour vivre un moment unique avec Newt ! Thomas n'avait jamais eu de relation auparavant, que ce soit avec une fille ou un garçon, et l'impression devenue familière de ressembler à une collégienne toute surexcitée par son premier rencard avec le mec de ses rêves le fit grimacer : il était profondément, inconditionnellement, affreusement ridicule ! Le brun se gifla mentalement et tenta de se replonger dans son jeu, mais le visage angélique de son petit-ami le hantait littéralement. Un coup s'abattant durement contre son épaule le ramena enfin à la réalité.

« Putain Minho c'est quoi ton problème ! Pesta le brun en se frictionnant son bras endoloris.

\- Y'a que t'es sur Mercure et qu'on est en train de perdre la partie par ta faute ! répliqua l'asiatique.

\- Ouais et je te rappelle que l'équipe perdante doit se foutre à poils et courir autour du terrain de basket par moins sept degrés ! Je sais pas toi, mais personnellement je tiens un tant soit peu à ma descendance et je ne veux pas qu'elle gèle parce que tu fais n'importe quoi ! ajouta Gally.

\- _Quelle descendance ? Faudrait d'abord que tu aies une copine tocard !_ se moqua Winston, parlant à travers le micro du casque que tous portaient.

\- _Je_ _plains_ _déjà celle qui arrivera à le supporter !_ renchérit Clint.

\- _Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'il existe une fille sur cette terre qui puisse y arriver ? Personnellement j'en doute !_ fit Jeff en éclatant de rire.

\- _Vous êtes pas cool les mecs... C'est plutôt les mômes qu'il faudrait plaindre ! S'ils ressemblent à Gally, ils sont pas aidés !_ répliqua Fry.

\- Fermez-la tous ou je vous massacre ! explosa le concerné.

\- C'est vrai les gars, il a déjà trouvé chaussure à son pied alors foutez-lui la paix, le défendit Ben, son ami depuis le berceau.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes toi ?

\- Quoi ? T'es pas avec Harriet ?

\- A-Avec Harriet ?! N-Non bien sûr que non ! T'es fêlé ou quoi ! »

Thomas, le seul encore en compétition de son équipe pour cette ultime partie, au terme de laquelle l'équipe perdante devra donc accomplir le gage imposé, profita de la distraction de ses adversaires trop occupés à embêter Gally et il se faufila derrière le personnage de l'un d'entre eux et le tua aussi discrètement et silencieusement que le héros d' _Assassin's Creed_. Sous l'euphorie du moment, Winston ne vit pas tout de suite qu'il venait de perdre la partie et ce fut ensuite au tour de Clint de subir le même sort avant que Fry, Zart et Jeff ne comprennent ce qu'il se passait. Thomas les élimina un par un sans grande difficulté et l'exaltation explosa dans sa chambre, Gally et Ben hurlant de joie de ne pas avoir à courir à poil sur un terrain et Minho félicitant allègrement son meilleur ami pour son coup de maître.

« _C'est pas du jeu !_ S'exclama Fry.

\- _Thomas a profité du fait qu'on était distrait !_ Renchérit Winston.

\- Personne ne vous a obligé à vous préoccuper plus de Gally que de Thomas, se moqua Ben.

\- En plus, vous aviez l'avantage d'être cinq alors que nous Alby nous a lâchement envoyer balader ! Ajouta l'autre blond de l'équipe de Thomas.

\- _Ils ont raison les gars, il faut qu'on accepte d'avoir perdu. Et bien joué Thomas, c'était parfait comme coup_ , le félicita Zart.

Tous les adolescents rirent à gorge déployée. Puis vint le moment inévitable ou Minho, Gally et Ben réclamèrent l'exécution du gage de leurs amis qui, bien entendu, protestèrent pendant de longues minutes, en vain. Ils décidèrent donc de réaliser leur gage le lendemain, pour qu'il soit fait une bonne fois pour toute ! Cela sembla satisfaire les adolescents victorieux qui relancèrent une autre partie du jeu tout en cherchant un nouveau défi à réaliser en cas de défaite.

« Bon un peu plus sérieusement, tu comptes me dire un jour ce qu'il c'est passé à la bibliothèque avec Newt ? Lâcha Minho suffisamment bas pour que seul Thomas l'entende.

\- Il n'y a rien à raconter… Quand est-ce que tu vas me laisser tranquille avec ça ! Soupira le brun.

\- Jamais et tu le sais très bien !

\- T'es pas croyable… Bon je vous laisse deux minutes, je vais chercher un truc à boire »

Thomas se leva avant que l'asiatique n'ait le temps d'ajouter un mot et s'éclipsa de la pièce. Mais au lieu de se diriger vers les escaliers pour se rendre à la cuisine, le brun partit à l'opposé dans le couloir puis se glissa dans l'une des pièces en s'assurant que personne ne le surveillait. Un raclement de gorge derrière lui le fit sursauter et il fit brusquement volte-face, se cognant le pied au passage dans le meuble le plus proche, mais son exclamation de douleur mourut sur ses lèvres quand une bouche se plaqua sur la sienne, provoquant un court-circuit à son cerveau et affolant son cœur. Il se laissa entièrement faire, il aurait reconnu entre mille l'odeur si caractéristique de Newt. Instinctivement, Thomas ferma les yeux, savourant l'instant présent emplit de plaisir que lui offrait son bien-aimé. Leurs langues se cherchèrent et bataillèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air ne les ramène à la raison et ne les contraigne à rompre le contact, non sans regrets.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura le blond avec son adorable accent britannique.

\- N'exagère pas trop non plus, on s'est vu au dîner il y a deux heures ! Sourit Thomas, l'air moqueur.

\- Les heures, les minutes et même les secondes paraissent être une éternité quand tu es loin de moi… Tu aurais pu faire autre chose avec les gars plutôt qu'un stupide paris sur un jeu ! A cause de ça, Alby ne veut pas rester avec vous et du coup il ne me lâche pas !

\- Mon pauvre petit ange… Tu dois être terriblement frustré de ne pas pouvoir me sauter dessus comme tu aimes tant le faire…

\- Moque-toi autant que tu veux, mais ne vient pas te plaindre si je te laisse sur ta faim ! Sinon, tu comptes me dire ce que tu as prévu pour la Saint Valentin ?

\- Tu connais la définition du mot « surprise » ?

\- Non.

\- C'est bien ce qui me semblait…

\- Mais je veux savoir ! Comment veux-tu que je m'habille adéquatement si je ne sais même pas ce qu'on va faire ! Tenta l'anglais pour amadouer l'autre.

\- Qui dit que tu as besoin de vêtements ? » Répliqua Thomas, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Les deux adolescents explosèrent de rire avant d'échanger un ultime baiser. Thomas quitta la pièce en premier et se dirigea vers sa chambre mais il n'entra pas tout de suite. Newt sortit à son tour et alla signaler à Alby que les autres énergumènes avaient terminé leur compétition et qu'il ne risquait donc plus rien à rester avec eux. Les deux rejoignirent le maître des lieux et ils entrèrent ensemble dans la chambre du brun. Le groupe passa toute la soirée à jouer en ligne avec l'autre moitié du groupe installée chez Zart.

Thomas avait profité de l'absence de ses parents, partis aux Philippines trois semaines pour une convention, pour amener ses amis chez lui et passer du bon temps avec eux ainsi qu'avec Newt. Depuis le départ de Janson et Ava, les deux amoureux faisaient beaucoup moins attention à leurs gestes, leurs paroles ou leur attitude l'un envers l'autre. Si bien qu'il ne fallait pas plus de deux jours à Jorge pour comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Bon, il est vrai que le fait de les avoir surpris en train de se bécoter dans le lit du brun tôt le matin ne lui avait laissé aucun doute possible et il leur avait assuré son silence tout en souriant devant l'air étonné mais heureux de son « maître ». Après tout, Jorge était le genre de majordome exemplaire qui ne donnait son avis que lorsqu'on le lui demandait. Thomas ignorait donc l'opinion de son fidèle domestique concernant l'homosexualité mais il comprit que cela ne le dérangeait visiblement pas et qu'il était même prêt à risquer sa place de majordome pour lui en gardant son secret. Il leur conseilla cependant d'être plus discrets à l'avenir en cas de visite imprévue.

Jorge étant désormais dans la confidence, Thomas lui avait demandé de l'aider à organiser la plus belle journée de saint valentin qui soit pour Newt. À eux deux, ils faisaient un parfait tandem, le majordome ayant les idées et l'adolescent les moyens de les appliquer. Installé entre Newt et Gally, le brun était plus qu'impatient de voir la réaction de l'anglais face à ce qu'il lui avait concocté. Il se sentait particulièrement fébrile et se compara une fois de plus à une collégienne. Décidément, ça devenait une habitude ! Thomas n'espérait qu'une chose : que sa malchance le laisse tranquille le temps d'une journée…

 **-O-O-O-**

Le matin du quatorze février, Newt se réveilla avec une étrange odeur qui lui chatouillait les narines. Elle avait beau être particulièrement attrayante, l'anglais n'avait manifestement aucune envie de se lever, préférant largement profiter de la présence de son petit-ami à ses côtés. Un sourire étira ses lèvres à cette pensée : jamais il n'aurait imaginé sortir un jour avec quelqu'un Thomas. Et pourtant… Dans le fond, il était un peu l'homme parfait, à la fois attentionné et tendre mais aussi sarcastique et parfois colérique. La seule chose chez lui qui agaçait réellement l'anglais, c'était son innocence en ce qui concernait l'argent : Thomas ne réfléchissait jamais et sortait facilement des billets, comme si c'était parfaitement normal pour lui. Ce n'était bien sûr par vraiment un défaut, simplement de la gentillesse ou de la générosité, mais Newt ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le brun devait apprendre à ne pas toujours tout régler lui-même et que même si son compte en banque est beaucoup moins remplis, il pouvait l'inviter aussi de temps en temps ou s'acheter quelques chose avec ses économies. Mais Thomas était comme ça, généreux dans l'âme car détestant sa situation favorisée… Newt lâcha un soupir et se décida à se retourner dans le lit, à la recherche du contact de Thomas, mais il ne trouva que le vide à ses côtés et ouvrit aussitôt les yeux en se redressant. Alors qu'il balayait la chambre de ses yeux noisette, la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître l'aîné des Edison, un plateau dans les mains.

« Oh zut… J'espérais que tu dormirais encore comme ça j'aurai pu te faire une vraie surprise ! Râla le brun en se moquant.

\- Tu voulais m'apporter le petit-déjeuner au lit ? Arqua un sourcil l'anglais.

\- J'ai pensé que ça serait un bon début pour une Saint Valentin… Ça ne te fait pas plaisir ?

\- Bien sûr que si idiot ! Allez, montre-moi ce que tu as de bon sur ton plateau ! »

Tout fier, Thomas présenta au blond une petite pile de croissants provenant de sa boulangerie française favorite, la seule dans le coin de Denver et qui proposait des viennoiseries typiques en tout genre de ce pays qu'il avait visité il y a quelques années. Le tout était accompagné par un grand verre de jus d'orange pressé ainsi qu'une tasse de thé aux fruits rouges, la variété préférée de Newt. Ce dernier avait un sourire qui s'étirait d'une oreille à l'autre devant les petites attentions de son petit-ami, mais il déchanta quand Thomas lui annonça que tous les croissants étaient aux amandes, le boulanger n'en ayant plus un seul au chocolat ou même nature. Newt y était allergique… Mais ça, le brun ne le savait pas et sa mine si rayonnante jusque là devint sombre, à la limite de la déprime. L'anglais avait beau tenter de le faire sourire et de lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, qu'ils auraient d'autres occasions pour goûter les croissants si chers au cœur du brun, mais rien de tout cela ne rendit à Thomas sa bonne humeur. La journée qu'il espérait sans encombres débutait mal et, il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais il pressentait que rien n'allait se passer comme prévu…

 **-O-O-O-**

Thomas ne s'était pas trompé : une fois le petit-déjeuner engloutit, il avait laisser le blond s'habiller et l'attendait dans le hall pour que débute réellement leur première journée en amoureux comme il se doit. Pour cela, le brun avait programmé une virée en barque sur un des lacs aux alentours de Denver. Malheureusement durant la nuit, le lac avait entièrement gelé. Face à cet échec, Thomas avait voulu rentrer sur le champ, ne souhaitant pas perdre plus de temps pour cette journée. Mais c'était sans compter sur le côté têtu et aventureux de Newt qui vit une patinoire fraîchement installée près du lac pour remplacer les activités nautiques, au moins le temps que la glace soit suffisamment solide pour supporter le poids de visiteurs, et vers laquelle il tira Thomas pour l'égayer un peu et lui faire oublier sa malchance. Une fois les patins enfilés, le blond s'élança sur la surface glacée comme s'il marchait sur le bitume, décrit un arc de cercle pour se retourner et se planta fermement sur ses jambes en attendant que le brun le rejoigne. C'était une grande première pour Thomas, cela se voyait, et il manqua de s'étaler de tout son long pas moins de huit fois avant d'atteindre enfin celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Le prenant en pitié, Newt lui servit de mentor et surtout de maintien pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que le brun ne parvienne à tenir debout seul sur plusieurs mètres… avant de s'écraser le visage contre la glace artificielle comme une bouse, provoquant un éclat de rire incontrôlable de la part de son beau blondinet à l'accent britannique mais aussi à une bonne partie des gens présents, majoritairement des enfants de moins de dix ans qui patinaient comme des professionnels. Sur le moment, Thomas regretta de ne pas avoir l'expression ni la carrure si menaçantes de Gally pour les faire taire, aussi se contenta-t-il de leur lancer un regard noir qui ne les perturba pas le moins du monde.

Après plus d'une bonne heure passée à patiner, les adolescents décidèrent de retourner en ville et Thomas emmena Newt dans une galerie commerciale pour lui offrir un cadeau tout spécialement pour lui. Alors qu'ils patientaient au comptoir le retour du vendeur, le brun tenta de faire deviner à l'autre adolescent l'apparence de son présent en lui donnant quelques indices. Newt, perdant patience, commença à frapper l'épaule et le bras du brun à proximité jusqu'à ce que l'employé de la boutique ne revienne avec un air paniqué plaqué sur son visage, devenu aussi pâle que la neige qui tombait depuis quelques jours sur Denver et une bonne partie du pays. D'une voix faible, confuse et entrecoupée d'excuses, il expliqua aux adolescents que le collier commandé par l'Edison ne se trouvait plus dans la réserve et qu'un employé l'avait probablement confondu avec un cadeau pour un autre client. Après un moment de silence où Thomas ne parvint pas à rester autrement que bouche bée, il se reprit et commença à s'emporter violemment contre le pauvre vendeur qui implora silencieusement l'aide de Newt, qui réussit à calmer son amant. La colère passée, ce fut la tristesse qui envahit l'adolescent aux mèches rebelles brunes et ses iris devinrent humides. L'anglais le réconforta autant qu'il put et il l'entraîna dans le petit restaurant le plus proche dans le centre commercial, priant pour que la nourriture soit un remède à la rage de l'Edison.

Pendant pratiquement une demi-heure, Thomas ne cessa de pleurer la perte du collier pour lequel il avait longuement cogité, hésité, soupiré avant de finalement faire son choix. Il était sûr et certain que Newt l'aimerait, et comme si s'en prendre au vendeur n'avait pas suffit, il se flagellait maintenant lui-même, désespéré de ne pas avoir quelque chose à offrir à son beau blond. Beau blond qui commençait à être agacé par le comportement de son petit-ami et qui changea de sujet en lui demandant la suite du programme, ce qui égaya un peu le visage de Thomas. Ils quittèrent donc le centre commercial et s'éloignèrent en voiture un peu à l'écart de Denver. Une fois au point de rendez-vous, Thomas alla vers un vieux monsieur, qui lui annonça également une mauvaise nouvelle étant donné la pâleur de plus en plus prononcée sur le visage du brun. Thomas avait prévu de faire faire un tour en voiture de sport à Newt ainsi qu'une conduite sur circuit de vingt minutes. Malheureusement, le circuit extérieur était impraticable à cause du gèle et le parcours interne n'était conçu que pour le karting. Voyant cela comme une opportunité, l'anglais indiqua à son amant qu'il n'en avait encore jamais fait et que cela lui plairait énormément de le battre à la course. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent en mode course-poursuite à la Mario Kart version réelle en compagnie d'autres concurrents, tous plus déterminés les uns que les autres à gagner la compétition qui s'était installée entre eux. Finalement, la malchance du brun n'était peut-être pas si mal vu l'air ravie qu'arborait le blond alors qu'ils buvaient un verre au bar, toujours avec les autres accros du karting. Peut-être même que conduire une vraie voiture de sport lui aurait moins fait plaisir…

« Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Questionna Newt en sirotant sa boisson.

\- Tu ne t'es pas encore assez amusé comme ça ? Tu en redemandes ? Plaisanta le brun, taquin.

\- N'essaye pas de me faire croire que la journée s'arrête maintenant, je ne te croirai pas !

\- Et tu as bien raison ! »

De retour en ville, Thomas conduisit l'anglais jusqu'au plus beau musée entièrement consacré à la musique. Mais encore une fois, la chance des Irlandais n'était pas avec lui : des travaux avaient été entamés dans ma quasi totalité du bâtiment, mettant fin aux visites pour une longue période indéterminée. Dépités, ils errèrent sans but jusqu'à un parc où le blond entendit les passants parler d'une fête foraine non loin et il parvint à convaincre le brun devenu grincheux à s'y rendre, histoire de lui rendre au moins un peu le sourire. A la fête foraine, ils dégustèrent toutes sortes de sucreries, firent au moins un tour sur presque tous les manèges (le petit train n'étant plus vraiment adapté pour eux), s'amusèrent dans les bulles géantes sur l'eau et s'arrêtèrent au stand de tir où une nouvelle compétition se solda par la victoire in extremis du brun qui choisit pour Newt une peluche en forme de loup au pelage sombre.

En quittant la fête foraine, Newt aperçu une affiche annonçant une séance de cinéma en plein air où serait projeté la toute première version du film _Le Magicien d'Oz_ , avec Judy Garland et Margaret Hamilton. Le blond avait entendu dire par Minho que le brun n'avait jamais vu le film et cela tombait bien car il figurait sur sa liste de films américains favoris ! Le temps imprévu de plus en plus froid ne se prêtant pas à une projection en plein air, les gens furent généreusement et confortablement installés dans la petite salle de fête d'un restaurant où le propriétaire offrit une tournée à tout le monde. Le comportement de cet homme étonna beaucoup Thomas, ce qui fit rire son petit-ami qui n'était pas surpris le moins de monde. Après tout, le brun ne devait pas être habitué à ce genre d'attitude généreuse, lui qui vivait dans un monde de richesse, de cupidité et d'égoïsme, bien que tout cela ne s'appliquait pas à lui. Tout compte fait, Thomas fut agréablement surpris de découvrir ce film qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir et cela fit extrêmement plaisir à Newt. Ils prirent un dernier verre puis s'en allèrent jusqu'à la voiture du brun.

« Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je meurs de faim ! S'exclama Thomas, joyeusement.

\- Je t'avoue que je commence aussi à avoir l'estomac dans les talons, sourit le blond. Et Scott aussi !

\- Scott ?

\- Oui, ma peluche loup !

\- Sérieusement Newt… Tu lui as donné un nom ?

\- Ta guitare a bien un nom aussi ! Alors pourquoi pas ma peluche ! Se renfrogna l'anglais.

\- Oui mais… Bon ok, comme tu veux… Allez, on va manger !

\- Et on va où ?

\- C'est une surprise ! » Fit le brun avec un clin d'œil.

Et il alluma le moteur avant de rouler jusqu'à son quartier de prédilection. Évidemment, Newt ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait pu l'emmener ailleurs que dans un endroit chic, mais il ne voulait pas faire de la peine à Thomas, d'autant plus que le brun savait que son petit-ami n'était ni familier ni friand de ce genre d'établissements. Mais l'anglais ferait un effort, c'était la saint-valentin après tout et du moment qu'il était avec son Tommy, rien ne pourrait le mettre mal à l'aise !

 **-O-O-O-**

Bon, quand Newt pensait que « rien ne le mettrait mal à l'aise », il n'avait pas vraiment prévu que la serveuse du restaurant soit aussi hautaine, qu'elle ne cesse de faire ouvertement des tentatives de séduction envers Thomas ou même qu'elle n'ose mettre en doute son appartenance à la haute société par des œillades appuyées et en le détaillant de haut en bas, sous toutes les coutures, d'un regard encore plus perçant qu'un laser à rayon X. Newt aurait aimé lui dire d'aller se faire voir, mais cela n'aurait fait que trouver un fondement aux doutes de la serveuse. Thomas le lui confirma en lui disant calmement que la discrétion était la gardienne du mensonge. Le blond fit donc un effort du premier verre jusqu'à l'arrivée du plat principal, où il craqua sous une remarque désobligeante de la serveuse, prétendant qu'il n'avait pas le palais sensible au goût comme tous les riches puisque le plat qu'il avait choisis était des plus simples. Newt explosa et fut à deux doigts de faire un scandale dans le restaurant, mais le regard angoissé et suppliant du brun le calma et il sortit d'un pas rageux de l'établissement, rapidement rejoint par Thomas.

« Newt, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda le brun inquiet.

\- Non, non ça ne va pas ! Comment veux-tu que ça aille quand une sale pimbêche vient te harceler toutes les cinq minutes et te donne des envies de meurtre alors que la soirée que tu es en train de vivre est supposée être la plus belle soirée de toute ta vie ! Explosa l'anglais, son accent britannique ressortant avec sa colère palpable.

\- Cette soirée n'est pas encore terminée Newt… Elle peut encore devenir la meilleure soirée de ta vie… Allez, calme-toi et dis-moi plutôt ce que tu as envie qu'on fasse ! »

Le sourire éclatant et réconfortant que lui offrait son copain fit disparaître la colère de Newt qui réfléchit pendant quelques secondes avant de se décider sur la suite de leur aventure. Quand Thomas se retrouva face à la porte d'entrée d'un fasfood, il crut d'abord que l'anglais lui faisait une blague. Mais le regard noisette sérieux à ses côtés lui fit comprendre que non, Newt était plus que déterminé à finir son repas dans cet endroit. Dans le fond, cela eut le mérite d'amuser le brun et ils entrèrent donc s'installer. Pendant leur repas, les deux adolescents passaient un excellent moment à rire et à se raconter n'importe quoi, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouvel élément perturbateur ne vienne les déranger. Ils devaient réellement avoir la poisse, ce n'était juste pas possible autrement !

« Alors là, si je m'attendais à vous voir ici bande de crétins !

\- Kurt… Tu n'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à aller emmerder ? Soupira Thomas en reconnaissant sans aucun problème son adversaire de basket.

\- Ça ne serait pas aussi drôle que vous deux ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi vous…

\- C'est pas tes oignons ! Le coupa sèchement le blond, excédé par la simple présence de l'autre.

\- Avoue que c'est suspect quand même, un jour de saint valentin !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?! T'as jamais eu envie de sortir avec un pote un soir, que ce soit la saint valentin, le nouvel an ou le jour de la fête des abrutis ?!

\- Kurt laisse-nous tranquille et va-t-en, conclut l'Edison qui était resté plus calme que son petit-ami.

\- C'est ça casse-toi !

\- Mais c'est qu'il mordrait en plus ton copain mon petit Tommy ! Se moqua Kurt.

\- Eh ! Y'a que moi qui aie le droit de l'appeler comme ça ! S'emporta le blond en se levant.

\- Alors comme ça il t'appartient maintenant ? Comme c'est dégoûtant de vous voir ! Vous me répugnez ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous ne savez pas jouer correctement au basket, vous êtes des putains de tapettes !

\- Ta gueule ! »

Thomas fut trop lent et il ne vit que trop tard Newt se jeter sur ce crétin de Kurt et s'engager dans une lutte acharnée. Des cris, autant de surprise que ceux de la bataille, fusèrent dans toute la salle et vrillèrent les oreilles de Thomas. Lorsque le brun réalisa enfin la situation, il tenta de les séparer mais se prit un coup perdu qui lui donna le tournis et il se sentit basculer lentement vers l'inconscience. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le visage affolé de Newt exhortant quelqu'un d'appeler une ambulance.

 **-O-O-O-**

« Il ne t'a pas loupé, tu as un sacré œil au beurre noir ! Grimaça le blond assis à côté de Thomas.

\- Vous savez les garçons, j'ai un fils de votre âge et je sais que les hormones bouillonnent souvent à cette période de votre vie, en particulier lorsque l'on s'en prend à la personne que vous aimez, mais je vous conseille tout de même de calmer vos nerfs si vous ne voulez pas avoir des ennuis, ou un ulcère à l'estomac ! Les gronda doucement l'infirmière qui s'occupait de soigner les quelques contusions de Newt et la blessure de Thomas.

\- Merci pour le conseil Docteur McCall, sourit le brun en lorgnant sur le badge nominatif qu'elle portait.

\- Oh non, je ne suis qu'une simple infirmière et appelle-moi Mélissa s'il te plaît, je ne suis pas encore assez vieille pour qu'un ado comme toi utilise mon nom ! Bon, j'ai terminé je vais vous laisser !

\- Au fait, avec tout ce qu'il c'est passé depuis ce matin je n'ai même pas encore eu l'occasion de te donner ton cadeau ! Fit Newt lorsque Mélissa se fut éloignée. Tiens !

\- Newt, mais c'est… !

\- Un maillot de l'équipe des Mets, ouais ! »

Thomas ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Il avait toujours adoré cette équipe et le fait que Newt, qui ne le connaissait que depuis quelques mois, lui offre un tel cadeau fit rater un battement à son cœur, sous le coup de l'émotion. En reprenant contenance, Thomas enfila le maillot et, fier de lui, quitta l'hôpital aux côtés de Newt en souriant comme un imbécile heureux pour rentrer à la villa des Edison. Une fois de retour chez lui, le brun entraîna l'anglais jusqu'à sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière eux. Les deux adolescents restèrent allongés un bon moment sur le lit de Thomas, se caressant légèrement et s'embrassant tendrement, parfois plus passionnément. Chacun savourait cet instant, sachant pertinemment bien qu'il se ferait de plus en plus rare au retour des parents du brun. Rien que l'idée de devoir mettre de la distance entre eux suffit à rendre Thomas mélancolique, ce que remarqua immédiatement le blond qui ne lâchait pas du regard les perles noisette devant lui. Il eut alors une idée !

« Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige ! S'exclama-t-il en se positionnant en tailleur sur le lit.

\- De quoi ? Fit le brun en revenant sur terre.

\- _Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige ! Oh vient jouer avec moi_ _!_

\- T'es sérieux Newt ? »

Pour appuyer ses dires, l'anglais chercha deux vestes épaisses dans le dressing de son petit-ami, en jeta une à Thomas puis tira celui-ci par le bras pour l'entraîner au jardin. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que la neige tombait par gros flocons, recouvrant le sol de son tapis immaculé, épais et humide, qui faisait la joie des enfants de dix ans. Ou même ceux de dix-sept ans, à en juger par l'attitude enjouée de Newt qui s'attelait déjà à la tâche de former une boule de neige en vue de la faire grossir en la roulant dans tout le jardin. Le laissant commencer son œuvre, Thomas alla chercher des gants et en donna une paire au blond, dont les mains étaient écarlates et tremblotantes. Après presque une heure de dur labeur, Newt et Thomas faisaient face à une splendide reproduction d'Olaf, équipé d'une écharpe rouge et accompagné d'une Madame Olaf et de trois petites boules de neige qui d'après l'anglais deviendront à leur tour un jour les sauveurs du Royaume d'Arendelle.

« Je crois qu'il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes les Disney ! Plaisanta Thomas.

\- Jamais ! Parce que dans les Disney, le pauvre finit toujours avec la princesse ! Répliqua le blond en sautant sur le dos de sa « princesse ».

\- Tiens, ça faisait longtemps celui-là… Je m'en serai bien passé !

\- Pas moi, faut pas rêver non plus ! Allez, ramène-moi au chaud je me les pèle ! »

Thomas ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il obéit et emmena Newt sur le canapé du salon, près de la cheminée. Il partir ensuite chercher quelque chose à manger et à boire tandis que le blond leur choisissait un film pour le reste de la soirée. Après avoir parcouru toute la bibliothèque de DVD, Newt s'arrêta finalement sur le très classique _Jurassic Park_. Il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer que son copain n'en avait jamais vu la moindre seconde et il comptait bien remédier à ça ! Bien que le brun trouvait l'idée de ressusciter des dinosaures parfaitement irréalisable, ce qui rendait le concept du film un peu trop farfelu pour son esprit scientifique, il reconnaissait toutefois que l'originalité pour l'époque était remarquable et les effets spéciaux lui donnèrent vraiment l'impression d'avoir un Tyrannosaure dans la villa. Thomas apprécia tant qu'ils décidèrent de regarder les deux autres volets avant la fin des vacances. D'autant plus qu'un quatrième opus allait sortir peu avant l'été et que le blond avait hâte de le voir en sa compagnie ! Le film terminé, les deux adolescents montèrent dans la chambre de Thomas et se glissèrent rapidement sous les couvertures l'un face à l'autre. Le silence plana un moment sur eux avant que le brun ne décide de le briser.

« Alors, elle était comment cette saint Valentin ? S'enquit-il en plongeant son regard noisette dans celui plus sombre de sa moitié.

\- Ben… Malgré que tout ne ce soit pas passé comme tu l'avais prévu… Je dirai qu'elle était parfaite ! Sourit l'anglais avant de s'approcher pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres tentantes de Thomas.

\- Tant mieux, parce qu'il reste une dernière chose à faire ! »

Sur ces mots, Thomas se jeta sur les lèvres du blond et profita de l'effet de surprise pour se hisser au-dessus de lui. Prenant conscience de ce qu'il se passait, Newt ferma les paupières et se décida enfin à répondre au baiser de son cher et tendre, entamant une bataille de domination entre eux. Désirant plus et poussé par son impatience, il quémanda de sa langue l'entrée de la bouche du brun, qui lui accorda un droit de passage pour qu'elle puisse venir rencontrer sa jumelle. Ensemble, elles exécutèrent une danse passionnée, endiablée, se défiant et cherchant à dominer l'autre. Un peu à l'image des deux adolescents dont les corps se réchauffaient incroyablement vite. A bout de souffle, Thomas fut contraint de mettre fin au baiser enflammé et il s'allongea sur le torse du blond, venant embrasser chaque parcelle de peau de son cou qu'il parvenait à atteindre. Sa langue, curieuse et gourmande, s'ajouta à ses lèvres brûlantes, provocant à Newt des gémissements de plaisir qui firent sourire le brun. Mais encore une fois à contre cœur, Thomas était obligé de s'arrêter là, arrachant à son blondinet une moue boudeuse mais résignée. Il savait bien que l'anglais voulait aller plus loin, passer aux choses sérieuses, mais tout ça était encore bien trop nouveau et effrayant pour l'Edison, complètement novice dans le domaine. Newt savait que ce n'était pas sa faute, Thomas lui ayant expliqué pourquoi : le fait d'entendre sans arrêt « mariage » et « Teresa » dans la même phrase avait été suffisant pour le faire renoncer à envisager une quelconque relation avec une personne que ses parents n'auraient pas désignée pour lui. Aussi, il s'était toujours concentré sur ses études, se sentant comme un héros incapable d'échapper à son funeste destin, sans vraiment se soucier de savoir s'il préférait les filles ou les garçons, bien que sa présente relation avec l'anglais lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était largement plus sensible au charme masculin que féminin. Ou alors, c'était simplement le charme d'un ange à l'accent britannique… Allez savoir ! Toujours est-il que Thomas s'excusa auprès de ce fameux ange blond, qui n'était pas contrarié pour un sous.

« En revanche, tu vas devoir te rattraper autrement ! Sourit-il d'un air malicieux.

\- Je pense avoir ce qu'il faut pour me faire pardonner ! Assura Thomas avec un clin d'œil. Que dirais-tu d'une semaine entière dans un chalet à la montagne en guise de vraies vacances d'hiver ?

\- Attend t'es sérieux là ?!

\- Bien sûr ! Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Évidemment que j'en suis ! Plutôt deux fois qu'une même ! »

Totalement emballé par l'idée de partir à la montagne, Newt agrippa fermement par la nuque le brun toujours au-dessus de lui et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Thomas. Ce dernier répondit au baiser avec un sourire collé à ses lèvres. Newt était définitivement plus un petit diable se cachant derrière un visage d'ange qu'un véritable angelot !

 **-O-O-O-**

Le lendemain matin, les adolescents se levèrent tôt pour préparer leurs valises respectives. Faisant à peu près la même taille, Thomas prêta des vêtements de ski au blondinet qui n'avait jamais été à la montagne de toute sa vie, encore moins en plein hiver. Une fois les valises bouclées, ils les déposèrent au rez-de-chaussée et patientèrent devant la villa que Jorge revienne. Le majordome, fidèle au brun comme toujours, avait offert de les emmener au chalet et de s'occuper des lieux et des repas pendant leur séjour. Thomas, d'abord réticent à la proposition et désireux de lui accorder des vacances bien méritées, accepta finalement à condition que l'hispanique prenne aussi un peu de bon temps. Ce côté généreux et plein d'empathie du brun rappelait continuellement à Newt pourquoi il avait craqué pour lui, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne ! Il avait sa fierté aussi ! Quoi qu'il en soit, ils attendaient donc le retour de Jorge, parti faire le plein du véhicule. Alors que Thomas était plongé dans ses pensées, le blond à ses côtés ne cessait de sourire comme un enfant impatient d'être Noël et il avait du mal à tenir en place plus de cinq secondes d'affilées.

« Je suis trop impatient d'y être ! S'exclama-t-il soudainement, ramenant Thomas sur terre.

\- Nan, j'avais pas remarqué ! Se moqua ce dernier. On dirait juste que j'emmène un gamin de cinq ans à Disneyland ou Europa Park !

\- Primo, je ne suis pas un gamin de cinq ans. Et secundo, t'es au courant que pour le deuxième il faudrait aller en Europe quand même ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps ça.

\- Sérieusement ?!

\- Je te laisserai choisir dans quel pays tu voudras aller, conclut le brun avec un clin d'œil.

\- J'arrive vraiment pas à me faire à l'idée que tu puisses voyager dans le monde entier comme si c'était la chose la plus banale au monde… En tout cas, je suis vraiment heureux que tu te serves de ce pouvoir pour qu'on aille à la montagne ! T'imagines : toi et moi sans personne pour nous déranger, installés sur le canapé bien au chaud devant la cheminée avec un super film et du chocolat chaud ! Ça serait carrément un rêve éveillé !

\- Eh bien je peux tout te garantir, sauf la tranquillité…

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

\- J'avais prévu un séjour exactement comme tu viens de le décrire. D'ailleurs, je suis heureux que tu sois du même avis et que tu en aies autant envie que moi de partir un peu, j'avais peur que ça ne fasse un peu trop guimauve à ton goût…

\- Et c'est quoi ton « mais » ?

\- Thomas ! Newt ! »

Les yeux de Newt s'écarquillèrent, reconnaissant que trop bien cette voix. Regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Thomas face à lui, le blond aperçu la tête d'imbécile heureux de Minho, agitant sa main dans tous les sens pour les saluer tandis que l'autre tenait un sac de voyage. En voyant ledit sac, l'anglais eut peur de comprendre et jeta un regard mi-énervé, mi-effrayé à son petit-ami qui ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que sourire timidement en guise d'excuse, incapable de contredire la conclusion exacte du blond.

« Voilà ton « mais » et crois-moi j'ai tout essayé…, tenta Thomas, sachant que c'était peine perdue.

\- Tu te fous de moi là ! Explosa l'accent de l'autre adolescent. Dis-moi qu'on ne va pas devoir se taper Minho pendant toute une semaine !

\- Jamais je ne me taperai mon meilleur pote, aussi charmeur soit-il !

\- Thomas…

\- D'accord, j'arrête les blagues au mauvais moment…

\- Non, tu as oublié son cul vraiment pas mal du tout !

\- Et c'est moi qui reçois des menaces… Bref, on n'aura pas à se farcir Minho puisqu'il ne sera pas seul…

\- J'ai peur de comprendre... »

L'instinct de Newt ne le trompa pas. En effet, tous les autres membres de leur petite bande arrivèrent juste derrière l'asiatique, chacun ayant soit une valise soit un sac de voyage. L'anglais lança un regard noir à son copain avant de s'avancer vers leurs amis pour les saluer un à un. Blasé, Thomas soupira avant de se décider à rejoindre le reste du groupe lui aussi. Alors qu'il discutait tranquillement avec Alby, son portable sonna. C'était Jorge, annonçant qu'il serait là dans cinq petites minutes mais également qu'il ne serait pas seul. Lorsqu'il vit descendre son petit frère du véhicule, Thomas comprit que ses parents étaient au courant de son escapade. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu en revanche, c'était que Janson et Ava avaient également demandé à Teresa d'accompagner leur fils. Et comme le brun pouvait s'y attendre, sa « fiancée » ne pouvait pas venir sans amener Trina et Mark avec elle. Tout ce nouveau petit monde imprévu lui valut un autre regard terriblement noir et menaçant de son petit ange blond qui n'en était définitivement pas un.

« Je te préviens : tu auras vraiment intérêt à te rattraper quand on se retrouvera seul sinon je te ferai regretter ces vacances le reste de ta vie ! Le menaça son petit-ami.

\- Wouha, je crois que tu vas avoir quelques problèmes de couple toi ! S'exclama Minho lorsque l'anglais se fut éloigné de Thomas.

\- Minho, je te rappelle que tout est de ta faute ! Répliqua le brun.

\- Si tu m'avais dit tout de suite que tu roulais des galoches à Newt et que tu te le tapais, crois-moi, je ne t'aurai sûrement pas fait ce petit chantage.

\- Bah voyons ! Tu veux juste impressionner Sonya en l'emmenant au chalet, tu t'en fiches pas mal que je sorte avec Newt.

\- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je suis content que tu aies décidé de t'assumer et j'espère bien que, grâce à lui, tu feras enfin face à tes parents et que tu les enverras balader dans les orties avec leur foutu mariage.

\- Ton obsession pour cette plante me surprendra toujours…

\- Bon vous venez les mecs ! Hurla Gally, tout aussi impatient que la plupart des autres.

\- Et comment on va faire pour tous y aller ? Demanda Jeff.

\- Avec ceci » lui répondit Jorge en ouvrant le garage des Edison.

A l'intérieur patientait tranquillement un genre de croisement entre un van et un minibus. Tous furent étonnés de voir que les parents de Thomas possédaient ce genre de véhicule, mais vu que la situation l'exigeait, ils en étaient ravis. Jorge les invita à monter pendant qu'il chargeait les bagages avec l'aide de Ben et Gally. Sans grande surprise, Mark était venu avec sa voiture et il refusa de la laisser chez les Edison, bien que Thomas se doutât que la véritable raison était qu'il ne désirait pas partager le même moyen de transport pendant plus de cinq heures avec des « roturiers ». Il suivrait donc les autres dans sa voiture en compagnie de Trina et Teresa. Dans le minibus, Thomas s'installa aux côtés de Newt bien que ce dernier garda une attitude froide à son égard. Pour l'amadouer, l'adolescent lui caressa discrètement et longuement le bras, le faisant frissonner et finalement abdiquer. Après avoir vérifier que personne ne faisait attention à eux, l'anglais se pencha vers le brun pour l'embrasser furtivement. Satisfait, Thomas lui prit la main et lui sourit, lui promettant par ce simple geste de belles vacances, malgré les quelques petits imprévus. Newt voulait y croire, mais avec la malchance légendaire de son copain, il pressentait que tout n'allait pas être rose… Enfin, les inquiétudes, ce sera pour plus tard. Pour l'instant, il devait trouver le moyen de survivre à un voyage de cinq heures avec une bande de tocards surexcités et les gloussements fourbes de rares demoiselles présentes, à savoir Sonya, Harriet et Brenda. En toute honnêteté, jamais il n'aurait imaginer se retrouver là, dans ce minibus : qu'allait-il encore lui arriver...

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours du bien d'avoir un avis sur les chapitres afin de perfectionner la suite !**

 **Je sollicite également votre avis sur un point crucial dans l'écriture du prochain chapitre : désirez-vous un lemon ou dois-je le réserver pour plus tard ? (que vous le vouliez ou non il y en aura un tôt ou tard de toute manière ahah le rating M n'est pas là pour les orties de Minho!)**

 **Merci à vous tous et à bientôt !**


	9. Chapitre 7 Dans la Neige (partie 2)

**Hola amigos y amigas ! Je vous laisse la seconde partie du voyage à la montagne, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Cette partie est beeaauucoup plus longue que tous mes autres chapitres... Je vous le conseille en écoutant _Everytime I look for you_ de Blink 182, _In Too Deep_ de Sum 41, _Shut Up!_ de Simple Plan, _Everywhere_ de Michelle Branch et _Hot_ d'Avril Lavigne. AVERTISSEMENT : ce chapitre contient un lemon (je devine le sourire de certains d'entre vous! bande de pervers!) alors si vous avez un problème avec ce type de scène, rendez-vous aux ultimes -O-O-O- car la fin du chapitre est importante, à lire absolument ! Et ceci est mon premier lemon donc désolée s'il est de piètre qualité... vous savez alors quoi faire pour que je m'améliore ! (non non je ne réclame absolument pas de review voyons!)**

 **Réponse aux review (désolée si j'ai oublié quelqu'un...) :**

 **Petite fleur : eh voilà tu as de nouveau quelque chose à dévorer ! Toujours aussi long, je ne me referai pas pour l'instant XD alors en "me connaissant", concernant le lemon j'attends ton avis parce que sinon je vais te harceler ! Gros kiss kiss kiss !**

 **Guest : Merci beaucoup pour les compliments et encouragements ! Tu vas être happy, lemon lemon lemon !**

 **Elose : Désolée de te frustrer à ce point ! Oh je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose à dire, faut chercher un peu mdr les disputes et sentiments tardifs seront pour une prochaine fic ;) enfin, il y aura de la dispute dans celle-ci mais pas comme tu les aimes... mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Ouiiiii Teen Wolf c'est extraaaa ! (faudrait que j'avance sur mon OS ou TS d'ailleurs XD). Bonne lecture bisous !**

 **Guest : C'est marrant, y'a pleins de gens qui ont kiffé ce nounours XD J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que jusque là!**

 **Voilà voilà, je vous laisse lire on se retrouve plus bas !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Dans la Neige (partie 2)**

Newt n'en pouvait plus. Minho lui donnait des envies de meurtre, Gally et Jeff de vomir, Brenda de s'enfuir loin et Clint de s'évanouir. En clair, l'anglais vivait un vrai cauchemar depuis le début du voyage, soit environ… trente longues minutes… A la première occasion, il se glisserait dans la soute à bagages et il terminerait le trajet là-bas ! Ouais c'était un bon plan, sauf qu'une tête reposant sur son épaule et dont quelques mèches brunes rebelles venaient lui chatouiller la joue allait l'empêcher de mettre son plan à exécution. La respiration calme et lente de Thomas l'apaisa un peu et le blond eut un sourire en glissant un regard vers l'endormi. Newt aussi aurait aimé pouvoir dormir pour échapper à son mauvais rêve éveillé, mais rien n'y faisait. Soit la voix forte de Minho l'interpellait, soit les rires cristallins des filles l'empêchaient de faire le vide autour de lui. Il ignorait comment faisait Thomas pour pioncer avec tout ce bruit infernal ! L'habitude certainement…

Une heure plus tard, Jorge annonça une pause pour le déjeuner après avoir rejoint une aire de repos. Les adolescent commandèrent puis s'installèrent avec leurs plateaux à la cafétéria de la station, où même Mark daigna s'asseoir à côté de Zart. Les discussions reprirent de plus belle, bien que les trois représentants de la haute société ne s'y mêlèrent pas beaucoup. Newt devinait par l'attitude de Thomas, mal à l'aise et agité, que le brun n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver dans une conversation avec sa « fiancée », assise en face de lui. Il évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard et trouva un intérêt soudain pour le hockey sur gazon en écoutant et intervenant quelques fois dans la discussion entamée par Ben et Minho, tous deux envieux de tester ce sport. Quand ils décidèrent de reprendre la route, Newt alla se mettre sur le siège à côté d'Alby, au grand désespoir de Thomas qui aurait aimé continuer à dormir sur son copain, ou peut-être le titiller discrètement et sensuellement lorsqu'il était encore réveillé, histoire de faire passer le temps. Il finit donc par s'asseoir avec Minho.

« Allez pleure pas, tu auras largement le temps de le peloter quand on sera au chalet ! Lui lança Minho avec son sourire en coin plus qu'agaçant au goût du brun.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que des conneries qui sortent de ta bouche, ironisa Thomas.

\- Y'a pas que des conneries je te signale ! Autrement, je ne serai pas là !

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ton nouveau passe-temps en plus de me faire chier : m'obliger à obéir à un chantage abjecte ! »

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Quelques jours auparavant, alors que Thomas admirait avec Minho les perdants de la partie de Counter Strike se geler les parties intimes en courant tant bien que mal autour du terrain de basket, l'asiatique était revenu à la charge sur le sujet « Thomas-Newt », ou comme Sonya aimait les appeler lorsqu'elle était avec le coréen, le sujet « Newtmas ». Ouais, c'était ridicule pas vrai ? Sûrement une autre lubie étrange de la fille pour qui son meilleur ami avait craqué. Quoiqu'il en soit, Thomas se retrouva donc une fois de plus avec ledit meilleur pote sur le dos ne cessant de le harceler. Il sentait que sa patience allait faillir sous peu, mais l'adolescent aux yeux en amande ne lui en laissa pas le temps puisqu'il lâcha une véritable bombe avec cette simple phrase :_

 _« Ça sert à rien de nier davantage, je sais très bien que vous vous êtes roulés des galoches quand on était chez toi…_

 _\- Quoi ?! M-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme connerie ?! S'exclama le brun, plus que surpris. Ça va vraiment pas bien dans ta petite tête de pervers ! Tu vois des culs et des roulages de pelles partout !_

 _\- Arrête Tommy, tu sais bien que je dis la vérité…_

 _\- Q-Que… Mais… Qui te l'a dit ! C'est Jorge c'est ça ?!_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Alors qui ?_

 _\- Toi, à l'instant ! Je t'ai grillé Greenie ! Ahah mon Dieu je suis trop puissant !_

 _\- Putain Minho ! »_

 _Énervé par sa propre bêtise, et surtout par le comportement puéril de son meilleur ami, Thomas le frappa à l'épaule, arrachant une fausse plainte à l'asiatique. Laissant leur contemplation de leurs amis de côté, ils s'éloignèrent du reste du groupe et, après s'être assuré que personne ne pourrait les entendre, le brun afficha un visage inquiet et suppliant à Minho._

 _« Je t'en prie, ne dis rien à personne Minho !_

 _\- Calme-toi Thomas, tu croyais quoi, que j'allais le dire à tes parents ? Je suis pas un connard à ce point ! Plaisanta le coréen. Tu sais, notre amitié compte plus que n'importe quelle partie de jambes en l'air que j'ai vécu jusqu'à présent ! Et Dieu sait que j'en ai eu des vraiment wouha !_

 _\- Ravi de savoir que je représente plus à tes yeux que tes pratiques sexuelles…_

 _\- Eeeeet là où je veux en venir, c'est que tu as tout mon soutien dans cette histoire. Pour une fois que tu décides de te décoincer un peu et de t'assumer ! T'es mon meilleur pote, face de plonk !_

 _\- Je sens un « mais » arriver…_

 _\- Mais même si ton bonheur fait aussi mon bonheur, il y a une autre personne avec un fessier plus intéressant à regarder que le tien – même si le tien est très bien hein – qui peut contribuer à mon épanouissement et je compte sur toi pour m'y aider !_

 _\- En gros tu veux que je te donne un coup de main pour Sonya en échange de ton silence ?_

 _\- Bingo ! Tu as tout compris jeune Padawan !_

 _\- Et j'imagine que si tu me dis tout ça maintenant, après un peu de répit, c'est parce que tu sais que j'ai l'intention d'emmener Newt au chalet de mes parents dans les montagnes, je me trompe ?_

 _\- Ça et le fait que dans le chalet y'a un jacuzzi, un sauna et un putain d'écran plat ! T'as déjà couché avec quelqu'un dans un jacuzzi ? »_

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

« Crois-moi, tu devrais suivre mon idée du jacuzzi avec Newt, tu vas adorer ! Lui assura Minho, arborant toujours le même sourire en coin.

\- Je me passerai de tes conseils merci, répliqua le brun qui voulait changer de sujet.

\- Allez fais pas ta vierge effarouchée !

\- Ferme ta bouche de dépravé !

\- Puceau !

\- Profiteur !

\- Égoïste !

\- Manipulateur !

\- Cachottier !

\- Pervers !

\- Coincé !

\- Bon vous avez fini de vous déclarer votre amour ! » les interrompit Gally, assis juste devant eux.

 **-O-O-O-**

Enfin ! Le moment de la libération était finalement arrivé ! Une fois le véhicule stationné à la place qui lui était réservée, tous les adolescents dont les nerfs étaient en effervescence quittèrent leurs sièges pour affronter le froid de la montagne, la neige crépitant sous leurs pieds, et ils firent enfin face à la bâtisse en bois qui allait les accueillir : elle était juste tout simplement gigantesque ! Tous en restèrent bouché bée, ce qui eut le don d'amuser Thomas qui n'avait jamais pu emmener un seul de ses amis dans cet endroit. Pendant que tout le groupe était encore figé sous l'effet du choc, il aida Jorge et Chuck à vider la soute et donner à chacun son sac ou sa valise. Une fois leur besogne terminée, le brun se mit à fixer lui aussi le chalet qui appartenait à sa famille. A l'origine, c'était un chalet comme tous les autres, composé de plusieurs grands appartements, mais pour pouvoir en profiter pleinement, son père avait racheté le bâtiment et y avait fait faire des travaux titanesques jusqu'à le transformer en palais hivernal. Janson avait conservé de nombreuses chambres cependant, afin de pouvoir recevoir le plus possible de hauts placés qu'il parvenait aisément à séduire grâce au charme indéniable des alentours tout en leur offrant un confort digne d'un hôtel cinq étoiles. Aujourd'hui était probablement l'une des seules fois dans sa vie où Thomas remercia son père et sa folie des grandeurs ainsi que son grand intérêt très prononcé pour l'argent. Se plaçant à côté de Newt, le brun en profita pour lui prendre discrètement la main et serrer légèrement les doigts fins de l'anglais. Ce fut à ce moment-là que décidèrent d'arriver Mark, Trina et Teresa et, en voyant les têtes de poissons éberlués des amis de leur compatriote, une expression un peu hautaine mêlée à de l'indifférence prit place sur leur visage.

« Vous n'avez jamais vu un chalet de votre vie ou quoi ? Se moqua Mark en bousculant l'asiatique du groupe par l'épaule.

\- T'as un problème, gueule d'ange ? S'énerva Minho, qui fut retenu par Alby et Ben alors qu'il avait clairement l'intention de lui rendre la pareille, voire faire pire.

\- Sérieusement, on dirait des enfants à qui l'on vient de montrer l'entrée de la maison du Père Noël ! Renchérit la petite-amie du brun aux yeux bleus.

\- Ne te moque pas Trina, tout le monde n'a pas la chance de partir en vacance dans le monde entier, fit Teresa en promenant son regard sur le groupe.

Tandis que certains eurent un sourire à l'idée qu'elle puisse les comprendre, d'autres comme Thomas, Newt ou encore Minho ne furent pas dupés par son attitude. Elle était très visiblement partagée entre l'envie de dénigrer les amis de Thomas comme les deux autres et l'envie de les défendre, sans doute pour se faire bien voir par celui qu'elle aimait. Incapable de l'en empêcher, la jalousie s'infiltra sous les vêtements de l'anglais et vint emplir son être tout entier, parcourant une à une chacune des veines qui composaient son corps et lui laissant une impression amère dans la bouche. Il détestait éprouver ce genre de sentiment négatif, surtout lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de raison. Mais le comportement ambiguë de Teresa, qui se révélait être une grande manipulatrice, inquiéta le blond qui garda un message d'alerte à son encontre dans un coin de sa tête. Dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère générale, Thomas proposa à tout le monde de rentrer dans le chalet, ce qu'ils firent en prenant leurs bagages avant de pénétrer dans la demeure en file indienne.

A peine le seuil de l'entrée fut-il franchis que tous, exceptés les frères Edison et les trois autres enfants de riches, refirent des têtes étonnés en voyant l'intérieur mille fois plus impressionnant que la façade du bâtiment. L'entrée donnait sur un long couloir au bout duquel un escalier menait à l'étage où se trouvait les chambres. A leur gauche, on atterrissait directement dans la pièce de séjour servant également de salle à manger, entièrement entourée de baies vitrées et ouvrant sur une terrasse-balcon. Les canapés en cuir blanc qui trônaient dans la pièce étaient tout simplement immenses et orientés soit en direction de la cheminée, soit de l'écran plat accroché au mur. Une longue table en bois de chêne massif permettait à pas moins de trente personnes de s'asseoir autour d'elle pour partager un repas, ce qui les arrangeait vraiment bien ! La première pièce tout de suite à droite de la porte d'entrée permettait l'accès à une cuisine ouverte presque aussi grande que la salle du restaurant des parents de Minho. Les seules autres pièces du rez-de-chaussée étaient une immense salle de jeu contenant à peu près tout et n'importe quoi, la chambre attribuée à Jorge, le sauna et enfin le jacuzzi tant désiré par Minho ! Au premier, il y avait le reste des chambres, chacune ayant sa salle de bain attenante, comme à la villa. Et enfin, un ultime escalier donnait accès à un grenier mais celui-ci n'avait pas beaucoup d'intérêt pour les adolescents vacanciers. Thomas informa également ses amis de la présence d'un sous-sol dans lequel se trouvait la buanderie ainsi que la réserve alimentaire et la collection de grands vins de son père, à laquelle il ne fallait surtout pas toucher.

« Bon, pour vous permettre de vous installer, nous allons entamer avec Jorge la répartition des chambres. Sachez que nous avons fait au mieux suivant les affinités de chacun mais la composition par rapport au lit nous a posée quelques soucis, d'autant plus que deux chambres sont en travaux ce qui nous enlève encore plus de possibilités, avoua Thomas un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Tu as autorisé la chambre mixte ? Sourit Minho avec un sourire en coin révélateur.

\- Une seule, parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Bon, je vous attribue les chambres et Jorge vous donne votre clé et vous montrera de laquelle il s'agit. Dans la chambre 1, il y a Jeff et Clint pour deux lits simples. Zart, Ben, Fry et Winston vous partagerez la chambre numéro 2 habituellement réservée aux enfants des invités, elle est composée de quatre lits simples et superposés. Et par pitié ne vous battez pas pour savoir qui dormira en haut !

\- Tu nous prends vraiment pour des mômes ma parole ! S'offusqua faussement Ben en grimpant l'escalier par lequel Jorge venait de monter avec le premier binôme.

\- En ce qui te concerne, y'a aucun doute ! Le taquina allègrement Zart qui le suivait.

\- Ensuite Chuck, tu partageras ta chambre avec Alby, continua le brun. Vous allez par contre devoir partager ton lit si ça ne te dérange pas, aucun moyen de remettre la main sur le lit d'appoint...

\- Ça ne me gêne pas, j'aime bien Alby ! S'exclama joyeusement le cadet des frères en souriant.

\- Oh il est trop mignon ! Firent d'une même voix Sonya et Harriet.

\- Les filles, vous serez toutes dans la même chambre, la 4, à l'exception de toi Harriet. Tu seras avec Gally dans la 5.

\- Quoi ?! C'est GALLY qui est dans la chambre MIXTE ?! S'écria l'asiatique, outré par la trahison de son désormais ex-meilleur ami.

\- Ahah ça t'emmerde pas vrai tocard ! Pouffa le fils de soldat, tiré vers l'escalier par le bras par sa compagne de chambre.

\- Comment tu as pu me faire ça à MOI ?!

\- Désolé mais je tenais juste à préserver une certaine demoiselle de ta perversité légendaire, haussa simplement des épaules le brun.

\- En fait, tu te venges pour le chantage c'est ça ? Comprit Minho en parlant assez bas pour que seul Thomas l'entende.

\- Bingo jeune Padawan !

\- Bon et je suis avec qui du coup ? »

Il ne restait plus que le fils des propriétaires, son petit-ami et son pire ennemi. Minho ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes à comprendre la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait : Thomas avait organisé cette petite escapade loin de Denver dans le seul but de passer des vacances romantiques avec l'anglais. Bon ok, il avait un peu -beaucoup- gâché le plan romantique de son meilleur ami en s'incrustant et en amenant en plus tous leurs amis… mais ce n'était quand même pas une raison pour lui faire ça ! Non il n'allait quand même pas être dans la chambre avec…

« Mark, chambre numéro 3. Il y a deux lits simples », lâcha Thomas aussi neutre qu'un iceberg.

Si, il avait osé le faire : il avait osé se venger le bougre ! Lui, être l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ? Complètement ! Rageur, alors que sa réaction n'était absolument pas légitime, Minho grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, son cerveau tournant déjà à plein régime à la recherche d'un moyen pour faire payer son ex-meilleur ami. Une ampoule s'illumina alors au-dessus de sa tête ébouriffée, tout un plan typiquement minhorien ayant germé dans son esprit vengeur : Thomas voulait jouer au plus chiant ? Parfait ! Il allait déguster ! Au rez-de-chaussé, Mark se tourna vers le brun, une étrange lueur dans son regard bleu glacial.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tout simplement mis avec Trina ? Demanda-t-il suspicieux.

\- Comme je l'ai expliqué, il y a des problèmes de lits : la chambre des filles est composé de deux lits simples et un double. Ça sera plus facile pour des filles de dormir dans une chambre comme ça plutôt qu'avec un couple si tu étais par exemple à la place de Sonya. De plus, votre chambre a deux lits simples, tu n'auras donc pas besoin de te farcir les gesticulations de Minho dans le lit. Et enfin, comme je l'ai dit, je voulais brimer la perversion de ce tocard en attribuant la seule chambre mixte à quelqu'un d'autre, conclut le brun.

\- Très bien, si je n'ai pas le choix… Et vous ?

\- Ma chambre.

\- Tu sais Thomas, les gens ont beau te voir comme un gars super intelligent qui cache bien ses plans, sur ce coup-là tu es vraiment naïf et transparent.

\- C-Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu…

\- Tu verras bien assez tôt... »

Et sans un mot de plus, Mark tourna les talons et monta à son tour les escaliers, tandis que Thomas et Newt n'avaient pas bougé d'un millimètre. Une expression de stupéfaction mélangée à de la peur apparut sur le visage du brun, qui devint aussi livide qu'un linge, alarmant le britannique qui alla lui chercher un verre d'eau. Thomas n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : il ne rêvait pas, son ami d'enfance venait bien de sous-entendre plus qu'explicitement qu'il savait pour Newt et lui, non ? Il n'y avait pas quinze mille interprétations possibles non plus ! Bon sang, mais qu'avait-il donc fait au bon Dieu pour mériter des emmerdes pareilles ?! Il aurait cent fois préférer être le père de quatre filles venant lui annoncer qu'elles préfèrent la gente féminine à la masculine, ou même qu'elles épousent chacune un homme d'origine étrangère ! Newt revint vers lui avec le récipient et le lui tendit. Un fin sourire prit place sur les lèvres de l'Edison. Dans son malheur, il avait rencontré un véritable don du ciel, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver, un ange veillait dorénavant sur lui...

 **-O-O-O-**

Après une rapide installation plus ou moins gênante pour certains, toute la troupe se retrouva dans le salon et ils décidèrent de se répartir les tâches ménagères durant leurs vacances afin de ne pas surcharger Jorge de travail. Pour l'heure, l'hispanique se rendit à la supérette pour faire remplir les placards pour le séjour, accompagné de Fry, Chuck, Zart et Trina tandis que les autres faisaient un brin de ménage, répartis sur les deux étages. Alors qu'il achevait une des salles de bain, Thomas fut rejoint par Teresa qui commença à lui parler de tout et de rien tout en retirant la poussière dans la chambre. Même s'il n'aimait pas la brunette comme il aimait Newt, il n'en restait pas moins que Thomas éprouvait de l'affection pour la jeune fille bien qu'elle l'exaspérait souvent avec ses remarques sur le « bas peuple », exactement de la même manière que ses parents, une manie qu'il haïssait plus que tout. Si Teresa n'était pas aussi superficielle dans ces moments-là, et s'il avait été de l'autre bord, peut-être aurait-il été amoureux d'elle. Mais voilà, aucun des deux critères n'étaient là et son seul lien « amoureux » avec elle résidait dans un contrat oral qu'il comptait bien dissoudre.

Lorsque Jorge et les autres rentrèrent au chalet, les bras chargés de sacs de provisions, ils furent aidés par le reste de l'équipe de ménage qui avait achevé son travail près d'une demi-heure auparavant. L'après-midi se finissait déjà et tous étaient épuisés à la fois par le voyage, long et intensif, et par leur tâche respective, tout aussi épuisante. Finalement, le seul adulte dans la demeure s'attela à préparer un repas revigorant, encore une fois épaulé par Fry et Zart, les deux passionnés de cuisine du groupe. Alors qu'une délicieuse odeur se propageait dans tout le chalet, Thomas et ceux qui ne participaient pas à la concoction du repas comataient presque dans le salon, allongés sur les canapés, avachis dans les fauteuils ou étalés sur le tapis épais et duveteux. Enfin, seul Minho était par terre sur le tapis, reposant juste devant les pieds d'une certaine jeune fille à la chevelure rousse. Gally et Harriet discutaient dans leur coin du canapé, Trina se pelotonnait tout contre son petit-ami, Jeff, Clint et Ben enchaînaient les parties de shifumi et Alby passait en revue tous les films présent sur un disque dur apporté par l'asiatique sur son ordinateur. De son côté, Newt avait profité du fait que personne ne faisait attention pour se laisser aller contre son Tommy, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule du brun qui passait doucement une main dans ses mèches rebelles blondes.

Zart vint les prévenir que le repas était prêt et tous s'installèrent à table. Le regard inquiet et perturbé de Thomas, toujours à cause des paroles mystérieuses de Mark, fit comprendre au britannique qu'il serait préférable de mettre un peu de distance entre eux, au moins le temps de manger. Il hocha faiblement la tête et, un peu à contrecœur, alla s'asseoir entre Alby et Sonya. Pendant tout le repas, les discussions fusèrent et tout le monde parlait avec tout le monde. Thomas fut d'ailleurs agréablement surpris de constater que Mark semblait palabrer sans aucune animosité avec Harriet, le caractère doux et calme de la jeune fille à ses côtés ayant réussi à briser l'armure d'indifférence qu'il affichait en général face à la « basse classe ». Teresa aussi paressait être sur cette voie tandis qu'elle débattait pâtisserie avec Zart, mais le brun regrettait qu'elle ne soit pas réellement honnête dans son attitude. Il en avait eu la confirmation lorsqu'elle était venue le rejoindre durant leur séance de ménage. La seule qui ne changeait pas, du moins pas pour le moment, était Trina qui continuait de garder sa posture princière, à la fois bien droite et un peu hautaine. Après avoir tout débarrassé et aidé à laver, essuyer et ranger, les adolescents, totalement épuisés, se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et chacun retourna dans sa chambre respective.

Newt suivit le brun jusqu'à la chambre qu'ils allaient partager pendant une semaine. L'idée que tous leurs amis soient dans des chambres proches de la leur éveilla quelques fantasmes dans l'esprit de l'anglais, mais il se reprit bien vite, sachant pertinemment bien que Thomas n'était pas prêt pour ce genre d'expérience. En entrant dans la pièce, un peu plus personnalisée à l'image de son propriétaire que celle de la villa, les pensées pas vraiment innocentes de Newt reprirent de plus belle. Voyant qu'un débat intérieur le tourmentait, Thomas lui jeta un regard interrogatif mais il eut pour seule réponse un haussement d'épaules. Alors que son petit-ami se glissait dans la salle de bain, le britannique s'installa en tailleur sur le grand lit double et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il fallait vraiment qu'il calme ses pulsions, autrement il risquerait de se faire détester par celui qu'il aimait ! La semaine allait être longue… Vraiment longue...

 **-O-O-O-**

Le lendemain matin, les deux adolescents descendirent pour prendre leur premier repas de la journée en compagnie de leurs amis. Fidèle à son comportement de gamin, Minho sautait littéralement sur sa chaise, frétillant d'impatience, tandis que les filles abordaient avec Thomas le sujet des activités. Chacun décida de son activité et ils planifièrent de se retrouver au chalet pour manger le midi avant de repartir chacun de leur côté. Les novices en ski, dont Alby, Brenda, Fry et Clint faisaient partis, décidèrent de rester ensemble pour des parcours débutants. Les plus expérimentés comme Chuck, Sonya, Winston, Zart et Jeff iraient sur des pistes déjà plus avancées. Le reste du groupe se répartie pour le snowboard, à savoir Gally, Ben, Minho et Mark ainsi que Harriet, à la grande surprise de tous.

« Et vous les filles, vous allez faire quoi ? Demanda Thomas à ses deux amies d'enfance.

\- On va aller faire un tour dans le village, la neige trop peu pour moi ! S'exclama Trina.

\- Pourtant… T'es quand même venue à la montagne en plein hiver ! La taquina l'asiatique, ce qui fit rire toute la tablée.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, on s'occupera déjà bien toutes seules, coupa Teresa en fixant Thomas. Puis on se retrouvera pour manger tous ensemble.

\- Bon ben si tout le monde a fait son choix, on va pouvoir se préparer ! » Conclut Gally en se levant, rapidement suivit par les autres.

En quinze minutes seulement, tout le monde fut fin prêt et se retrouvèrent une dernière fois dans le hall d'entrée avant de sortir comme un troupeau de moutons lâché dans un pré. Il avait fortement neigé durant la nuit, le paysage était blanc absolument partout. Il n'y avait pas de vent pour le moment, ce qui était une bonne chose pour les adolescents qui n'auraient pas trop froid sur les pistes. Thomas fut soudainement extirpé de sa rêverie par une main tirant sur sa veste chaude.

« Je ne peux pas faire de ski ou de snowboard à cause de ma jambe, déplora l'anglais. Et l'idée de marcher ne m'enchante pas plus...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai prévu quelque chose spécialement pour toi. Et tu vas être content, on sera que tous les deux pour cette activité ! Lui répondit le brun avec un clin d'œil.

\- Et c'est quoi ? »

Thomas n'ajouta rien et se contenta de le tirer par le bras en direction d'un bâtiment un peu à l'écart des chalets de location. L'endroit ressemblait à une ancienne bergerie, ou peut-être une vieille auberge. En poussant la porte, Newt fut surpris par la douce chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce mais ne tarda pas à l'être encore plus en se retrouvant nez à nez avec une grosse boule de poils blanche et noire. La rencontre entre Newt et cette créature fut rapidement suivie par une salve d'aboiements. Un léger sifflement éloigna l'animal, qui se trouvait être un splendide Husky sibérien, et le blond vit le reste de la meute, une vingtaine de chiens au total, ainsi qu'un homme taillé comme un chêne qui caressait celui qui avait gratifié Newt d'un petit accueil. Thomas fit les présentation entre le musher du nom d'Allan Scott, qu'il connait depuis son enfance, et son petit-ami. L'homme expliqua ensuite comment les choses allaient se passer :

« Vous allez faire un petit parcours puis une balade dans la forêt guidés par les chiens que vous voyez. Vous pouvez aller sur le même traîneau ou sur deux et le faire en même temps, à vous de voir. Comme c'est la première fois pour toi Newt, je vais te désigner la matriarche comme chien de tête, la meilleure dans son domaine. Elle s'appelle Alba, c'est celle qui est venue te dire bonjour. Elle est très calme, ne s'écarte jamais du chemin et saura maintenir l'ordre parmi les autres chiens qui composeront ton traîneau. Thomas, je pense que tu voudras avoir Balto en tête pour le tien ?

\- Tu me connais toujours aussi bien ! Sourit le brun en se dirigeant vers un sibérien aux teintes grises. Salut mon beau ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, tu te souviens de moi ?

\- Évidemment qu'il s'en souvient ! Tu étais le plus turbulent de tous les mioches qui sont venus ici depuis que j'ai ouvert cette activité ! Je me rappelle encore du jour où il avait tenu tête à Alba avec Balto, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Newt. Je suis prêt à parier que tu aurais adoré voir comment ils se sont fait dominer par la reine-mère !

\- En effet, mais je n'ai aucun mal à les imaginer la queue entre les jambes ! S'amusa l'anglais.

\- Continues de te moquer et c'est avec Balto que je vais dormir et à qui je ferai des papouilles !

\- Au lieu de faire des menaces, viens plutôt m'aider à préparer le traîneau ! »

Thomas obéit au vieil homme et l'aida à atteler dix chiens dont Alba sur un premier traîneau. Pas vraiment rassuré et étant novice pour ce genre de pratique, Newt lui demanda de bien vouloir monter avec lui, au moins pour le parcours de maîtrise. Le brun s'installa donc en position assise sur l'engin et Newt était debout derrière lui, sur le bout des lattes en bois prévues à cet effet. Pendant vingt bonne minutes, l'anglais tourna en rond sur son parcours, guidé par son Tommy qui lui apprit les quelques mots de vocabulaire essentiels à la maîtrise d'un attelage, bien que la chienne de tête faisait beaucoup de travail par elle-même, ayant l'habitude.

Lorsqu'il le sentit suffisamment en confiance, Thomas alla rejoindre le deuxième traîneau dirigé par Balto et, ensemble, ils s'élancèrent dans la forêt avoisinante, grimpant sur les collines enneigées, dévalant d'anciennes pistes de luge aujourd'hui réservées aux attelages, saluant des skieur lorsqu'ils passaient non loin d'eux. Immanquablement, Newt se retrouva quelques fois dans la poudreuse après avoir mal négocié un virage, ce qui fit éclater de rire le brun qui se prenait une boule de neige en retour. Même si le comportement enfantin de son copain l'amusait autant qu'il l'agaçait, l'anglais devait bien avouer que l'Edison était plus qu'attentif envers lui et très soucieux sur le fait qu'il avait le droit de s'amuser autant que n'importe qui d'autre malgré son léger handicap. Midi approchant, ils retournèrent à la bergerie du musher où Newt ne cessa de féliciter les chiens pour leur travail et de remercier Allan pour ce moment de plaisir. Ce dernier échangea encore quelques mots avec Thomas en tête à tête avant de le laisser filer et qu'ils n'aillent rejoindre les autres au chalet.

« Harriet nous a tous laminée sur une course de snowboard c'était impressionnant ! Raconta Ben qui faisait l'éloge des exploits de la jeune fille depuis quinze minutes.

\- Elle a surtout eu de la chance, ma planche n'arrêtait pas de dériver sur les côtés ! ronchonna Minho, toujours aussi mauvais perdant.

\- Ouais et moi j'avais sans arrêt des gosses qui traînaient pas loin du coup je devais ralentir pour ne pas les emporter avec ! Ajouta Gally, les bras croisés sur le torse.

\- Sérieusement les mecs, vous êtes obligés d'être aussi mauvais joueurs ? Vous devriez la féliciter plutôt que de vous plaindre franchement, sourit Mark au grand étonnement de Thomas.

\- Wouha mais quel hypocrite ! Toi aussi tu as dit que tu as perdu uniquement parce que tu es tombé de ta planche !

\- Oui et que je sache c'est la vérité… Non une excuse... »r

Tous rirent de l'humilité de Mark, qui avait de quoi surprendre quand on le connaissait vraiment. Thomas commençait à douter de la sincérité du jeune homme, mais du moment qu'il ne faisait rien de compromettant, il n'avait aucune raison de se méfier autant de lui ou de lui chercher des noises. Aussi décida-t-il de baisser sa vigilance afin de profiter convenablement de ses vacances aux côtés du blond qui avait accaparé son cœur ainsi qu'auprès de ses plus proches amis. Le reste de la journée se passa globalement de la même manière, Thomas et Newt alternant entre luge, jeux de gosses dans la neige ou promenade à pieds avec les chiens de traîneau, sans se douter un seul instant que quelqu'un les surveillait.

Assise à la table d'une terrasse en compagnie de Mark et Trina, Teresa ne cessait de fixer les deux adolescents, des tas de soupçons lui triturant les méninges. Cela faisait déjà quelques temps que la jeune fille trouvait le comportement de l'Edison étrange, encore plus depuis que sa relation avec ce Newt semblait s'être améliorée. Avant l'arrivée du blond dans leur vie, Thomas était assez silencieux au lycée mais il acceptait toujours de passer chez elle pour des devoirs, révisions ou juste pour parler un peu. Mais depuis que le britannique avait débarqué chez les Edison, comme ça, du jour au lendemain, l'attitude de brun de ses rêves s'était complètement transformée : froid, distant, continuellement énervé à cause de Newt. Il avait également eu un début de dépression, l'inquiétant fortement. Puis soudainement il était devenu souriant, rieur et étrangement de bonne humeur. Teresa ignorait ce qui avait changé à ce moment-là, mais elle se doutait que l'anglais n'était pas étranger à ce revirement de comportement. Elle les soupçonnait de cacher quelque chose, mais sans preuves, elle ne pourrait rien faire… Teresa se sentait comme dans une impasse.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne le laisses pas tomber ! Lâcha finalement Trina, agacée par l'acharnement dont faisait preuve sa meilleure amie.

\- Je l'aime c'est tout, il n'y a rien d'autre à comprendre, répliqua Teresa sans quitter le brun du regard.

\- Franchement, j'arrive pas à te suivre ! Tu lui cours après depuis quoi ? Dix ans ? Douze ans ? Sérieusement, tu n'en as pas marre de l'attendre comme ça ?

\- Bien sûr tu ne peux pas comprendre toi, tu sors avec le mec que tu voulais depuis toujours !

\- Oui mais c'est lui qui est venu à moi, pas le contraire. Hors, tu vois bien que Thomas ne fait rien.

\- Correction : il ne fera jamais rien, tout simplement parce qu'il s'en fiche pas mal de toi Teresa, soupira le seul garçon dans le groupe qui en avait marre de cette conversation.

\- N'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu en sais d'abord ?! Il t'a dit quelque chose à ce sujet ?! S'énerva la brune.

\- Regarde un peu les choses en face Teresa : Thomas ne s'intéresse pas à toi et il ne te regardera jamais comme toi tu voudrais qu'il le fasse ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de te voir souffrir comme ça pour un amour à sens unique qui ne te mènera nulle part ! Vous m'énervez tellement Thomas et toi ! Y'en a pas un pour rattraper la stupidité de l'autre ! Entre toi qui est littéralement aveuglée par l'amour et lui qui pense pouvoir…

\- Oui ? Qui pense pouvoir quoi ?

\- Rien, vous me gonflez avec vos histoires, je retourne sur la piste ! Ciao, à ce soir !

\- Je sais que c'est difficile de dire ça, mais il faut reconnaître que Mark n'a pas tout à fait tord…, fit remarquer l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds en regardant son copain s'éloigner.

\- Tu préfères soutenir ton petit-ami plutôt que ta meilleure amie ? Merci beaucoup Trina ! Ironisa l'autre, agacée.

\- Désolé de m'immiscer de la sorte dans votre conversation, mais je dois donner raison à votre ami »

Les deux filles sursautèrent à l'entente de cette voix, qui provenait d'un jeune homme d'apparemment leur âge, assis à la table voisine. Il n'avait pas l'air très grand mais plutôt mince, les cheveux châtains couvrant ses oreilles et partant un peu dans tous les sens et de grands yeux bleus gris. Sa peau pâle était très rosée au niveau de ses pommettes rebondies, sans doute à cause du froid, et elles arboraient quelques petites tâches de rousseur. L'inconnu demanda silencieusement la permission de s'asseoir à leur table, ce que les filles acceptèrent.

« Pourquoi dîtes-vous une chose pareille ? S'enquit la brune.

\- Parce que je connais bien ce genre de comportement chez un mec et je peux vous dire avec certitude qu'il ne sera jamais amoureux de vous pour la simple et bonne raison que vous n'êtes pas son genre, haussa des épaules le nouvel arrivant.

\- Et comment pouvez-vous affirmer cela, vous ne connaissez même pas Thomas !

\- Non c'est vrai. En revanche, je connais le blond avec lui et c'est justement son attitude à lui qui me permet de dire que votre ami, Thomas, ne ressentira pas les mêmes sentiments que vous.

\- Attendez, vous connaissez Newt ? S'étonna la blonde.

\- Très bien même. A en juger par votre regard, je suppose que vous voulez en savoir plus… ? »

 **-O-O-O-**

La veille du retour à Denver, après s'être défoulés sur les pistes toute la journée, tous les adolescents se retrouvèrent bien au chaud dans le chalet des Edison où Minho avait organisé une petite fête pour célébrer comme il se devait la fin de leurs vacances. Mais comme l'asiatique n'était pas du genre à faire les choses à moitié, il avait invité tous les adolescents de la station à venir ! Il s'était donné un malin plaisir à faire tourner en bourrique son meilleur ami, juste histoire de se venger pour le coup des chambres. C'était décidé : il figurait désormais tout en haut de la liste des personnes à neutraliser de Thomas ! La colère du brun était presque palpable pour Newt, qui se trouvait juste à ses côtés, soupirant chaque fois que son petit-ami tiquait sur un fait ou geste qui ne lui convenait pas. Pendant la soirée, après que bon nombre de litres de boisson et pas que des non alcoolisées furent descendus, Minho avait eu la « brillante » idée de faire une course de sacs de couchage dans la neige en dévalant la colline des luges de la station. C'est ainsi que Thomas se retrouva mêlé à cette course dont il n'avait jamais eu l'intention ou même l'envie de participer et, avec sa malchance légendaire, son sac se défit et il se retrouva la tête plongée dans la poudreuse. De retour au chalet, il s'était enveloppé dans une couverture bien chaude et pestait dans sa barbe inexistante envers son meilleur ami. Exaspéré, l'anglais annonça qu'il allait se coucher et sans surprise, Thomas se leva à son tour pour le suivre. Il rattrapa le blond au moment où celui-ci atteignait la chambre qu'ils partageaient et ils entrèrent ensemble. Avant que Thomas n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, le britannique se positionna en tailleur sur le bord du lit et le fixa intensément, plongeant son regard sombre dans les iris chocolatées de l'autre.

« Tommy, tu sais que je t'aime… Mais là t'es vraiment chiant ! Lâcha-t-il de but en blanc. C'est une soirée, une fête ! Si tu ne t'amuses pas un minimum alors allonges-toi ici et restes-y jusqu'à ce que l'on parte demain matin, mais je t'en supplie arrête de tirer cette tête de six pieds de long ! Oui je sais, Minho t'énerve mais tu sais pourtant comment il est, ça ne devrait même plus t'étonner depuis le temps que tu le connais !

\- Désolé… C'est juste que je n'aime pas ce genre de plan ou de fête improvisée où je connais pas les trois quarts des gens, marmonna le brun en baissant la tête, l'air penaud.

\- Si les personnes en bas te dérange, alors viens t'amuser un peu avec moi... »

Thomas eut tout juste le temps de redresser la tête que déjà son blond s'était levé du lit et ses lèvres fondirent sur les siennes, lui arrachant un gémissement de surprise étouffé. Après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, le brun ferma les yeux et se laissa entraîner dans une danse sensuelle, tendre, chaude et humide où la langue de Newt n'arrêtait pas de venir taquiner la sienne, lui provoquant d'autres gémissements. Le blondinet posa une main sur sa nuque et l'autre au creux de son dos pour le rapprocher encore un peu plus de lui, collant leurs bassins. Thomas positionna les siennes sur ses hanches fines, relevant légèrement son haut au passage et frôlant la peau pâle de l'autre qui frissonna au contact. Newt grogna contre la bouche du brun : il détestait son corps qui le trahissait à la moindre caresse, aussi innocente soit-elle, de ce splendide ténébreux face à lui ! Faisant mine qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la réaction de son amant, Thomas laissa une de ses mains poursuivre son chemin sur le ventre plat de l'anglais, remonter lentement et sensuellement sur son torse finement musclé, redescendre à la même allure, partir vers le creux des reins et parcourir le dos en suivant l'échine du blond… Il savait qu'il se lançait sur un terrain dangereux, inconnu, effrayant pour lui, mais les gémissements que Newt tentait vainement de retenir l'emplissaient d'une telle hardiesse qu'il en oublia ses peurs de sauter le pas. D'un geste brusque, il retira le haut de l'anglais, coupant un bref instant le contact entre leurs lèvres qui se cherchèrent aussitôt la tête blonde libérée du vêtement. Ce fut ensuite le tour du pantalon noir de faire plus ample connaissance avec le sol et Newt se retrouva en boxer face à son Tommy, qui s'amusait à détailler chaque parcelle de son corps, passant sa langue gourmande sur ses lèvres par pure provocation.

« T'es bien gentil Tommy mais je ne suis pas un muffin au chocolat ! Le taquina l'anglais, un peu gêné par le regard insistant posé sur lui.

\- Non c'est vrai… Tu es un cheesecake aux fruits rouges ! » Répliqua Thomas en tirant la langue.

Pour se venger, Newt plaqua le brun contre le mur le plus proche et fit subir aux habits de Thomas le même sort que les siens et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux en sous-vêtement, les lèvres brûlantes et le corps fébrile. En rouvrant les yeux, l'anglais remarqua les légers tremblements de son amant dont la respiration s'était un peu accélérée. Il devina sans peine que toute l'audace qu'il affichait quelques instants plus tôt avait disparue, laissant place à l'angoisse et l'incertitude. Tentant de le rassurer, le blond entreprit de venir embrasser chaque centimètre de sa peau délicatement parfumée, laissant parfois sa langue chaude sur perdre dessus tandis que ses mains couraient dans le dos puis sur le torse de Thomas. Ce dernier ne retint pas longtemps ses plaintes de plaisir, lesquelles encouragèrent l'autre adolescent à continuer tout en l'entraînant vers le lit. Une fois allongé dessus, le brun accapara la bouche de Newt en l'attirant tout contre lui. Cependant, malgré toutes les bonnes intentions de son copain, il restait atrocement stressé et ses mains ne cessaient de trembler.

Ne sachant plus vraiment quoi faire pour le calmer, Newt fit un léger mouvement du bassin, frottant ainsi délicatement cette partie d'eux qui les encourageait à poursuivre. La sensation plaisante frappa tout le corps de Thomas qui fut secoué par un frissonnement de plaisir. Voyant le résultat obtenu, le blond recommença encore et encore. Au bout d'un moment, il fit discrètement descendre sa main sur la ceinture du brun, qui sursauta en la découvrant posée sur son érection. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester ou réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait, Newt entama de douces caresses à travers le tissu du boxer, arrachant davantage de gémissements à son partenaire qui se tortillait sous lui. Petit à petit, Thomas se détendit et le britannique lui demanda silencieusement la permission de lui retirer son dernier vêtement, son regard sombre brillant d'excitation, ce à quoi l'autre acquiesça faiblement. Newt ne se fit pas prier et l'en débarrassa sans une once de compassion pour le pauvre morceau de tissu qui finit lui aussi par terre. De retour sur son objectif, le blond empoigna la virilité de Thomas et commença par de lents mouvements de va-et-vient, gonflant de plaisir l'érection déjà bien dressée du brun qui retenait tant bien que mal ses soupirs bruyants. L'idée que tous leurs amis se trouvaient à l'étage en-dessous sembla exciter encore plus l'anglais concentré sur les délicieuses sensations qu'il procurait à son amant. Les joues rougies de Thomas, en revanche, témoignaient de sa gêne, autant par la présence des autres en bas que par les mouvements plus qu'exquis de Newt.

Il commençait enfin à se détendre et profiter pleinement de l'expérience flagrante de son petit-ami quand soudain, un coup de langue lui fit ouvrir les yeux aussi ronds que des billes. Non, Newt n'allait quand même pas le… Un autre coup de l'organe charnu mit fin à ses pensées et ses protestations moururent sur ses lèvres, des frissonnements le submergeant entièrement. Ravi par l'effet qu'il prodiguait à son partenaire, l'anglais poursuivit son petit manège encore quelques fois avant de se décider à engouffrer le sexe du brun dans sa bouche, le faisant sursauter, et de reprendre ses vas-et-vient tout en laissant sa main libre caresser les bourses de son petit Tommy. Tommy qui planait littéralement sous les frissons de plaisir. Il devait bien avouer que Newt était doué, très doué même. D'une manière experte, il alternait entre rapidité et lenteur, entre caresses et baisers ardents. Au bout d'un certain temps, Thomas sentit sa limite approcher mais il n'eut pas le temps d'avertir le blond qui par conséquent reçut toute sa semence. Doucement, il se retira tandis que le brun se confondait difficilement en excuses, sa respiration saccadée l'empêchant d'aligner convenablement plus de trois mots. Afin de le faire taire, Newt leva la main et le brun se tut instantanément, culpabilisant et grimaçant un peu lorsqu'il devina son partenaire avaler son fluide corporel.

« Newt, je suis vraiment désolé ! S'excusa encore le brun, mort de honte. Je ne voulais pas que tu… Je n'ai pas…

\- Tommy, tu peux te taire deux minutes s'il te plaît ! S'exaspéra l'anglais en essuyant le coin de sa bouche. Bon, écoute-moi attentivement : tu ne m'as rien demandé, d'accord ? Ce qui s'est passé, je me doutais bien que ça pouvait arriver, en même temps je l'ai cherché. Alors au cas où tu aurais encore des doutes, je ne suis plus puceau et j'ai déjà vécu cette situation avant toi. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve à avaler du sperme, alors arrête d'en faire un drame d'accord ? Puis, c'est pas aussi répugnant que ça en à l'air, sinon je serai allé à la salle de bain !

\- Newt je…

\- Je voulais que tu te détendes et te faire plaisir. Maintenant, dis-moi juste si tu veux continuer ou si tu préfères qu'on en reste là...

\- J'aimerais continuer mais… Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de…

\- Je peux m'en charger si tu veux. Ce n'est pas moi qui dominait les autres fois, mais bon je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller »

Thomas acquiesça sans réelle conviction. Il avait une confiance aveugle en Newt, là n'était pas la question. Non, son problème se situait plutôt autour de son propre corps, car il savait qu'une première fois n'était pas facile, malgré toute la bonne volonté et douceur dont l'autre pouvait faire preuve… Une boule se formant dans son ventre, le brun s'allongea à nouveau sur le lit, Newt remontant au-dessus de lui pour venir l'embrasser passionnément. A travers son baiser, il tenta de l'apaiser tout en faisant descendre une main vers l'intimité du brun. Lentement, Newt fit entrer un premier doigt humidifié au préalable et une grimace de douleur tordit le visage de Thomas, dont le corps entier se raidit face à cette présence étrangère en lui. L'anglais resta un moment sans bouger avant de prendre la décision de poursuivre, après tout la douleur ne passerait pas s'il ne faisait rien. Lorsque l'expression de Thomas se relâcha enfin, le blond ajouta un second doigt et le même petit manège se répéta. Newt entama de légers mouvements de ciseaux pour aider le brun, mais son adorable minois restait malgré tout figé par la douleur pendant un bon bout de moment.

Jugeant que la préparation était suffisante, l'anglais s'écarta de Thomas pour se défaire de son ultime vêtement où il se sentait vraiment à l'étroit et présenta son membre devant l'entrée intime de son amant. Un hochement de tête de celui-ci et Newt entra progressivement, lentement, et Thomas ne parvint pas à retenir un cri de douleur. Inquiet, le blond voulut se retirer mais l'autre l'en empêcha et il patienta donc qu'il soit prêt pour continuer. Ses va-et-vient donnaient l'impression au brun d'être déchiré en deux et ses gémissements provenaient plus de la douleur que du plaisir, ce que le blond ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il avait beau faire tous les efforts du monde, son partenaire était incroyablement étroit mais surtout très chaud et ne pas y aller trop vite et trop fort lui demandait une certaine maîtrise de son propre corps qui en voulait bien plus. Newt voulait donner du plaisir à Thomas, autant que lui en avait éprouvé lors de ses rares fois avec un autre, et il se rendait compte à présent à quel point cela pouvait être difficile, encore plus lorsque votre partenaire vivait sa première fois.

En sentant le brun se détendre sous lui, Newt décida d'accélérer ses coups de reins, essayant de trouver ce point si sensible. Malheureusement, Thomas ne cessa de se tortiller ce qui rendait la tâche encore plus ardue pour le britannique qui sentait sa limite approcher au fur et à mesure que la cadence augmentait. Ses coups de butoirs, plus forts, plus profonds, finirent finalement par atteindre l'organe tant espéré et cette fois, ce furent des cris de plaisir que lâchait Thomas, cris étouffés par sa main qu'il mordait durement pour ne pas alerter leurs amis. Newt frappa de très nombreuses fois ce point si sensible, encore et encore, voulant faire éprouver à son Tommy tout le plaisir qu'il était capable de lui prodiguer, avant d'atteindre finalement sa limite dans un puissant cri de jouissance, se libérant en même temps que Thomas. Épuisé, le blond se retira rapidement avant de s'écrouler comme une masse sur le torse de l'autre adolescent, chacun cherchant sa respiration. Dans un effort surhumain, l'Edison parvint a extirper la couette de sous leurs corps alourdis et il les recouvrit avec. Instinctivement, il vint se blottir tout contre le corps chaud de l'anglais qui passa un bras dans son dos pour le rapprocher encore un peu plus.

« C'était… c'était…, mais les mots ne parvenaient pas jusqu'aux lèvres du brun.

\- Pas top, pas vrai… ?

\- Non c'est pas ça, c'est juste que…

\- Tu as eu autant de mal que de bien.

\- Oui, j'avoue… Désolé…

\- T'en fais pas, je vais pas me vexer pour ça Tommy ! C'est tout à fait normal tu sais. Si ça peut te rassurer, ma première fois n'était pas géniale non plus… Elle était même cent mille fois pire ! Je te promets que les prochaines fois seront meilleures !

\- Je te fais confiance ! »

Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, d'un baiser chaste et innocent cette fois, avant que Thomas ne pose sa tête sur l'épaule du blond et ne sombre doucement dans un profond sommeil. Newt resta encore éveillé quelques instants, fixant de ses perles ténébreuses le plafond de la pièce, ses pensées divaguant à droite, à gauche. A son tour, il se laissa happer par l'appel silencieux de Morphée et s'endormit en espérant retrouver son beau brun dans le pays des songes…

 **-O-O-O-**

Tôt le lendemain matin, tous les adolescents se retrouvèrent pour ranger et nettoyer le chalet des Edison avant d'aller remplir leurs valises et de se préparer au départ. Alors que Jorge chargeait les bagages de chacun avec Alby et Winston, Thomas vit du coin de l'œil son pote Gally qui se faisait visiblement embêter par Minho et Ben, ses joues devenues rouge écrevisse. Mais de colère ou de gêne, se demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil. La même chose se passant un peu plus loin et mettant en scène Harriet harcelée par Sonya et Brenda lui donna sa réponse : quelque chose c'était passé entre ces deux-là ! Enfin, c'est aussi pour ça qu'il les avait mis dans la même chambre… Le brun ne l'avouerait jamais, mais parfois, ça lui plaisait de jouer les marieuses ! Il était tellement absorbé par la contemplation de sa petite combine qu'il ne remarqua pas Teresa s'approcher de lui, le regard étrangement sombre.

« Thomas, on peut parler s'il te plaît ? Lâcha-t-elle en l'entraînant un peu à l'écart.

\- Ça peut attendre un peu ? Je vais aider Jorge et faire un dernier tour du chalet pour être sûr que tout est bien en ordre, s'excusa l'Edison.

\- Mais c'est assez urgent... On peut en parler sur le trajet alors ?

\- Désolé mais j'ai déjà promis à Minho de m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je crois qu'il m'en veut encore pour les chambres et je ne voudrais pas que ça dure…

\- Thomas, je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important.

\- On peut en parler plus tard si tu veux bien ? Répéta le brun en commençant à s'éloigner.

\- Thomas, si tu ne m'écoutes pas maintenant, tout le monde y compris tes parents saura pour Newt et toi… »

A l'entente de cette menace, Thomas se figea instantanément et se retourna vers la brune. Celle-ci ne bougea pas, les poings serrés et le regard dur et glacial. Jamais il ne l'avait vue dans un tel état de colère. Bien sûr, il n'était pas aveugle, il savait qu'elle lui courait après depuis leur enfance. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Teresa avait toujours clamé haut et fort qu'un jour, elle serait sa petite-amie. Même s'il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance, il pria n'importe quelle divinité qui accepterait de l'entendre pour que ce qu'il croyait avoir entendu n'était pas ce qu'elle avait réellement dit...

« Que… Mais enfin… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bafouilla-t-il.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent Thomas je sais tout ! Explosa la jeune fille, ses yeux bleus pleins de rage.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu sais au juste ? Il n'y a rien à...

\- Ne me mens pas Thomas, c'est inutile !

\- C-Comment tu es au courant ? Finit par demander le brun, voyant qu'il n'avait plus le choix.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? Tout ce qu'il m'a dit est donc bien la vérité… Mais quelle conne ! Comment j'ai pu ne rien voir ! Après tout ce temps passé avec toi et je n'ai jamais rien remarqué ! Dire que même lui l'a tout de suite deviné en te regardant pendant seulement dix secondes tout au plus !

\- De qui tu parles Teresa ? Qui t'a raconté tout ça ?

\- Tu me prends pour la dernière des abruties et tu crois vraiment que je vais te dire qui m'a fait voir qui tu es réellement ?! T'es qu'un crétin Thomas !

\- Teresa je t'en prie… Dis-moi qui…

\- Il s'appelle Aris... »

* * *

 **Yeah cette bombe qu'elle nous lâche la petite Teresa ! Alors, vous aviez deviné qui était le mec de la terrasse ou il a fallut que Teresa vous le révèle ? XD**

 **Sinon côté lemon, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Une review pour me le dire ? :D**

 **Gros bisous à tous !**


	10. Chapitre 8 S'accrocher

**Hey tout le monde !**

 **Oui je sais, ça fait plus d'un mois... Mais que voulez-vous, les partiels les partiels... Je ne vous apprends rien ! Allez trêve de bavardage et place à l'essentiel ! En commençant par un grand merci aux reviewers, aux followers et à ceux qui mettent en favori je vous envoie pleins de bisous baveux ! Musiques : lorsque le moment sera venu, je vous prie de bien vouloir écouter le 2e couplet de _Never Be The Same_ du groupe RED ainsi que le refrain qui suit (continuer la musique si vous l'aimez, mais pour la fic vous savez que c'est une composition et donc qu'elle n'est pas en entier), autrement je me suis surprise à écouter _Pour La Vie_ de la série Saint Ex (oui je suis une vieille et alors!) ainsi que _The Sound Of Silence_ de Simon et Garfunkel mais en cover by Disturbed ; vous remarquerez dans le texte que j'ai du apporter une légère modification à la chanson de RED pour que les paroles collent mieux au contexte (je les ai souligné). Je ne suis pas particulièrement contente de ce chapitre... Il a traîné, j'ai brodé... brodé... brodé... du coup il est long mais sûrement d'une moins bonne qualité que les précédents... Enfin, à vous de juger! ****Bon je vous préviens également qu'il risque d'y avoir encore quelques petites fautes qui se baladent dans le chapitre, faire une relecture à presque 2h du matin n'est vraiment pas productif... Bref je passe aux anonymes :**

 **Esiole : Déjà merci pour la review ! Oh ne t'inquiète pas, j'aurai aussi grave fangirlé devant cette scène ! A la base ils devaient attendre... mais voilà j'ai proposé, tenté et appliqué finalement (ça me fait un entraînement aussi comme c'était mon premier!) Tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas avoir deviné ne t'en fais pas ;) Cette fin ? J'ai toujours été une sadique sur les fins de chapitre... enfin maintenant tu le sais ;) et va falloir t'y habituer, j'adoooore faire ça! Gros bisous bisous à toi!**

 **Voilà, je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve plus bas!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : S'accrocher**

Face à la révélation de Teresa, Thomas était resté totalement stupéfait par les paroles de son amie d'enfance. Il avait bien entendu, elle avait prononcé le nom de Aris ? Le même qui harcelait de nouveau Newt de messages, de coups de téléphone et de mails depuis quelques semaines ? Non il ne pouvait pas y croire, c'était parfaitement impossible que Teresa soit au courant de l'existence même de ce type ! Jamais il ne lui en avait parlé, et vu l'aversion qu'entretenait le blond à l'égard de la jeune fille, il était impossible qu'elle ait appris pour Aris de la bouche de Newt. D'autant plus que les deux amants évitaient volontairement de parler de lui, l'anglais avait déjà assez souffert de cette histoire avec son ami. Mais alors, comment pouvait-elle être au courant... ? Il fallut encore de très longues secondes avant que Thomas ne reprenne contenance et ne se décide à ouvrir la bouche. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net et vite afin d'éviter une tempête.

« A-Aris ? Répéta le brun, espérant plus que tout avoir mal compris.

\- Oui Aris, l'ex de ton petit-copain ! S'exclama la jeune fille, visiblement courroucée.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça l'ex de…

\- Tom, arrête de faire comme si tu ne comprenais rien à ce que je te dis !

\- Mais je t'assure je ne savais pas que… Enfin… J'ignorais qu'ils avaient été ensemble…

\- Oh alors comme ça le cachottier n'est pas le seul à faire des cachotteries ? Avant de sortir avec quelqu'un, tu ferais mieux de te renseigner un minimum sur cette personne afin d'éviter qu'elle ne t'entraîne dans une spirale infernale de problèmes au lieu de lui faire écarter les jambes dès les cinq premières minutes !

\- Je t'interdis de parler comme ça de lui ! S'écria Thomas, peu soucieux d'attirer l'attention générale sur eux.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que, vu la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves actuellement, tu n'es pas vraiment en mesure d'élever la voix contre moi sans prendre le risque que je balance tout ce que je sais à tes parents ? Ou mieux encore : je pourrai faire de ta relation répugnante avec ce mec le gros titre du journal de demain ! La réputation de ta famille sera anéantie, tes parents ruinés et toi, probablement déshérité… Si ce n'est tout bonnement renié ou envoyé te faire oublier dans l'endroit le plus inhospitalier au monde. Alors, que choisis-tu ? »

Thomas était bouche bée. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui le stupéfiait le plus : le fait que Teresa avait raison au sujet de ce qui allait lui arriver si la vérité venait à éclater au grand jour, ou alors le fait que, sous ses yeux, se tenait une Teresa étrangère à celle qu'il avait toujours connu, du plus loin où ses souvenirs pouvaient remonter. Son regard bleu était dur et il lui glaçait le sang dans ses veines. Mais malgré les menaces de la brune, Thomas ne pouvait décemment pas rester de marbre en entendant la jeune fille parler de la sorte de son petit-ami. La colère s'empara de son corps, le faisant serrer fortement les poings, des pulsations de rage se faisaient sentir au niveau de ses tempes et il fut obligé de contracter sa mâchoire pour ne pas hurler tout un tas de paroles injurieuses à l'encontre de Teresa. Surtout, rester calme…

« Alors ? S'impatienta Teresa en croisant les bras.

\- Teresa, tu me connais depuis longtemps pas vrai ? Commença-t-il, aussi neutre qu'il le pouvait. Alors tu devrais savoir que je déteste plus que tout au monde lorsque quelqu'un met la pression ou fait du chantage à une autre personne. Je ne suis pas idiot au point de ne pas voir que ce genre de pratiques est monnaie courante dans notre milieu, mais elles ne me répugnent pas moins pour autant et sache que ce que tu fais ne t'aideras jamais en rien. Ni dans ton avenir professionnel, ni dans ta relation avec moi. Et il faut aussi que tu comprennes que, pour moi, tu ne seras jamais rien de plus qu'une très bonne amie de longue date, ou au mieux la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu. Mais rien d'autre.

\- Je suis ta fiancée, et que tu le veuilles ou non c'est la réalité qu'il faudra que tu acceptes un jour ! Tu n'as aucun avenir avec Newt et tu le sais ! Franchement, qu'est-ce que ce roturier peut bien t'apporter ? Richesse ? Il n'en a aucune ! Gloire ? Encore faudrait-il que son nom ait une quelconque influence ! Amour ? Tu ne vis pas dans un conte de fées où les gens différents sont valorisés, idéalisés et heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps !

\- Que tu sois en colère, je peux le comprendre. Mais je n'ai jamais accepté cette histoire de mariage avant l'heure et tu le sais très bien ! Maintenant si tu es assez naïve pour continuer à croire que tu seras un jour Madame Edison, considères-toi d'ores et déjà comme une femme trompée, humiliée et bafouée. Car jamais, ô grand jamais, je ne poserai une seule main sur toi de mon plein gré ! Imagine ce qu'en dirait les médias… Je vois déjà d'ici les gros titres affichant « Teresa Edison, la jeune épouse de Thomas Edison, incapable de satisfaire les attentes de son mari » ou bien « Voici la femme qui a fait passer l'argent avant son honneur » ou encore…

\- C'est bon j'ai compris, arrête ! Explosa la brune.

\- Tu as commencé ce petit jeu dont je hais les règles, mais si tu ne me laisses pas le choix, j'emploierai les mêmes méthodes infâmes que toi. C'est de bonne guerre…

\- Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer à si bon compte ! Même si je ne me marie pas avec toi, je ferai en sorte que personne d'autre ne puisse le faire ! Tu n'aurais jamais du me faire ça… Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer et tu me supplieras de te pardonner pour que tout ton malheur prenne fin !

\- Je serai curieux de savoir comment tu comptes t'y prendre, la provoqua l'adolescent.

Fier de son petit effet sur la brune et sans ajouter un mot de plus, Thomas tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le véhicule tandis que Teresa, remise de ses émotions, rejoignait Trina et Mark dans la voiture de ce dernier. Installé à côté de son petit-ami, l'aîné des Edison afficha son plus grand sourire dans le but de rassurer l'anglais tout en lui pressant légèrement et discrètement la main. Mais malgré sa prudence, il distingua clairement des gloussements s'échapper du rang juste derrière eux : Brenda et Sonya. C'est alors qu'il remarqua tous les regards de ses amis braqués sur Newt et lui avant que tous ne se mettent à applaudir et à les féliciter. Devinant sa confusion, Harriet, assise sur la banquette voisine, désigna simplement d'un signe de tête la personne assise à côté d'elle, et Thomas n'eut pas besoin de se pencher pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Un seul individu – en dehors de Teresa bien entendu – était assez fourbe pour balancer son plus grand secret, le plus lourd depuis ses huit ans (non, il n'évoquera pas celui-ci, jamais!). La vengeance de Minho avait débutée…

 **-O-O-O-**

Après un long trajet plutôt chargé en émotion, et surtout en discussions visant à trouver le meilleur moyen de faire taire Teresa sans avoir recours à l'enlèvement ou l'homicide, Jorge déposa chaque adolescent dans leur foyer respectif avant de conduire les frères Edison et Newt jusqu'à leur destination finale. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et les trois adolescents étaient encore sans parents jusqu'à la semaine suivante, ce qui leur laissait le temps de s'amuser comme ils l'entendaient dans l'immense demeure avant leur retour. Bien qu'il aurait aimé passer du temps seul avec son amant, Newt ne broncha pas lorsque Chuck réclama l'attention de son aîné pour qu'il vienne jouer avec lui à la console. Ils s'installèrent donc dans le salon et s'affalèrent sur le canapé devant l'écran géant, démarrant un jeu de combat en multijoueur. Ils jouèrent pendant de longues heures uniquement entrecoupées par le grognement de leurs estomacs, ce qui leur fit faire une pause pizza avant de reprendre leur partie commencée.

Lorsque la fatigue les gagna enfin, il était déjà bien tard et les deux plus âgés souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à Chuck avant de rejoindre la chambre de Thomas. Ils avaient tellement pris l'habitude de dormir ensemble que Newt suivit machinalement le brun dans son lit, se déshabillant sans gêne aucune, se glissant à ses côtés comme une anguille et se collant au corps chaud et rassurant du brun, qui referma aussitôt ses bras autour de l'anglais, une main se perdant dans la chevelure blonde et indisciplinée. Si l'expression de Thomas semblait apaisée, notamment grâce à la présence du blond, son esprit, lui, était préoccupé et tournait à plein régime. Sa conversation avec Teresa ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête, en particulier la révélation sur le passé de Newt. Pouvait-il croire ce que lui disait la jeune fille ou devait-il plutôt demander au principal concerné ? Mais ne risquait-il pas de mal prendre le fait qu'il l'interroge ainsi, sans raison apparente, sur Aris ? Comment aborder ce sujet si délicat ? Teresa lui causait déjà bien assez de soucis, pas besoin de lui en ajouter en énervant le blond, qui pouvait être terriblement irascible certaines fois… Thomas se gifla mentalement. Il se devait d'avoir confiance en Newt, c'est la base même de toute relation humaine, qu'elle soit amicale ou sentimentale. Le brun baissa la tête pour jeter un œil à l'autre adolescent. Son esprit le tourmentait tant qu'il ne s'était même pas aperçu que Newt venait de s'endormir. Il se donna une autre gifle mentale, se reprochant d'accorder plus d'importance aux paroles de Teresa qu'à son petit-ami. Après tout, Newt était bien là, près de lui, alors que les menaces de la brune n'étaient que le fruit de sa jalousie et sa colère. Épuisé de toutes ses réflexions, Thomas ferma enfin les paupières et se laissa lentement entraîner vers le monde des songes. Il avait confiance en Newt, aussi décida-t-il de ne pas parler au blond de sa conversation avec Teresa…

 **-O-O-O-**

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'Aris était ton ex ? »

Bon, il avait l'intention de ne pas aborder le sujet… Mais voilà, Thomas restait Thomas et il avait besoin d'avoir toutes les informations en sa possession pour pouvoir être parfaitement serein. Sa patience avait à peine passé la nuit que dès le lendemain il interpellait l'attention de Newt. Il eut pour seule réponse un hoquet de surprise s'échappant de la bouche de l'anglais, qui se tourna vers son petit-ami. Newt était installé dans la pièce « souvenir » du brun, dans l'un des vieux fauteuils présents, la guitare de Thomas à la main. Son regard sombre plongea dans celui chocolaté de l'autre adolescent, cherchant à savoir s'il lui faisait une blague ou s'il était sérieux. Visiblement, l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie.

« Je ne voyais pas en quoi cela pouvait être important, haussa des épaules le blond.

\- Ça en a si tu sors avec quelqu'un alors que ton ex te harcèle et reprend contact pour mieux réapparaître dans ta vie ! S'exclama Thomas.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais rien demandé sur lui !

\- Parce que je pensais que ça te ferait du mal de repenser à toute cette histoire ! J'avais peur que tu ne te sentes à nouveau mal pour cette nuit-là où la mère d'Aris est morte et où ta jambe est restée traumatisée à jamais par l'accident !

\- Eh bien la prochaine fois dis-moi tout de suite ce que tu veux savoir sur moi plutôt que de laisser une autre personne te raconter des mensonges ou uniquement les informations qui l'arrangent ! Alors oui, je suis sorti avec Aris. Non, il n'a jamais assumé ni parlé de ça à qui que ce soit. Oui, repenser à cette histoire me fait du mal. Non, je n'ai nullement l'intention de le revoir. Et oui, si un jour je le croise je lui casserai bien volontiers la gueule. Mais non Thomas, ô grand dieu non jamais je ne voudrais retourner avec lui ou me séparer de toi, plutôt mourir noyé dans la Tamise !

\- Newt je… Ce qu'il y a c'est que… Je… J'ai jamais eu personne avant toi… Je n'aurai jamais imaginé avoir un jour quelqu'un, encore moins un garçon, à cause de cette histoire de fiançailles avec Teresa. Pour moi, c'est comme si j'étais condamné à être sans relation amoureuse dès l'instant où j'ai pu comprendre ce que le mot « mariage » signifiait. Bien sûr je n'en veux pas de cette union, crois-moi ! Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire… Alors, tu peux sûrement comprendre que je me pose des questions quand j'apprends que ton ex est dans les parages et qu'en prime je sais qu'il est en contact avec toi, même si tu ne lui réponds jamais…

\- Que tu le veuilles ou non Thomas, Aris fait parti de ma vie et c'est ainsi. On ne peut pas revenir là-dessus. La seule chose que je te demande, c'est de me faire confiance… Au moins sur ça…

\- Désolé mais j'ai du mal à te croire... »

Thomas tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsqu'il entendit s'élever dans l'air le frottement de quelques notes jouées sur une guitare. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de reconnaître la mélodie qu'interprétait Newt : sa composition inachevée… Malgré son ressenti concernant son amant, le brun écouta attentivement lorsque la voix mélodieuse tintée d'un accent britannique du blond parvint à ses oreilles…

 _ **And how can I pretend I've never known** **y** **ou?  
Like it was all a dream, no  
I know I'll never forget  
the way I always felt with you beside me  
and how you ****l** **et** **me** **down** **, yeah**_

 _ **I'll never be the same  
I'm caught inside the memories, the promises  
are yesterdays and I belong to you  
I just can't walk away  
'cause after loving you  
I can never be the same**_

« Tu oses me dire de te faire confiance alors que tu as écrit la suite de cette chanson pour lui ?! S'exaspéra Thomas une fois que le blond cessa de frotter les cordes.

\- Tu comprends vraiment rien, tocard ! Répliqua Newt en se levant de son assise.

\- Ah oui ? Alors explique-moi parce que je t'avoue que je suis perdu là.

\- Dans le couplet, je parle de ma relation avec Aris c'est vrai. Mais j'évoque surtout la façon dont elle s'est terminée : un abandon pur et simple. Quant au refrain, il évoque mes sentiments envers mon passé alors que je t'ai rencontré et que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Tu vois, il n'y a absolument aucune raison de croire que je pense encore à Aris. Enfin, les seules choses que je ressens en pensant à lui, ce sont la colère et la peine. Il m'a fait du mal et je lui en veux pour ça, mais tu es là, tu me retires un peu de ma tristesse, tu me permets d'avancer et c'est le plus important pour moi. C'est bon, c'est retenu ? »

L'aîné des Edison ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette déclaration. Dire qu'il se sentait idiot et comparable au plus gros crétin du monde était un doux euphémisme, mais cela rejoignait un peu son état d'esprit actuel. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, il réduit la distance qui le séparait de son amant et le prit dans ses bras, des petites larmes au coin des yeux et une irrépressible envie de sentir l'anglais contre lui, comme pour se prouver que tout était bien réel. Leur étreinte dura encore un bon moment avant que Thomas ne se décide à se détacher du blond pour ensuite venir poser tendrement ses lèvres sur celles tentatrices de son petit-ami, qui répondit rapidement au baiser. Emportés par la passion brûlante entre eux, ils s'enfermèrent dans leur monde rien qu'à eux, sans plus se soucier de ce qui les entourait. L'Edison colla le corps du britannique contre le sien et glissa ses mains dans le dos de Newt tandis que celui-ci en avait une sur la nuque de Thomas et que l'autre se perdait dans la tignasse brune indisciplinée. Leur baiser, d'abord chaste et innocent en signe de réconciliation, devint bien plus fougueux et ardent, réveillant leurs instincts les plus sauvages ainsi que des petits papillons dans leurs bas-ventres. Newt commençait d'ailleurs à gémir contre les lèvres douces de son amant. Ce dernier, bien que souriant face à la facilité avec laquelle il titillait la faible mais séduisante maîtrise de soi dont faisait preuve le blond, n'en menait pas large non plus, une certaine partie de son anatomie s'éveillant pour le torturer de douleur si elle n'était pas promptement libérée. Contrairement à la précédente fois au chalet, Thomas se sentait capable de mener la danse, et il était surtout motivé par l'envie de faire ressentir à Newt toutes les sensations délicieusement indécentes qu'il avait pu éprouver sous le toucher expert et la langue envoûtante de l'anglais. Parfaitement conscient de l'effet que sa proposition aurait sur son petit-ami, Thomas quitta la bouche aguicheuse du blond, lui arrachant un gémissement plaintif, et glissa jusqu'à son oreille pour lui faire part de son envie, provocant d'avance des frissons de plaisir à Newt. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une voix forte s'éleva derrière eux, mettant fin à leurs gestes.

« Ainsi donc, Teresa disait vrai ! »

Surpris et déboussolés, les deux adolescents se séparèrent aussitôt et pivotèrent en direction de la porte de la pièce. Leurs respirations se coupèrent lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de qui venait de les interrompre : Janson Edison… Les joues de Thomas chauffèrent instantanément et se colorèrent d'une forte couleur écarlate. De gêne, de honte ou même de colère, il n'aurait su le dire. Cependant, il baissa la tête face à son paternel et vit Newt en faire de même du coin de l'œil. Ce n'était pas prévu que les parents du brun rentrent aussi tôt ! Autrement, ils auraient été plus prudents à la villa... Cette fois-ci c'était sûr et certain, il pouvait dire adieu à sa liberté de choix et de vie… Protester n'allait pas l'aider bien au contraire, alors il garda le silence et attendit que la sentence arrive, ce qui ne tarda pas.

« Newt, fais tes valises. Je veux que tu aies quitté cette maison avant ce soir, ordonna Janson d'une voix aussi glacial qu'un iceberg. Quant à toi Thomas, ajouta-t-il après que le blond se soit éclipsé. Suis-moi dans mon bureau, je crois que nous avons une discussion à tenir en tête à tête ».

Autant annoncer tout de suite son arrêt de mort, les choses iraient plus vite… Mais Thomas jugea plus judicieux de ne pas répliquer et hocha imperceptiblement la tête avant de quitter la pièce à son tour sur les talons de son géniteur et de le suivre jusqu'au bureau de celui-ci. Il n'était même pas encore installé dans le fauteuil face au chef de famille que des larmes se profilaient déjà dans ses yeux, humidifiant ses iris chocolatées. Thomas le savait, il allait recevoir le plus gros – voire même le premier – sermon de sa courte existence et il pouvait déjà deviner l'aboutissement final de cet entretien entre père et fils…

 **-O-O-O-**

 _ **Mars**_. Thomas, assis dans un canapé en cuir, regardait fixement l'autre adolescent face à lui, tous deux ayant les mains occupées à tenir un verre. Alors que le brun gardait le silence, l'autre réfléchissait à la demande que venait de lui soumettre l'Edison, peu certain d'avoir bien entendu les mots qui s'étaient échappés de la bouche de ce dernier. Bien sûr, il était parfaitement au courant de la situation que l'héritier de Janson traversait en ce moment, mais il était surtout étonné que ce soit précisément à _**lui**_ qu'il vienne se confier et réclamer son aide.

« Tu veux que je fasses quoi ?! Fit-il en brisant le silence.

\- Que tu me couvres pour que je puisse aller voir Newt, Minho et les autres, répondit le brun.

\- T'as qu'à te débrouiller seul ! Tu t'es foutu dans cette mouise jusqu'au cou, maintenant tu te démerdes ! J'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire, je ne veux pas avoir ton père sur mon dos !

\- Je te demande juste de dire que je suis avec toi alors que ce n'est pas le cas ! Faire semblant qu'on soit amis ! Ton père et le mien s'apprécient énormément et puis tu sais bien que mon père t'a toujours idéalisé auprès de moi quand j'étais gosse pour que je sois comme toi un jour alors il te fera confiance !

\- Justement, c'est bien ça le problème ! S'il apprend la vérité, il n'hésitera pas à me le faire payer !

\- Mark, tu es mon dernier espoir… S'il te plaît… »

Mark ne savait plus quoi répondre face au regard implorant et baigné de larmes de Thomas. Autrefois, il se serait ouvertement moqué du brun en s'époumonant devant ses yeux de merlan fris le suppliant de l'aider. Il aurait sûrement pris une photo aussi, afin d'immortaliser ce moment gênant pour l'Edison mais ô combien jouissif pour lui. Et il ne se serait pas retenu de publier ladite photo sur les réseaux sociaux pour que le monde entier puisse profiter de l'occasion pour l'humilier et s'esclaffer de la situation du pauvre Thomas. Oui, il aurait probablement réagit de la sorte… Mais c'était bien avant qu'il ne soit touché par la tendresse, la bonté et la gentillesse d'Harriet, lors de leur petit voyage au chalet des Edison. Elle lui avait fait comprendre bien des choses sur ce qui l'entourait et combien il était plus louable d'éprouver de l'empathie pour autrui plutôt que du mépris. D'autre part, le fait que Thomas ait déboulé chez lui il y a de cela deux semaines, le visage bouffi et rougi par des sanglots incessants, y était sans doute aussi pour quelque chose dans son comportement moins froid qu'auparavant. Une chance pour eux, le père de Mark était à ce moment-là en mission et il put accueillir son ami d'enfance dans sa maison, aux abords du camp militaire, pour donner une chance au brun de se calmer et de s'expliquer. Il fallut de longues minutes de patience avant que Thomas ne parvienne à articuler deux phrases cohérentes pour expliquer sa situation à Mark.

Suite à la découverte de la relation entre son fils aîné et leur invité anglais, Janson avait interdit à Thomas tout contact avec le blond ou ses amis, il ne se déplacerait dorénavant plus qu'en voiture, conduit par Jorge, et ne quitterait la demeure qu'exclusivement pour se rendre au lycée et rentrer aussitôt les cours terminés. Son ordinateur et son téléphone portable lui furent retirés, l'obligeant à se servir des appareils fixes de la villa, qui bien entendu étaient mis sous surveillance. L'intimité n'existait plus dans sa vie, ses relations autres que familiales avaient été réduites à néant et c'est à peine s'il avait encore le droit d'ouvrir la bouche pour faire part de son opinion, même pour une chose aussi futile que le choix de son dessert. Après son entrevue avec son père, il avait ressenti le besoin de parler à quelqu'un, mais son géniteur lui avait formellement prohibé de parler à ses amis : visiblement, Teresa ne l'avait pas dénoncé à moitié car elle avait également révélé à ses parents qu'en plus d'être avec un homme, Thomas fréquentait aussi des gens du « bas peuple » dont les origines auraient forcément déplus à ses concepteurs. Ils étaient parfaitement au courant pour Minho, Ben et Gally -le père de Mark étant le supérieur hiérarchique des paternels des deux blonds-, en revanche pour d'autres, comme Winston ou Alby qui avaient déjà eu des démenés avec la justice et fait l'objet d'interrogatoires judiciaires, il avait toujours veillé à ne pas leur en parler afin d'éviter les rengaines typiques telles que « se sont des délinquants », « ils vont t'entraîner dans leurs problèmes » ou encore « un jour ils te séquestreront pour demander une rançon ». Aujourd'hui, les seules personnes qu'il était encore autorisé à consulter étaient Teresa, Trina et Mark. Quelques secondes suffirent pour décider le brun à se rendre chez ce dernier. Voilà comment il avait atterri en larmes chez le fils de militaire.

Après le récit de Thomas sur sa situation actuelle, l'autre adolescent lui avait conseillé de se faire tout petit et de laisser couler. De toute manière, il ne pouvait rien faire pour que Janson change d'avis : l'homosexualité était un sujet à bannir de sa vie de famille car seul l'avenir de l'entreprise familiale avait de la valeur à ses yeux. Thomas avait espérer une autre réponse de la part du brun aux yeux clairs, mais il fut contraint d'admettre qu'il avait raison puis il le remercia et s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était venu. Il ne laissa cependant que deux semaines de répit à Mark avant de demander à le voir, ce que le futur soldat accepta en ronchonnant. Il avait déjà bien assez de problèmes à gérer avec sa petite-amie qui lui faisait sans cesse des misères ces derniers temps, il n'allait pas en plus devoir s'occuper des problèmes de sexualité de Thomas… Enfin toujours est-il qu'il fit entrer l'aîné des Edison chez lui, le conduisit dans sa chambre et ce fut à ce moment que le brun se décida à lui demander ouvertement de mentir, de lui servir d'alibi, de le couvrir afin qu'il puisse se rendre chez ses amis et, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas dit clairement Mark le devina, voir Newt. Mark soupira. Dès le soir du réveillon de Noël, il avait deviné que quelque chose se tramait entre les deux adolescents. Ses soupçons avaient été confirmés peu de temps après, lorsqu'il avait surpris une conversation entre Thomas et cet abruti de chinois -à tes souhaits Minho- qui discutaient au téléphone alors que le brun était venu dîner chez les Edison avec ses parents. D'abord enjoué à l'idée de balancer le plus gros secret de Thomas depuis leurs huit ans (secret qu'il n'évoquera pas lui non plus), Mark se ravisa ensuite en se disant qu'il allait plutôt faire chanter le brun en se servant de sa relation avec Newt. Son intention était toujours intacte lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au chalet lors des dernières vacances, puis il y a eu Harriet et, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, voir Thomas souriant et filant le -presque- parfait amour avec son blondinet _british_ l'attendrit et il décida donc de les laisser en paix. Puis il y eut l'intervention de Teresa… Trina avait beau l'agacer par moment, il ne s'imaginait vraiment pas pouvoir être séparé ainsi d'elle. Alors voir Thomas aussi perdu, aussi malheureux, aussi fou de ne pas être aux côtés de son _british_ , cela eut le don de le toucher malgré la carapace de glace qui enveloppait son cœur. Et le voilà donc à présent en train de réfléchir aux supplications du brun en face de lui, se frottant rageusement les paupières et devinant un futur mal de crâne l'assaillir. Quel plaie ce mec quand même !

« OK je veux bien t'aider mais a une condition ! Finit-il par lâcher en soupirant. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de changer mes plans pour te couvrir, donc tu devras adapter tes rendez-vous avec tes potes et ton mec les mêmes jours que mes sorties, compris ? Je ne tolérerai aucune entorse à cette règle, sauf si vraiment je n'ai rien de prévu avant un moment et que vous avez quelque chose de particulier à célébrer.

\- Je peux te demander juste une autre faveur ? Murmura faiblement le brun, craignant un refus.

\- Je sens que je vais déjà le regretter… Vas-y, je t'écoute.

\- Est-ce que tu accepterais de commencer dès ce soir… ? J'ai vraiment besoin de les voir sinon je vais devenir fou si je reste encore enfermé dans ma chambre… »

Blasé. Mark était totalement blasé. Est-ce que l'autre adolescent avait au moins ne serait-ce que fait semblant d'écouter ce qu'il venait de lui dire ?! Cependant, il n'avait pas la force ni l'envie de débattre avec Thomas. Puis, même s'il ne pouvait que s'imaginer la douleur que cela provoquait au brun d'être ainsi coupé de ses amis, Mark devinait sans peine que sa situation était insoutenable et qu'il avait besoin d'air.

« D'accord mais c'est une exception ! Rappela-t-il en signe de mise en garde.

\- Merci Mark ! S'extasia Thomas en se jetant à son cou.

\- Ça va c'est bon, garde ça pour tes potes et ton copain tu veux !

\- Tu dis ça comme si tu voulais être méchant, mais je sais bien comment tu es dans le fond. Après tout, il fut un temps où nous étions très proches tous les deux…

\- Ce temps est révolu depuis bien longtemps.

\- Que tu crois, mais je suis persuadé qu'au plus profond de toi-même, tu voudrais que tout soit comme avant pas vrai ? Avant nos huit ans et ce fameux jour...

\- Tu ferais mieux de partir te préparer, je vais prévenir mon père que « nous sortons » ce soir ».

Thomas acquiesça et s'avança en direction de la porte de la chambre du brun mais, au moment où sa main entra en contact avec la poignée métallisée, il se retourna et plongea son regard dans les yeux couleur du ciel de Mark. Il hésita pendant quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de lâcher ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :

« J'espère vraiment qu'un jour on retrouvera cette amitié qui nous unissait si fortement autrefois, toi et moi... »

Et il quitta la pièce, laissant Mark parfaitement stoïque et coi. Le brun ne réalisa qu'au bout d'une longue minute ce que venait de lui avouer l'Edison et il se laissa tomber sur son lit, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Finalement, Thomas avait peut-être raison : quelque part, Mark espérait recouvrer ce lien fraternel qui les soudait lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que des gosses innocents et avides de découvertes. Le fait qu'il accepte d'aider son ami d'enfance était clairement un signe de son envie secrète, mais avait-il fait le bon choix ? Dans quel pétrin venait-il encore de se fourrer…

 **-O-O-O-**

Mark et Thomas avaient convenu qu'officiellement, ils se rendaient au cinéma pour voir le dernier volet de _Star Wars_ puis qu'ils iraient manger quelque part en ville avant de rentrer à la base militaire où l'Edison passera la nuit. Seule la dernière partie relevait de la vérité, Thomas n'ayant aucune envie de subir un interrogatoire dès son retour à la villa afin de vérifier s'il n'avait pas menti. Les deux adolescents espérèrent surtout que leur fausse escapade passerait car, bien qu'ils faisaient tout pour ne rien laisser transparaître lors des réceptions officielles, leurs parents savaient que leurs rejetons respectifs ne s'entendaient plus aussi bien qu'auparavant, par conséquent ils craignaient une défiance de leur part. Mais ils semblèrent avoir été suffisamment convaincants puisque Janson accepta de laisser sortir son fils aîné. Jorge fut donc chargé de conduire l'adolescent jusque chez Mark qui prit le relais, prenant le volant de sa berline noire, Thomas en passager. Le futur militaire le déposa ensuite devant le restaurant coréen avant de partir de son côté, allant réellement au cinéma pour voir le septième opus de _La Guerre des_ _Étoiles._ Thomas quant à lui se pressa à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Il salua rapidement les parents de son meilleur ami puis monta directement à leur domicile. Son impatience de revoir tous les autres croissait au fur et à mesure qu'il grimpait les marches du vieil escalier en bois. L'appartement était étrangement silencieux, alors qu'il aurait du être empli de bruit d'adolescents en effervescence. Thomas se dirigea vers le salon et resta planté sur le seuil de la porte, un sourire mauvais naissant sur ses lèvres : entassés plus qu'installés dans le canapé ou à même le sol, tous ses amis étaient plantés devant un film d'horreur à première vue, retenant leur souffle dans ce moment intense de la projection. Le brun ne résista pas à l'envie de les surprendre et il se glissa aussi silencieusement qu'un chat juste derrière le sofa et patienta jusqu'au moment de tension culminant avant de crier d'un coup, provoquant des hurlement de frayeur, des gémissements de surprise et de mini crises d'hystérie.

« Putain Thomas, espèce de tocard ! S'écria Winston, une main posée sur son cœur affolé.

\- Tu nous as foutu la trouille face de plonk ! Renchérit Clint en se levant du tapis.

\- Que d'amabilité alors que l'on ne s'est pas vu depuis deux semaines ! Moi qui pensais vous avoir manqué, fit mine de s'offusquer le coupable de leur terreur soudaine.

\- Oh tu peux me croire c'est le cas ! Lui dit Brenda en venant le serrer contre elle.

\- Tu aurais du les entendre, ils n'arrêtaient pas de toute la journée ! « Il me manque trop », « Quand est-ce qu'on le verra ? », « Je veux faire du basket avec lui ! », « J'ai besoin de lui pour mes maths ! », « J'en peux plus de ne pas l'emmerder ! » Ajouta Sonya en imitant les voix des amis masculins du groupe. De vrais gamins je te jure ! »

Cela eut le don de faire rire Thomas aux éclats, ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis que son père était au courant pour Newt et lui. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait pas encore salué son petit-ami comme il se devait. Le blond n'avait pas bougé du canapé, c'était à peine s'il avait tourné la tête lors des retrouvailles. Après s'être fait renvoyer comme un malpropre de chez les Edison, Newt avait été obligé de trouver dans l'urgence un autre endroit où dormir jusqu'à l'arrivée de son père à Denver. Pour le moment, il partageait la chambre d'Alby mais ce n'était déjà pas facile pour le grand black et sa famille de vivre correctement à eux trois, alors à quatre… L'anglais serait bien retourné chez Minho, qui avait proposé de l'héberger d'ailleurs, mais il craignait que l'assistante sociale ne le remarque et qu'elle impose un veto sur cette décision. Il faisait donc comme il pouvait… En gardant une certaine haine pour les Edison qui l'avaient jeté à la rue… Devant la mine renfrognée de son amant, Thomas n'insista pas et préféra la jouer tout en douceur, au fur et à mesure de la soirée, pour approcher le blond sans se faire rejeter aussi sec. Ben proposa de terminer le film avant que le groupe ne se goinfre en bavardant tels de vieux amis de lycée qui ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des lustres. Au milieu de tout ce petit monde, Thomas se sentait merveilleusement bien et apaisé. Il partageait avec cette bande de joyeux tocards des moments uniques que jamais il ne pourrait avoir avec sa famille, en dehors de son frère bien entendu. L'idée de devoir revenir dans son monde glacial, dépourvu de toute chaleur amicale, le fit frissonner. Le remarquant, Newt posa sa main aux longs doigts fins sur celle moite de son amant, qui le regarda surpris mais sourit tout de même face à ce geste réconfortant, le remerciant silencieusement.

« Bon et si on faisait un petit jeu pour pimenter la soirée ! S'exclama alors la voix forte de Minho.

\- Si tu proposes encore un Action/Vérité, ça sera sans moi ! Prévint Jeff, soutenu par Zart et Frypan, généralement les principales victime de ce jeu.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je suis sûr que beaucoup d'entre vous auraient aimés en savoir plus sur le secret terriblement honteux de notre cher ami Thomas ici présent !

\- Minho, tout le monde sait que j'ai un penchant pour les mecs et que je sors avec Newt, il n'y a plus de surprise pour personne, sourit le concerné, fier de pouvoir clouer le bec à son meilleur ami.

\- Mais qui te dit que je parlais du fait que tu roules des patins à Newt et même plus ?

\- De quel secret tu parles alors ? Questionna Brenda, sa curiosité piquée à vif.

\- Je songeais à celui que Thomas cache depuis qu'il a huit ans. Vous voyez, c'est un peu le genre de choses pour lesquelles on est prêt à prier des jours et des nuits entiers pour que personne ne soit au courant ! Et notre petit Thomas sait parfaitement duquel je parle, n'est-ce pas ma petite biche ?

\- Si tu ouvres ta bouche, je te jure que je ferai en sorte que jamais personne sur cette terre ne connaîtra un jour ta descendance ! Le menaça l'Edison.

\- Roh sois donc pas rabat-joie mon canard ! C'est pas si grave que ça non plus, t'avais huit ans tocard !

\- Justement ! J'étais qu'un gosse alors fous-moi la paix avec cette histoire !

\- Si tu ne leur racontes pas, je le ferai moi-même…

\- Non ! Surtout pas, tu serais encore capable de raconter du plonk !

\- Alors à toi l'honneur !

\- Y a-t-il seulement un de mes secrets les mieux occultés que tu ne connaisses pas Minho ?

\- Je sais tout de toi mon petit cœur en chocolat voyons !

\- Tu me fais peur parfois…

\- Alors, il s'est passé quoi raconte ! Exigea Sonya qui raffolait des vilains petits secrets d'autrui.

\- Bon… Quand on avait huit ans, Teresa, Mark, Trina et moi on s'ennuyait ferme au réveillon de Noël organisé par mes parents. Du coup, nous sommes allés dans une pièce tranquille pour faire des jeux stupides de gamins. À l'époque, le jeu de la bouteille avait déjà un immense succès alors on a entamé une partie. Sans alcool bien sûr ! On faisait juste des mimes, des défis et des gages si quelqu'un refusait de faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Et à un moment, Teresa a imposé comme gage à Trina de m'embrasser sur la bouche, ce qu'elle fit mais Mark n'apprécia pas du tout. Je pensais qu'il était simplement jaloux, du coup je l'ai aussi embrassé sur la bouche et voilà ! C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça que Mark me hait autant, bien que j'ai le sentiment que ça ne soit plus vraiment le cas. M'enfin en tout cas, on a tous les quatre juré de ne jamais en parler à qui que ce soit et je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu l'as découvert Minho !

\- Un bon maître chanteur ne révèle jamais ses sources ! Je pourrai encore en avoir besoin ! » Répliqua solennellement l'asiatique avec un clin d'œil.

Thomas savait qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus de son meilleur ami. Il se doutait même que toute cette mise en scène faisait encore partie de sa vengeance pour ne pas lui avoir attribué la chambre mixte lors de leurs vacances. Quel rancunier quand même ! Mais le brun s'arrêta de penser car les autres réclamaient son attention, désirant en savoir plus sur son passif et sur comment étaient ses amis d'enfance, s'ils avaient toujours été les gosses insupportables qu'ils semblaient être aujourd'hui. Ils passèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la soirée à parler de choses et d'autres avant que les filles ne proposent de faire un karaoké et des compétitions interminables sur _Just Dance 4_. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais les garçons se mirent l'étrange idée en tête de tenter de reproduire le célèbre porté de _Dirty Dancing_ figurant sur le jeu, mais sans succès. Au moins maintenant, si Minho comptait poursuivre son chantage, le brun avait un moyen de persuasion plutôt gênant pour le coréen : une belle petite vidéo de lui se faisant balancer sur les épaules de Ben qui, en essayent de le soulever, lui avait pratiquement retiré son pantalon avant de se faire frapper durement par ce dernier qui le traitait de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer les parents de Minho. Des sanglots se firent alors entendre et tous tournèrent leur attention sur les nouveaux arrivants.

« Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'écria l'asiatique en se précipitant vers sa mère en pleurs.

\- M-Minho… Je… Je suis désolée…

\- Papa, pourquoi elle pleure ?

\- Je suis navré fiston, répondit simplement celui-ci, tentant vainement de réconforter son épouse.

\- Vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin !

\- N-Nous… Nous allons être expulsés… Nous devons quitter Denver… Et retourner en Corée…

\- Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là, c'est du délire ! Qui a dit ça ?!

\- Demande à son père… » articula difficilement la mère de Minho en levant le menton vers Thomas.

En voyant les yeux perdus de Minho, Thomas savait. Il savait qu'il avait définitivement perdu son meilleur ami. Incapable de soutenir davantage le regard soudainement éteint de l'asiatique, Thomas retrouva l'usage de ses jambes et se jeta dans les bras de son amant, debout juste à ses côtés. Ainsi donc, malgré sa petite machination avec Mark, son père avait réussi à le percer à jour et à continuer de le tourmenter, cette fois-ci en s'attaquant directement aux personnes les plus proches de lui. Mais Thomas n'était pas dupe, il savait bien que son géniteur n'était que l'instrument et non le cerveau de cette expulsion. Sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé, la situation devint très claire, limpide même dans l'esprit de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. La source de la misère des Hyun-Lee, la raison pour laquelle Minho se sentait trahi, le germe à l'origine des récentes tensions entre Newt et Thomas… Il ne pouvait y avoir aucun doute possible sur l'identité de cette personne. Un seul prénom était sur toutes les lèvres, dans tous les esprits : Teresa…

* * *

 **Et voilà pour conclure ce chapitre ! Pitié ne me frappez pas... Le prochain est déjà bien entamé, de plus je compte sur les vacances pour essayer de prendre de l'avance (cela dit, ça m'étonnerait que j'y arrive...), surtout qu'il devrait être plus court que les précédents chapitres donc bon.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou non, les commentaires aident les auteurs n'oubliez pas !**

 **Allez, je vous fais pleins de bisous sur vos tête chers lecteurs !**

 **Lady**


	11. Chapitre 9 Jamais Sans Eux

**Hey !**

 **Désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps pour ce chapitre (d'autant plus qu'il est plus court que les précédents, j'ai honte!) mais grâce à une fervente lectrice incroyable(ment menaçante!) il est enfin là ! Avec probablement quelques petites fautes, veuillez m'excuser... Bref je vous laisse à votre lecture et on se retrouve plus bas !**

 **Maraudeuse : Merci beaucoup ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre ! Gros bisous à toi !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Jamais Sans Eux**

Le volant agrippé fermement entre ses mains sous tension, Mark conduisait en direction du restaurant des Hyun-Lee, pestant et jurant suffisamment pour être privé de cadeau de Noël pendant les vingt prochaines années. Il avait été dérangé en pleine dégustation d'un triple hamburger bien gras et dégoulinant de sauce par son portable lui affichant un appel de Thomas. Devant l'acharnement du brun, il céda et regretta aussitôt d'avoir décroché lorsqu'il entendit la voix pleine de sanglots de l'Edison. Sautant dans sa voiture, le soldat s'empressa de rejoindre son ami au restaurant coréen. Mark lâcha un autre juron, cette fois à l'encontre de Teresa. Cette fille pouvait vraiment être une sacré peste quand elle s'y mettait ! Lui qui désirait plus que tout éviter de trop s'impliquer dans les histoires de famille des Edison, voilà qu'il se trouvait émergé jusqu'au cou dans cette situation plus que désagréable et ingérable ! Mark continua de rager intérieurement jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa destination. Thomas l'attendait à l'entrée de l'établissement, entouré de tout son groupe. Non, en regardant plus attentivement, le brun les identifia tous mais nota l'absence de l'un d'entre eux : Minho n'était pas là. Il était à peine stationner sur un emplacement de libre que déjà Thomas grimpait dans la voiture en saluant rapidement ses amis tout aussi surpris que Mark par la précipitation de son geste. Mais il ne lui posa pas de question, pas plus que durant tout le reste du trajet jusqu'à la villa des Edison. Une fois arrivé à celle-ci, Thomas lui demanda de bien vouloir rentrer avec lui. Pensant qu'il voulait juste la présence d'un soutien, le plus grand des deux accepta. Le paternel de l'aîné de la famille les attendait dans le hall, les mains croisées dans son dos, le regard impassible et glacial.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton temps pour me désobéir, lâcha Janson sans détour. Dois-je en conclure que je t'ai encore laissé trop de libertés ? Ton comportement me déçoit énormément, Thomas. Le tien également Mark, je ne pensais pas que tu étais capable d'une telle fourberie à mon égard après tout ce que j'ai pu faire pour ta famille... »

Les deux fautifs baissèrent simultanément la tête, signe de résignation. Satisfait, Janson envoya son fils dans sa chambre mais Thomas lui demanda de laisser Mark passer la nuit ici, ce à quoi il répondit d'abord par la négative avant que son épouse n'intervienne en faveur de leur enfant. Elle devait sans doute penser qu'un peu de compagnie « respectable » ferait du bien à son rejeton. Toujours est-il que les deux bruns grimpèrent donc à l'étage et se glissèrent dans la chambre bien silencieuse de Thomas, qui veilla à bien verrouiller la porte derrière eux avant de se retourner pour faire face à Mark.

« J'ai mené ma petite enquête sur l'expulsion de Minho et ses parents, affirma Thomas en s'asseyant sur son lit. Jorge m'a confirmé que mon père et Teresa étaient dans le bureau et n'attendaient que la confirmation d'une tierce personne pour vérifier que je n'étais pas avec toi. Il a discrètement laissé traîner ses oreilles et découvert qui était leur complice qui me surveillait non loin du restaurant.

\- J'ai peur de comprendre…, soupira l'autre adolescent en prenant place à ses côtés.

\- Désolé… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

\- Honnêtement ? Je n'en sais fichtrement rien. D'un côté, je sais que je vais avoir de très gros problèmes si je te soutiens…

\- Mais ?

\- Mais d'un autre côté, ce que ton père a fait… A Newt… A Minho et sa famille… Je ne peux accepter de voir ce genre de choses se dérouler sous mes yeux sans réagir ! Et puis tu as raison : je dois arrêter de me voiler la face et reconnaître que notre amitié m'est indispensable, bien plus que l'amour de Trina… Elle m'a terriblement déçu… OK, Teresa est sa meilleure amie, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour cautionner une expulsion sans réels fondements sous prétexte que tu n'es ni le fils ni le fiancé parfait ! C'est vrai que t'es intelligent en ce qui concerne les sciences, mais pour ce qui est des relations avec les autres t'es plutôt une vraie bille ! Puis, t'as toujours l'air d'être réveillé depuis seulement deux minutes, ta vie est ennuyante étant donné que tu la passes le nez fourré dans tes livres, tu n'as aucun goût cinématographique, des penchants douteux niveau littérature, et puis tu...

\- T'es au courant que je t'entends ? Soupira le brun, un peu blasé.

\- … es malpoli. Mais même si tu n'es pas le mec parfait, je comprends pourquoi tes amis sont autant attachés à toi. Enfin, celui qui doit voir le moins tes défauts c'est sans conteste Newt ! » Sourit l'autre avec un clin d'œil.

Un faible rire échappa à Thomas qui baissa la tête vers ses mains. Après toutes ces années, il avait le sentiment qu'il venait de retrouver son ami d'enfance. Celui qui le taquinait à longueur de journée, celui qui lui mettait la pâté aux jeux vidéos, celui avec qui il faisait tous les coups pendables possibles et imaginables, celui qui se moquait pas mal de savoir s'il succéderait un jour à son père du moment qu'il préservait leur amitié de frères de cœur intacte… Oui au fond de lui, Thomas savait qu'il venait de retrouver à la fois un ami, mais aussi un allier. Car Mark allait l'aider, il en était persuadé au plus profond de son être. L'attitude odieuse de Trina, rangée du côté de Teresa et de son géniteur, fut probablement l'élément déclencheur certes, mais le brun préférait se dire que le fils de militaire voulait juste réintégrer sa vie ainsi que faire régner la justice qui lui tenait tant à cœur. Devinant les pensées qui assaillaient Thomas, l'autre adolescent lui donna un léger coup dans l'épaule pour le ramener à la réalité et lui offrit le plus rassurant des sourires dont il était capable.

« Alors, par quoi on commence ? Demanda-t-il en se levant du lit.

\- D'abord, on trouve une solution pour les Hyun-Lee. Ensuite… Je m'occuperai de Teresa et mon père... »

 **-O-O-O-**

Le mois de mars touchait presque à sa fin et avec lui, la trêve hivernale qui empêchait toute expulsion de domicile. Le patriarche de l'empire des Edison allait pouvoir renvoyer en Corée du Sud Minho et ses parents. Janson n'était pas un idiot, il connaissait parfaitement bien l'attachement qu'entretenait son aîné envers l'asiatique. Mais après le comportement que celui-ci avait eu durant leur absence, le scientifique n'était pas prêt à lui accorder sa confiance ni même sa tolérance. C'est pourquoi il ne ressentait aucune hésitation quant au renvoie des Hyun-Lee dans leur pays d'origine alors que toute leur vie était ici, à Denver. L'approche du mois d'avril ne laissait également que peu de temps à Thomas et Mark pour agir. Mais les deux bruns avaient donné leur parole : ils allaient trouver une solution pour la petite famille coréenne et ne reculer devant rien cette fois. Après avoir passé en revue toutes les options possibles, les deux adolescents se rendirent au restaurant de la petite famille accompagnés de Jorge, la discrétion n'étant plus de mise ils se fichaient pas mal que Janson ne se rende compte de l'absence de son majordome, et tous les autres tocards ainsi que les filles vinrent les rejoindre en apprenant qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé un plan. Enfin, « plan » était un bien grand mot : Mark leur avait soumis une proposition des plus étonnantes mais, après mûre réflexion, elle était la seule possibilité pour les trois coréens de ne pas quitter le pays. Thomas lui-même avait été très étonné par l'idée de son compatriote, la seule personne qui restait encore à convaincre était Minho et, bien qu'il ait plus que tout envie de rester à Denver auprès de ses amis, il avait bien du mal à accepter l'idée proposée par Mark. La confiance ne régnait pas vraiment entre eux, d'autant plus que la petite-amie du brun était mêlée de très près à cette affaire, ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître les suspicions de l'asiatique quant aux réelles intentions de l'ami d'enfance de Thomas. Aucun argument, pas même les larmes de sa mère exténuée par la situation, n'avait réussi à venir à bout de l'entêtement de Minho. Le connaissant mieux que quiconque, son meilleur ami tenta le tout pour le tout en l'entraînant un peu à l'écart du groupe.

« Minho je t'en prie, c'est la seule solution pour que vous restiez ici, est-ce que tu t'en rends au moins compte ? S'exaspéra le brun en veillant à ne pas parler trop fort.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais tocards ! Répliqua Minho sur le même ton. C'est juste que… Je n'arrive pas à avoir confiance en lui… Regarde-le, il nous a toujours méprisé du plus loin que je me souvienne et maintenant, tu voudrais que mes parents et moi on aille habiter chez lui jusqu'à ce que tu aies les couilles de parler à ton paternel et de lui dire une bonne fois pour toute ce que tu as à dire depuis tant d'années ? Excuse-moi de trouver la situation parfaitement incongrue !

\- Je vois que tu as appris un nouveau mot, félicitation !

\- La ferme ! Il n'y a pas que toi qui ait décidé de se caser figure-toi ! Et bien sûr, le hasard faisant bien les choses, il a fallu que je jette mon dévolu sur une fan de littérature !

\- Je te rappelle que tu es pourtant en filière littéraire et que tu n'as jamais prêté ne serai-ce qu'une seconde de ton attention à une telle matière…

\- Ouais mais tout ça, c'était avant que je ne me rende compte que la littérature et tous ces trucs complètement guimauves plaisent aux filles tu vois. Maintenant, je suis grave motivé pour montrer à Sonya que moi aussi je peux lui réciter des poèmes ou jouer le preux chevalier servant !

\- Très bien si tu le dis, mais ne change pas de sujet ! Minho, le père de Mark ne sera pas de retour de sa mission avant trois mois, ce qui nous laisse suffisamment de temps pour que je parle avec mon père. En plus de se sentir bien seule, la mère de Mark vient d'un milieu très modeste et elle n'est pas plus d'accord avec les décisions de mon paternel que ne l'est ta mère. Crois-moi, s'il y a bien une personne dans mon entourage qui comprend parfaitement ce que vous traversez ta famille et toi, c'est bien elle.

\- Elle a déjà été sous la menace de l'expulsion ? Ironisa l'asiatique en croisant les bras.

\- Trois fois pour être plus exact, déclara Thomas, ce qui fit aussitôt réagir son ami. Vous n'êtes pas les premiers que mon père souhaite évincer de sa route. Même si à l'époque il n'était encore qu'un adolescent comme toi et moi, il possédait déjà un certain contrôle sur les gens qui l'entouraient et le fait que son meilleur ami soit tombé sous le charme d'une « roturière » ne lui plaisait pas, sachant qu'en plus le père de Mark avait déjà une petite-amie à ce moment-là et qu'ils étaient sur le point de se fiancer. L'arrivée inopinée de Sara et l'annonce de leur début de relation n'a fait que renforcer l'envie de contrôle de mon père et il n'a jamais cessé de la menacer depuis près de vingt ans. Alors tu peux me croire, tenir tête à un type aussi impitoyable que Janson Edison en entravant ses plans, elle n'attend que ça !

\- C'est bon tu m'as convaincu, guignol. Mais je te préviens, il est hors de question que je fasse copain-copain avec ce mec !

\- Et je n'ai aucune envie de causer des troubles dans ton couple pour qu'ensuite, tout me retombe dessus ! »

Les deux adolescent explosèrent de rire et se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leur accolade faisant comprendre au reste des personnes présentes dans la pièce qu'une fois encore, Thomas avait montré son grand sens de la répartie et une argumentation infaillible. Alors que le groupe des tocards et les filles essayaient de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, Mark parlait un peu plus sérieusement avec les parents de Minho, leur expliquant comment allait se passer a cohabitation avec sa mère le temps de l'absence de son père, le Colonel Georges. Ils ne pouvaient emporter qu'un minimum d'affaires, mais c'était toujours mieux que les centres d'hébergements croulant sous les demandes ou la rue. Personne ne contesta et il fut donc convenu que Mark emmènerait les Hyun-Lee chez lui dès le lendemain, réquisitionnant l'aide de Jorge pour les conduire jusqu'à sa maison, située non loin de la base militaire. Thomas prétexta une sortie avec son petit frère pour justifier l'absence du majordome durant l'après-midi et ses parents semblèrent croire à son explication. Le brun emmena donc Chuck avec lui pour le « déménagement » de la famille de son meilleur ami.

La mère de ce dernier appréhendait un peu le changement de décors et de vie, elle qui n'avait connu que la misère en Corée du Nord avant de pouvoir s'enfuir en passant la frontière puis, quelques années plus tard, se marier et émigrer aux États-Unis où le travail était le seul mot d'ordre afin d'éviter l'expulsion. Son époux quant à lui était plus serein, faisant entièrement confiance à Thomas qui était comme un deuxième fils pour lui. S'il se démenait autant pour leur trouver une alternative à la pension coûteuse, c'est qu'il n'avait pas des intentions aussi mauvaises que celles de celui qui se prétendait être son père. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, une femme dans la quarantaine les attendait sur le perron. Elle avait de longs cheveux soyeux et bruns, tirant presque vers le noir, des yeux charbonneux et une peau légèrement tannée par le soleil. En apercevant le véhicule approcher, elle descendit les quelques marches devant la maison et enlaça Mark lorsqu'il la rejoignit. Son fils fit de rapides présentations puis ils entrèrent tous à l'intérieur pour déposer leurs affaires. Les frères Edison et Jorge s'éclipsèrent ensuite, non sans recevoir pour la millième fois au moins des remerciements de la part des parents de Minho. Durant le trajet de retour, Thomas soupira en regardant le paysage défiler devant ses yeux. Un problème de réglé. Ou du moins, temporairement…

De retour à la villa, l'aîné des frères demanda à Kaya si son père était présent et la jeune domestique lui répondit par l'affirmative, lui indiquant qu'il était actuellement dans son bureau. Thomas la remercia d'un hochement de tête et monta les escaliers en soufflant pour se donner du courage. Affronter son géniteur était une chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu la force de faire, encore moins maintenant que Janson avait des choses à lui reprocher. Mais il devait s'y résoudre dorénavant, il ne pouvait pas fuir éternellement. Trop de personnes comptaient sur lui : Minho, Gally, Alby, les autres tocards, les filles aussi, Mark, Newt… En pensant au blond à l'accent britannique, l'adolescent ne put empêcher son cœur de battre un peu plus rapidement et il sentit son corps se réchauffer. Si sa confiance en lui venait à défaillir, il lui suffirait de penser à l'anglais et tout ira bien. Oui, il en était convaincu : Newt était sa nouvelle force et il devait à tout prix le protéger ! Arrivé devant la porte, Thomas serra les poings d'un air déterminé et toqua trois coups avant d'entrée lorsque la voix de son père de l'autre côté lui en donna l'autorisation.

Dans le bureau de style très ancien et rustique, Janson était sereinement installé dans son grand fauteuil en cuir noir et luisant, ses yeux bleus glacés fixant intensément son aîné qui s'avança jusqu'à son bureau en bois de chêne mais ne prit pas place dans l'un des sièges prévus à cet effet et resta planté devant lui, droit comme un piquet.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Thomas ? Questionna l'adulte en croisant ses doigts devant sa bouche, venant poser les coudes sur le meuble.

\- J'ai besoin de te… de vous parler Père, se corrigea l'adolescent.

\- Et je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que cela a un lien avec ton ami coréen… Quel est son nom déjà ? Ah oui, Minho, est-ce exact ?

\- Je sais que Teresa et Trina vous ont fourni toutes les informations dont vous aviez besoin, inutile de jouer la carte de l'innocence avec moi Père.

\- Mais je ne joue pas mon petit Thomas, je ne fais rien de plus normal que de protéger mon enfant contre des gens ayant une mauvaise influence sur lui et qui peuvent lui nuire. À lui ou à son avenir en tant que mon héritier et fiancé à une fille de très bonne famille.

\- Me protéger ?! Parce que tu crois vraiment que c'est en agissant comme un monstre que tu vas obtenir de moi mon consentement pour toute cette mascarade avec Teresa et notre société de recherches ?!

\- Surveille ton langage si tu ne veux pas que plus de tes amis ne se retrouvent dans une mauvaise situation comme ce Minho, ou encore Gally et Ben !

\- Comment ça, « Gally et Ben » ? Qu'est-ce que vous... »

Mais la phrase de Thomas ne trouva jamais de fin car la discussion entre le père et le fils fut coupée par le portable de ce dernier vibrant fortement dans la poche de son pantalon et il l'en extirpa le plus rapidement possible pour voir le nom de Mark s'affichant comme appel entrant. Le brun ne se gêna pas pour décrocher malgré l'aversion que son paternel entretenait envers ce genre de comportement irrespectueux. Mais à son grand étonnement, Janson resta parfaitement de marbre. Cela n'augurait vraiment rien de bon… Et son ami à l'autre bout du fil confirma ses suspicions. La conversation ne dura qu'une minute, et Thomas la passa la moitié le portable à l'oreille, bouche bée et les yeux dans le vague. Il adressa une brève réponse à son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher et de retourner son attention sur son géniteur, affichant toujours un visage impassible, inexpressif. La gorge de l'adolescent était nouée par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et il sentait son assurance le quitter peu à peu face au trop plein de pouvoir de l'homme face à lui…

« Non, vous… Vous n'avez pas fait ça…, articula difficilement Thomas qui sentait que ses jambes allaient bientôt cesser de le porter.

\- Si je l'ai fait et ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que les officiers Gallei et Franklin ne soient congédiés de leurs services militaires à la base de Denver et mutés dans le secteur le plus isolé de tout le pays, répondit le scientifique d'une voix froide et détachée.

\- D'abord Minho, maintenant Gally et Ben… Votre monstruosité n'a-t-elle d'égale que la froideur de votre âme ?

\- Je fais ce qui me paraît juste et le plus approprié pour toi.

\- En expulsant mes amis à l'autre bout du monde ou du pays ?! En contraignant leurs familles à abandonner leur vie pour en recommencer difficilement une autre ?! C'est quoi la prochaine étape dans ton plan une fois que je n'aurai plus aucun ami ?! Tu vas m'envoyer en pensionnat en Suisse, tu vas me garder enfermé ici pour toujours ?!

\- Ne sois pas aussi insolent avec moi Thomas ! Répliqua Janson, élevant la voix pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entrevue.

\- Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un monstre ! Et plus jamais je ne te laisserai faire du mal à mes amis ! C'est terminé Père, je vais… !

\- Tu penses réellement que tu peux sauver tout le monde Thomas ? Tu es bien trop naïf, mon fils ! Regarde donc la réalité en face : tu n'appartiens pas à leur monde mais à celui des dirigeants, de ceux qui gouvernent notre pays et participent à la construction de son avenir. Que tu le veuilles ou non, les choses sont ainsi et il devient vraiment impossible pour toi de continuer à refuser cette place qui t'est destinée depuis ta naissance ! Tes « amis » comme tu dis ne te seront d'aucune utilité dans ton avenir, seules tes relations avec Teresa et les autres grandes influences de ce pays et du monde entier seront bénéfiques pour toi ! Quand est-ce que tu cesseras de faire l'enfant et accepteras que c'est ainsi !

\- JAMAIS ! »

Incapable d'entendre parler plus longtemps cet homme qui n'avait rien d'un père mais tout d'un abominable tyran, Thomas se précipita hors du bureau de son géniteur malgré les appels de celui-ci et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il se précipita à la penderie de son dressing pour en extirper un grand sac de sport dans lequel il glissa des vêtements à la va-vite, prit sa veste et sortit sur le balcon. Jetant son sac par-dessus la balustrade de marbre, Thomas l'enjamba ensuite avant de se lancer dans une descente en se tenant solidement accroché au lierre. Il faisait souvent ce petit manège, alors il n'avait pas peur que la végétation ne craque : elle était aussi résistante que son paternel était effrayant… Une fois au sol, Thomas reprit son sac et se dépêcha de quitter la propriété au plus vite, souhaitant mettre le plus de distance possible entre cette maison et lui. Il marcha un bon moment avant qu'une voiture ne s'arrête à sa hauteur. Mark était venu le chercher. Le brun monta et ils s'en allèrent aussitôt.

Dans l'habitacle, le silence régnait en maître. Le fils de militaire n'avait pas donné de grandes précisions au téléphone, mais il se doutait bien que, vu le visage fermé de Thomas, celui-ci en avait appris suffisamment de la bouche de monsieur Edison et sans doute pas de la plus soft des manières… Ils arrivèrent enfin, après une bonne vingtaine de minutes à rester murés dans leur silence, à destination : la base militaire. En sortant du véhicule, Thomas aperçut immédiatement un rassemblement devant la maison de Mark et, une fois un peu plus près, il distingua plusieurs silhouettes familières. Gally. Son père. Ben. Son père. Minho. Ses parents. Sara. Teresa. Trina. Et le père de Mark. Une discussion plutôt houleuse semblait se dérouler entre eux et les adolescents pressèrent le pas.

« Vous n'avez aucun droit de faire ça ! Clamait le père de Ben à l'encontre de son supérieur hiérarchique, peu soucieux de perdre sa place dans l'armée étant donné la situation actuelle.

\- Je suis le Général de cette base et mes décisions sont incontestables, répondit l'autre du même calme que le père de l'Edison.

\- Ce n'est nullement de notre faute si votre copain Edison a des problèmes avec son fils ! Répliqua aussitôt le paternel de Gally, dont il était la copie conforme. Pourquoi devrions-nous payer les pots cassés pour vous !

\- Votre mutation ne concerne en rien la réaction conflictuelle entre monsieur Edison et Thomas. Le voilà justement, posez-lui directement la question.

\- Non Général, il est parfaitement hors de question que je ne mente à mes amis et à leurs familles ! Hurla presque l'adolescent, incapable de gérer la colère qui s'emparait de lui. Assumez que vous êtes totalement à la botte de mon père et expliquez vous vous-même ! Expliquez-leur pourquoi ils sont jetés comme des malpropres, pourquoi ils sont injustement mutés, pourquoi ils sont rétrogradés sans raison apparente ! Allez-y ! Dîtes-leur !

\- Tom tu devrais…, commença Teresa en s'approchant de lui mais Thomas la coupa en levant un doigt accusateur vers elle.

\- Toi, n'ouvre plus ta boîte à souris cette discussion ne te concerne pas ! Tu noteras que je reste poli car, malgré que tu agisses comme une garce, j'éprouve encore un certain respect pour toi parce que nous sommes amis. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais. Avant que tu ne me poignardes dans le dos ! Et n'essaye même pas de te justifier, c'est inutile ! C'est bon, tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? Je vais devoir dire adieu à mon meilleur ami, Gally et Ben vont devoir partir loin de Denver, je ne pourrai plus jamais être avec Newt ou mes amis…

\- Tom, je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça ! Je voulais juste… Je te voulais juste… On…

\- Tais-toi je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Tu te rends compte de tout le mal que tu fais Teresa ? Tu te rends compte que ta jalousie et ta possessivité rendent malheureux autant de personnes ? Putain mais quel genre de monstre es-tu ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que mon père !

\- Thomas…

\- Lâche-moi Mark, j'ai besoin de tout lui déballer maintenant !

\- Thomas.

\- T'es une personne vraiment odieuse Teresa ! Et j'espère vraiment que tu souffriras pour tout le malheur que tu as causé !

\- Thomas ! »

Cette fois, ce n'était plus la voix de Mark qui avait scandé son prénom, mais une voix forte et autoritaire qui glaça le sang de l'adolescent dans ses veines. Janson terrorisait son fils aîné, c'était un fait. Mais s'il y avait bien une personne qui l'effrayait encore plus, c'était bien elle : Ava Paige-Edison, sa mère… Celle-ci se tenait devant la limousine de sa famille, Jorge à ses côtés et le brun devina la présence de son paternel et de son cadet, encore dans la voiture. Apparemment, le dirigeant à la tête de leur empire familial semblait vouloir laisser son épouse gérer cette situation. Thomas devinait facilement pourquoi : Ava était plus subtile, presque plus froide que son époux et elle était capable du plus horrible des comportements sans pour autant montrer le moindre signe de contrariété. C'était ce dernier détail qui faisait défaut à Janson, et c'était également celui-ci qui faisait peur à Thomas. Lentement, d'une démarche calme à vous faire perdre votre souffle tant l'atmosphère se faisait oppressante autour de vous, Ava s'approcha de son rejeton qui déglutit.

« Thomas Dylan Stewart Paige-Edison. Peux-tu me dire ce que tu es en train de faire ?

\- Pourquoi me poser la question alors que vous savez parfaitement bien ce qu'il se passe ! S'exclama l'adolescent, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

\- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, Thomas.

\- Sauf votre respect, il me semble qu'il est parfaitement légitime pour lui de s'énerver quand on voit le genre de décision que vous prenez pour diriger sa vie ! S'interposa l'officier Franklin, un regard appuyé de Ben juste à côté montrant qu'il était d'accord avec lui.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous sentez tant obligés de contrôler ses moindres faits et gestes ou ses fréquentations ? Renchérit Gally et son père d'une même voix.

\- Le bonheur de votre fils vous importe-t-il si peu, Ava ? Lâcha Sara, silencieuse jusque là.

\- Je ne te permets pas de me parler de la sorte, Sara. Tu as peut-être obtenu un titre et une fortune avec ton mariage, mais sache que personne dans la haute société de Denver ne te voit autrement que comme la femme qui a mis prématurément fin à des fiançailles et qui n'est rien de plus qu'une usurpatrice, une profiteuse. Vous nous qualifiez de monstres, mais ni Janson ni moi, n'avons jamais brisé de couple pour assouvir nos propres intérêts et s'élever à un rang social qui nous soit inaccessible sans toute une machination !

\- Mensonge ! S'écria Mark hors de lui, qui fut retenu par les deux soldats. Vous avez brisé celui de Newt et Thomas, celui de votre propre fils ! Vous les empêchez de se voir simplement parce que vous avez peur que leur relation ne ternisse votre image !

\- Cette relation n'est que pur enfantillage et n'a pas lieu d'être ! Intervint Janson qui avait rejoint le groupe.

\- Non, Mark a raison ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'égoïstes, de véritables montres ! Explosa Gally.

\- Pires que les Sans-Cœur du Domaine des Ténèbres ! Cracha l'autre blond.

\- Tellement odieux que vous allez faire fermer la boulangerie de la famille de Zart !

\- Sans compter les fausses accusations envers Winston et Jeff par des témoins que vous avez payez !

\- Continuez à être aussi irrespectueux et je ferai en sorte que votre avenir s'achève ici, en même temps que la carrière de vos pères !

\- Essayez un peu pour voir ! Les provoqua l'asiatique.

\- Ça suffit arrêtez ! » explosa Thomas, attirant tous les regards sur lui.

Fébrile, ses membres convulsant presque et ses jambes à deux doigts de le lâcher, Thomas peinait à retenir les larmes qui emplissaient ses orbes chocolatées. Apparemment, Mark n'avait pas eu le courage de le mettre au courant pour ses trois autres amis également dans la panade… Et le fait de l'apprendre de cette manière, alors que Ben et Gally prenaient sa défense face à ses géniteurs, cela avait eu l'effet d'une bombe dans sa poitrine. Son cœur lui faisait mal, sa respiration était haletante, son corps entier s'engourdissait, le sang pulsait contre ses tempes, lui donnant un début de mal de crâne. Plus que jamais, il avait peur de ses parents. Plus que jamais, il avait envie de pleurer face à son destin manipulé et dirigé. Et plus que jamais, il avait besoin de sentir la présence d'une personne bien particulière pour l'aider à traverser cette épreuve… Ce fut en pensant justement à lui qu'il redressa la tête, se forçant à ravaler ses larmes et les hoquets qui menaçaient de s'échapper à tout instant de sa gorge. Mais il devait se montrer fort et faire face à ses parents. Même si cela voulait dire renoncer à tout : à ses amis, à son frère, à Newt…

« C'est bon, vous avez gagné. J'irai en Californie… »

* * *

 **Et je vais me barrer avant que vous ne formiez une coalition pour me massacrer ! N'oubliez pas la review, c'est important ! Si vous en laissez une, promis, j'arrête de séparer Thomas et Newt ! Ah et il y aura un lemon dans le prochain chapitre... mais seulement s'il y a des reviews :P**

 **Je vous fais pleins de gros bisous ! Ciao !**


	12. Chapitre 10 Veille de Départ

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Eh non je ne suis pas morte ! Je sais que cela fait treeeeeeeeees longtemps que je n'ai pas publié (mea culpa), mais bon vous savez comment c'est la période des examens puis l'attente de décisions pour voir si rattrapages ou pas... Je serai donc brève : SORRY, n'importe quelle chanson d'amour bien mielleuse pour l'ambiance ainsi que la 3e strophe de Never Be The Same (les paroles seront comme toujours dans le chapitre) mais pas encore le dernier refrain (enfin ça, c'est vous qui voyez), je n'ai pas fait de relecture pour pouvoir enfin poster ce chapitre, présence d'un lemon de piètre qualité (encore une fois parce que je voulais VRAIMENT le poster) et je crois que j'ai globalement tout dit.**

 **Désolée à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et à qui je n'ai pas répondu, mais un grand merci à vous tous ! Un grand merci aux guests/followers/favoris, un grand merci à ceux qui liront ce chapitre sans avoir des envies de meurtre à mon égard, et surtout un grand merci à tous les anonymes qui se pensent intelligents à lâcher des MP insultants et merdiques : je vous emmerde cordialement et avec le sourire, parce que je suis bien élevée ! ;)** **Voilà je vous laisse, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Veille de Départ**

 _« C'est bon, vous avez gagné. J'irai en Californie…_

\- Voilà enfin une décision sensée, approuva le patriarche de la famille Edison.

\- … mais à la seule condition que vous laissiez mes amis et leurs familles en paix ! Vous allez arrêter de les harceler et les oublier !

\- Qu'attends-tu exactement de nous ? Demanda Ava, devinant aisément que sa résignation n'était pas sans négociations précises.

\- Vous annulez l'ordre d'expulsion des parents de Minho et vous leur rendez le restaurant. Idem pour le père de Gally et celui de Ben : laissez-les reprendre leurs postes à la base. Vous allez aussi faire abandonner les plaintes contre la boulangerie des parents de Zart ainsi que les accusations pesant sur Winston et Jeff. Je sais bien que dans les deux cas, c'est vous qui avez soudoyés des gens avec de l'argent pour les inciter à aller voir les flics, pas la peine d'essayer de le nier ! Oh et aussi, vous allez faire comprendre très clairement aux parents de Teresa qu'il n'y aura jamais de mariage, c'est bien clair ?!

\- Et en échange de tout cela, tu acceptes d'aller suivre ta scolarité à Los Angeles, à suivre un cursus universitaire là où nous l'aurons décidé puis à prendre ma succession quand le moment sera venu ?

\- Quoi ? C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?! S'écria Minho qui venait tout juste de comprendre les propos des deux adultes.

\- Il y a l'une des plus prestigieuses écoles de tout le pays à Los Angeles et cela fait déjà deux ans que Thomas refuse leur offre de l'intégrer alors qu'il en a largement les capacités. Nous avons accepté son choix mais à une condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Que je ne fasse surtout pas de vague ni rien qui puisse entacher la réputation de mes parents, répondit le brun. Sauf qu'une certaine personne et sa meilleure amie on trouvé que balancer à la presse mon secret était une excellente idée de vengeance. Évidemment, la première réaction a été de démentir et nier tout en bloc. Mais les gens commencent déjà à parler du fait que le futur héritier de Janson Edison serait en réalité de l'autre bord ainsi que sur le point de rompre ses fiançailles avec miss Agnès ici présente et il est dorénavant impossible de les faire changer d'idée. Et Alec, mon grand-père, a immédiatement décrété que mon départ pour la Californie était la meilleure solution pour me faire oublier.

\- Mais ce n'est pas à lui de décider de ton avenir ! Tu as le droit de choisir, ce n'est pas à eux de le faire pour toi !

\- Cela ne dépend pas non plus de votre ressort monsieur Hyun-Lee, répliqua calmement Janson.

\- Vous, je vous emmerde profondément !

\- Minho... »

Thomas entraîna son ami un peu à l'écart du reste de l'attroupement afin que la situation ne dégénère pas face aux propos agressifs de l'asiatique. La remarque cinglante qu'il venait de proférer à l'encontre de son paterne avait contracté le visage de celui-ci de colère et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se retrouver avec un double meurtre sur les bras.

« Écoute Minho je… Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est la seule façon pour que toi et les autres vous soyez enfin tranquille et à l'abri des menaces de mes parents…

\- Mais je m'en fous de ça ! Je ne vais quand même pas accepter que mon meilleur ami parte à plus de mille six-cents bornes juste parce que son père est un manipulateur, sa mère une sociopathe et sa fiancée une vraie folle !

\- Tu es au courant qu'ils peuvent t'entendre ?

\- Parfait, comme ça ils ne seront pas surpris de me voir débarquer avec les tocards pour faire la fête dans leur immense villa, n'est-ce pas ? Et toi, hors de question que tu partes sans que l'on ait fait une véritable soirée pour pleurer ton départ comme de grosses couilles molles qu'on aurait décortiqué après des heures de torture aux pratiques moyenâgeuses ! Laisse-moi faire, débrouille-toi juste pour que tes parents se cassent de la maison !

Au moment où Thomas allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à l'asiatique, une tornade blonde lui atterrit brusquement contre le torse, le faisant dangereusement vaciller sur ses jambes mais il parvint à éviter de s'étaler de tout son long au sol. Un peu sonné, il mit plusieurs longues minutes avant de s'apercevoir que la masse blonde secouée par de lourds sanglots était en réalité son petit-ami. Il vit vaguement quelqu'un s'approcher dans sa direction, sans doute Alby qui avait conduit Newt jusqu'à la base. Un peu plus loin, d'autres silhouettes venaient les rejoindre et le brun devina qu'il s'agissait du reste des tocards accompagnés des filles. Les voir ainsi, accourir alors qu'il nageait totalement dans la panade, lui mit du baume au cœur et il ne put réprimer un sourire de reconnaissance naître sur ses lèvres qui commençaient à trembloter sous le coup de l'émotion. Une fois que toute la petite bande fut regroupée autour de l'adolescent soutenant toujours contre son torse le blondinet anglais, plus personne n'osait prononcer le moindre mot. Teresa en particulier les regarda longuement en silence, voyant enfin tout le mal qu'elle avait volontairement causé et dont elle commençait déjà à regretter le résultat. Elle vit également du coin de l'œil Mark et sa mère aller les rejoindre, affichant ainsi leur tout soutien à Thomas et ses amis. Après un long moment de silence, le père du brun soupira et Minho prit cela comme une approbation.

\- Donc, grande soirée chez les Edison ce week-end pour le départ de Thomas !

\- Thomas prendra l'avion dans trois jours.

\- Ok donc grande soirée chez les Edison après-demain !

\- Et que sommes-nous supposés faire en admettant que nous acceptons de vous laisser notre maison pour une soirée ? Questionna ironiquement Janson.

\- Eh, j'ai une fête alcoolisée à organiser avec de la bouffe pas très saine au menu, des boissons aux mélanges colorés et douteux, des jeux plus ou moins débiles et insensés et tout ça finira très probablement en histoire de coucheries, avec plein de vomis dans les chiottes et sur les murs, le tout pour quinze adolescents aux hormones en ébullition et en seulement vingt-quatre heures ! Chacun ses problèmes !

Tout le monde resta abasourdi par la déclaration de l'asiatique, même Janson ne savait plus quoi dire. Mais comment le lui reprocher : que pouvait-on répondre face à une telle attitude désinvolte et tellement… Minhesque… Oui, définitivement, Minho pouvait recomposer l'ensemble du dictionnaire à lui tout seul !

 **-O-O-O-**

Finalement, avec toute sa bonne volonté et son investissement total, l'adolescent aux yeux en amande était parvenu à organiser la soirée qu'il avait imaginé dans la grande villa de la famille de son meilleur ami. Il était arrivé peu après midi et dire qu'il avait aimablement conduit jusqu'à la porte les parents de Thomas avec un sourire long d'une oreille à l'autre pour avoir le champ libre était un doux euphémisme. Janson avait protesté, Ava avait soupiré, et Minho avait gagné. Avec l'aide des deux frères, du majordome hispanique et de la jeune cuisinière-femme de ménage, il dressa une table de buffet remplie de salés, de bouteilles d'alcool, de biscuits et des quelques mets qu'avait malgré tout préparés Kaya, qui ne voulait vraiment pas se retrouver avec une bande de jeunes comateux à l'haleine de phoque dont le ventre n'était occupé que par de la nourriture malsaine pour leurs estomacs amochés par les cocktails. Et elle avait immédiatement mis en garde Thomas en voyant les achats de l'asiatique : demain, elle prenait congés, alors si vomis il allait y avoir, il allait surtout être pour leur pomme ! Toutefois, et le brun ne savait pas trop comment il avait fait, Minho parvint à convaincre la jeune fille de rester avec eux au moins jusqu'à ce que la soirée ne soit bien avancée et que si elle le souhaitait, elle pourrait partir à ce moment-là. Mais si elle lui plaisait et s'amusait beaucoup, alors elle resterait comater avec eux au petit matin. Kaya avait accepté l'offre de l'asiatique et tous les cinq firent un brin de rangement avant de s'affairer à préparer les derniers petits détails de la soirée. Soirée pour laquelle Minho avait bien évidemment programmé des jeux stupides dont il refusa catégoriquement de révéler la nature.

Thomas capitula bien rapidement, tenter d'extorquer un indice à son meilleur ami relevant trop de l'impossible pour ses pauvres nerfs déjà à fleur de peau. Mais comment ne pas l'être alors que votre vie était sur le point de changer du tout au tout juste parce que vous n'avez pas la liberté d'aimer la personne que votre cœur chérie plus que tout, que votre corps désire si ardemment et qu'il réclame cette personne comme si votre vie en dépendait, que votre esprit en rêve nuit et jour, inlassablement… En vérité, si Thomas était un minimum honnête avec lui-même, il dirait que Newt était la personne qui allait le plus lui manquer, plus que son frère, plus que ses amis, plus que Minho… Bon encore que Minho, chiant comme il était, la distance lui ferait un peu des vacances ! Mais malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait bien dire ou penser, il allait tout de même se sentir bien seul à Los Angeles sans son éternel acolyte pour jouer aux jeux vidéos avec lui, faire un footing à six heures trente du matin ou à la sortie des cours, se marrer comme une baleine au cinéma devant un bon film d'action, s'échanger des messages quand leurs cours étaient bien trop ennuyants, ou encore pour faire la tournée des bars dans le but de trouver une copine pour le coureur de jupon, bien que cette dernière partie de leurs activités ne soit plus vraiment d'actualité depuis sa rencontre avec Sonya. En définitive, Thomas serait vraiment bien seul à LA : pas de meilleur ami, pas de frère, pas de blondinet à l'accent british… L'adolescent secoua la tête pour se soustraire à ses pensées un peu trop sombres à son goût et pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il devait encore faire sous les directives de l'asiatique avant l'arrivée des autres.

Ces derniers pointèrent le bout de leur nez aux alentours de dix-sept heures pour les premiers, une heure plus tard pour les autres. Thomas fit une visite rapide des lieux pour ceux qui n'étaient encore jamais venus auparavant, soit finalement la quasi totalité du groupe en dehors de Newt, Minho, Gally et Mark. Une fois cela fait, la soirée pouvait enfin commencer et Thomas congédia aimablement Jorge, lui souhaitant une bonne fin de journée et qu'ils se reverraient le lendemain pour son départ. Quand il revint dans le séjour, Minho était en train de présenter à tout le monde la dernière employée de la villa. La première réaction commune du groupe fut un haussement de sourcil face à l'étrange mais frappante ressemblance entre la jeune demoiselle et Teresa, toutes les deux ayant de longs cheveux ébènes et des yeux bleus étincelants. La seule différence physique résidait dans le fait que les pointes des mèches bouclées de Kaya avaient été teintes en violet. Frappant ses mains l'une dans l'autre, l'asiatique attira l'attention sur lui et décréta le commencement des « festivités ». Thomas avait encore un peu de mal à croire que l'on pouvait célébrer d'une certaine façon le départ de quelqu'un alors que cela ne réjouissait personne dans la pièce, mais la logique de son meilleur ami était une chose qu'il valait mieux ne pas chercher à comprendre au risque de se faire une entorse cérébrale.

Minho ouvrit le bal en invitant tout le monde à se remplir la panse, ce que les autres s'empressèrent de faire, ne manquant pas de féliciter Kaya sur sa succulente cuisine. Fry plus que les autres la complimentait sans cesse depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes et cela n'échappa pas au regard chocolat de Thomas, installé dans le canapé en cuir, la tête de Newt reposant sur son épaule, alors qu'il palabrait avec Zart. Depuis leur retour des vacances à la montagne et le scandale qui avait suivi, Thomas et Newt avaient décidé qu'il était temps pour eux d'arrêter de se cacher aux yeux de leurs amis, bien que la plupart ait déjà deviné la nature de la relation qui unissait désormais le riche héritier et le blondinet britannique. C'est donc sans aucune retenue que Newt, en arrivant à la villa qu'il occupait encore quelque jours plus tôt, embrassa longuement son petit-ami sans se soucier des réactions de ceux qui l'accompagnaient, mettant ainsi parfaitement les choses au clair : Thomas était à lui et rien qu'à lui, pas besoin d'essayer de s'en approcher. Pour le coup, Zart plaisanta sur le fait que les têtes de Teresa et des parents de son ami auraient été mémorables s'ils avaient assisté à l'échange passionné entre les deux adolescents, et sa petite taquinerie ne manqua pas de faire rougir le brun alors que l'anglais éclatait de rire. Une bonne heure et des dizaines de verres alcoolisés plus tard, l'organisateur de la soirée sortit une feuille, un stylo et une boîte en sollicitant l'imagination de ses chers compagnons pour donner des propositions de jeux complètements puériles. Il les nota tous sur sa feuille avant de la glisser dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et de ramener sa boîte opaque dont le contenu paraissait être une pile de papiers. Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon…

\- Et si on faisait un Action/Vérité ? Proposa-t-il.

\- Trop classique comme jeu ! Tout le monde s'en sert dans les fanfictions, à la longue on ne sait plus quoi inventer pour que ce soit drôle ! Râla Sonya étalée de tout son long sur l'épais tapis du salon.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un sait de quoi elle parle là ou je suis le seul complètement largué ? Questionna Gally.

\- Cherche pas ça doit encore être un de ses délires sur internet, sourit l'adolescente à la peau sombre.

\- N'empêche, avec Minho parfaitement opérationnel pour donner des gages, ça pourrait être intéressant comme jeu !

\- Vous êtes sérieux là ? Se renfrogna Brenda, pas vraiment enjouée par l'idée.

\- Ouais, pourquoi, ça ne te plaît pas ? Fit l'asiatique en arquant un sourcil.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Ben pas grave, pour nous ça revient au même ! Allez les tocards, qui commence ? Ajouta-t-il en secouant la boîte entre ses mains qui contenaient toutes les actions qu'il avait préparé.

Comme personne n'avait réellement envie d'expérimenter les mauvaises surprises pleines de sadismes et de fourberies de Minho, le hasard prit place en une bouteille de vodka vide tournoyante au centre du cercle formé par les adolescents et désigna finalement Ben qui, en choisissant action, commença de manière assez soft les hostilités en tirant un papier lui indiquant de mettre une quinzaine de guimauves arrosées par de la tequila en bouche simultanément. Puis ce fut au tour de Brenda qui échangea ses vêtements – soutien-gorge y compris – avec son voisin de droite, Chuck en l'occurrence, se retrouvant avec un bermuda trop large pour elle et un épais gilet bordeaux alors que le pauvre collégien devait passer le reste de la soirée en mini-jupe, fort heureusement élastique et donc étirable, et avec un décolleté plongeant d'où on apercevait sans problème le sous-vêtement en dentelle noire de la jeune fille.

\- Je vais te tuer Minho ! Menaça la brune, détestant déjà ce jeu.

\- Un autre jour si tu veux bien, répliqua le destinataire de l'avertissement. Choisis quelqu'un !

\- Toi !

\- Ok alors je dis action, donc je pioche.

\- J'espère que tu en auras une bien dégueulasse !

\- Oh mais non, non et non ! Celle-là je l'avais exprès faite pour Thomas ou Newt ! Je la veux pas !

\- Fais voir !

Il n'eut pas le temps d'éloigner le papier de la main de Brenda qui se rapprochait dangereusement que ledit papier s'échappa de son emprise, volé par Gally qui s'empressa de lire à voix haute ce qui était écrit dessus : « Tu dois être l'esclave de la personne assise à ta gauche pendant deux semaines ». Sauf que dans le cas de Minho, cette personne était…

\- Ça veut dire que j'ai gagné un esclave ?

\- On dirait bien. Félicitations Sonya pour ta nouvelle acquisition !

\- Finalement, il est pas si mal ce jeu ! S'exclamèrent d'une même voix la rouquine et la brune, une empreinte de sadisme dans leur intonation.

\- Minho, à toi de choisir.

\- Ok… Zart !

\- Vérité.

\- T'es sérieux ?! C'est pour les tocards ça !

\- Minho, ne discute pas et demande-lui quelque chose.

\- Bon d'accord, alors… Quelle est la chose que tu nous caches depuis la rentrée ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'exclama Jeff, surpris par la demande de son ami. Zart est la personne la plus honnête sur cette planète, il ne nous cacherait jamais…

\- J'ai rencontré une fille pendant l'été et depuis nous sortons ensemble, répondit tout naturellement le grand blond.

Le futur apprenti pâtissier aurait lâché une bombe nucléaire dans le salon, fait un magnifique strip-tease devant tout le monde ou fait sortir de la confiture par son nombril, le résultat aurait été exactement le même : personne ne bougea d'un millimètre ou ne dit le moindre mot. Peut-être que les sœurs Halliwell existaient bel et bien et qu'ils venaient tous de se faire figer par Piper ! Ou peut-être que la révélation de Zart était juste trop inattendue pour ses amis… La seconde théorie restait la plus probable. Minho sortit le premier de sa stupeur, acquiesça lentement et lui demanda de choisir sa victime. Le jeu continua ainsi, obligeant notamment Jeff à faire à Clint un masque du visage à la chantilly ainsi qu'un peeling des pieds à la confiture de fraise. Alby fut contraint de raconter son dernier plaisir en solitaire, Winston de se lever et danser la macarena en hurlant la chanson éponyme chaque fois que quelqu'un prononçait le mot « tocard », ce qui arrivait très souvent, tandis que Thomas eut juste à rouler une pelle à son petit-ami, faisant protester quelques personnes autour d'eux lorsque les deux adolescents aux hormones échaudées commencèrent à trop se perdre dans leur petite bulle. Quand ce fut le tour de Fry, le pauvre adolescent dut se lever et récupérer à la cuisine le bac à glaçon et en glisser cinq dans son caleçon, sans avoir d'autre choix que d'attendre qu'ils fondent, Clint commanda un plat japonais duquel il devait ingurgiter toute la quantité de wasabi présente dans le plat, qui était bien entendu celui qui en comportait le plus parmi toutes les recettes proposées par le restaurant, alors que Sonya devait passer le reste du jeu assise sur les genoux de Minho et Thomas ne manqua pas de remarquer l'attitude provocatrice de la rouquine : dire qu'elle ne faisait pas exprès de se tortiller sur les hanches de l'asiatique aurait été un beau mensonge, d'autant plus que son sourire angélique ne laissait nullement transparaître son intention de mettre à rude épreuve les nerfs de son meilleur ami tout en étant suffisamment discrète pour que personne d'autre ne voit son petit manège. Le dernier à écoper d'une carte « action » pour ce premier tour fut Chuck, qui piocha un papier le mettant au défis de courir d'une porte à l'autre de tous les voisins de leur rue en criant qu'il est gay. Ce gage parfaitement déplacé agaça profondément l'aîné du collégien qui le fit malgré les protestations de son frère. Après tout, un gage était un gage et connaissant le meilleur ami du brun, le gage de refus serait largement pire que celui-ci, alors autant s'exécuter sans rechigner.

Côté vérité, Ben raconta dans les détails son plus gros fantasme – qui concernait leur sublime prof d'espagnol – et l'aîné des Edison eut l'heureux réflexe de boucher les oreilles de son cadet, même si celui-ci n'était pas ignorant sur certains sujets contrairement à ce que pouvaient bien penser ses parents et son frère. Kaya dut avouer quel garçon ici présent lui plaisait le plus et ils eurent droit à une quadruple réponse, la jeune fille n'arrivant pas à se décider sur lequel parmi Alby, Clint, Fry ou Jeff était le plus à son goût. Lorsque Mark fut désigné et qu'il demanda une vérité, Kaya lui extorqua la nature de son talent caché, qui n'était autre qu'imiter à la perfection le chanteur Mika et il en fit une belle démonstration sur le titre _Relax_. Quant à Harriet, sa vérité fut de raconter comment, lorsqu'elles avaient treize ans, Sonya et elle s'étaient embrassées langoureusement devant tout leur collège réunit, sans en préciser toutefois le contexte, ce qui fit rougir fortement la rouquine dont les pommettes tentaient de concurrencer ses cheveux. Et les réflexions de Minho n'arrangèrent en rien sa gêne, si bien qu'elle ordonna à sa meilleure amie de désigner quelqu'un au plus vite. Il ne restait plus que Gally et Newt. La jeune fille choisit le premier qui demanda à prendre action.

\- Téléphone à la fille dont tu es amoureux et fais-lui une déclaration d'amour devant nous tous avec le haut-parleur allumé ! Décréta-t-elle.

\- D'accord.

Gally extirpa de sa poche son portable et composa le numéro correspondant qu'il connaissait comme si c'était le sien. Ce geste pourtant si simple et naturel aux yeux des autres fit l'effet d'un lourd pincement au cœur à Harriet. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture, mais depuis leur rencontre lorsque Thomas était venu les accoster à leur table dans le but d'aider son meilleur ami l'abruti à draguer sa meilleure amie la rouquine, la jeune fille à la peau sombre avait tout de suite eu une certaine attirance pour le grand blond à l'air de brute mais au bon fond de nounours. Au moins maintenant, elle allait être fixée sur l'identité de celle qui allait l'empêcher de donner à l'adolescent tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. D'une certaine façon, Harriet avait tendu le bâton pour se faire battre, mais elle s'en fichait pas mal du moment que Gally était heureux… Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il tenait à présent son portable près de son oreille, ni que le sien vibrait vigoureusement sur la table basse derrière elle. Ce fut Sonya qui la fit redescendre sur terre en le lui tendant, faisant s'écarquiller les yeux marrons de l'autre quand elle lut le nom de la personne qui l'appelait. Elle releva finalement la tête en décrochant avant que la messagerie ne démarre.

\- Allo ?

\- Salut Harriet. Je suis chez des potes là et on m'a donné comme défis de téléphoner à une personne en particulier et… Ben, cette personne c'est toi quoi.

La conversation, alors qu'ils se trouvaient pratiquement l'un en face de l'autre, avait un certain côté comique mais en même temps adorable, ce qui retint les autres d'intervenir et ils les laissèrent continuer ainsi. Pour peu, ils pourraient avoir l'impression d'être au cinéma devant un film romantique.

\- Et je peux savoir ce que j'ai de si spécial ? Reprit la jeune fille à l'écran – ou entre Sonya et Winston sur le tapis suivant le point de vue.

\- En fait, ils m'ont dit de faire une déclaration d'amour par téléphone et donc voilà, je me lance ! Harriet, même si on ne se connaît pas depuis très longtemps ni très bien, je dois t'avouer que, dès l'instant où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que j'avais été transporté par un coup de foudre. Je ne pouvais plus détacher mon regard de tes cheveux noirs frisés qui te font ressembler à un Jackson Five, de ton sourire rayonnant comme le diamant le plus pur. Tu es aussi belle qu'une déesse grecque, gracieuse comme une princesse, envoûtante telle une magicienne, ingénieuse à la manière de l'esclave libérée devenue fidèle servante. Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air, mais j'étais complètement tétanisé au moment de venir te parler la toute première fois que l'on s'est retrouvé en tête à tête à la fête d'Halloween chez Sonya. Déjà que je te trouve magnifique en temps normal, j'ai bien cru mourir en te découvrant dans ta tenue d'Athéna tant je peinais à retrouver mon souffle, tu étais si éblouissante ! Je crois bien qu'à ce moment-là, j'aurais été capable de te faire une déclaration enflammée et si tu m'avais rejeté, j'aurais transformé ce lamentable râteau en une belle plaisanterie ! Mais même avec un plan de replis, je n'ai pas eu le courage de te dire ce soir-là ce que j'avais à te confesser. Je me suis bêtement terré dans le silence et j'ai attendu. J'ai attendu de mieux te connaître et de passer beaucoup de temps avec toi, pas pour confirmer mes sentiments pour toi, mais pour te montrer la personne que je suis sous cette apparence de déménageur aux sourcils bizarres et aux innombrables tâches de rousseur. D'ailleurs, il faudrait remercier Thomas pour nous avoir mis dans la même chambre pendant les vacances – et non aucun d'entre vous ne saura ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne dirai rien même sous la torture ! -. Et maintenant, on me met au défis de te dire ce que je n'ai pas réussi à t'avouer depuis tout ce temps… C'est quand même ridicule quand on y pense que ma confession ne se fasse que sous la pression d'un jeu aussi stupide que son organisateur – n'essaye pas de contester Minho et laisse-moi finir – mais comme a voulu me le faire comprendre notre cher petit Tommy ici présent à la montagne, il faut bien se jeter un jour à l'eau. Alors, je le fais maintenant : Harriet Cohen, tu es la plus belle femme qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, mon cœur bat à plus de cent à l'heure quand je vois ton sourire illuminer ton visage et je tombe un peu plus amoureux de toi à chaque seconde passée à tes côtés. Je n'ai peut-être pas fait Littérature Romantique Supérieure, et ma déclaration est clairement un très gros cliché, mais tous les mots les plus précieux du langage du romantisme n'ont que peu d'importance face à ces derniers : je t'aime, Harriet.

Un long silence suivit la déclaration de l'adolescent, silence durant lequel personne n'osa prononcer un mot, pas même Harriet qui restait complètement bouche bée après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Tous les spectateurs de la scène alternèrent leur regard glissant de la jeune fille à Gally, de Gally à elle, et ainsi de suite comme s'ils étaient passés d'un film romantique à un match de qualification de tennis pour Roland Garros. De son côté, le fils de militaire angoissait dans l'attente insupportable d'une réponse, qui ne venait toujours pas après une bonne minute. Ses mains se mirent à trembler sous l'anxiété, puis il décida de briser le silence pesant, toujours en parlant à sa dulcinée au téléphone :

\- Euh Harriet ? Je ne voudrais pas paraître insistant, mais si tu pouvais me donner une réponse je ne…

Le reste de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres quand la jeune fille se leva brusquement, parcouru la distance qui les séparait et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait sous les sifflements, les applaudissements et les exclamations de leurs amis. Se rendant finalement compte de la situation et la gêne venant colorer leurs joues, les deux adolescents se séparèrent en bafouillant. Entre les claques dans le dos pour lui, les gloussements pour elle, Gally et Harriet ne savaient vraiment plus où se mettre pour échapper aux remarques d'une bande d'adolescents complètement idiots et aux esprits un peu embrumés par l'alcool. Sans compter que Minho vint balancer comme ça, l'air de rien, que c'était la première fois que les lèvres d'une fille touchaient celles de son ami d'enfance, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la couleur pourpre du grand blond qui le menaça de l'étrangler s'il ne se taisait pas. Lorsque le calme fut revenu, Gally se concentra sur la dernière personne qui n'avait pas encore été choisie depuis le début du jeu : Newt. Qui préféra choisir vérité, par précaution…

\- Bon alors Newt, raconte-nous ton premier baiser, comme ça je ne serai pas le seul à me taper la honte avec ça !

… Mauvais choix que la vérité. En voyant le visage du blondinet britannique se décomposer instantanément, Sonya proposa de changer la demande de l'ex-célibataire, mais Brenda s'y opposa violemment, argumentant que personne n'échappait aux règles et que cela était tout aussi valable pour le petit-ami de celui pour qui la soirée avait lieu que pour les autres. Thomas lui lança un regard plein de haine et Minho voulut intervenir en la faveur du blond, mais ce dernier lui fit signe que c'était bon, qu'il allait le faire. Newt glissa sa main fébrile dans celle de son petit-ami et souffla un bon coup avant d'entamer un monologue qui promettait d'être surprenant pour ses locuteurs.

\- Avant de vous raconter comment ça s'est passé, il faut remonter un peu arrière, car indirectement mon premier baiser a des répercussions sur ce que nous vivons dernièrement…

 _ **\- 2 ans plus tôt -**_

 _Depuis ma naissance, je vivais non loin du centre-ville de Londres, puis vers mes treize ans mes parents ont décidé de s'éloigner un peu de la capitale. Je venais tout juste de déménager dans la proche banlieue de Londres et je devais intégrer une nouvelle école en plein milieu de l'année scolaire, chose pas vraiment facile surtout quand on est renfermé comme je l'étais. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire ni où me mettre durant mon premier jour de classe, mais j'ai eu la chance que l'un des mecs de la classe se lève et me tende la main. Il s'appelait Aris Jones et il a été mon premier amour, en quelques sortes. Il m'a pris sous son aile, m'a présenté à ses amis et nous nous entendions très bien tous les deux. A tel point que j'ai fini par tomber amoureux de lui au bout d'un an environ, mais je n'ai jamais rien osé lui dire de peur qu'il ne me repousse ou qu'il se moque de moi. Lorsque j'ai enfin eu le courage de me confesser auprès de lui, j'ai été très surpris qu'il ait les mêmes penchants que moi, mais il était d'avis que nous gardions tout cela secret. D'un côté ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment puisque je ne suis pas vraiment très démonstratif de mes sentiments en temps normal, mais d'un autre côté le fait de se cacher me mettait mal à l'aise, comme si ce que nous ressentions était malsain et je n'arrivais pas à supporter le fait que l'on ne pouvait pas s'exposer comme n'importe quel couple hétéro du collège. Aris me disait que tout allait changer à partir du lycée, que l'on pourrait se montrer tel que nous sommes : heureux et amoureux. Et j'avais réellement hâte que ce jour arrive, malheureusement il n'arriva jamais…_

 _J'en avais plus qu'assez de me cacher alors, lorsque nous étions à la soirée organisée pendant les vacances avant l'entrée au lycée, je me suis débrouillé pour attirer l'attention sur moi et je suis allé embrasser Aris comme un petit-ami digne de ce nom devrait le faire. Nous ne l'avions jamais fait avant, pas même dans sa chambre ou dans la mienne car il craignait trop d'être découvert, alors quand je l'ai fait durant la fête, devant tout le monde, il m'a violemment repoussé, il a fait comme si nous n'étions pas ensemble et il a exigé de rentrer immédiatement. La suite de cette histoire, deux d'entre vous la connaissent et comme mon gage s'arrête ici, il en va de même pour mon récit…_

 _ **\- Présent -**_

L'histoire de Newt avait jeté un froid sur le petit groupe d'amis pourtant encore bien taquin quelques minutes plus tôt et Mark proposa judicieusement un changement de jeu, rompant ainsi le silence pesant qui s'était installé. L'organisateur acquiesça, débarrassa ses genoux du fessier de Sonya et se leva pour chercher divers jeux qu'ils passèrent en revu avant d'en choisir un. Le groupe se scinda entre les adeptes des jeux de plateau tels que le Cluedo, les Incollables ou le Monopoly Pokémon – eh oui, Minho vénérait cette version là du célèbre jeu – tandis que les autres optèrent plutôt pour un bon strip-poker. Ils étaient tous tellement absorbés par leurs occupations qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas que deux joueurs manquaient à l'appel…

A l'étage, dans sa salle de bain personnelle, Thomas regardait le blond à l'accent se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage, soupirant pour calmer ses nerds qui menaçaient de le lâcher sous peu. Il parvenait à contenir ses larmes avec beaucoup de difficulté, c'était flagrant, ses yeux étaient humides et commençaient à se teindre d'une légère couleur rouge. Le brun lui avait dit que ressasser ses souvenirs ne pouvait que lui faire du mal, même si le britannique prétendait avoir dépassé ce cap. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas et le fait qu'il ait été obligé d'en parler pour un stupide jeu n'arrangeait pas la situation. Pour le coup, Thomas aurait volontiers ligoté et ballonné Brenda avant de l'enfermer dans un placard et de l'oublier pour le reste de la soirée. Il aurait dû insister plus avec Minho pour que Gally demande autre chose à Newt, il n'aurait pas dû céder aussi rapidement et facilement ! Tandis que Thomas se giflait mentalement, l'autre adolescent expira une dernière fois avant de se retourner vers lui et de lui adresser un sourire, que l'Edison définit comme forcé et peu convaincant. Cette fois, il n'allait pas le laisser continuer à souffrir inutilement, quitte à paraître le pire hôte de soirée de l'année, voire même de toute sa génération ! De toute façon, il n'en avait que faire, et puis c'était Minho qui avait tout fait, pas lui ! Alors au diable les autres tocards, dans l'immédiat, s'était Newt qui avait le plus besoin de lui et il le lui signifia en le tirant jusqu'à son lit pour l'allonger avant de venir l'étreindre tendrement, amoureusement. Thomas lui embrassa le front à plusieurs reprises en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes lorsque les épaules du blond se mirent à tressauter de façon régulière, signe qu'il avait cédé aux larmes. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que Newt se soit suffisamment calmé pour pouvoir se détacher du torse protecteur de l'autre adolescent. Ils se regardèrent intensément, leurs lèvres s'apprêtant à se retrouver, mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violemment au même moment, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

\- Thomas !

\- Clint ? Un problème ? S'inquiéta l'interpellé en se redressant sur les genoux.

\- Il faut… Il faut vraiment que tu… Que tu changes de domestique !

\- Attends, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ? Et pourquoi t'es à poil putain ?!

\- Kaya, c'est… C'est une… Une vraie folle ! Elle nous a enfermé dans une chambre, Fry, Jeff et moi ! Elle nous a attachés au lit et elle nous… Elle nous… Enfin tu vois quoi ! Mais l'un après l'autre ! L'un après l'autre putain ! C'est une tarée !

\- Oh… Oui j'aurais dû vous prévenir, désolé… Kaya est un petit peu, comment dire…

\- Tarée ! Folle ! Abusive ! Détraquée ! Aliénée ! Bonne à l'internement !

\- Non, juste légèrement nymphomane sur les bords. Désolé mec, mais c'est ton problème !

Clint ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais une main l'attrapa brusquement et il fut emporté dans le long couloir de l'étage, hurlant à plein poumon alors que la personne qui était venu récupérer son jouet égaré referma la porte de la pièce en souriant à son employeur.

Dans la chambre, Thomas et Newt restèrent un moment interdit avant d'exploser de rire. Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer, mais cela faisait quand même plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient montés dans la chambre du brun, les autres devaient donc chercher une occupation pendant leur absence. Apparemment, Kaya avait trouvé la sienne et Thomas n'allait pas tarder à la suivre dans son idée… D'ailleurs, il ne perdit pas plus de temps et retourna se coller tout contre Newt avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres et de l'embrasser aussi fougueusement qu'il en était capable. Il ne tarda pas à passer la barrière de sa bouche pour aller taquiner la langue du blond, lui arrachant des plaintes de plaisir et faisant courir de longs frissons dans son dos. Face aux caresses de plus en plus audacieuses et langoureuses du brun, Newt devina sans peine ce que celui-ci avait en tête ainsi que la tournure que les événements allaient bientôt entreprendre. Cela étant dit, il était venu à la soirée avec cette même idée, aussi se laissa-t-il entièrement faire, étant parfaitement en accord avec les intentions de son petit-ami. Leurs caresses furent rapidement gênées par leurs vêtements, qui tombèrent tout aussi promptement éparpillés dans tous les coins de la pièce. Thomas prit le dessus dans leur combat passionné et se positionna au-dessus du blondinet, dont le regard brillait à la fois de luxure mais aussi de surprise. D'après la première expérience qu'ils avaient eu pendant leur vacances en amoureux pas aussi tranquilles que prévu, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que l'aîné des Edison ne prenne le contrôle de la situation. Mais cela ne le dérangea pas le moins du monde car, de toutes les relations aussi intimes qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à présent, celle avec Thomas avait été l'unique fois durant laquelle il était en position de dominant et non de dominé, et Newt ne se sentait pas particulièrement à l'aise dans ce rôle. De plus, il se doutait bien que si le brun prenait les directives, c'était parce qu'il se sentait encore redevable envers lui pour leur première fois et qu'il voulait lui rendre la pareille, bien que cela ne soit pas nécessaire de son avis. Ses pensées n'eurent pas le loisir d'aller plus loin car il sentit une main se glisser sinueusement sur son ventre pâle pour atteindre la ceinture retenant son pantalon, qui ne tarda pas à se défaire et à glisser lentement le long de ses jambes pour finir son chemin au pied du lit. Celui de l'autre adolescent le suivit quelques secondes plus tard, les laissant tous les deux avec leur ultime vêtement comme barrière entre leurs peaux ardentes et leurs excitations qui se touchaient fébrilement.

\- Newt ?

\- Quoi ? Articula difficilement celui-ci entre deux baisers fiévreux.

\- Si je te demandais de m'épouser, tu accepterais ?

\- T'as cramé un fusible ou quoi ?

\- Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux ! Alors, quand est-ce que tu veux faire tes essayages pour ta robe blanche ?

\- T'es con…

\- Eh ! C'est méchant ça ! Je te demande « subtilement » si tu veux passer le reste de ta vie avec moi et toi tu me remballes !

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment que tes parents et les miens accepteraient une chose aussi dingue qu'un mariage ? Si tu veux avoir la moindre chance de me passer la bague au doigt, il faudrait d'abord que tu me kidnappes et que nous allions nous marier très loin d'ici avec un prêtre ayant obtenu le droit de procéder à ce genre de cérémonie par internet et qu'on devra payer la peau des fesses dans une église miteuse avec pour seuls invités nos témoins !

\- C'est une proposition sérieuse que tu me fais là ? Parce si c'est le cas, je devrais pe…

Pour que les élucubrations de son amant cessent avant de le faire mourir de honte ou d'exaspération, Newt donna un léger coup sur le tête brune qui le surplombait, récoltant une plainte faussement douloureuse. Plainte rapidement suivie par un sourire à faire fondre n'importe quelle fille – ou en l'occurrence un certain blondinet anglais – comme une glace au soleil tant il était impossible d'y résister. Comme pour se faire pardonner, Newt alla caresser tendrement les épaules, le dos, le torse, le ventre du brun jusqu'à atteindre ses fesses sous les gémissements de celui-ci. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, le comportement de Thomas avait radicalement changé : il était plus expressif envers ce qu'il éprouvait, il était plus taquin qu'auparavant et il se laissait beaucoup plus facilement entraîner et vivait un peu au jour le jour. Cette nouvelle attitude un peu insouciante n'était pas sans déplaire à Newt qui trouvait que le brun se « lâchait » enfin vraiment…

Alors que leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent une fois de plus, Thomas se mit à effleurer la virilité un peu à l'étroit à travers le tissu fin du boxer de son petit-ami, qui soupira d'aise de façon plus qu'excitante. L'impatience se faisait sentir de par ses gestes de plus en plus rapides, sa respiration erratique et les rougeurs cuisantes qui recouvraient totalement ses pommettes. D'ailleurs, il ne résista pas plus longtemps et défit prestement son amant de son caleçon avant de s'allonger à ses côtés pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche tandis que l'une de ses mains entourait ce qu'il convoitait tant et entamait de longs mouvements sur toute sa longueur. Thomas augmentait ou diminuait la cadence d'après les expressions qu'il lisait sur le visage de son ange aux cheveux blonds ou les soupirs qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Il voulait s'amuser un peu, le frustrer, le provoquer, le faire gémir, le voir rougir, profiter le plus possible du moment. Mais Newt n'était pas de cet avis et il se tortilla du mieux qu'il pouvait pour contraindre Thomas à en finir avec sa douce torture. Jute avant que le blond n'atteigne sa limite, l'autre cessa tout geste et s'éloigna un peu pour pouvoir se défaire lui aussi de son sous-vêtement devenu bien trop humide avant de revenir vers son amant, caressant légèrement ses longues jambes pâles, frôlant de ses lèvres chaque parcelle de peau à proximité, glissant lentement ses doigts tremblants vers l'intimité de Newt. Le voyant aussi hésitant, le blond lui arracha un long baiser passionné pour l'encourager et essayer de le guider un peu. Il étouffa un puissant gémissement contre les lèvres de son amant en sentant l'intrusion en lui, mais ses traits se détendirent rapidement et il fit signe à Thomas de continuer.

Après un petit moment, le brun ajouta un second doigt puis un troisième et il fit très attention de ne pas trop faire souffrir l'autre adolescent lorsqu'il commença ses gestes peu assurés. Au bout d'un certain temps, seuls des gémissements de plaisir s'échappaient de la bouche de l'anglais et Thomas fut soulagé de les entendre à la place des faibles plaintes d'inconfort. Mais Newt voulait plus, beaucoup plus, et il le lui fit clairement comprendre en remuer son bassin au même rythme que Thomas. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner les désirs du blond. Thomas retira donc ses doigts de la cavité à présent dilatée de Newt et vint se placer correctement entre ses cuisses, le rouge aux joues et le souffle entrecoupé. Un hochement de tête, un dernier baiser, une dernière inspiration. Le blondinet serra fortement d'une main le drap tandis que ses dents se refermaient sur son autre main, retenant un cri. Sentir combien Thomas était imposant, comment il s'emparait de chaque millimètre de son intimité, la chaleur intense qui l'emplissait tout entier, sentir qu'il ne faisait plus qu'un avec celui que son cœur avait choisi était un plaisir incomparable à nul autre… Plaisir qui augmenta fortement lorsque le brun entama ses va-et-viens, d'abord longs et lents, puis plus rapides et déchaînés. A chaque coup de rein, Newt lâchait de forts cris qu'il ne tentait même plus de retenir sous les assauts toujours plus profonds du brun. Il perdit complètement pieds quand Thomas frappa ce point si sensible en lui, encore et encore, le faisant gémir son nom dans des plaintes plus sensuelles les unes que les autres. Un long frisson traversa leurs corps et les deux adolescents atteignirent leur limite ensemble dans un ultime gémissement, les joues écarlates, totalement à bout de souffle, les membres parcourus de tremblements, une fine pellicule de sueur collant le corps de l'un à celui de l'autre. Ne pouvant pas garder sa position plus longtemps, Thomas se laissa tomber aux côtés du blond qui lui sourit allègrement. Sourire que lui rendit le brun.

\- Je t'aime Newt…

\- Moi aussi je t'aime… Tommy…

 **-O-O-O-**

\- Au fait, où sont passés Thomas et Newt ?

\- Je les cherche moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose à rendre à Thomas.

\- Ils sont montés dans sa chambre, lâcha simplement l'asiatique qui mélangeait des cartes.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là-haut ?

\- T'as pas une vague idée… ?

\- C'est pour cette face de plonk qu'on organise cette soirée et lui il se barre pour s'envoyer en l'air ?!

\- Au moins il nous prouve qu'il est parfaitement normal comme mec et qu'il ne laisse pas une occasion filer ! Se moqua Ben.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils le font en ce moment même ?! S'exclama Brenda.

\- Ils passent peut-être leur dernier moment ensemble, alors oui je suppose. Et si ça t'embête d'avoir des images de deux mecs baiser comme des fous en tête, tu peux toujours t'en aller, répliqua toujours d'un ton calme et posé celui aux yeux bridés.

\- Viens Minho, on va les déranger ! Ça va nous occuper !

\- Non Gally, on reste ici. Je suis occupé là.

\- Putain mais Minho, t'es sérieux là ?

\- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à mon pote !

\- Il faut croire qu'il a simplement gagné en maturité, sourit Alby. Je suis fier de toi Minho !

\- Hein ? Oh nan, je voulais juste attendre d'avoir terminé de mélanger correctement les cartes pour aller les faire chier ! Voilà !

Un large sourire éclata sur ses lèvres et contamina Gally avant que les deux adolescents ne s'élancent en direction des escaliers qu'ils grimpèrent quatre à quatre, sous les regards ébahis de leurs amis. Remise de sa surprise, Sonya soupira profondément devant l'attitude des deux garçons et commença à distribuer tout naturellement les cartes posées sur la table devant elle. Tournant son regard noisette vers l'adolescent à la peau sombre, elle ne put s'empêcher de commenter la situation :

\- Tu disais Alby ?

\- Que ces foutus tocards sont des cas perdus ! Surtout Minho !

 **-O-O-O-**

 _2 Mai_. Aéroport de Denver. Dans le hall principal, un groupe d'une vingtaine de personnes attend avec anxiété et tristesse l'annonce du départ du vol de l'un d'entre eux. La plupart fixe le panneau d'affichage pixelisé d'un affreux jaune délavé, tandis que d'autres jouent nerveusement avec leurs mains ou leur téléphone portable. Un message vocal se fait alors entendre, mettant fin à leur attente en indiquant que les passagers embarquant pour Los Angeles devaient se rendre dès à présent aux portillons pour la vérification de leurs bagages. Le plus petit du groupe se leva d'un bond et se précipita dans les bras de son frère aîné qui l'entraîna dans une douce étreinte qui se voulait réconfortante.

\- Tu me promets de ne pas faire cette école de surdoués si tu ne veux pas, hein ?

\- Oui, je te le promets.

\- Et tu me jures que tu vas tout faire pour sortir avec Misty, sans écouter les parents s'ils te l'interdisent !

\- J'y compte bien.

\- Et ne laisse pas Minho trop t'influencer, j'ai pas très envie d'apprendre que mon frère a fini en détention pour une nuit pour avoir voulu conquérir le cœur d'une fille en lui chantant la sérénade à poil devant tout le monde !

\- Sérieusement ? Il a vraiment fait ça ?

\- On parle de Minho…

\- C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle !

\- Et tu ne…

\- C'est bon Thomas, je pense que j'ai compris !

\- Ok, ok je ne dis plus rien… Tu vas me manquer petit frère !

\- Toi aussi… tocard !

Les deux frères échangèrent une autre longue étreinte, Chuck au bord des larmes et Thomas pas vraiment dans un meilleur état. En se séparant, l'aîné ébouriffa tendrement les souples boucles de son cadet, ce qui lui arracha un petit sourire alors que l'autre prenait son sac à dos et sa valise.

\- Oh, encore une dernière petite chose : évite de rester à la maison durant les prochains temps, les parents vont très probablement gueuler pendant un bon moment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Thomas ?

\- Ne cherche pas à en savoir plus et écoute mon conseil Chuckie.

\- J'espère que ta connerie ne me retombera pas dessus…

\- En principe, elle ne devrait pas. Mais sait-on jamais, alors…

\- THOMAS !

Le cri venait de résonner dans tout le hall de l'aéroport, et l'interpellé n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui provenait ce cri hurlé à plein poumon mais contenant pourtant une légère intonation de sanglot, de fissure, de détresse… Et puis, un accent aussi beau à s'en damner ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne…

\- Salut Newt, lâcha l'adolescent en lui faisant finalement face.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?! « Salut Newt » ? C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé à me dire ?! « Salut Newt » ?!

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise d'autre ? « Salut mon amour, désolé de ne pas t'avoir réveillé ce matin pour venir m'accompagner prendre mon avion qui m'emmène à plus de trois milles kilomètres de toi » ?

\- Par exemple oui ! Pourquoi tu es parti sans moi Thomas ?!

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir davantage et je…

\- Parce que tu pensais que le fait de partir sans rien dire, sans me réveiller, n'allait pas me faire souffrir ?!

\- Newt…

 _ **You led me here, then I watched you disappear**_

\- Tu t'es volontairement éloigné de moi ! Au fond tu as seulement peur, mais je ne peux pas accepter ce que tu me demandes de faire ! Je ne peux pas me dire que _**t**_ _ **u m'as laissé ici, et**_ _ **que**_ _ **je t'ai regardé disparaître**_ sans rien faire, comme si tout ça n'avait été qu'un simple rêve, parce que ça n'en est pas un ! Je t'aime bordel, tu peux comprendre ça ?!

 _ **You left this emptiness inside and I can't turn back time**_

\- Newt je… Je t'aime aussi et tu le sais, mais je ne peux pas rester… Quand tu étais retourné à Londres pendant les vacances, _**t**_ _ **u a**_ _ **vai**_ _ **s laissé u**_ _ **n**_ _ **vide en moi**_ qui n'a été comblé qu'à ton retour et aujourd'hui c'est moi qui m'en vais et qui te fais vivre ce sentiment atroce, et j'en suis vraiment désolé… Mais _**je ne peux**_ _ **plus**_ _ **revenir en arrière.**_ Je dois partir, pour te protéger… parce que je t'aime.

 _ **No, stay!**_

\- _**Non, reste**_ ! On peut encore trouver une solution, je t'en supplie reste avec moi ! Je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies !

 _ **Nothing compares to you, nothing compares to you**_

\- Je ne le pourrai jamais ! Peu importe où j'irai et ce que j'y trouverai, _**r**_ _ **ien n'est comparable à toi**_ , tu m'entends ? _**Rien n'est comparable à toi**_ ou à mon amour pour toi…

 _ **I can't let you go, can't let you go, I can't let go !**_

\- _**Je ne peux pas te laisser partir**_ , je ne _veux_ pas te laisser partir ! _**Je ne peux pas**_ !

 _ **I'll never be the same, not after loving you, not after loving you, no...**_

\- Il le faut Newt… C'est dingue quand même de voir à quel point j'ai changé, comme nous avons tous changés depuis que tu es là ! Je suis heureux de la personne que je suis devenu grâce à toi. _**Je ne serai plus jamais le même… Pas après t'avoir aimé**_ …

\- Tu sais que ce couplet est déprimant au point de vouloir se jeter du haut d'un pont ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Minho…

\- Pour commencer, te dire que nous avons décidé de nous retrouver tous ensemble afin de lire chacun notre tour la lettre que Thomas nous a laissé. Et ensuite, je veux savoir ce que t'a dit Aris à l'aéroport, après le départ de Thomas…

 _ **\- Flash Back -**_

Thomas venait tout juste de s'engouffrer dans le tunnel des passagers menant à l'appareil lorsqu'une main tapota timidement l'épaule de Newt, qui se retourna et fixa bouche bée la personne face à lui. Il ne se serait clairement jamais attendu à le voir _lui_ ici.

\- Je voulais te parler avant de rentrer à Londres, avoua Aris visiblement très mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne te garantie pas de t'écouter jusqu'au bout mais vas-y.

\- Tu n'es pas non plus obligé d'employer ce ton acerbe.

\- Excuse-moi mais je viens à peine de faire mes adieux à mon petit-ami parce que TU as tout balancé à sa fiancée qui ne l'est même pas, parce que TU l'as encouragé à tout révéler aux parents de Thomas, parce que TU ne supportes pas de me voir heureux et souriant après ce qu'il s'est passé ! Oui, tu as le droit de dire que c'est de ma faute si ta mère est morte, mais ce n'est pas moi qui aie provoqué l'accident ni décidé du sacrifice de ta mère ! J'aimais Ariane et elle me manque beaucoup chaque jour tout comme toi, et ma blessure à la jambe me rappelle tous les jours cette soirée que je voudrais tant bannir de ma mémoire ! Je suis peut-être sorti vivant de cette voiture, mais j'ai été condamné à souffrir pour le reste de ma vie si je ne me ménage pas et aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui je suis mort, par ta faute. Ta mère m'a sauvé et toi tu as creusé ma tombe et tu m'y as poussé avant de m'enterrer petit à petit avec tes messages et tes mails, même si l'ultime coup de pelle fut donné par Janson et Ava. Alors, si tu veux t'excuser, ce n'est pas auprès de moi qu'il faut le faire. C'est à ta mère que tu dois demander pardon et te repentir de ton égoïsme. Quand tu l'auras fait, à ce moment-là je t'écouterai. Au revoir Aris. Rentre bien à Londres.

N'ajoutant pas un mot de plus, le blondinet britannique tourna les talons et quitta d'un pas pressé l'aéroport sans jeter un seul regard à son ancien ami ou à ses nouveaux amis qui le regardèrent plus que surpris.

 _ **\- Fin Flash Back -**_

\- Il s'est excusé pour ce qu'il a fait et m'a juré qu'il ne s'interposera plus jamais entre mon bonheur et moi. Sauf que mon bonheur, il a pris un avion sans que je ne puisse rien y faire et je ne le reverrai sans doute plus jamais…

 **-O-O-O-**

Dans l'avion qui l'emporte pour Los Angeles, loin de ses amis, de sa famille mais surtout de _lui_ , Thomas regardait distraitement le ciel par le hublot à ses côtés. Il était rongé par les remords, par la peine, par la douleur sourde qui lui poignardait le cœur. Il se répétait sans cesse qu'il avait fait tout cela pour préserver ses amis, pour que plus rien ne leur arrive par sa faute. Mais dans le fond, il savait que ce n'était là qu'un moyen égoïste de fuir… De fuir ses parents dont il ne supportait plus l'arrogance, la fierté et l'impassibilité. De fuir son devoir d'héritier en devenant le pire avenir possible pour l'entreprise familial. De fuir son pseudo mariage arrangé, ou juste fuir Teresa… De fuir le trop de pression qui reposait sur ses épaules plus frêles qu'il ne l'aurait pensé… Il fuyait aussi inévitablement les seules personnes qui ont toujours comptées pour lui : son frère, ses meilleurs amis, ses nouveaux amis, et Newt, l'amour de sa vie…

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques, mais les insultes, gardez-les pour vous, je n'en ai que faire.**

 **Mine de rien, cette fic approche de sa fin, et complètement hors sujet, je tenais à vous faire part d'une certaine information : je vais prochainement me lancer dans le fandom de Hunter X Hunter car je le trouve très pauvre côté français. Je ne lâcherai pas pour autant le fandon de TMR, mais je serai sans doute moins présente.**

 **Je souhaite à tous ceux qui vont passer le brevet, le bac ou d'autres examens beaucoup de courage ! Accrochez-vous, ça va vite passer et ensuite... VACAAAAAAANCES !**

 **Gros bisous bisous !**


	13. Chapitre 11 Réminiscences

**Hello tout le monde et bonne et heureuse année à tous ! (pas taper, pas taper, pas taper !)**

 **Ok d'accord, je n'ai jamais été aussi pourrie pour donner un délai et ne pas le respecter... franchement vous avez raison, je n'ai aucune excuse (en fait si mais bon on s'en fout !) et je suis impardonnable... Ah non, je peux encore me rattraper avec ce chapitre, vous croyez ? Mouais, vous allez pouvoir me dire ça après la lecture !**

 **Donc ce chapitre : ne sert à rien, ne vous apprend rien, m'a grave cassé les couilles, me donne envie de vomir, vous a fait terriblement patienter (mille excuses!) mais je vous souhaite tout de même une excellente lecture et on se retrouve plus bas !**

 **Encore mille fois merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps d'écrire une review (courte, longue, peu importe ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir!), sachez que les dernières que j'ai reçues ont été le moteur de ma motivation, et vous pouvez aussi largement remercier Morgane-Ravenclaw #MaGuimauve (rentrer dans mes délires à la con alors que j'essaye vainement de finir le chapitre pendant un trajet de quatre heures en train, ça m'aide beaucoup, merci Guimauve !). Et encore une fois, je m'excuse pour cette longue absence !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Réminiscences**

 _ **Fin juin**_. Les examens de fin d'année venaient tout juste de s'achever. Le soulagement d'être enfin en vacances, le relâchement de la tension accumulée, le rejet de tout lien avec le milieu scolaire gagnait chaque adolescent dès leur retour à la maison. Malgré l'euphorie qu'il devrait ressentir, Newt ne parvenait pas à se réjouir du repos bien mérité auquel il avait à présent droit. Silencieux, il marchait aux côtés de son ami aux yeux en amande en direction de la maison-restaurant de celui-ci. Ils pourraient très bien prendre le bus pour rentrer, mais le blond voulait fuir le bruit et l'agitation qui secouait continuellement ce genre de transport et Minho le comprenait : voir des personnes planifier leurs vacances alors que lui ne savait pas ce qu'il allait devenir, voir des amis éclater de rire aux blagues de l'un ou l'autre alors que lui ne pouvait plus rire, les voir se confier sur des sujets sensibles alors que lui peinait à exprimer ses sentiments, voir un couple s'embrasser passionnément alors que lui ne pouvait plus le faire… Les nerfs de l'anglais ne le supporteraient pas… Minho et les autres avaient tout tenté. Rien ne fonctionnait, aucune de leurs tentatives n'avait pu faire retrouver à leur ami ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un micro sourire. Ils savaient par avance que leur entreprise était vouée à l'échec, mais cela ne leur coûtait rien d'essayer. Et Newt avait bien remarqué leurs efforts. Savoir qu'il comptait autant pour eux lui mettait du baume au cœur, mais au fond, il se sentait particulièrement égoïste : ils étaient tous là, à faire tout leur possible pour qu'il retrouve le sourire ou pour que sa peine soit un peu moins lourde, mais Newt n'était pas le seul à avoir perdu quelqu'un qui comptait énormément pour lui. Ce jour-là, ils avaient tous perdu un ami d'enfance, un rival, un confident, un frère de cœur… Cela faisait à présent deux mois que Thomas était parti pour Los Angeles, les nouvelles étaient rares et assez brèves, comme s'il cherchait à leur cacher quelque chose. Pourtant, cette distance qu'il imposait entre ses amis et lui ne correspondait pas du tout à ce qu'il leur avait exprimé dans ses lettres…

 _ **\- Flash Back -**_

 _Après que le brun les ait quitté pour prendre son avion et qu'Aris soit venu parler à Newt, le petit groupe s'était rendu dans un café pas très loin pour se remettre de leurs émotions. Personne n'osait briser le silence pesant. Personne ne parvenait à regarder son voisin en face. Personne ne pouvait se laisser aller aux larmes. Personne ne ferait revenir leur ami… Et puis l'atmosphère changea d'un coup : Chuck s'était levé, avait attrapé son sac à dos entre ses mains et en avait extirpé une dizaine de lettres parfaitement pliées en quatre, le nom de l'un des amis de son frère inscrit sur chacune d'elles. Le collégien fit rapidement le tour de la table, annonçant que Thomas lui avait demandé de leur donner une fois qu'il serait dans l'avion. Mais encore une fois, personne ne réagit tout de suite. Ce fut Alby qui sortit le premier du mutisme général, prenant et ouvrant fermement la lettre de son ami. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, scrutant l'apparition de la moindre expression sur son visage habituellement impassible. Tout d'abord une pointe de colère, puis un petit air nostalgique dans les yeux, et enfin de la tristesse accompagnée d'un léger sourire de tendresse. Minho émergea ensuite et se pressa de lire celle qui lui était adressée. Gally fit de même, puis Zart, puis tout le monde les imita. Tous eurent exactement les mêmes réactions que Alby. Tous sans exception. Tous, sauf Newt, qui fusillait de ses yeux sombres ce bout de papier que cet idiot de Tommy lui avait laissé. Incapable de tenir plus longtemps sur place, à retenir difficilement ses larmes, le blondinet se leva et se précipita hors du café, courant sans vraiment regarder où il allait._

 _Quelques heures plus tard, tandis qu'il jouait sur la guitare de son bien aimé le dernier couplet que cette relation déchirée par l'égoïsme et l'intolérance des adultes lui inspirait, Minho l'interrompit et l'informa de la décision commune du groupe : tout faire pour que Thomas revienne le plus vite possible. La lecture de leur lettre respective n'avait fait qu'accroître leur désir de voir leur ami parmi eux, mais également la culpabilité et la reconnaissance qu'ils ressentaient tous envers Thomas. Newt l'ignorait, mais ce que le brun avait fait pour lui, se sacrifier pour ses amis, pour les gens qu'il aime vraiment, Thomas l'avait à de nombreuses reprises. Pour chacun des membres de leur petit groupe à dire vrai. Pas toujours au même moment, ni pour la même ampleur, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, il les avait tous sauvés. Et c'est ce que Minho souhaitait expliquer à la petite créature éplorée face à lui…_

 _Au commissariat du quartier sud de Denver, Winston attend à l'accueil que son père finisse son service pour qu'ils puissent rentrer ensemble. Celui-ci arrive après encore quelques minutes de patience et ils montent dans la voiture de fonction du père de l'adolescent. Winston est étrangement silencieux, regardant par la fenêtre côté passager sans vraiment voir les immeubles et rues qui défilent devant ses yeux. Physiquement il est là, mais son esprit se promène dans le passé. Au moment où Thomas l'avait aidé, pour être exact. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques semaines seulement et on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que le courant passait bien entre eux. En fait, ils ne s'entendaient d'ailleurs pas du tout. Mais Winston était un ami de Minho, alors Thomas ne disait rien et se contentait de garder pour lui son avis sur ce collégien un peu trop borderline à son goût. Car lorsque Winston ne traînait pas avec eux, il fricotait avec des adolescents plus âgés et surtout peu fréquentables qui l'impliquaient dans leurs plans foireux, dangereux, interdits. Une nuit, ils avaient décidé de braquer un commerçant du coin qui avait refusé de leur vendre de l'alcool. La police fut rapidement sur les lieux, mais le mal était fait : le pauvre homme avait été grièvement blessé et il n'était encore en vie que grâce aux mains que Winston gardait plaquées contre la blessure par balle qui lui avait traversé la poitrine. Par chance, l'homme fut tiré d'affaire aux urgences, mais pour l'adolescent ce n'était pas encore gagné. Ses empreintes couvraient l'arme à feu, et malgré qu'il affirmait sans cesse qu'il n'était pas le tireur, que c'était un autre qui lui avait donné l'arme pendant que les autres vidaient la caisse de la boutique, et qu'il avait prévenu lui-même les secours et les forces de l'ordre au risque de se faire tuer à son tour, les enquêteurs jugèrent le crime trop grave pour que le fils d'un collègue ne s'en sorte aussi facilement sur le simple fait qu'il n'avait que treize ans. Son père fut mis à pieds et les frais pour un avocat représentaient une véritable fortune pour les parents du jeune homme. C'est alors que Thomas s'en était mêlé : il avait demandé à l'avocat de sa famille, un homme digne de confiance doté d'un sens de la justice bien plus prononcé que l'attrait de l'argent, pour défendre Winston et trouver les vrais coupables. Malgré la peur qui le flanquait les entrailles sens dessus dessous, l'ami de Minho donna les noms des responsables et son innocence fut largement prouvée, son père retrouva son travail et tout rentra dans l'ordre. Depuis ce jour, Winston avait une dette envers Thomas dont il ne s'était toujours pas acquitter à ce jour. Et maintenant que le brun était parti pour la Californie, l'adolescent s'en voulait encore plus…_

 _De son côté, Jeff s'écroula lourdement dans le canapé du salon de l'appartement qu'il habitait avec sa mère divorcée de son paternel ainsi que ses deux sœurs et trois frères, tous plus jeunes que lui. Les repas avec une famille aussi nombreuse étaient un peu une sorte de marathon éreintant, mais au moins ils étaient tous ensemble. Ce qui avait bien failli ne plus être le cas, si Thomas n'était pas intervenu. La mère de Jeff était autrefois toxicomane et fut jugée trop dangereuse pour ses propres enfants qu'elle négligeait. En tant qu'aîné, c'était Jeff qui préparait les repas, faisait la toilette de ses cadets et les aidait pour les devoirs en dépit de son propre travail scolaire. Mais les problèmes de drogue ne s'arrangèrent pas, bien au contraire, et le placement en famille d'accueil menaçait sévèrement la fratrie qui serait séparée à coup sûr. La situation devint particulièrement critique lorsque la mère de Jeff se retrouva mise en détention provisoire pour acte de violence sous l'emprise de stupéfiants. Désespéré, Jeff ne savait plus quoi faire et Thomas lui proposa alors son aide. Le centre de désintoxication où la mère de son ami devait séjourner pendant au moins six mois coûtait bien trop cher pour les maigres économies de la mère de famille et l'argent qu'envoyait le père des enfants ne suffirait pas non plus. Thomas, un peu à contre cœur, demanda l'appuie de ses parents tout en sachant qu'il allait devoir s'engager à son tour auprès d'eux. Mais sauver la famille de son ami sur le point d'éclater était bien plus important. Janson s'occupa donc de payer la caution pour sortir la mère de Jeff de détention et Ava fit jouer ses relations pour lui obtenir une place dans un centre adapté à ses besoins. La fratrie fut placée sous la tutelle de leur paternel qui, fort heureusement, n'était pas allé bien loin après le divorce car il restait malgré tout très proche de son ex-femme et de chacun de ses enfants. Et au bout de six mois, Jeff retrouva enfin sa mère et tout s'arrangea pour eux. Mais il gardait en mémoire l'intervention de Thomas qui, en contrepartie de l'aide fournie par ses parents, était alors contraint de se rendre à toutes les soirées « huppées » auxquelles les Edison étaient invités. Jeff ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait faire cela, jusqu'à ce que Thomas ne lui explique que l'influence qu'il commençait à acquérir à ce moment-là allait servir ses parents dans leurs affaires futures. Et Jeff se sentait coupable de l'avoir condamné à cette vie…_

 _Depuis pas moins de vingt bonnes minutes, l'adolescent un peu rondelet mélangeait sa pâte qui était à présent assurée d'être sans grumeaux. Plus que de la culpabilité, Frypan éprouvait d'abord une reconnaissance éternelle envers son ami de gourmandise. Lorsque l'entreprise de ses parents fut menacée par la faillite, la boulangerie pâtisserie n'aurait jamais pu survivre sans l'aide financière que leur apporta un contrat que leur fit signer Thomas. Le jeune homme avait réussi à convaincre sa mère d'établir un partenariat entre un ami à eux, dirigeant d'une chaîne de grandes surfaces dans tout le pays, et les parents de Fry : le premier s'engageait à commercialiser les viennoiseries et autres produits artisanaux des seconds dans tous ses magasins basés dans la région de Denver et ses alentours. Fry voulait à tout prix remercier son ami, mais pendant près de trois semaines, Thomas refusa de le voir, prétextant qu'il était très occupé dès qu'il rentrait des cours. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à le voir, lui apportant par la même occasion une fournée de petits gâteaux de sa recette personnelle, Fry apprit que les parents de son ami, en voyant les ressources en matière d'affaires que possédait leur rejeton, lui avait confié la lourde tâche de conclure un partenariat avec un collaborateur et investisseur étranger pour le financement des recherches de Janson Edison. Thomas prétendit que ce n'était rien, que son ami n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour lui et que ça lui faisait plaisir de rendre service. Mais la situation se répéta une seconde fois, une troisième fois, puis encore une autre, et encore une autre… Au final, Frypan s'en voulait car, de son avis, c'était de sa faute si Thomas était entré dans un monde qui ne lui convenait pas du tout…_

 _Alors qu'il rangeait les dossiers médicaux déposés sur le bureau devant lui dans un casier, le regard azur de Clint se figea sur le nom de l'un d'eux : Patterson. Ces neuf lettres le renvoyèrent directement à un souvenir particulièrement intense survenu lors de sa dernière année au collège avec ses amis. A cette époque, sa mère était l'infirmière de collège où étudiait Thomas ainsi que tous les autres enfants dont les parents avaient les moyens de les inscrire dans cette école qui n'avait, selon les dires de sa mère, rien de plus qu'une autre. Et puis un jour, tout bascula dans la petite vie tranquille que Clint menait avec sa mère veuve : une jeune fille arriva à l'infirmerie, se plaignant d'un fort mal de ventre que l'infirmière identifia comme indicateur de l'arrivée des premières menstruations de l'adolescente, bien qu'un peu tardives de son avis. Elle appela donc les parents de la jeune fille pour qu'ils viennent au collège la chercher et la ramener chez eux. Mais durant la nuit, la collégienne fut emmenée aux urgences et ce n'est que le lendemain soir que le verdict tomba : la jeune Sarah Patterson avait été victime d'une terrible péritonite suite à une perforation de l'appendice et elle avait dû être opérée d'urgence. Dès le lendemain, des plaintes furent déposées par les parents des élèves contre la mère de Clint qui fut accusée de négligence. Mais les parents ne s'arrêtèrent pas là et demandèrent à ce qu'elle n'ait plus aucun droit d'exercer le moindre soin à qui que ce soit ou où que ce soit. Désespéré, Clint ne savait que faire pour venir en aide à sa mère, et encore une fois, ce fut Thomas qui arrangea les choses : son père accepta de faire abandonner les plaintes contre la mère de Clint et de l'intégrer à l'équipe médicale de la clinique privée du quartier nord de la ville à condition que Thomas accepte de s'inscrire au lycée WICKED à la rentrée prochaine, inscription qu'il refusait pourtant depuis des semaines. Revenant dans le présent, Clint rangea le dossier avec les autres, pestant contre lui-même de n'être rien de plus que responsable de la situation de son ami aujourd'hui, bien que Thomas ne cessait de lui affirmer le contraire depuis son entrée dans ce lycée mais aussi dans sa lettre…_

 _Au stand de tir de la base militaire non loin de Denver, Gally et Ben venaient de réaliser le record le plus pitoyable qui puisse être pour des tireurs aussi chevronnés qu'ils ne l'étaient. Après la lecture de leur lettre, les deux fils de militaires étaient retournés silencieusement à la base, se remémorant le même souvenir. Il y a un peu plus d'un an de cela, leurs paternels avaient été envoyés en mission au Moyen-Orient pour infiltrer un territoire hostile et baliser le terrain en prévision du passage d'un groupe de militaires américains déjà sur place dans le secteur. Tous les feux étaient au vert, aucun problème à première vue qui mettrait leurs vies en danger. Ou du moins, pas de risque humain. Car, après avoir entamé leur mission et posé plusieurs balises de repère, un tremblement de terre ébranla toute la zone et une crevasse apparut juste sous leurs pieds, les faisant chuter à pas moins de vingt mètres sous terre. Ils parvinrent avec difficultés à prévenir des militaires présents dans le secteur, mais le risque d'une attaque lors du sauvetage était bien trop grand pour que le gouvernement ne donne l'accord d'envoyer les secours. Si Thomas n'avait pas supplié ses parents d'intervenir auprès des bonnes personnes, le père de Gally et celui de Ben seraient morts dans cette faille depuis bien longtemps. Mais grâce à lui, ils pouvaient continuer à festoyer en famille pour les anniversaires, les fêtes de fin d'année ou se promener main dans la main avec leurs épouses pour la Saint Valentin. Et comme une fois n'est pas coutume, Thomas eut un nouvel engagement à respecter auprès de ses parents : se lancer dans la filière scientifique de son lycée plutôt que la littéraire qu'il souhaitait poursuivre. Le brun avait beau dire que cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que cela lorsqu'il se réunissait avec ses amis, mais les deux fils de soldats n'étaient pas dupes et ils voyaient bien qu'il aurait été bien plus épanoui ailleurs. Et maintenant, il était trop tard pour ça…_

 _En quittant le petit café où ils s'étaient tous retrouvés après le départ de leur ami, Zart ne se dirigea pas tout de suite vers chez lui et fit un petit détour par un quartier qu'il connaissait par cœur. Le géant blond arriva à destination, poussa la porte et il fut aussitôt accueilli par une ribambelle d'enfants de tous âges qui lui sautèrent dans les bras. Lorsque l'adolescent parvint enfin à respirer, une femme s'approcha de lui et Zart remarqua les mèches brunes sur ses tempes qui commençaient à grisonner légèrement, signe que l'entrée dans la soixantaine n'épargnait pas non plus certaines personnes au cœur grand comme le monde. Car pour diriger un orphelinat abritant pas moins de trente-deux enfants, il devait au minimum être aussi grand que cela. Peu de gens savaient, y compris parmi ses amis les plus proches, que Zart avait été adopté lorsqu'il avait six ans. Orphelin au lendemain de sa naissance, il avait grandi ici, aux côtés de cette femme devenue sa mère et de bon nombre d'enfants aujourd'hui adultes. Oh bien entendu Zart adorait ses parents adoptifs, de merveilleuses personnes qu'il considérait réellement comme ses vrais parents, mais celle qui l'avait élevé et ses frères et sœurs de solitude gardaient toujours une place à part entière dans son cœur. Voilà pourquoi il venait régulièrement leur rendre une petite visite dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, ou tout simplement envie de parler à quelqu'un. Comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui… Prenant place dans la petite cuisine de la maison, le grand blond raconta le départ de Thomas à son interlocutrice qui en eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle connaissait bien l'ami de Zart, car celui-ci les avait aidé par le passé lorsqu'ils en avaient eu besoin… La ville menaçait de faire fermer l'orphelinat et, par manque de moyens, la pauvre femme n'avait plus la force de résister aux élus de Denver et s'était résignée. Mais Zart ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il faisait tout son possible pour trouver des fonds afin de sauver sa première maison de la destruction au profit d'un centre commercial. Et un jour, Thomas découvrit la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son ami et par miracle, sûrement parce que Noël approchait, ses parents acceptèrent de sauver l'établissement sans rien demander en retour. Il faut dire aussi que leur action avec l'orphelinat leur avait fait grandement gagner en popularité auprès de beaucoup de monde. Toujours est-il que sans Thomas, cet endroit n'existerait plus tel qu'il est et ça, Zart ainsi que Mary Cooper ne l'oublieront jamais…_

 _La journée fut longue et éprouvante pour tout le monde, mais particulièrement pour Alby qui avait assisté à la composition du couplet de Newt et qui ne savait comment réagir à la vue de la guitare que l'anglais avait entre les mains. Il savait que ce n'était pas celle de Newt, il savait à qui elle appartenait, et il ne savait que trop bien pourquoi son propriétaire avait dû cesser de jouer : à cause de lui… Le père d'Alby était ouvrier dans le bâtiment : ériger un mur à plus de cent mètres de hauteur de lui posait aucun problème, manier une grue n'en était pas un non plus, encore moins diriger une équipe de trente-quatre personnes toutes parfaitement qualifiées et organisées dans leur travail. Mais parfois, il suffit d'une petite erreur, une variable que personne ne pouvait prévoir, un incident qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver, et votre vie bascule brutalement. Rien n'aurait pu prédire que la sangle n'allait pas supporter le poids qui pesait contre elle, tout comme personne n'aurait pu prédire que le père de l'adolescent se trouverait à proximité, et que la bobine de béton lui broierait la jambe en une fraction de seconde… Tout se passa si vite, aussi rapidement que le verdict des médecins face à Alby et sa mère : impossibilité totale de sauver le membre écrasé, l'amputation était l'unique recours avec par la suite la pose d'une prothèse des plus performantes. Un membre mécanique dernière génération proposé par un riche ingénieur à l'ego surdimensionné et grand amateur d'armures de métal qui devait tester sa technologie de pointe sur de vrais patients afin de vérifier la viabilité et surtout l'excellence de sa création. Seules les sensations humaines telles que la douleur, la fatigue musculaire, les démangeaisons ne pourront jamais êtres récupérées, mais cela n'était pas vraiment dérangeant sur le fond. Alby ne savait quoi faire et sa mère ne faisait que pleurer car jamais ils n'arriveraient à payer une telle somme pour une prothèse. Et puis un jour, Thomas leur rendit visite à l'hôpital pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle : l'opération du père de son ami allait avoir lieu dans deux jours et, aussitôt qu'il se sera rétabli de l'anesthésie et que son corps sera habitué à ce nouveau membre étranger fait de métal, il pourra partir en rééducation dans un complexe appartenant à ce fameux ingénieur milliardaire, un peu au nord de New-York. L'euphorie passée, Alby poussa Thomas à lui révéler par quel miracle il avait obtenu pour son père cet exemplaire mécanique très coûteux et surtout limité. Après avoir insisté longuement, le brun finit par lâcher qu'il avait passé un accord avec ses parents : Janson et Ava s'engageaient à payer les frais de la prothèse et du centre de rééducation en échange de quoi Thomas devait abandonner sa passion pour la musique et se concentrer exclusivement à ses cours. Voilà pourquoi Alby préféra laisser Newt seul alors que l'anglais grattait nerveusement les cordes de la guitare du brun et qu'il rentra chez lui. Son père l'accueillit en le prenant dans ses bras, compatissant au chagrin de son fils unique qui avait perdu un ami très proche, sans qui il ne pourrait plus tenir son fils contre lui de cette façon…_

 _\- Elles commençaient toutes de la même manière… Nos lettres, je veux dire. Mais la suite est propre à chacun d'entre nous. Et c'est pour ça que je pense que tu devrais vraiment lire la tienne… Pas parce que, comme pour nous tous, il nous disait de ne jamais culpabiliser, qu'il avait fait ce qu'il avait fait en étant pleinement conscient que rien n'est jamais sans retour, mais parce que je pense vraiment qu'il y a des choses qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas te dire de vive voix… Thomas est comme ça : il dit souvent des conneries, mais avec les choses sérieuses, il a un peu plus de mal ! Crois-moi Newt… S'il y a bien une chose que nous savons tous, c'est qu'il t'aime vraiment…_

 _L'anglais ne répondit rien. Et Minho comprit par ce silence qu'il ferait mieux de le laisser seul un moment. Quand il en aura besoin, et surtout la force, Newt viendra déjà de lui-même vers lui._

 _ **\- Fin Flash Back -**_

Cela avait pris du temps, mais Minho ne s'était pas trompé : l'anglais était revenu vivre chez lui, et il s'était écoulé tout un long mois depuis la déchirante séparation avec Thomas. Un mois que Newt refusait d'ouvrir la lettre de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout dans ce monde et sans qui il n'était rien de plus qu'une coquille vide. Et aujourd'hui encore, l'asiatique avait essayé de le convaincre de le faire pendant tout le trajet jusque chez lui, mais Newt ne changea pas d'avis. Du moins c'est ce qu'il prétendit car, après avoir dîné avec les parents de son ami et ce dernier, le blond quitta un instant la maison, un bout de papier froissé dans la poche de sa veste fine. Arrivé au parc non loin de là, il s'installa sur le dossier d'un banc et prit de longues et profondes respirations avant de se décider à extirper de sa poche la lettre de Thomas. Il hésita encore un moment alors que ses yeux noisette scrutaient intensivement le bout de papier. Puis, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait jamais le détruire en le fixant à ce point, le blond aux mains tremblantes s'exécuta enfin. Un sourire apparut, malgré lui, sur ses lèvres rien qu'en lisant la première ligne :

 _Hey Blondinet ! Pardon, mon ange ! (Mais pourquoi je m'excuse alors que c'est une lettre…)_

 _Bon ok, je ne suis pas très doué pour écrire des lettres, désolé. Donc tu vas devoir te contenter de ça et si t'es pas content ben… ben tant pis pour toi ! J'ai pleins de choses à te dire et à t'expliquer, un peu trop sans doute, et je n'ai qu'un simple recto-verso pour te l'écrire (merci Chuck qui me taxe toutes mes feuilles!) alors je vais essayer de faire court._

 _J'imagine qu'à l'heure actuelle, tu dois beaucoup m'en vouloir et c'est parfaitement légitime. Si j'étais à ta place, je m'en voudrais aussi. C'est vrai quoi, je suis vraiment qu'un crétin qui ne mérite pas d'être à tes côtés ni ton amour ! Et tel que je te connais, tu as sûrement attendu un bon moment avant de te décider à lire ce torchon pas vrai ? Je suppose qu'il est donc grand temps que je t'explique tout… A commencer par mon choix…_

 _Avant de te rencontrer, je n'avais jamais ressenti pour personne ce que je ressens pour toi aujourd'hui. Oui je sais, ça fait très cliché et on dirait que j'ai copié cette réplique d'un film à l'eau de rose, mais je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère quand je te dis -t'écris- ces mots. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur Newt, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis que je sais épeler mon nom sans faute… Et c'est justement parce que je t'aime autant que j'ai dû m'éloigner de toi, pour te protéger et te préserver… Tu dois sûrement te dire que je suis parfaitement contradictoire, illogique, un vrai paradoxe, mais si tu demandes aux autres, tu comprendras mieux : si je n'avais pas accepté de partir, mes parents auraient fait de ta vie un véritable enfer. Et pas seulement la tienne, mais également celle de tes parents, de tes amis en Angleterre, et de ceux que tu as ici…_

 _S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris au fil des années, c'est que lorsque l'on est dans leur collimateur, ils ne lâchent rien… Je n'aurai jamais permis qu'ils te fassent quoique ce soit, pas à toi, l'amour de ma vie… Ce sentiment profond qui m'unit à toi est si fort que je serai prêt à tout si cela pouvait me garantir qu'il ne t'arrivera jamais rien._

 _Je n'ai peut-être pas le contrôle total sur ma vie, mais j'ai encore le contrôle sur mon cœur. Ou plutôt, tu en as le contrôle puisque je te l'ai donné en même temps que tout le reste… Mais si tu me demandais d'en reprendre les rennes, sache que je renoncerai mille et une fois à une vie monotone auprès d'une épouse que je n'aurai pas choisie, enfermé dans une maison que je n'aurai pas choisie, à travailler dans un domaine que je déteste par-dessus tout pour vivre une vie d'amour avec toi, dans notre petite bulle de tendresse et de passion._

 _Ils pourront faire ou dire tout ce qu'ils veulent, jamais ils n'arriveront à me faire renoncer à toi. Un jour ou l'autre, je trouverai la force de leur faire face. Et j'espère vraiment que ce jour-là, tu seras à mes côtés, parce que sans toi je ne suis rien, Newt… Toi et moi, nous sommes les deux faces d'une même pièce, nous sommes complémentaires comme le Ying et le Yang, comme le soleil et la pluie qui font apparaître un arc-en-ciel, aussi inséparables que Captain America et le Winter Soldier, amoureux comme Tristan et Iseult (ouais désolé mais un cliché à la fois, donc Roméo et sa -pétasse- copine on oublie!) et on se marie aussi bien que le vinaigre et l'huile pour former la meilleure des mayonnaises…_

 _Tout ça pour dire que rien ne pourra jamais nous séparer, petit ange… Et même si des milliers de kilomètres nous séparent, il ne s'écoulera pas un jour sans que je ne pense à toi, à ce jour où je pourrai enfin te retrouver, et à la vie qu'on pourra mener ensemble… Tu crois que si on quitte Denver, Minho nous suivra ? Chiant comme il est, il serait capable de devenir notre voisin juste pour continuer à nous emmerder tous les jours ! Mais bon, comment lui en vouloir après tout ce qu'il a déjà fait pour nous… on lui manquerait trop, le pauvre !_

 _Tiens, tu commences à t'agiter dans ton sommeil. Je crois que tu appréhendes encore beaucoup mon départ. C'est pour ça que je préfère ne pas te réveiller demain matin, je ne supporterai pas de voir ton visage d'ange si fragile en larmes… Ou peut-être que c'est le mien que je ne voudrais pas que tu voies dans un tel état… Je t'avoue que je suis encore un peu perdu pour le moment. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend en Californie, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que cette nuit je ne te lâcherai pas une seconde… Donc désolé si tu te réveilleras avec des courbatures de partout !_

 _Je crois que c'est le moment de te dire au revoir… Mais jamais je ne te dirai adieu Newt, garde bien ça en tête, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas encore quand, mais on se retrouvera, je te le promets mon cœur…_

 _Je t'aime petit ange,_

 _Tommy (Je crois que finalement, j'aime beaucoup ce surnom…)_

Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux et dévala la peau claire de sa joue. Une deuxième fit de même. Puis une troisième. Et ce fut finalement un flot abondant de gouttes salées qui coulèrent sur le visage angélique du blond. Son cher petit Tommy pensait à lui hein ? Alors pourquoi il n'avait pas eu la moindre nouvelle depuis ce foutu jour où il l'avait vu s'envoler loin de lui ?! En fait, personne n'en avait eu. Même Minho n'avait pu parler au brun que quatre ou cinq fois depuis son départ. A croire que ses amis étaient tous devenus des étrangers en même temps qu'il découvrait un monde nouveau. Mais au fond, peut-être que c'était le cas… Maintenant que Thomas vivait une toute autre vie, peut-être qu'il les avait oublié, qu'il l'avait oublié…

Le portable vibrant dans sa poche tira l'adolescent de ses pensées et il s'empressa de sécher les dernières gouttes salées sur ses joues avant de regarder le message qui venait d'arriver. Ses yeux noisette s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il lut le nom qui s'affichait. Newt resta figé à son banc un moment, ses paupières battant de temps à autre. Après tout ce temps sans aucune nouvelle, après toute cette inquiétude, cette tristesse, cette douleur causées par la séparation… Après la colère aussi, voilà à quoi il avait droit, un simple :

« _Coucou ! Peux-tu venir demain à l'aéroport pour 11h s'il te plaît ? Je t'aime fort mon petit Newtie, à demain_ »

C'était une blague, pas vrai ?

 **-O-O-O-**

Newt torturait de nervosité l'ongle de son pouce depuis un bon quart d'heure maintenant. Il aurait dû être content de cette arrivée un peu soudaine, mais la simple vue de ce grand hall qui lui avait arraché son bien aimé un mois auparavant lui serrait toujours autant le cœur sans qu'il ne puisse y remédier. Visiblement, l'anglais était loin d'être prêt à remonter dans un avion pour les prochains temps. Heureusement qu'il n'avait plus longtemps à attendre, car les premiers voyageurs venaient de sortir du couloir pour venir récupérer leurs bagages. Encore quelques instants de patience… Quelques minutes plus tard, une main tapota timidement son épaule et l'adolescent fit aussitôt volte-face, le cœur battant plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. Un large sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsque ses yeux croisèrent un regard marron profond qu'il connaissait si bien. Ne tenant pas une seconde de plus, Newt se précipita dans ses bras, dans une étreinte qui en disait bien plus long que des mots. Une deuxième personne arriva alors.

\- Comment vas-tu, Newt ?

\- Salut p'pa, salut maman…

* * *

 **Ok je vais me cacher, je sens que je vais me faire lyncher ! Mais sachez que si vous me tuez, vous n'aurez jamais la suite de la fic ! Qui d'ailleurs touche à sa fin, car il ne me reste plus que deux chapitres (pas encore écrits) et l'épilogue (déjà écrit... logique...) ! Donc, désolée pour cette fin de chapitre pour le moins... (-remplissez les points de suspension par votre mot favoris-).**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, sans me taper de préférence, et je vous dis à la prochaine !**

 **Gros bisous bisous à tous !**


End file.
